Like No One Ever Was: Path to the Plateau
by Aj-kun
Summary: Naruto Namikaze a 12 year old Pokémon trainer from The Hoenn region embarks upon The Path to the Plateau, by his side, his cautious best friend Harrison and a mischievous Eevee. Along the way he'll prove to the world why he's Like No One Ever Was! Set during canon in Kanto region. Warning Sexual References and Coarse Language .
1. Like No One Ever Was

**I hope you guys enjoy this new story guys, please leave me a review and let me know what ya think. Love to hear from all of you who read all your opinions matter, enjoy. **

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

The world of Pokémon, a place filled with wonder and things to discover. Trainers catch and battle with Pokemon creating bonds throughout the wide and untameable land.

The Hoenn region is where our hero was born and our story begins.

The Hoenn region was known throughout the world as one of the strongest. This was for good reason; the elite four and the champion were near unbeatable. But right now the big stag and conference battles are a distant thought for a young sun kissed Namikaze.

Our story begins in a small town in the Hoenn region off the coast called Littleroot town.

"Don't do that Naruto" cried out a blonde woman.

She wore a lab coat and she had a feminie figure and bust. Tsunade Senju was the local professor of the Hoenn region. Her blonde locks wavered in the wind as she chased after her godson, who always managed to get into some sort of trouble. He would always hang around in the lab with her, seeing as his parents were never around to really tend to him. His siblings were all off on Pokémon journeys so he really was left alone with her. She had always had a soft spot for the youngest Namikaze.

They were both currently in the fields just outside of Littleroot town. She was out in the field as she liked to take a practical approach to her research, one if the reasons that she was famous. She was taking notes on a Poochyena when she heard a loud yelp. She had only taken her eyes off, of Naruto for a split second; the 6 year old was definitely a big handful. Always on the move to satisfy his natural curiosity.

She sprinted into the bushes to see Naruto petting a baby Pokémon. The Pokémon looked very young, probably just hatched; it was a rare sight to see a lone baby Pokémon without the mother or father. But the Pokémon looked very happy as he purred as Naruto stroked her fur clumsily as he giggled.

"Look auntie an Eevee!" he giggled.

"Eevee" said the baby Pokémon.

"He is cute, but Naruto you shouldn't run off like that, okay" she poked him in the stomach making him giggle again.

"I won't, promise" he giggled. The Eevee look very happy, he jumped around Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Vee, vee" he licked Naruto's face and as he rested his paws on Naruto's lap.

"Can I keep him?" he asked. His cerulean eyes beamed at her in a futile attempt.

"No" she said.

"Pwease?" he asked again, his bright blonde locks bouncing in the warm wind.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled.

"That may work on everyone else, but not me" she sighed.

'He is cute, oh crap' she sighed again and put her hands on his hips, adopting a smile.

"But in this case" she pulled out a pokeball.

"Only if he wants to" she handed it to him a pokeball.

"No way, are you serious?" he asked in shock.

He grabbed the ball and looked at the Pokémon with a smile on his face. Eevee jumped back and faced him.

"Eevee, would you like to be my partner?" he asked with a smile.

The Pokémon cock his head. He then nodded in excitement.

"Vui!" he beamed.

"Yay!" yelled Naruto as he tapped him on the head with the ball. It beeped for a few moments then stopped beeping.

"Alright! I caught an Eevee!" he yelled. He danced around with the ball in his hand.

"Alright Naruto, it's time for lunch" he laughed as she picked up him. He still grasped the pokeball very tightly.

Naruto had always been her favourite. His elder brother and sister were always away and never had too much time for their little brother. Kushina Namikaze was a top coordinator and she was always away competing and meeting up with her children on their journeys. His father Minato Namikaze was a very accomplished trainer, he was the champion of the Hoenn region and was extremely respected, anyone who was anyone knew who he was. Naruto came from a very accomplished family and it just so happened that life when it came to his family moved without him. It was like that, they had forgotten about him.

Tsunade walked out of the scrub and onto the makeshift road away from the tree line. She but Naruto in the booster seat at the front so he could see in front of him. She did up the seat belt and then made her way to the driver's seat. She drove back to the lab, she parked in front of the lab. She undid Naruto's seatbelt and lifted up out of the car and onto the road.

"Auntie Tsunade?" he asked. She opened the door to the lab for him. He walked through and turned to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I go show Harrison my new Pokémon?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie, after you've had some lunch okay" he nodded and ran into the living room. He jumped on the breakfast bar seat facing the kitchen. Tsunade made him some lunch and he took the bowl from her and sat down on the couch he happily munched on his food.

Tsunade look at him with a smile on his face.

His older brother and sister had both started their journeys already. His older sister Koyuki and older brother Izuna had competed in the Ever Grande Conference not too long ago. Koyuki made it to the quarter finals and Izuna made it to the semi finals. The pair of them gaining regional attention. Their parents showered attention on them, acting as their managerial chaperons for photo shoots and interviews. Naruto was lucky to receive any attention what so ever.

They had called a couple of days ago and Naruto had answered the video phone. They made a promise to him to be here next week. He really missed them, but somewhere deep in the back of his mind he knew that they wouldn't come. Tsunade saw this and it broke her heart.

Minato and Kushina were always away on business. Minato was the champion of the Hoenn region and he had to defend his title and promote the strength of his region. Kushina was always competing in contests if not she was always fussing over her beloved children, neglecting her youngest.

"Auntie I finished can I go play with Harrison now please?" he asked politely he handed her the bowl. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes you can I'll take you okay" he nodded and she put the dish on the sink and grabbed his hand walking out of the lab.

As they walked down the path that lead to Harrison's house Tsunade looked down to him.

"Why don't you let out your new Eevee I'm sure he'll like to walk with you" said Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he pulled out his pokeball that contained Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, let's go!" he laughed as he threw the ball up in the air underarm.

Eevee appeared in a white light. He shook his head and smiled.

"Vui" he said as he saw Naruto he jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Vee" he laughed and scratched behind his ear making him purr.

"Did you wanna go play Eevee?" he asked hopefully.

"Eevee!" he exclaimed.

He laughed.

"Hey look auntie, there's Harrison can I go play now?" he asked as a small blonde boy ran toward them waving his hands.

"Okay, but don't go far. And don't go into the forest" Naruto nodded and ran toward.

"Hey Harry!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto!" he giggled.

"You got a Pokémon? No way!" Eevee puffed up his chest on his shoulder.

"He's fuzzy" Eevee's face dropped. He jumped off Naruto's shoulder and head butted him in the face.

"Vee, vee" he bounced around Harrison.

"No naughty, you don't hurt friends" scolded the 6 year old.

"Vee" Eevee's ears dropped and he looked down at the ground.

"Don't be sad Eevee, I'm sorry" Eevee smiled at him.

"Do you wanna go play?" asked Naruto.

Harrison nodded.

"Race ya to the park" giggled Harrison as he ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Come on Eevee!" he laughed as he and Eevee chased after him.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Tsunade got back to the lab just in time to catch a call. She walked over to the phone and pressed the answer button, it was Minato and Kushina.

"Hey there Tsunade" said Minato with a smile.

"Hello" she said with a smile.

"What have you been up to?" asked Kushina.

"Oh nothing really, Naruto caught his first Pokémon today. You should have seen the look on his face" she giggled.

"He, what?" asked Minato.

"Ya caught his first Pokémon, too bad you missed it" said Tsunade.

"Ya, we would've loved to have seen that, but we were asked to an important dinner in Johto with Izuna and Koyuki" said Minato.

"Ya that's too bad" said Tsunade.

"Tsunade, about...next week. Izuna has been invited to compete in a battle against Wallace, so we won't be back another week at the least" Tsunade sighed.

"It doesn't surprise me that you can't come" said Tsunade.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kushina.

"You're never around, which is unfortunate. He's a great kid you know" said Tsunade.

"He's incredibly bright for his age as well, he memorized all the starter Pokémon for each region" said Tsunade.

"That's amazing, he really is a clever boy" Tsunade smiled.

"Yes, he really misses the pair of you, well it can't be help I suppose" she said.

"Yes, we are truly

"Well...

we'll see you later" said Kushina with a smile.

"Bye then" Tsunade shrugged and shut off the computer.

She got up and began to squeeze the desk. She splintered it in anger, she growl and grabbed the chair she sat on and launched it across the room.

"They did it again" she sighed calming herself.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Naruto and Harrison sat swings; Eevee curled up on Naruto's lap.

"We'll get to go out on our journeys in a few years right?" asked Naruto.

"Ya and we'll do all kinds of neat stuff" said Harrison.

"What's your first Pokémon going to be?" asked Naruto.

"I hope that it's a really cool one, with crazy powerful moves that can blow away everything" laughed Harrison.

"Hey we should do a journey together" Harrison smiled at Naruto.

"Okay!" said Harrison.

"We are going do some much cool stuff" laughed Naruto.

"Harrison! It's dinner time!" Harrison's mum stood at the entrance of the fenced park.

"That's my mum, gotta go Naruto, see ya later alligator" he laughed and jumped off the swing.

"We better go home to Eevee, auntie is probably wondering where we've gone" he laughed.

"Eevee" she stretched her hind and front legs and yawned. He jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Comfy?" asked Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee nuzzled against Naruto's cheek.

"Eee vui" he said.

"Okay then!" Naruto jumped off the swing and began walking back to the lab with a smile on his face.

I can't wait to see mummy and daddy" he laughed as he scratched Eevee.

"You can meet them" Eevee nodded.

The next day Naruto woke up in his bed, Eevee was curled up in a ball next to him.

"Good morning Eevee" said Naruto. Eevee didn't budge and continued to sleep.

"Wow, you're lazy" Eevee continued to sleep without interruption.

"Aw come on Eevee" Naruto poked him in cheek.

"Come on Eevee, I know you're awake" Eevee turned his head the other way.

"Come on, we have to get up now" he giggled when Eevee finally came to. He leaned forward stretching out his front legs. He then leaned backward stretching out the kinks in his back legs.

"Vee" he licked Naruto's face making him laugh. Naruto scratched the infant Pokémon's ear making him purr in delight.

"Come on" Eevee jumped off the bed and Naruto threw the covers off. He wore blue pyjamas that he thought were very cool.

When he was ready he and Eevee walked out to see Tsunade out on the back porch seating on one of the chairs she had out there overlooking the forest.

"Auntie!" he ran over to her, in his excitement he forgot about the invisible barrier in front of him and ran straight into it.

"Naruto" Tsunade dropped her coffee and opened the sliding door.

"Owie" he said as he rubbed his nose.

"Eevee, Eevee" Eevee laughed at Naruto's predicament.

"That's very naughty of you Eevee" scolded Tsunade as she helped him up.

"Are you okay, you got to excited again" said Tsunade he gently moved his hands away.

"Don't cry Naruto, it's going to be okay" Naruto sniffed, Tsunade giggled and hugged him. She kissed him on the forehead and lead him outside. Eevee followed them seating on the table.

"Naruto I have some news for you" she smiled sadly at him.

"What is it auntie" said Naruto rubbing his nose.

"Your parents, they aren't coming for another couple of days. Izuna has something has a battle with Wallace, you remember him don't you" Naruto nodded.

"Your brother has a match against him soon, so they're going to support him" Naruto looked down.

"It's only a week, right?" said Naruto with a hurt smile.

"Naruto, don't cry sweetheart" Eevee stood up and licked his face. Tsunade walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"T-They promised" he wailed.

Tsunade picked up and rocked him back and forth.

"Hey, you said it yourself. It's only a few days" she kissed him again and hugged him.

"B-But they always do this, t-they love Izuna and Koyuki more than me" he sobbed. Tsunade's heart broke at those words.

"Don't say that Naruto, they love you very much. They wish they could spend more time with you but they have things to do" after awhile Naruto stopped crying.

"Okay auntie" Tsunade smiled.

"Now I'll make your breakfast for you" she kissed him on the cheek and put him down. Eevee jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Vui?" he asked.

"Ya, I'm okay" he scratched behind his ear.

**1 Week Later**

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

Izuna was fuming over his defeat. They had touched down in Hoenn about an hour ago. They all travelled by limo to Littleroot town.

"Cheer up, Wallace is a very accomplished coordinator. Not many can hold their own against him" Izuna grumbled.

"I suppose you're right mum, but I could've beaten him for sure" said Izuna.

"You did great, you should've used your bighead attack to blind him" Izuna growled at Koyuki who sat on the other side of the limo.

The limo stopped in front of the Littleroot town lab. The Namikaze family stepped out of the limo and they were all met with similar scenery.

"I haven't seen this place in well over a year" said Koyuki.

"Ya nostalgia" said Izuna.

Izuna was dressed in a long black pants and a top. He had his father's blond hair and blue eyes. Koyuki wore a white sundress and clip on open toed shoes. She had her mother's violet eyes and blonde hair. Tsunade was there to greet them, she greeted with a polite smile.  
"Hi Tsunade" said Minato.

"Hi Minato, Kushina, how was your trip?" she asked.

"It was nice" said Kushina.

"Really, I hear your battle was good Izuna" said Tsunade.

"Ya, I tried my best but, that Wallace, his Milotic was something else. I guess I have just have to train some more" said Izuna.

Tsuande nodded.

"You two have done really well" said Tsunade.

"Of course, they're my children" said Minato beaming with pride.

"Well, you do realise that you have another son" said Tsunade.

Kushina looked down at her feet.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto's giggles reached their ears.

"He's playing" said Tsunade with a smile.

Koyuki and Izuna walked out to into the backyard to see Naruto being chased by an Eevee.

Minato, Kushina and Tsunade walked out to see Naruto laughing and playing with his Pokémon.

"He's...gotten big" commented Izuna.

"He certainly has grown up since the last time the pair of you were here" everyone smiled at the cheerful boy.

He was like no one ever was.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you all though and leave a REVIEW. **

... **Like No One Ever Was **...


	2. The Pokemon Journey Begins

**Awesome response to the first chapter, I'm glad that there is some interest in the story. In this chapter you'll find out a few important things, I won't tell you them now but I'll discuss the key points at the end of the chapter and why they occurred, if you'd like to discuss them further leave a REVIEW or PM me. **

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED I read them all and all of your opinions matter to me. I take them all to heart and take them all on board. Please keep REVIEWING, favouriting and of course following! Love you guys!**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

**6 years later**

**Naruto and Harrison are 12**

6 years past and Naruto and Eevee had grown up together. Eevee would always ride along on Naruto's shoulder because 1, he's lazy and 2 he enjoyed being close to his trainer. If you saw one it was likely that the other was not far behind.

Eevee had grown in the past 5 years yet he still fit on Naruto's pillow. He hadn't battle yet but he really wanted to. However he was just content with lazing around with Naruto, waiting to grow up and become strong. The pair of them were Nye on separable.

However Naruto's relationship with his parents was completely juxtaposed. They just seemed to drift further and further apart, what little attention he received was obliterated by the arrival of his youngest sister, Tea Namikaze. She had the same hair colour as her mother and the blue eyes of her father just like Naruto. Naruto was really quite fond of his younger sister he only wished that he got to spend more time with her. She was always either with one of their parents and since he never saw them in turn he never saw either of them enough to build any sort of relationship so in turn he didn't have much to do with her.

His older brother however had become aware of their parents neglect.

Izuna made an effort to be with Naruto and he returned home from his travels to play with his younger brother. They had become very fond of each other and Naruto looked up to Izuna and tries to copy everything his does, trying to be 'cool' like him. He loved his little brother with all his heart and made him a priority above all else. Naruto lavished in the attention only every receiving such from his Godparents.

But all that aside our red head was eager to get out and see the world, just like his 'cool' older brother.

Today was different than any other day. Naruto had always been jealous of his siblings whether he showed it or not. His siblings got to travel all over the world and see all kinds of great places. He felt like a bird in a cage, but today Naruto will be granted his freedom and he'll finally get out and take on the world.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

The sun rose over Littleroot Town, the sun rays hit our young red head in the face making him groan and subconsciously turn over in his sleep in annoyance. Eevee's eyes fluttered open, he looked this trainer on his left. He was extremely comfortable on his pillow, he yawned and closed his eyes again.

Naruto groaned as he sat up no longer being able to ignore the sun. He had gotten into the habit of sleeping in but, today the sun just wouldn't yield to his will. He looked to his right to see his Pokémon sleeping soundly.

"Come on, if I have to get up then so do you" said Naruto as he gently shook his Pokémon.

Eevee ignored him and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Eevee" said Naruto as he crept up on him.

"Eeeeeveee" Eevee groaned.

"Vee?" he opened his eyes and adopted an annoyed look.

"Eee vui" Eevee leaned forward and back stretching his hind and front legs. He yawned and stuck his tongue out at Naruto. He dodged a swipe from him and ran out the door.

"Vee, vee" he chanted in mockery.

"Why you little" Naruto ran out to find him on the breakfast bar. Tsunade stroked him making his leg spasm in bliss. Naruto growled at the little Pokémon's naughty behaviour.

"So, are you ready, today is the big day?" she asked handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Yeah I'm ready to get out of here" he laughed.

"Oh, because living with your auntie who cooks and cleans for you is such a bad thing" she crossed her arms making him laugh nervously.

"Oh, I ah don't...I mean" he sighed.

"I just want to get out there ya know, see the world, experience new things" he smiled.

"That's better, now I have a few presents for you" she said as she walked away into the lab.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked his Eevee. Eevee laid flat on his below with the most adorable look on his face.

"You want some?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Vee" he nodded and cocked his head to the side.

"Okay then...NO WAY!" he finished with a laughed as he ate the pancakes slowly in front of Eevee.

"Ya, who's your trainer, that's right" Eevee shook his head and jumped down from the breakfast bar.

"You're welcome" Tsunade walked in with a one strap official Hoenn league bag. It was mostly red save for the Hoenn league symbol across the bulk of the front of the bag. In the other hand she had a pile of clothes and a silver plated forearm guard.

"No way, you're the best auntie Tsunade" said Naruto as he gave her a hug. She held the items out to her sides.

"Yes, I know, I know. Now get ready and meet me in the lab" she said. Naruto took the clothes and the back pack. He changed into his new clothes; he surveyed himself in the mirror as he strapped the guard to his right forearm.

He had a pair of black leather gloves on that clung to his skin. He wore black pants with an orange stripe that ran down the side of his left leg. He also wore a white top and over it a sleeveless zip up jacket with a high collar that showed the white t shirt underneath. His left leg had a bandage around it on the outside of his pants; around it was a slim holder. He put on the bag, it sat on his right shoulder and came down above his left hip.

"Not bad eh?" he asked his Pokémon as he jumped on his right shoulder.

"Eevee" Naruto smiled.

"I know right" he laughed and scratched his ear.

Naruto walked out, the doorbell rang. Naruto walked down the hall passing the lab entrance. Harrison was also dressed and ready to go. He had a smile on his face as he held a bag over his left shoulder, he wore a yellow top, grey pants and sneakers as well as a pair of wrist bands.

"You excited?" asked Harrison.

"The question is, are you excited to get away from your psycho sister?" asked Naruto.

"That question is a little rhetorical isn't it?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Come on" said Naruto as he turned around and walked into the lab. Harrison followed him at a moderate pace.

"Oh my, don't the pair of you look dashing" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Thanks auntie" Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you" said Harrison.

"How bout a photo" said Tsunade as she pulled out a camera from her lab coat.

Naruto and Harrison put their arms over each other's shoulders. Along with Eevee they all smiled for the camera.

"That'll be a great piece on the mantle" said Tsunade.

"Now, seeing as the pair of you are from Hoenn you are both entitled to a starter Pokémon from the Hoenn region" said Tsunade.

She turned around to the table and picked a pokeball off the tray of 3.

"First we have, Mudkip" said Tsunade holding out a pokeball.

The Pokémon appeared in the middle of Naruto and Harrison. It didn't look to impressed and it squirted Naruto in the face with his water gun.

Naruto growled and shook his head, shaking the water from his crimson hair.

"Not that one" said Naruto wiping the water away.

Tsunade giggled.

"Now we have, Treecko" said Tsunade as she held out a ball and a Treecko appeared with crossed arms.

"Treecko, tree" said the grass type Pokémon.

Treecko looked at Harrison and smiled cockily at him.

"Treecko, tree, Treecko" said the Pokémon.

Harrison smiled down at the Pokémon.

"I think...I'll take Treecko" said Harrison.

Harrison knelt down and put his hand out.

"Treecko, would you like to be my partner and travel with me? And we'll get you stronger" said Harrison. Treecko contemplated this for a bit. In the end though he smiled and turned around shaking Harrison's hand with his tail.

"Alright, I know we'll do great" said Harrison.

"Treecko!" cheered the grass type as Harrison returned him into the pokeball.

"And last but certainly not least, Torchic" said Tsunade as she released the last Pokémon.

A Torchic appeared and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee as he jumped down off of Naruto and next to the small bird Pokémon. Naruto watched the interaction between Eevee and Torchic, he looked intently as the pair conversed.

Naruto knew who he would take.

He knelt down and extended his arm.

"Torchic" said Naruto getting the little birds attention.

"Would you like to travel with me and be partners with Eevee and I?" asked Naruto as he held his hand out.

"Torchic!" the Pokémon jumped and pecked Naruto in the face.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Naruto as the Pokémon returned to the ground with a smile on its face.

Naruto returned Torchic and put his pokeball away.

"Okay, the ship to the Kanto region leaves in about an hour, here are your passes" said Tsunade handing the pair of them their tickets.

"Alright, Professor Oak is expecting you in Pallet Town" said Tsunade.

"Oh ya I've read about him" said Naruto.

"He's very famous, apparently" said Harrison with a shrug.

"Yes he's especially for his poetry, but more importantly he'll point you in the right direction. I haven't been to Kanto in a long time, not since with your Godfather, when we travelled together" said Tsunade.

"Oh yeah when dinosaurs roamed the earth" laughed Naruto.

"Why you cheeky little brat, water gun" Mudkip sprayed Naruto in the face again, some splashing on Eevee.

"You deserved that" laughed Harrison.

"Did...ya I guess I did" he laughed.

"Alright, you have your things, your Pokémon and your attitude" said Tsunade with a smile.

"Okay, now let's get moving!" cheered Naruto.

Naruto and Harrison made their way out of the lab, Naruto waved to Tsunade and then turned around walking off to start his own journey. He didn't look back a sad smile crept up on Tsunade's face.

"You're really special kid, I'm just sorry your parents haven't seen it" she smiled.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

"Say Naruto" said Harrison as they walked to the port of Littleroot.

"Hmm" he responded.

"Why did you want to go to Kanto?" he asked.

"Well because I want to become champion of the Hoenn league one day" Harrison raised an eyebrow.

"So why then start in Kanto?" he asked.

"Well now that my brother's one of the elite four I think that starting elsewhere would be a good choice, so I can train more and bond with my Pokémon" said Naruto.

"Who's saying that I won't be champ" Naruto laughed.

"Because I'm going to whip your ass" he laughed.

Harrison smiled.

"You wish" he laughed.

"I'm also assuming that you don't want to be recognised as Minato's son while you're on your journey so people can form their own opinions of you" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Not a bad plan little brother" Naruto and Harrison saw Izuna at the entrance to the marina leaning on a post. His Swellow next to him with a sharp look on his face.

"Big brother!" shouted Naruto.

"You'd think that'd I'd miss the start of your journey?" he laughed and gave him a hug.

"Hey there Eevee" he scratched Eevee behind his ears making him purr.

"Hey there Harry, you travelling with him?" he nodded.

"Well you better make sure he doesn't kill himself by doing something utterly stupid" Harrison laughed.

"No problem Izuna" he laughed as well.

"I'm here to wish you luck and to give you this" he undid his sliver chained small necklace and tied it around Naruto. It was a small chain that rested below his throat. On the end it had a blue and red crystal.

"See this one here is me" he pointed to the blue crystal.

"And this one here is you" he pointed to the right.

"The crystals are a pair and it means that I'll always be supporting you and cheering you on" Naruto looked awestruck.

"Do you want to make a pack on them?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

"We promise each other that we'll never give up no matter what" Izuna put his hand out so his arm was in a V shape. Naruto took his hand and have him their bro handshake.

"I promise" he said, Izuna nodded he let go and pulled him into a hug.

"I know you'll do great little brother, do me proud" he released the hug and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"I know you can do it" he moved away and let go. Swellow jumped on his shoulder as he walked away with a wave.

"Shall we get going?" asked Harrison.

"Right, let's do it" laughed Naruto, Eevee yipped in agreement.

"All aboard for Kanto, Pallet Town!" boomed a voice making Naruto smile.

"That's us, come on!" he shouted.

He was ready to begin his Pokémon journey, he was ready to prove himself along with his partner Eevee and his best friend Harrison. Naruto Namikaze today begins his Pokémon journey.

... **Like No One Ever Was **...

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**I hope you guys enjoyed it please let me know what you all thought and leave a REVIEW, I would love to hear all of your opinions. **

... **Like No One Ever Was **...


	3. Gaining Experience

**Yo back with another chapter, hope you guys are digging the story. A lot happens in the chapter so enjoy. As always thank you to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it and I read'em all. So enjoy!**

**Aj-Kun .. **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Pallet Town is such a nice place ya know" said Naruto as he looked around him.

"Vui" said Eevee from his vantage point on his trainer's shoulder.

"Hey where do you think Professor Oak's lab is?" asked Harrison.

The pair of them walked calmly down a dirt road, occasionally passing one of the lone house.

"I don't know, do I look like a brochure?" said Naruto.

"No, you sound like a moron" Naruto growled.

"Ha that's rich coming from you" Harrison laughed.

"No need to get flustered Naru" Naruto growled again.

"Why you-

"Hey did you say you were looking for Professor Oak's laboratory, young man?" Naruto turned around to see a woman in her late twenties. She wore a dress and had a basket that she held firmly. She had a very nice smile and her warm attitude radiated off her.

"Oh yes, ma'am ah, do you happen to know where it is?" asked Naruto twiddling his fingers.

"Oh yes, just follow that road...

"Naruto!" he said holding out his hand.

"Delia, nice to meet you Naruto, and your friend?" she asked.

"I'm Harrison" Delia smiled.

"It was nice meeting you both, just follow this road and you'll won't be able to miss it. Oh and if you run into my son Ash look out for him, he just started his Pokémon journey not too long ago" Naruto nodded dumbly blushing at her staring.

"S-Sure, n-no problem" he scratched the side of his head.

"Okay, bub-bye" she walked off down a side road.

"Smooth move, Naru" laughed Harrison as he walked off. The insult took a few seconds to register in Naruto's brain.

"Hey wait you...you...miscreant" Harrison laugh could be heard in the distance.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Hello...hello...Professor, are you in there?" Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hold on, hold on, don't break my door down!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Now what do yo-Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smiled at the Professor.

"Hey Doc, Auntie Tsunade told us to come here first" Samuel Oak smiled.

"Yes, she did inform me you were coming, your Auntie and I have worked together for a long time, oh where are my manners, come in, come in" he said ushering the pair of them in.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Here you both are" said Oak as he handed the pair of them a Pokedex.

"Cool" said Naruto as he opened the Pokedex.

"Hello Naruto, my name is Dexter, I am here to aid you along your Pokémon journey" Naruto smiled.

"It talks" said Naruto.

"Yes, it is the latest model in the Kanto region" Naruto nodded.

"Why are these different from the ones in the Hoenn region?" asked Harrison.

"Because each region has different Pokémon and thus each pokedex has a different shape and data base unique to that region" Harrison nodded satisfied.

"Okay well, good luck you two, I know you'll be great and do me proud" Naruto nodded.

"Well will Professor!" he said with enthusiasm.

"Eevee!" agreed the Pokémon.

"Well it seems your friend agrees with us, what a well raised Eevee. Oak scratched Eevee behind the ear making him purr.

"Okay well you two better get going and good luck" Naruto and Harrison nodded as they made their way outside.

They got out back on the road.

"I can't wait to see all the cool things like Pokémon and the people and the different places!" said Naruto in excitement.

"Relax, we just started and you'll blow a gasket" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The sun in the sky overlooked our two heroes as they left the safety of Pallet Town and began their Journey through the famous Kanto region; this was like no region ever. A stark contrast to the Hoenn region the Kanto region seemed to be host to very different Pokémon and people, which just made it all the more exciting and challenging for our two heroes.

"I wonder what kinds of Pokémon are here in the Kanto region ther-

"Hey look" Naruto ran up ahead into the grass.

Naruto looked at the small bird in the grass.

"Okay...

Naruto opened Dexter.

"_Pidgey the small bird Pokémon, Pidgey are an excellent choice of Pokémon to catch if you are a beginning trainer" said Dexter._

Naruto snapped his gloved fingers.

"Alright right, we gotta catch it!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright Eevee use quick attack" commanded Naruto as Eevee took off toward the Pokémon. The Pidgey remained oblivious and Eevee tackled it sending it into a nearby tree.

"Alright, good job, now go...pokeball!" Naruto unhooked a pokeball from his belt and threw it at the downed Pokémon. The ball opened and in a red little the Pidgey recceeded into the ball. The ball swayed side to side for a few seconds and then stopped.

Naruto chuckled.

"We did, we did it" Naruto ran up to the ball and held it up high, Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I caught a Pidgey!" Naruto looked at the ball with a smile on his face.

"Pretty good" said Harrison as he pulled out a ball from his belt, the ball opened and Trecko appeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Trecko like the forest Naruto, so I thought that it would be cool for him to go exploring or something" Trecko jumped off into the woods.

"Okay Pidgey...come on out!" Naruto threw the ball and Pidgey appeared in front of him.

"Hey Pidgey I'm Naruto and from now on we're partners" said Naruto with a smile. Pidgey squawked at him and then pecked him in the face repeatedly.

"Hey, quit it" said Naruto.

"I think it's Pidgey's way of saying that he likes you" said Harrison.

Pidgey landed in on the mop on top of Naruto's head. Making Naruto grin as Eevee looked up at the Pokémon.

"We'll make a great team" said Naruto.

Pidgey agreed with a caw and then a peck to Naruto's forehead.

"Hey quit it" he yelled making Harrison laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**A Day Later**

The pair of them stopped at Viridian City to rest for the night. They had defeated a number of wild Pokémon along the way, Harrison training up Trecko and Naruto training up his three Pokémon. They had all grown a few levels especially Trecko who had taken to training like a fish to water. Torchic had even started to see Trecko has a rival, despite the type advantage Trecko was a lot stronger than Torchic, he had yet to even learn a fire type move yet, but Naruto was very patient and caring with the small fire Pokémon.

Right now however they were all handed over to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon centre to rest up. They had, had a hard 2 days what with all the training but they were all getting stronger as well as Naruto and Harrison more experienced, but they still had a very long way to go before they could even challenge a gym leader.

If the gyms in Hoenn were anything to go by, they were strong. Naruto and Harrison had only just started out a few days ago, but they were steadily going at their own pace and they weren't in a rush at all deciding it best to squeeze out as most experience as possible out of their Pokémon as possible.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Viridian City Pokemon Centre**

Naruto and Harrison sat in the lobby, Naruto looked naked without Eevee on his shoulder, which Harrison pointed out to him making him laugh.

"Hey I hear that there is a gym in Pewter City" said Harrison.

"Oh, well we're headed that way anyway" said Naruto with a shrug.

"What type of gym is it?" he asked.

"Well" began Harrison. "Pewter City is famous for its rocks so...I assume that it's a rock type gym, which works well for me" Naruto smirked.

"Trecko doesn't even know any grass type moves smart ass how does that qualify as working well?" he asked.

"He'll learn one!" yelled Harrison. "And I still have Pokémon to catch, you already have 3" he groaned.

Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but it's about quantity if you go catching a Pokémon that doesn't really fit into your team and seems or hostile or something...

"Alright, alright I get, just because you had a few sit down lessons with the Professor doesn't mean you're and expert!" Naruto laughed.

"Makes me smarter than you though!" he laughed.

"Hey did you two say you're going to Pewter?" asked a feminie voice.

Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a young school girl smiling at them. She had a short skirt on with a white button up top and a small tie. She had chocolate coloured hair and brown eyes. She wore knee length socks and some black shoes. She was pretty attractive.

"Yeah we are" said Naruto.

"That's so cool, are you guys trainers?" she asked.

Harrison and Naruto nodded.

"Well then you better quit while you're ahead" Naruto and Harrison sweat dropped.

"The gym leadership in Pewter recently changed and a trainer with years of experience took it you two wannabes don't stand a chance" she giggled.

"Oh yeah well if think so then lets battle" challenged Harrison.

"I'd be happy to put you beginners in your place" she growled.

"I'll meet you outside" she walked out swaying her hips.

"I'm going to beat her down" said Harrison as he went to the front desk, Nurse Joy handed him the pokeball and he ran outside.

"Well then ah...hmm...hey wait for me!" Naruto ran out of the Pokémon centre. Harrison and the young girl stood a few paces apart from each other.

"Ready to lose wannabe?" Harrison smirked as he enlarged the ball in his hand.

"I wouldn't get to cocky, go Trecko" the girl looked shocked when she saw the Pokémon.

"You think that lizard can beat my Pokémon, go Butterfree!" Harrison pulled out his pokedex.

"_Butterfree, the bug Pokémon and the final stage of evolution from Caterpie. Butterfree are considered to be a very useful Pokémon to have as it can affect its opponents status greatly" said Dexter. _

"I'll admit that does sound impress, but...Trecko use pound!" commanded Harrison. Trecko took off at amazing speeds and whip its tail at Butterfree who was knocked down to the ground.

"Ah Butterfree!" she yelled.

"Again" Trecko whipped it up from the ground, Butterfree whimpered in pain as its eyes swirled indicating that it had fainted.

"Yeah we win, ner ner! Now whose the loser!" he laughed.

"Y-You cheated" she returned it and huffed.

"I'll challenge you again someday and beat you, loser!" she ran away.

"Ha I look forward to beating you again!" Naruto sighed.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"No wait" he sucked in some air. "Talk is cheap and your clothes are 4 sizes to small!" he sighed.

"Okay, now I'm done" he sighed and rested his hands on the back of his head.

They both went back into the Pokémon centre for the night.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Night Viridian Forest**

"We should stop here for tonight" said Harrison as Trecko landed on his shoulder.

They were pretty deep in the forest right now and they need rest, plus it was getting dark. Naruto nodded as he sat down on the ground.

"Hey I'll gather some firewood" said Harrison as he disappeared in the forest. Meanwhile Naruto set out his sleeping bag and rested on it. He laid back using his backpack as a pillow.

"Well Eevee, not a bad first day huh?" he asked his Pokémon who jumped up on his chest, he licked Naruto's face making him laugh.

"Hey, wait, I just had a thought" he sat up making Eevee slide down.

Naruto pulled out two pokeballs from his belt and threw them, Torchic and Pidgey appeared next to each other.

"Hey guys" said Naruto.

Pidgey and Torchic looked at each other. Eevee went over to them and played mediator. The three of them eventually nodded and smiled.

"See I knew that you'd all get along, now we're all gonna challenge the Pokémon league and become champions" said Naruto with a chuckle. They all yelled in agreement making Naruto smile. Suddenly Harrison walked out of the brush with Trecko on his shoulder. He carried a pile full of wood.

"Okay" said Harrison as he put down the wood.

"Okay Naruto would you care to do the honours" Naruto looked at him.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked.

"Tell Torchic to light the fire" Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Oh well he a doesn't know any fire attacks yet" said Naruto.

"Maybe he does just give it a try" said Harrison.

"Okay Torchic, try and use ember attack on the wood" said Naruto.

Torchic breathed in an fired an ember attack at the wood making it set alight.

"Alright Torchic you did it!" he yelled.

"Wow, that's awesome Torchic!" said Naruto as he picked him up and laughed.

"Tor, Tor, Torchic!" he cheered.

"Pokémon are so cool" he laughed.

"Does your family know you're out here?" asked Harrison suddenly.

"My brother and Auntie...and...that's it" he sighed.

"You think maybe we should call them when we get to Viridian City?" asked Harrison.

"Nah, I don't think that they would answer any and besides, there all boring as fuck anyway" laughed Naruto.

"Well...can't argue with that they kind of are pretty boring" said Harrison.

After eating dinner the pair of them fell asleep by the fire.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Alright then are we all ready?" asked Harrison.

Naruto returned Torchic and Pidgey into their pokeballs and reattached them to his belt.

"Yep, let's get moving" Eevee climbed up on his trainer's shoulder as they began moving again. Trecko jumped around them in the forest enjoying the greenery.

Suddenly a green worm-like appeared in front of them rolling out the side of the road.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" asked Naruto.

Harrison flipped his pokedex open.

"_Caterpie, the first stage bug Pokémon, Caterpie are said to have the fastest evolution rate next to its counterpart Weedle, they can be extremely shy" said Dexter. _

"Hey what you doing little guy, are you hurt?" asked Naruto as he went to comfort it but got a face full of string shot.

He thrashed around on the floor trying to get the sticky substance of his face.

"What's your problem?" he asked when he finally got it off.

I'm gonna catch it" said a voice behind him.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Any Pokémon who does that to you is a friend of mine" he laughed.

"Trecko, use pound!" commanded Harrison.

Trecko hit Caterpie and landed a critical hit, Caterpie was flung into the tree.

"Alright right" said Harrison.

"Now, go...pokeball" he threw it and it hit Caterpie dragging it into the ball. The ball swayed back and forth and then it stopped.

"Alright!" yelled Harrison as he ran over to the pokeball.

"Come out" said Harrison.

The small bug Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Hi there Caterpie" the small Pokémon rubbed up against his leg.

"Hey you two there" they both turned the other way to the forest.

A young man wearing crude samurai armour stepped out with a bug catcher on his back.

"What do you want...weirdo?" asked Naruto.

The kid flushed in embarrassment.

"You idiot, I'm a samurai and the question is, are you from the town of Pallet" Naruto and Harrison looked at each other.

"No, we're both from the Littleroot Town, in Hoenn" said Harrison with a smile.

"Ah well, you two look liked losers anyway" Naruto growled.

"Hey you, the freak wearing the paper armour, let's battle and see what you got" he challenged as he pulled out a ball from his back belt.

"Ha, you've got no chance" he also pulled out a pokeball.

"Come on" Naruto threw a pokeball out and Pidgey appeared.

"Go, we'll crush!" yelled the boy a Pinsar appeared.

"A Pinsar?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Pinsar the bug Pokémon, Pinsar's large pincers on its head are capable of crushing trees in half" said Dexter. _

"Of well, that's alright" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Let's do it, Pidgey use gust!" commanded Naruto.

Pinsar was hit and doubled backward.

"Be strong Pinsar got get it" Pinsar ran forward.

"Climb Pidgey" Pidgey climbed up avoiding the pincers.

"Use gust again" he commanded as Pidgey flapped its wings making Pinsar fall over.

"Pinsar!" yelled the samurai.

"Get up Pinsar and use bind!" Pinsar got up and went grab Pidgey.

"Dodge Pidgey!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgey narrowly dodged it by climbing up.

"Now finish it with speed, dive and use peck!" Pidgey dived.

"Watch out Pinsar!" yelled the samurai.

Pidgey appeared behind it and peck it with some force sending it back, swirls appeared in its eyes.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgey flew back to Naruto and pecked him in the face.

"Hey, quit it, quit it!" yelled Naruto as he flailed around falling over.

Pidgey landed on Naruto's head.

"You're more trouble than you're worth" he got a peck for his troubles.

"Return Pinsar, you did great" said samurai.

"I am but a novice compared to you Naruto, I apologise for any harm I may have caused your pokemon" he bowed.

"That's alright, maybe we could...battle again someday, when you don't consider yourself a novice" said Naruto.

They both shook hands.

"I look forward to that day my friend, until we meet again" Naruto smiled as his friend walked off into the forest.

"Not a bad first battle novice" mocked Harrison.

"Laugh as you might...but I just won my first Pokémon battle" laughed Naruto.

"Ha, well let's see you win another one" Harrison pulled out a pokeball.

"Ha I'd like to see you beat me" Naruto also pulled out a pokeball.

**1 week later **

Harrison and Naruto had trekked through most of the forest, training their Pokémon. They all had gained a few more levels, Eevee had increased his speed, Pidgey's had gotten stronger and his gust attack was considerably strong now. Even Torchic gained some levels, he had learned focus energy and his ember attack had gotten a lot more powerful. His ember attack now had a much larger range of fire and there were more bulk to the embers.

Harrison's Caterpie had evolved into a Metapod, but it really only new harden and tackle, but Harrison read on his pokedex that it would naturally evolve and hatch from its cacoon very soon.

They were currently walking through the forest, Eevee sat on his regular spot on Naruto's shoulder, his ears twitched and he nudged Naruto making dispersing his day dream. Harrison at this time walked next to him with Metapod in his hands.

"What is it buddy?" he asked.

"Vui!" he said making Naruto frown.

"What are you talking about I don't hear a buzzing" he replied.

"What's wrong?" asked Harrison.

Suddenly the buzzing became apparent to all of them and they all looked behind them to see a horde of Beedrill rising out of the forest canopy.

"Trecko! Trecko! Trecko!" Harrison's Trecko came running out of the canopy.

"What did you do?" asked Harrison. Trecko jumped on his shoulder.

"You can ask later...RUN!" Naruto took off in a sprint Eevee holding onto him.

Harrison ran after him to. The Beedrill were considerable faster than them and were gaining ground very fast.

"Crap...crap...crap...crap" chanted Naruto as he ran for his life. Harrison yelled behind him making him stop and turn around. He had tripped over a rock and Metapod had fallen in front of him. Trecko ran to the fallen Pokémon.

"Don't worry guys I'll protect you" Harrison held his hands out and stared down the angry bug Pokémon.

"Come on! You don't scare me!" he taunted.

Naruto ran back they way.

"Move Harry you idiot!" he sprinted.

**...Like No One Ever was...**

Suddenly a loud crack overbore every sound in the area, it was Metaphod his outer shell had cracked and two wings appeared out of the hard shell.

"Cool" said Naruto as he watched as a brand new Butterfree spawned forth spreading it's sparkling wings.

"Butterfree" said Harrison in awe.

Butterfree respond by flying down and touching his nose.

"Harrison!" yelled Naruto.

"Right, Butterfree use sleepowder!" Butterfree flew up into the air and let out a sparkling purple mist over the aggressive Pokémon. They all dropped to the floor with thuds making everyone smile.

"Now that was cool" said Harrison as he looked at all the downed Beedrill.

Butterfree landed on his head.

"That was awesome Butterfree" Butterfree smiled at his trainer's praise.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Week Later**

Harrison and Naruto stood on the edge of the forest overlooking a city, Pewter City.

"I'm so glad we made it out of that forest, I miss fast food" he groaned.

"Oh quit your whining we made it didn't we!" yelled Harrison.

"Yeah, but...come on, it as a long time for me" he said.

"Eevee, vee" Naruto groaned.

"Who are you calling a whimp, you had a very nice ride through the forest" Eevee giggled at his trainer.

"He does have a point" said Harrison.

"Aw well, I'm just so excited to get my first badge!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah" agreed Harrison as they looked down at the city with smiles.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading, please drop in a review and let me know what ya thinking, I really appreciate them. I'm sorry about the grammer and spelling again, but I'm sure it's eligible. Until Next Time Guys!**


	4. Tough Lessons

**Oh, new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one, plenty of action. I hope you can all leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think. As always thank you so much for all those who review, I really appreciate it and read them. Enjoy!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Hey! I'm here for a Pokémon battle!" yelled Naruto as he opened the doors to the Pewter City Gym.

When there was no response from the dark Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah real classy there, barging in" said Harrison as he walked calmly behind him.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Eevui" said even with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh yeah like you're so great!" growled Naruto.

"Who goes there?" asked voice as some of the lights in the gym were turned on.

An old man with spiky brown hair and tanned skin sat cross legged on a rock with a neutral expression.

"Hey we-

"Are here to battle for a badge?" asked the old man.

"Yep! My names-

"You do not have my respect therefore I do not wish to know your name, this is your first...gym battle isn't it" said the old man.

"Oh yeah well I don't wanna know your name either anyway, I just came for the badge!" yelled Naruto.

"You've got spunk kid" a smirk appeared on the old man's wrinkled face.

"Let's see what you got!" he challenged.

The old man got up and snapped his fingers and the gym started to shake. Two sides of the rock field melded together and formed one field that was defiantly suited for rock Pokémon.

"We'll each only use two Pokémon" said the old man.

"Fine! Bring it!" Naruto pulled out a pokeball from his belt.

"Alright kid, let's go" Harrison stood up in the stands above.

"I'm not a kid you old, wrinkly tea bag!" yelled Naruto.

The old man sweat dropped.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"You're friend doesn't stand a chance" Harrison turned around to see a small kid, then another and another and another and another.

"Eevee" protested Eevee as he jumped up on Harrison shoulder.

"Wha...

"You're friend he's toast, dad is so strong ya know" said a young boy.

"Naruto's pretty unpredictable I wouldn't be so sure" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Go _Graveler_" Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Graveler__ the multi-armed rock Pokémon. __Graveler__ are extremely strong, when rolling they become almost impossible to stop"_ _said Dexter._

"What kind of talk is that?!" growled Naruto.

"_The truth" he responded. _

"Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence" Naruto flipped him over and put him back in his pocket.

"Alright, a rock Pokémon...hmm Torchic would be the best due to type but he's so small...aw well" Naruto tightened his gloves on his hands pulling them back by the fabric on his wrists.

"Alright go, Torchic" Naruto pulled his pokeball back and threw it onto the field.

Torchic appeared and not a second later his eyes widened and he scurried back behind Naruto's leg.

"What's wrong with you, get in there!" yelled Naruto.

"Is that all boy, that roast dinner isn't looking so good" Torchic growled angrily and ran back onto the field charging at the rock Pokémon.

"Use ember!" commanded Naruto.

_Graveler_ was hit by the ember but didn't receive much damage.

"Graveller use rollout" said the old man as it tucked in its arms and rolled toward Torchic.

Torchic was flattened and then thrown into the air, he landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Torchic return" said Naruto as he held his pokeball and returned the down Pokémon.

"Kid you really are weak, come on" taunted the old man.

Naruto growled in anger and frustration.

"I'm not weak!" yelled Naruto.

"Go, Pidgey!" he threw the bird Pokémon out.

"Ha don't be so naive Pidgey is a flying type, weak against rock types you know that don't you?" he taunted.

"Of course I do!" yelled Naruto.

"Pidgey use quick attack!" commanded Naruto.

Pidgey dove down at _Graveler_ at full speed.

"Use focus punch!" Pidgey was hit at full force and doubled back.

"Recover Pidgey and use gust" said Naruto.

Pidgey flapped its wings and the dust blew at Graveller. The dust from the arena got in _Graveler_'s eyes blinding it.

"Now Pidgey use quick attack again" said Naruto.

Pidgey hit _Graveler_ and the Pokémon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Great job Pidgey" said Naruto. Pidgey panted as he caught his breath on the ground.

"Not bad kid...but this is where your luck runs out...go Onix!" said the old gym leader as an Onix appeared towering over Pidgey.

'Crap' thought Naruto.

"Onix use bind" said the gym leader.

Swiftly Onix grabbed Pidgey making him scream in pain as it wrapped around him. Pidgey yelped again as Onix tightened its grip.

"Ah Pidgey...please stop" said Naruto.

"Do you surrender?" asked the old man.

Naruto bite down on his bottom lips as tears fell from his eyes.

"Do you surrender...I don't want to hurt your Pokémon any longer" said the old man.

"Yes...please...JUST STOP!" yelled Naruto.

"Onix stop" said the old man.

"Oh Pidgey" Naruto ran up to his Pokémon and picked up him up the ground.  
Pidgey" he said weakly.

"That Pokémon fought valiantly" said the old man as he returned his Pokémon.

The old man returned his Onix.

Naruto stood up with Pidgey in his hands.

"That takes a lot of guts to do, you and that Pokémon have earned my respect" said the old man. "You are the very first aspiring Pokémon trainer to enter my gym and challenge me with such fierceness in your eyes, you will go far...kid" he held out his hand.

"The names Flint" Naruto smiled weakly and shook his hand firmly.

"Thank you sir, my names Naruto...I-

Naruto pulled his hand back to see a badge in his hand.

"You are worthy to carry that badge, excellent match" Naruto's bottom limp whimpered.

"B-But I didn't win...I sucked...I let my Pokémon get hurt, I'll never be as good as my family" tears fell freely from his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Naruto looked up at the old man who put his gloved hand on his head.

"I know your last name is Namikaze, it's very hard not to recognise the features" he chuckled.

"But ki-Naruto...you showed courage, determination...ah some skill, but skill nonetheless, I believe that you'll surpass your parents and for that, I award you that badge, as a testament to the lessons you've learned here today" Flint smiled at the younger trainer.

"T-Thank you!" sobbed Naruto, but through his tears and sobs came the biggest smile ever.

"Alright then, I'll battle your friend later on today but first I'll show you to the Pokémon centre" said Flint.

"R-Right" said Naruto as he used his free hand to rub his eyes.

"You okay?" asked Harrison as he put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah...but we have to get the Pokémon to the Pokémon centre" said Naruto.

"Well said...young man I'll battle you later today when my Pokémon are healed" said Flint. Harrison nodded and rubbed the back of his head, he laughed nervously.

"Oh right" Flint smiled.

"Don't be nervous boy" Harrison laughed nervously again.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**A Few Hours Later**

"Your Pokémon are healed, congratulations on your boulder badge Naruto-sweetie" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Naruto as he grabbed his pokeballs off the tray. He ran outside to see Harrison waiting and smiling.

"Ready to see how it's really done?" he mocked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Eevee ran and jumped on shoulder; Eevee nudged him and licked his face.

"Eee, vui?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I am" Naruto scratched the back of his ears.

"Pidgey...Torchic...come out" Naruto threw the two pokeballs in the air.

Pidgey and Torchic landed on the dirt road.

"Guys I'm really sorry, you both did great, look what we got though" Naruto pulled the badge out of his pocket and showed the two Pokémon they both smiled up at him yelled in excitement, this make him laugh with glee as well. Eevee jumped off as he foresaw the very thing that was about to happen.

Pidgey pecked Naruto's face in delight making him hold his nose and fall over. Pidgey jumped on him in excitement.

"That bird really likes you doesn't he?" said Harrison.

"Well" Naruto grabbed Pidgey and set him aside.

"I am the proud winner of a Boulderbadge" he laughed showing off the badge.

"First off, you were given the badge...second of all you didn't beat him and thirdly...I'm way better than you" Naruto growled.

"Well let's see how you do against him smarty pants" Harrison growled.

"You just watch me, I've come up with a perfect strategy!" he yelled.

"Ha well I like to see this strategy...actually work!" yelled Naruto.

"Fine let's go" Harrison grabbed Naruto's collar and began dragging him, his 3 Pokémon in tow.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pewter City Gym**

"Ah so you had the guts to show up" taunted Flint.

"You old geezer stop taunting me trying to get me angry!" everyone in the entire gym thought the same thing.

'Well...it worked' Naruto climbed up the stairs with Eevee on his shoulder overlooking the battle.

All the young children gathered around him as Harrison and Flint drew their pokeballs.

'He'll probably start with Graveller again...in that battle with Naruto it was pretty slow, so either Butterfree or Trecko would be a good choice because they both have some good speed but I think a quick knockout will probably be the best' Harrison enlarged his pokeball.

"Go, Butterfree!" he threw it onto the field releasing Butterfree the ball came back and he caught it.

"Ha I know all about Butterfree's abilities well, that won't help you, go Onix!" Harrison's eyes widened.

"Oh...crap" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Oh crap...is right" said Naruto.

"Eevee" agreed the small Pokémon on his shoulder.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Butterfree use stunspore!" commanded Harrison.

"Quick Onix dig" the large Pokémon dove underground the mist completely missing him. 'Now I know why Naruto had so much trouble, we're way out of our depth here. Flint is so much more experienced than us, there's no way we can win...but maybe he knows that' he thought as he brow furrowed.

"Butterfree use poisonpowder down in the hole!" commanded Harrison.

"Smart kid" said Flint.

"But...not good enough, Onix!" yelled Flint.

Onix's tail hit Butterfree and sent it into a rock.

"Butterfree" Butterfree was dazed.

"Now bind it into submission" Onix's tail wrapped around Butterfree and stopped it from moving.

"Return" said Harrison but Onix's tail blocked the beams of red light. Suddenly Butterfree wasn't making any sound.

Onix let it go, Butterfree dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Oh no, return" said Harrison as Butterfree was brought back into its pokeball.

"That was a good plan to flush Onix out, but it'll take way more than that to defeat Onix" Harrison smirked.

"Well then that's just what I have to do, go Trecko!" Harrison threw Trecko's ball out and the green Pokémon appeared, he then calmly put a twig in his mouth and then crossed his arm.

"Onix go!" yelled Flint.

"Dodge it Trecko and use pound!" Trecko jumped up avoid Onix and then came down with his tail hitting Onix on the head. Onix roared in pain as he recovered.

"Now Onix, iron tail!" Harrison didn't expect that neither did Naruto.

Onix's tail glowed as he whipped around and clobbered Trecko right in the face.

"Wow, that is one tough Pokémon" comment Flint.

Trecko was launched into the wall and skidded down.

"Trecko you don't have to continue" Trecko shook his head and got right back up. His body little with scraps and dirt marks.

Trecko jumped back onto the field.

"Are you okay!?" asked Harrison.

"Trecko" he replied.

"Alright then...quick attack!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko took off at tremendous speed as he jumped up into Onix's face.

"Now use absorb!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko absorbed some energy from Onix making Onix waver a little.

"Now use that energy and pound it into the ground!" commanded Harrison.

"Trecko!" Trecko whipped around and whacked Onix right in the face making it hit the wall and crash to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Alright!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko panted, he had put a lot of his energy into the attack.

"Alright kid, not bad" Flint returned his Pokémon and pulled out another pokeball.

"But, you're Pokémon is weakened now, surely you would have tried to conserve some of that energy that it absorbed from Onix.

"Go _Graveler_" _Graveler_ appeared in front of a panting Trecko.

"Focus punch!" yelled Flint.

"Dodge it!" yelled Harrison.

Trecko's leg got stuck in a crevice caused by _Graveler's_ entry.

'Now that's just plain unlucky' thought Flint as Trecko was hit square in the face and was instantly defeated by the strong punch.

"Trecko!" he ran onto the field picked up the Pokémon.

"You okay?" Trecko replied with a weak nod.

"You did great Trecko, I couldn't have asked for anything better, here you take a rest and I'll get you to the Pokémon centre" said Harrison as he returned Trecko.

"Well young man" Flint returned Graveller.

"You fought well, your Pokémon will be very strong one day" Harrison smiled.

"Thanks sir" said Harrison.

"I think you realised that you couldn't beat me, no beginning trainer could ever beat me" said Flint.

Harrison nodded.

"I think I got closer than Naruto" said Harrison with a smirk.

"You did not!" yelled a voice from the stands.

"The pair of you may not have won but you both have some potential" said Flint impressed.

"Here" said Flint as he handed him the Boulderbadge.

Harrison accepted it with a smile.

"So what you just give these things away now?" he asked with a smile.

"I can take it back" Harrison stepped back and grabbed the badge with both hands.

"No, that's okay" he smiled.

"You had a decent strategy, but you didn't plan for what would happen if it failed, something simple like changing the order of my Pokémon completely caught you off guard. Remember it also helps to have a backup plan" Flint smiled and put his hand on his head.

"Unless you're Naruto who didn't have a plan in the first place" they both laughed.

"Yeah...hey shut up!" yelled Naruto from the balcony.

"Good luck you two, I hope that we meet again" Harrison and Flint shook hands.

Naruto and Harrison both parted the Pewter City gyms with defeats, after all a trainer with years of experience would trounce a trainer with a month or so worth of experience. But the pair of them learned valuable lessons, Naruto not to doubt himself and Harrison to think ahead and to fight with his instincts and heart more so than his brain. It was surely a memorable first gym battle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Harrison walked out of Pewter City their badges firmly in their respective spots in their back packs. Harrison had his eyes glued to a map will Naruto had his eyes closed, Eevee looked ahead with a smile on his face.

Suddenly Harrison gasped.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Naruto as he walked.

"There is a small addendum on the map, 'beware of electric type Pokémon that guards Mount Moon, the electric type is a very bold Pokémon and will attack on sight. This Pokémon strikes with precision lightning attacks that unsuspecting travellers don't see coming. This Pokémon is said to not be from the Kanto region as it was abandoned by a trainer from another land, please use caution when travelling through Mount Moon.'" Finished Harrison.

"I think we better go around Mount Moon" said Harrison.

"Wha?" asked Naruto surprised.

"Flint told me to always have a backup plan if the first plan doesn't work, so Mount Moon was my plan and my backup is to go around and not get shocked to death" Naruto just laughed.

"Alright, you go around like a wimp, I'm going to go catch this mysterious electric type Pokémon from a far of land" Naruto kept walking with his head held high.

"You idiot do you even know which way Mount Moon is?" Naruto fell backward anime style.

"R-Right, that's probably something I should know" Harrison sighed as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah If you're so intent on catching this Pokémon then fine" Harrison walked past him.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to capture a Pokémon as well!" he yelled.

"Fine, but I got dibs on this electric type" said Naruto as he ran up to Harrison.

"Fine I don't want it anyway, I hear that there are some good rock type Pokémon in the area and I want one" said Harrison.

"Why would you want a rock type Pokémon?" asked Naruto.

"Well, while Trecko and Butterfree are really fast, I'm sorta lacking that ya know" he punched the air.

"Oh so a little" Naruto punched the air with a smile.

"Yaa/Yaa" Harrison and Naruto both punched the air and laughed.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later**

"Bah I knew you would get us lost Naruto!" yelled Harrison as they stumbled around in the dark of Mount Moon.

"Hey you're the one with the map" countered Naruto.

"And you were the one who thought that it would be an awesome idiot to headbutt a Zubat!" he yelled.

"Well 1 the map is pretty hard to read in the dark and 2 it's dark in here you fuckin' idiot!" he yelled.

"Alright I've had enough of stumbling around in the dark" Naruto pulled out a pokemon from his belt after a few tries.

"Go Torchic!" Harrison face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that before!" he yelled.

"Because I'm a genius" said Naruto.

Harrison hit him over the head.

"Owie...

"Hey Torchic, can you use ember on this...

Naruto picked up a lone stick.

"Just a little one for a little fire okay" said Naruto.

Torchic nodded and fired a single ember on the stick making a small fire appear.

Naruto picked up a few more rogue sticks.

"These will burn out real quick to let's get moving" said Naruto.

"Right let's-

"Celfairy, Celfairy, Celfairy" chanted a jumping Pokémon.

The Pokémon had a glowing stone in its hands.

"What is that?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Celfairy, the dancing fairy Pokémon. Celfairy's are extremely rare and are only found in the vicinity of Mount Moon" said Dexter. _

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and ran after the Pokémon.

"Hey stop Eevee!" yelled Naruto as he ran after his Pokémon.

Harrison followed after him.

Eevee sprinted after the Clefairy, it was extremely fast.

He eventually stopped when a light hit his face.

"Eee, vui vee" he said in wonder.

"What is an Eevee doing here?" came a voice from the cave.

"Eevee" Naruto ran up to his Pokémon and picked him up.

"What the hell, do run off by yourself" Eevee's ears fell as he was scolded by his trainer.

Naruto smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

Eevee then jumped on his shoulder.

"Who goes there?" Naruto squinted as he walked into a large clearing the cave. A large bright stone dominated the middle of the clearing. Clefairy and Clefable all danced around it.

"Uh, hey there" said Naruto.

"Get out of my home" he said.

"Who the hell lives in a cave" mumbled Harrison.

"A cave echoes ya know" Naruto snickered.

"Hey mister, we're lost can you help us get out of here, oh ya and there is this electric type Pokémon that-

Suddenly a hand grabbed Naruto's, he looked like a bit of an odd ball. He had a lab coat on and wore thick rimmed glasses. He had a bowl cut as well which made him look even more goofy.

"Please sir, you have to get rid of that menace. You see everything has been fine every since these 3 kids came a day or two ago, but recently this anger trainer came through this place and left a really angry electric type Pokémon and what with all the noise that it makes it disturbs the Pokémon underground" Naruto's and Harrison's eyes widened.

"Show us where/ Show us where?" they both asked in unison.

"Aw well sure, I'm Seymour by the way" he said with an awkward handshake to Naruto then Harrison.

"Naruto"

"Harrison"

"Okay well the best way to find it I guess is-

Suddenly a thunderbolt shot through the opening of the cave making all the Pokémon jump back in fear.

In a blur a small yellow Pokémon appear.

"Woh" Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"_Elekid the electric type Pokémon. Elekid are rare in the Kanto region as they are native to the Johto region. Elekid are extremely powerful they channel electricity through the conductors on their heads" said Dexter. _

"Ree, ree" said the Elekid as it stood on the rock.

"Hey Elekid-

Elekid fired thunderbolt and hit Naruto, Eevee jumped off avoiding the attack.

"It's pretty high level" said Harrison.

"Yeah well so is Eevee, quick attack!" yelled Naruto as he tightened his gloves.

Eevee ran and jumped up on the rock. Eevee hit Elekid but it stood strong and electricity danced around it making Eevee jump back.

"That was spark" said Naruto.

"Alright Eevee, use return!" said Naruto.

Eevee disappeared and appeared behind Elekid and delivered a myriad of blows to its back making it fall off the rock.

"Ree!" it got up angry and fired another thunderbolt at Eevee who dodged it with impressive speed.

"Finish it up with quick attack Eevee!" Eevee dodged some more quick attacks and hit Elekid head on making it tumble to the ground.

"Go...pokeball!" Naruto threw the ball at Elekid.

Elekid was dazed as it was pulled into the ball, it swayed back a few times and then stopped.

"Ah...alright, I caught an Elekid!" Naruto grabbed the ball and held it up high, Eevee jumped on his shoulder and cheered.

"Ah he has two more Pokémon than me, where are these stupid rock Pokémon!" yelled Harrison suddenly a large Pokémon burst through the moon rock destroying it. Seymour began to cry as did some of the Clefairy.

"An Onix" said Harrison.

"Our beautiful moon stone!" yelled Seymour.

"You shouldn't blame Onix it looks pretty distressed" Onix roared everyone jumped for cover save for Harrison who stood his ground unwavering. His hair whipping up as Onix tried to escape the cave.

"Go, Butterfree, use sleepowder" Butterfree flew up into the opening of the cave into the sun light and flapped its wings creating a vacuum of light purple powder that made Onix collapse.

"Go, pokeball" Harrison threw the ball and it hit Onix dragging the large Pokémon in.

Harrison watched as the giant rock Pokémon was dragged into the ball. The ball hit the ground and it began swaying back and forth. Harrison stared down the moving ball, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as his eyes focused on the ball. Then suddenly it stopped and he couldn't help but letting a grin from ear to ear spread across his face.

"Alright!" he ran up to the ball and picked it up.

"You did awesome Butterfree" Butterfree landed on his head and smiled.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"We're sorry about the moon stone" said Naruto.

The trio stood out the other entrance of mount moon the path to Cerulean City.

"Ah don't worry about it, besides, it'll give me a chance to write some good poetry, what with the dramatic entities that burst forth from the fiery damnation that became the...moon stone" he said dramatically.

"Right...well...see ya Seymour, until we meet again" said Naruto as he and Harrison walked away to Cerulean City. Where an interesting trio of sisters awaits and another gym battle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, plenty of character development happened. Harrison and Naruto caught some pretty exciting Pokémon, eh? Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! Until Next Time Guys.**


	5. Treading Water

**Here we go Curlean just up ahead. Thank you to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. So next chapter, next gym battle here we go!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Alright Elekid, come out!" yelled Naruto as he threw his new Pokémon's pokeball out. Elekid appeared on the road to Cerulean City.

"Ree" Elekid crossed its arms.

"HI Elekid" said Naruto.

"Ree" Elekid looked the other way with its eyes closed.

"Tch" Naruto sighed and sat down so he was on Elekid's level.

"If you're going to be like that then...I guess you don't want to train and battle" Naruto smirked.

Elekid opened one eye and saw Naruto's smile, no way his pride wouldn't let him be defeated!

"Listen Elekid, I don't want to argue, I want to be your friend. I know that you don't like humans considering what I'm told what happened, ya know with your last trainer" electricity shot up from Elekid's conductors on his head.

"But I'll make you a promise from the heart, Elekid" said Naruto he lifted up his fist making Elekid open one eye again.

"I'll never abandon you" said Naruto in serious tone.

Elekid opened both his eyes and they widened in shock.

"Ree?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "It's a promise and we'll become strong together!" yelled Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"Ree, ree ree" Elekid fist bumped Naruto as his eyes became teary.

"Alright" Naruto laughed.

"I won't you to make me a promise now, kay?" Elekid cocked his head to the side.

"You always do your best and never give up, no matter what" said Naruto with a smile.

Elekid nodded as he channeled electricity through his fist, sending a warm shock to Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Elekid wiped the tears from his eyes.

Naruto chuckled.

"Alright now you rest up for the gym battle today, kay?" Elekid nodded.

Naruto returned him to his pokeball.

"Now where-

Eevee jumped on Naruto's face and then scrambled onto his shoulder.

"Eevee" Naruto chuckled as Eevee smiled.

"Oh there you are" Eevee licked his face.

"Come on, Naruto, you're lagging!" yelled Harrison as he waved to Naruto down the path.

Naruto chuckled as he ran after his friend, they both passed a pointing in the direction that they were going.

Naruto looked at it with confusion.

"Garry was here and...Ash sucks" Naruto laughed.

"Hey what are you-I don't suck!" yelled Naruto as he observed Harrison who was promptly writing that he sucked on the same sign.

Harrison laughed.

"Hey, well that'll teach you not to laugh at other's misfortune" a dark cloud hung over Naruto's head.

"I just wanna battle" he cried.

"Well come then you wimp, Cerulean City is just up ahead.

"Hey by the way, where are you keeping your badges?" asked Harrison.

"Oh...ah in my case, which is ah...somewhere in my bag" he laughed.

Harrison sweat dropped.

"Be more careful!" Naruto chuckled.

"Ah there in there don't worry, let's go" Naruto ran past Harrison and toward the now visible Cerulean City.

Naruto got to the entrance and stopped.

"Nice place, huh?" he asked.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee in agreement.

"Slow down ya idiot" Naruto turned around to see Harrison panting after him.

"Damn you're out of shape" laughed Naruto.

"No I...I just don't have as much energy as you!" yelled Harrison as he hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Ah complain later, let's go get my badge!" yelled Naruto as he began walking again.

"Ah never in one place for long are you?" growled Harrison as he groggily followed after his friend.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Cerulean City Gym**

"Hey we haven't had any challenges in a few days have we?" asked a blonde haired girl in a bathing suit.

Her and two other young women, one with pink hair and the other with blue sat down by a pool, their feet dangling in the water.

"Yeah, but then again it is nice not to have to battle, I mean that runt that travelled her with Misty had some spunk, glad we didn't have to battle him" she said.

"Oh right yeah, I wonder if he's Misty's boyfriend?" asked the blue headed girl.

"Na, Misty may be really unsavory but she does have taste" said the yellow headed girl.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Woah look at all the water Pokémon" said Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee looked around, in the aquarium/gym.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" said Harrison.

Suddenly footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the gym.

"Like I was thinkin' that maybe we should go capture more Pokémon"

"But we've caught all the species of water Pokémon in this area"

"Na, I think we already like, have enough"

"Hey!" Naruto ran up to the threw beautiful women.

"I'm here for a gym battle, which one of you is the gym trainer!?" asked Naruto in an excited tone.

"Ah, get lost you little brat" he got a hit on the head for his troubles.

"What are doing in here you little creep!" screamed the blue haired sister.

"Ah...miss, he told you that he wanted a gym battle" said Harrison as he helped his friend.

"Ah, why did you hit me for you witch?"

WHACK!

Back to the ground with Naruto, a large bump formed on his forehead.

"So, which one of you is the gym leader?" asked Harrison.

"Ah, like well we all are"

"You all are...so who do we battle?" asked Harrison.

"Ah, well like you can have the badges" the blonde haired sister pulled out two Cascade badges.

"Ah, well if you ah-

"Wait!" Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Why won't you battle!?" yelled Naruto.

WHACK!

"Ah would you quit doing that!" they all giggled.

"We don't want to battle"

"Huh, why not, come...pleeeeeassee" begged Naruto.

"Na, we don't like want to lose anymore, so we don't battle" Naruto clicked his fingers.

"Wait, I have an idea. How bout...we have a double battle for those lockers" suggested Naruto...silence followed.

"What, no?" he asked.

"What's a double battle" Naruto sweat dropped.

"You don't have double battles in Kanto?" asked Naruto.

They all shook their heads.

"Well a double battle is where you use 2 Pokémon and you battle together" said Harrison.

"Ah...like, that could be fun" said the sister with the blonde hair.

"Alright, we'll battle" said the sister with the pink hair.

"Alright" said Naruto with a fist pump.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Cerulean Gym Battle**

The Cerulean field was a deep pool, littered on top of the field were small platforms of myriad colours. The water glistened a nice healthy colour.

Naruto tightened his gloves as he and Harrison stood on the opposite side of the field facing two of the Cerulean sisters.

"What are your gym rules?" asked Harrison.

"Well, like you use 2 Pokémon"

Naruto smiled as he finished tightening his gloves.

"Okay, let's do it" Naruto grabbed a pokeball from his belt as did Harrison.

"Let's go!" the two sisters pulled out their pokeballs as well.

"Go Dewgong/Go Starmie!" they both threw their balls out into the field, a Dewgong appeared in the water and a Starmie on one of the platforms.

'I probably should've caught a water Pokémon' thought Harrison.

Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"_Starmie the evolved form of Staryu, Starmie are extremely fast and both their star shaped appendages spine in opposite directions to inflict maximum damage" said Dexter. _

"Hmm, alright" Naruto grinned

"Go Elekid" Naruto enlarged the ball and threw it onto the field.

"Go Trecko!" Harrison threw his ball, he and Naruto caught the return balls as their Pokémon landed on separate platforms.

"Starmie, like use tackle"

Starmie shot forward at Elekid, Elekid rolled to the side. Starmie came back around after Elekid.

"Trecko beat it back with pound!" yelled Harrison. Trecko jumped up and hit Starmie into the water.

"Elekid use thunderbolt on the water" Elekid's conductors sparked and he shot a powerful thunderbolt at the water.

"Get out of the water Starmie!"

Starmie jumped out of the water just in time to avoid it, but Dewgong was hit by it.

"Now Trecko, quick attack" said Harrison.

"Get in close Elekid and use spark" said Naruto.

"Quick Dewgong, ice beam on Trecko!" ordered the pink haired sister.

"Watch out Trecko" Trecko was hit square on by the powerful attack.

"Quick Elekid change course toward Dewgong" Elekid pivoted and ran toward Dewgong. He shoulder tackled the Dewgong with spark. Dewgong flew into the water, with a thud.

"Return Dewgong" said the pink haired sister.

"Awesome battle Elekid!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree" he responded as he clinched his fist.

"Now Trecko use quick attack on Starmie" said Harrison.

Trecko jumped from a platform at Starmie, he dodged a water gun and hit Starmie head on jewel in the middle of its body.

"Ah Starmie" Starmie and Dewgong were both knocked out and had swirls in its eyes.

Naruto and Harrison returned their Pokémon.

"Go Goldeen/Go Magikarp" everyone looked at the pink haired sister.

"Magikarp!" yelled the blonde haired sister.

"Go, Butterfree" yelled Harrison as he enlarged his pokeball and threw it.

Butterfree appeared in the air.

Naruto looked to his shoulder.

"Ready!?"

"Eevee!" Eevee jumped off his shoulder and onto the platform.

"Eevee use rage tackle" said Naruto.

Eevee knocked the flailing Pokémon into the wall making it faint. His trainer quickly returned it and dropped her head in shame.

"Maybe that wasn't the best choice" said Naruto.

"Butterfree use tackle" said Harrison.

"Goldeen use horn attack" said the blonde sister.

Butterfree got the better of the collision and knocked Goldeen into the air.

"Now, Eevee finish this battle with takedown" Eevee took off at high speeds and jumped off each platform. He hit Goldeen before it could hit the ground and Goldeen fainted.

"Oh yea" Naruto and Harrison high fived each other.

The sisters returned there Pokémon.

"Wow, for a pair of no name brats, you two did alright" said the sister with blonde hair.

"No name!" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am going to be the best there ever was! I'm going to be a champion, a Pokémon master! My name is Naruto Namikaze!" he pointed at them, his voice laced with triumph.

"Jeez take it easy kid" they all walked over to them and the blond sister handed each them a badge.

"Thanks" said Harrison.

Naruto sighed calming himself.

"I'm sorry...thank you for the badge" Naruto took it with a smile.

"Jeez, you taken your meds today kid, you sure have some funny mood swings"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"I just happened to have a victory moment, thank you very much" he said.

"Don't worry about him, he gets a little grumpy sometimes" they all laughed.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Day **

**On The Road to Vermilion City**

"Ah...hey, Naruto" Naruto turned to his side. He and Harrison after spending the night in an hotel in Cerulean had headed out pretty early to use up as much daylight as possible.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"The road up here to Vermilion City is closed, so we'll have to take a detour through some tunnel" said Harrison as he surveyed his map.

"Tunnel?" he asked.

"Yeah, see there is this tunnel up ahead, near some fancy prep Pokémon tech school. Apparently that it's so prestigious that...wow, only millionaires attend" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It also says here that, wow...you can qualify for the Pokémon league if graduate, avoiding the pesky journey you have to take" Naruto laughed.

"That's so boring" he said.

"Yeah it really doesn't seem all that rewarding" said Harrison.

As they were walking down the path a lake suddenly came into view among the trees. At the top of the cliff next to the lake was a waterfall. At the base of the small waterfall were some rapids and another body of water.

"Hey, I'm going to fill up on some water" Harrison's eyebrow twitched.

"That's something you should've done before we left you idiot!" Eevee sighed.

"Eevee" Naruto sighed.

"Would the pair of you lighten up, jeez take a breather" Naruto ran up to the lake with a chuckle.

"You should really have done this before!" yelled Harrison.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back in a flash" he said as he ran toward the lake with running clear blue water.

"Woah, it really looks good" Eevee jumped into the water, with a yip of glee.

"Ah, why did you do that, you ride on my shoulder and I'll get wet" Eevee then surface with a smile.

"Eevee, vui vee. Eevee, vee vee" he said as his brown ears stood on end.

"Yeah I know you-hey what! What's wrong with the way I give you baths?" he pulled out his canteen and put it in the water.

"Eevee, Eee vui" Naruto's eyebrow ticked.

"I do not, you're just difficult!" Eevee splashed Naruto in the face.

"Eee Eee Eee Eee" he laughed.

"Why you little-

Suddenly a large splash interrupted him, Naruto and Eevee looked up at the water.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee?" he looked at it curiously.

"Eevee grab it!" yelled Naruto.

The object went under the water, Eevee dived underneath the water and with a few powerful kicks, Eevee swam underneath the round object. He then swam up to the surface with the round object on his back.

"Hey Naruto we-

Eevee swam to the shore and Naruto picked it up off his Pokémon's back. Eevee jumped out of the water and shook of the water.

"Vui" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah...this is pretty random, what is it?" asked Naruto as he looked it over.

"It's a Pokémon egg" said Harrison.

"A Pokémon egg, huh?" said Naruto in wonder.

"Eee vui vee?" said Eevee.

The egg was mainly blue, save for a pattern on the front the egg. The pattern was in the shape of a cloud that swirled forward and then in a clockwise direction.

"Let me see" Harrison made a grab for it but Naruto moved it away making Harrison fall into the water after losing his footing.

"Ha, ha, serves you right. I found this egg, so I'm going to keep it and nurture it" Naruto poked his tongue out at Harrison and held the egg to his chest with both arms.

"Hey! Egg! Where did you go!" came a voice from the top of the cliff.

"Hey you, the idiot with the blonde hair!" Naruto looked up at the cliff to see a young boy and a Growthlithe.

Naruto growled.

"Who you calling idiot fat-so" the pudgy boy growled.

The pudgy boy had a shirt that showed off his stomach. He had brown hair and a bold cut. He wore a shirt that was stripped horizontally, some khaki shorts on and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey we found that egg before you, we've been running after it for ages!" he yelled.

"Ha, you run, no way, you look like you haven't run a day in your life!" the boy growled.

"Look pipsqueak I saw that egg before you, so I'll be taking the egg, so hand it over!" Naruto scoffed.

"Ha, in your dreams!" Naruto growled and pulled out a pokeball.

"Growthlithe use ember attack!" said the boy with a point.

"Go Pidgey!" yelled Naruto as he threw the ball out.

"Use gust to blow it awa-

Pidgey dodged the attack as it began to glow white. Its body got bigger as did it's wing span. When it stopped changed it was a lot bigger.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto can be extremely aggressive when threatened and enjoy battling strong opponents" said Dexter. _

Pidgeotto flapped its wings and took off in a burst of speed.

"He's fast" Pidgeotto flew up to the cliff as its wings began to glow.

"Woah, wing attack" said Naruto as Pidgeotto close lined Growthlithe.

Growthlithe landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ha, yeah!" Harrison poked his finger in his ear letting some water fall out.

"Pidgeotto that was awesome" Pidgeotto flew down and pecked Naruto in the face.

"Hey! Hey!" Pidgeotto stopped at Naruto's stern tone.

"Don't be so rough kay" said Naruto.

Pidgeotto looked confused as it flew next to his trainer.

"See" said Naruto holding out the egg.

"A Pokémon egg, ya see this'll be out new friend once it hatches so we have to keep it safe" said Naruto.

"Pidgeott" he nodded and landed on his trainers head.

"Ah, you're so lucky" said Harrison.

Harrison held out Butterfree from his pokeball.

"Butterfree can you dry me off?" Butterfree nodded and flapped its wings at Harrison making dry.

"Thanks" said Harrison.

"Freeee" Harrison returned him.

"Hey kid!" the chubby boy jumped down into the water soaking Naruto and Harrison.

"Do you know who I am" the kid jumped up out of the water and stomped toward Naruto.

"Ha if you wanna fight then bring it!" the boy let out a boisterous laugh.

"I'm Reggie, the best Pokémon tr-

"I'm the best Pokémon trainer!" yelled Naruto.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Look pipsqueak that egg is-

"Go Onix!" yelled Harrison as he threw out a pokeball.

Onix roared and glared at the boy.

"Onix use rock throw!" said Harrison.

The boy was sent flying through the air at high speeds and out of site.

"Jeez Onix, you think you over did it?" asked Harrison.

Onix shook his head.

"Ah well" laughed Naruto.

"Serves him right Reggie the reject" laughed Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Tunnel to Vermilion **

"It's musty down here" said Harrison.

"Yeah it its" said Naruto.

Suddenly crying filled their ears.

"Ha who's there?" asked Harrison.

"If you're a Pokémon, you better watch out...but if you're a monster or a ghost, we'll...just leave you alone" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"Eee" said Eevee.

"I'm not a coward!" yelled Naruto.

"P-Please, I hate the dark, I was trying to get to Vermilion City and I got lost in the dark!" yelled a small voice.

"Ah man I hate dark places to" Naruto threw out Elekid's pokeball.

"Hey Elekid do you think you could give a shock to get the power in this tunnel workin'?" asked Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Elekid nodded and sent a shock in the cables on either side of the cave.

Harrison saw a little girl crying against the tunnel wall.

"Great job Elekid" Elekid clinched its fist.

"Ree, ree!" he said as Naruto returned him.

While doing all this Naruto still had a firm grasp on his egg.

The young girl had a white sundress on, she had long blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Harrison.

She got up quickly, still crying. She grabbed onto his leg.

"Hey don't cry" Harrison picked her up and brought her to his side.

"There now, you don't have to be afraid" said Harrison with a smile.

"O-Okay, but I'm lost" Harrison chuckled.

"Hey we get lost all the time" said Naruto holding his egg.

"My names Harrison and this is my best friend Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto and Harrison smiled at the young girl.

"My names Sandy" she said timidly.

"Well don't you worry Sandy, we'll get you out of here" Naruto nodded.

"T-Thank you" said Sandy.

"Well now that the lights are on I'm sure you won't be so scared" said Harrison.

"Come on" said Naruto as they walked down the tunnel.

"So Sandy, what were you doing in this dark cave?" asked Harrison.

"I went looking for a Pokémon and I got scared so, I tried to go back. B-But then I couldn't get through the road cos it was locked or something" said Sandy. "The man said that there was this bad guy and they tried to still to hurt the Pokémon, but he ran away" Naruto nodded.

"Maybe there like Team Magma and Aqua" said Harrison.

"Yeah, but I'd rather take on Richie any day" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because he's from Hoenn I'd be doing everyone a favour" said Naruto.

"Fair enough. Say Sandy, do you have a mummy and a daddy in Vermilion, they must be worried sick about ya" said Harrison.

"N-No they're away, I don't know where. But my big brother Reggie-

"That jerk!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Harrison.

"Oh, right sorry" said Naruto.

"So what where was he when you ran off?" she asked.

"Well, there was this guy and big brother wanted to battle him for an egg, he had a big 'R' on his top. Big brother lost and then the bad man threw the egg into the water, he said that it was 'worthless' and he threw it in the river, so big brother told me to go look for Pokémon while he chased the egg" said Sandy.

"So that's why-

"Hey that's it" said Sandy as she pointed to the egg in Naruto's hands.

"Oh, right this egg. I better return it to him" said Reggie. "It's rightfully his I guess" said Naruto.

"Hey look, the exit" said Harrison.

"Right let's go" Naruto and Harrison climbed the stairs and out into the sun light.

The entrance to Vermilion was in view now.

"Hey, Sandy!" Naruto and Harrison looked up to see Reggie running toward them.

"Reggie?" asked Naruto.

"Pipsqueak!" he yelled.

"The names Naruto!" he yelled.

Sandy jumped away from Harrison and hugged Reggie.

"Hey Reggie...

Naruto walked up to him, Eevee still on his shoulder and the egg in his arms.

"H-Here" said Naruto holding out the egg.

Reggie sighed.

"You saved my little sister, so thanks I guess" he sighed again. "But you beat me fair and square, so as a thank you. I'll let you keep that egg, but you have to raise it so one day I can battle it in the Pokémon league" Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"Then we're rivals then" said Naruto.

"...Yeah" he shook Naruto's free hand with a smile.

"I'll see in the Pokémon league, pudgy" smiled Naruto.

"Look forward to whoopin' your ass, pipsqueak" smiled Reggie.

He let go of his hand and then walked forward to Vermilion City.

"Well now we earn that badge" said Harrison.

"Yeah, this'll be tough, but first things first!" Harrison looked toward Harrison.

"We eat" Harrison fell backward anime style.

"Wow...you really prioritize don't you Naruto" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**So Naruto got his first rival other than Harrison, albeit Reggie. He's not such a bad guy after all. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think, there really nice to read. Thanks for reading guys. Until Next Time.**


	6. A Little Pokémon's Determination

**Chapter 6 comin' at ya, hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Here we go!**

**Aj-Kun ...**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Hold still you little runt!" yelled a rather large man. He had a large 'R' symbol on the front of his top. He had a jacket on with holes in it filled with dark pokeballs.

"Ah, you stupid Pokémon!" he growled as the Drowzee jumped away from his reach. It was injured and had dirt marks all over his face.

He had sunglasses on, long black pants and boots on. He looked very menacing especially with the 'R' symbol on front of his top; everyone knew what that symbol meant.

The Pokémon and the man were in a field in between Vermilion City and the road leading to the bridge that would take you to Lavender Town.

"Hey quit that!" yelled a voice of a young boy.

"Get lost brat, not unless you want to get hurt!" the kid smiled as the Drowzee ran behind him.

"My names Harrison!" he yelled.

"I don't care what your name is you little loser, now get lost and get away from that Pokémon!" Harrison scoffed.

"Go Onix!" he threw out his pokeball and Onix looked very menacingly at the man.

"Do you know what these are boy?" the man pulled out one of the balls from his jacket.

"These are dark balls, the Pokémon I catch, which will include that Drowzee, become evil Pokémon. And their powers become amplified tenfold" he threw out a ball and in a flash of dark light a Venamoth.

"Ha, well you're not getting your hands on this Drowzee, Onix squash that bug" Onix swung its tail. The Venamoth flew up away from Onix, the man smiled.

"Do you know who I am boy?" asked the man.

"A guy with a terrible fashion sense" the large man growled.

"I'm the 'Iron Masked Marauder!'" he yelled.

"You're a joke" said Harrison.

"Onix, use iron tail" Onix swung down with its tail and it squashed Venamoth. Onix moved away its tail and Venamoth had fainted.

"Drowzee, we have to get out of here, here you'll be safe in a pokeball" Harrison offered it to him. Drowzee blinked and then tapped the ball, he was dragged in.

"I know I shouldn't celebrate but I just caught a Pokémon" he laughed.

"Boy!" Harrison sweat dropped.

"Take it easy" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I am an elite in the powerful organisation Team Rocket!" Harrison returned Onix.

"Well, if you're so good, why have I just beaten you right now?" he asked with a smirk, he walked away with a smile.

"I'm going to get that little brat!" he yelled.

Harrison started running after he heard his angry voice.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion Pokémon Centre**

Naruto sat in the lobby polishing his egg, he put the egg to his side and then opened up a pokeball.

"Torchic, Tor" said the small bird Pokémon.

"Alright, Torchic its time we did some serious trainin' I hear that Lt. Surge is super strong and well right now...you aren't exactly ready" Torchic yelled and shot an ember at him, it burned face.

"Yet...not ready...yet, we'll get to battle Trecko today. Whenever Harrison gets back from whatever he's doin'" said Naruto.

Harrison ran into the building, with his eyes closed.

"Hey Harrison" Harrison didn't look where he was going and headbutted Naruto in the face, both of them toppled over to the floor below. Torchic laughed at his trainer's misfortune.

"What the hell is your problem you idiot!" Naruto yelled as he threw Harrison off him.

"Oh Naruto, glad to bump into you here" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You moron, what's wrong with you anyways" Naruto got up and dusted himself off, he then helped Harrison up who gave him a grateful look.

"Well ah this guy from Team Rocket tried to get this Drowzee" Harrison held the pokeball out the Pokémon appeared.

"Drowzee" said the physic Pokémon.

"Hey there" Naruto shook Drowzee's hand making him smile.

"Drow, Drowzee" Naruto chuckled with a smile.

"This guy was after him so I rescued him" said Harrison with a triumphant smile.

"Oh well that's cool" said Naruto.

Harrison returned his new Pokémon.

"But we have to start trainin'" said Naruto.

"Alright, so where do you want to go-

"Outta my way, I have to get my Pikachu looked at" some kid with his hat on backward knocked Naruto over.

"What is this knock Naruto over day!" Naruto rubbed his nose and Harrison helped him up.

"He's just worried about his Pokémon, look and there goes his friends" said Harrison pointing to the two older teens running behind him.

"Alright let's train!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist.

"Let's go then!" yelled Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Field Outside Vermilion City**

"Alright, lets rock Onix!" Harrison threw out Onix.

"Hey wait a minute I thought you were gonna use Trecko!" yelled Naruto.

"I lied" he said with a smirk.

"Ah...somehow deep down...I knew you were" Naruto grabbed a ball from his belt.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Naruto threw out the small bird Pokémon.

Torchic's eyes widened.

'Maybe this is a mismatch' Naruto sighed.

Torchic ran behind him. Onix looked back at his trainer looking for a command.

Harrison scratched the top of his head.

"Torchic come on, get in there, you can do it!" Harrison's Onix sent its tail toward Torchic.

"Torchic jump out the way!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic barely scrambled out the way by the skin of his beak.

"Okay now use focus energy and fire an ember attack at Onix's eyes!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue and it fired a single ember out.

"Huh...what was-

Suddenly on either side of the ember hovering out of Torchic's open beak two visible heat lines appeared and Torchic fired a flamethrower right at Onix's face. Onix blinked and shook the soot of his face.

...

Naruto's face looked like a dear in the headlights as he saw Torchic who also looked as shocked as him.

'Maybe Torchic knows what he's doing, but then again...probably not' thought Naruto as Torchic jumped around.

"Wow that was awesome Torchic" Torchic looked at his trainer and smiled. He ran toward Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"Now that you know that move we'll win for sure" Naruto smiled.

"Onix return!" yelled Harrison as he held out his pokeball and returned Onix.

"Alright then Naruto, let's see you do that again, go Trecko!" Naruto smiled at his friend as Torchic jumped out of his arms as his rival appeared with a twig in his mouth.

"Go Trecko/Go Torchic!"

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion City**

"Hey Naruto, where did Torchic's power come from?" Naruto smiled.

"Well" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head as he and Harrison walked toward the Pokémon centre.

"Like me, Torchic's got somethin' to prove" said Naruto with a smile.

"To prove?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah well, he's my smallest Pokémon, he's got the least experience and he's the youngest, so everyone treats him like a baby" said Naruto. "And well, he kinda hates that" laughed Naruto. "So he's kinda like me, he's treated like a kid all the time" said Naruto.

"Well, he might pull something out of his ass like you're known for" laughed Harrison.

"So where did you leave Eevee?" asked Harrison.

"Oh well he wanted to sleep in, because ya know he's-

"Like you?" said Harrison.

"Eee, vui vee!" Naruto was blindsided as a brown blur jumped on his face and scrambled onto his shoulder. Naruto chuckled and scratched Eevee behind the ear.

"What's up Eevee?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee!" said Eevee.

Naruto looked to a kid running toward him.

"Hey you, I wanted to catch that Eevee to help with my gym battle!" Naruto looked away from Eevee who growled at the boy who tried to catch him.

"Hey, relax" Naruto scratched behind Eevee's ears making him purr in content.

"Hey there" said Naruto.

"Would you get away from that Eevee, I want to catch it" Naruto smiled at the boy with hat. He had a black undershirt and a blue jacket unzipped jacket over it. He had raven hair that looked messy an untamed like Naruto's. He had long blue pants on and black sneakers.

"I don't think that would end well" laughed Naruto. "But you can try" he said.

"Ash, this Eevee obviously belongs to that boy" said a young red head. She had a ponytail on the side of her head. She had blue eyes; she wore a shirt that showed off her midriff and short shorts than stopped at her mid thighs. She had two straps on that clipped to her shorts and went over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Ash we have to train for your gym battle" said the tanned boy with a green vest, he had spiky brown hair and under shirt on. He had long pants and sneakers on.

"Well I guess" said Ash.

"Hey!" said Naruto.

"Huh, what...I have important trainin' to do for my important gym battle, see I already have 2 badges" said Ash pulling away his jacket. He had a Boulderbadge and a Cascadebadge.

Naruto smiled.

"That's awesome, but so do I. My names Naruto" said Naruto.

"I'm Ash, future Pokémon Master" said Ash. "Maybe I'll give you some pointers" said Ash with a smile.

"No way I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master" said Naruto as he pointed to himself.

"No way, I am!" he yelled.

"Alright then...how bout a battle then, hmm? I wouldn't mind a battle before my gym battle today" Ash smiled at Naruto.

"I'd be happy to beat you" they both smirked.

Misty sighed.

"Why does Ash have to battle with the cute boy" said Misty with a blush.

"What did you just say?" asked Brock.

"None of your business!" she yelled.

Pikachu and Eevee jumped off their trainer's shoulders and moved toward each other.

Naruto chuckled.

"I know that look Eevee" said Naruto with a smile.

"Pika, Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"Eee, Eee, Eevee, vee" said Eevee.

"You wanna battle?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee, Eee, vui vee" Naruto smiled at his Pokémon.

Eevee gave his trainer a grin.

"Eevee!" Naruto laughed.

"Pikapi, Pikachu!" said Pikachu, its electric sacks were a buzz.

"I can't understand you Pikachu" he looked at Naruto "Hey Naruto how do you know what Eevee wants?" Naruto smiled as Eevee jumped back on his shoulder, likewise Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Well...Eevee and I have been together for as long as I can remember" said Naruto with a smile.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

_**Flashback**_

_A young Naruto sat on a cliff above Littleroot Town. He looked up to the sky and the sun peered through the clouds amplify the sun rays. Eevee ran up beside him and licked his hand. _

_Naruto grabbed him and put him into his lap. _

"_We're gonna be friends forever, right Eevee?" asked Naruto. _

_Eevee turned around and licked his face. _

"_Vee, Eee, vui vee" Naruto smiled and hugged the Pokémon that he got a few days ago._

_Their bond had grown so quickly. A strong string attaches their hearts together and it's only getting stronger. _

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Eevee and I have a bond" Naruto rubbed Eevee's ears.

"A bond?" he asked.

'I wonder if I have a bond with my Pokémon?' asked Naruto.

"It's important have bonds with your Pokémon Ash, that's how you grow and understand each other" Ash smiled.

"Do we have a bond Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu" said Pikachu.

"There's only one way to find out" Naruto chuckled.

"Eevee!" said the evolution Pokémon.

"That's right" laughed Naruto.

"Let's battle!" said Ash.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Field Outside of Vermilion**

"How bout a 2 on 2 battle?" asked Naruto.

"Ha, alright...get ready!" said Ash.

Ash pulled his hat back and pulled out a pokeball. Naruto tightened his gloves and pulled one out of his own, with an ear to ear grin.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"So where are you two from Harrison?" asked Brock.

"Oh, we're from Littleroot Town!" said Harrison with a smile.

"Littleroot Town? Where's that, that sounds like a town in a tree" said Misty.

"No it isn't in a tree Misty, it's in the Hoenn region, a long ways away from here"

"Wow, I'd sure like to visit someday" Harrison smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, it's a lot bigger than Kanto, plus there are Pokémon that you'll only find in Hoenn. The battles there are so tough that the champion title has only changed 4 times, it really is an amazing place to, there are a lot of legendary Pokémon in Hoenn too" Brock smiled.

"Wow, I'm sold?" said Brock as he smiled at Harrison.

"Shh, they're starting" said Misty.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Go Pidegotto" Naruto smiled as Ash threw out his Pokémon.

Pidgeotto appeared in hovering above the grassy plain.

"Pidgeott!" said the Pokémon.

"Wow that's a pretty good Pidgeotto Ash" said Naruto.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto!" Naruto threw his pokeball in the air making it spin backward. It released his Pokémon and Naruto jumped up to catch the returning ball.

"Torchic!" said the stubborn Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, use your gust attack" Pidgeotto began flapping its wings making Naruto cover his face with his arms.

"Hang tough Torchic, dig your beak into the ground!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic did just that and remained strong.

"No way" said Ash.

"Torchic won't make it easy for you Ash! Torchic use ember!" said Naruto.

Torchic tried an ember attack Pidgeotto was barely hit but dodged the bulk of the attack.

"Pidgeotto use your quick attack!" said Ash with a point.

"Torchic, use focus energy!" said Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue.

"Can you feel it Torchic?" asked Naruto.

"Alright then, use your flamethrower!" Torchic opened its mouth, like before two heat wave orange lines appeared to either side of its beak. A small flame appeared just in front of Torchic's mouth.

"Go for it Torchic!" Torchic let out a powerful flamethrower.

He hit Pidgeotto and scored a direct hit on him. He then fell to the floor fainted.

"Ah Pidgeotto!" Ash ran toward his Pokémon.

He picked him up and returned him.

"You deserve a good rest" Ash ran toward his place and turned around.

"Pikachu" Pikachu had sparks in its cheeks.

"Eevee vui!" said Eevee.

"Go Pikachu/Go Eevee!"

"Pikachu thundershock attack!" said Ash.

"Agility Eevee" Eevee back flipped away and then ran toward Pikachu.

"Again Pikachu!" Pikachu shot another thundeshock at Eevee but he dodged it.

"Alright Eevee use tackle!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee knocked Pikachu several paces back. Pikachu recovered but after all those thundershocks was getting fatigued. Eevee on the other hand wasn't nearly as tired. He in fact was smiling enjoying the battle he was having with his new rival and friend.

"Try another thundershock" Naruto smiled.

Eevee jumped out the way and landed gracefully it's paws not making a noise on the grass. Pikachu collapsed in exasperation.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Eevee ran up to Naruto and jumped into his arms.

"You were so awesome Eevee" Naruto threw him up in the air and danced around with him making him yip.

"Eee, vui vee. Eevee!" said Eevee beaming at the praise from his trainer.

Eevee rubbed his cheek against Naruto, he then jumped back to his place on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto ran up to Ash and Pikachu.

"Is Pikachu okay?" asked Naruto.

Eevee jumped down and rubbed his cheek against Pikachu's.

"Eevee?" asked Eevee.

"Pika, Pika" said Pikachu.

"Pikachu are you okay" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded as Ash picked him up.

"You should get him to the Pokémon centre, he's just tiered" said Naruto.

"That was an awesome battle" said Misty.

"Yeah, you guys are really strong" said Brock.

"Thanks Brock" Naruto blushed at the complements he was getting.

"We'll I'm going to get Torchic to the Pokémon centre for my gym battle today" said Naruto.

"Hey who says that you get to go first this time?" yelled Harrison.

"Cos, I can" laughed Naruto.

"You guys better be careful, Surge's Raichu is so powerful" Naruto laughed.

"So are we" said Naruto, Harrison chuckled.

"Hey, I've got a good idea, how bout we watch Naruto and Harrison's battle with Surge, you could figure out a way to beat him!" said Brock.

"That's an awesome idea!" Ash looked at Pikachu. "But we should get our Pokémon to the centre" said Ash.

"I was gonna go pick up my egg and heal Torchic anyway" said Naruto.

"I've gotta go heal Onix" said Harrison.

"You have an Onix!" yelled Brock.

"Yeah...I do" said Harrison with a weird sweat drop.

"Can I see it!" yelled Brock.

"Oh, uh...well if you come watch you can see it" he laughed nervously.

**Vermilion City Pokémon Centre **

"Oh Naruto, here's your egg, I could tell you what Pokémon is going to hatch from it, you would be pleasantly surprised" Nurse Joy giggled, Naruto took the egg from her with a smile.

"No thanks, I want it to be a surprise" said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh, well promise me that you'll look after this Pokémon" said Joy with a stern look.

"Oh I well, no problem!" Naruto laughed at her look.

"Alright the, here is your Torchic and-

"Eee vui vee" a brown blur scrambled up to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto took the pokeball and strapped it back onto his belt.

"Okay, you and Harrison be careful today, Lt. Surge is very powerful" Naruto chuckled.

"I'm always careful" said Naruto.

Eevee giggled at him.

"Eevee, Eee vui vee" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh and you're?" he shouted.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion City Gym**

"Oh look it's the baby patrol, look the little blonde kid's gotta a baby Pokémon on his shoulder and in his arms" Surge and his pupils stood in front of the gym with cocky smirks.

Ash shrunk a little after his loss.

But Naruto and Harrison were 2 totally different stories.

"Who are you calling baby you jacked up nimrod!" yelled Naruto.

"You, I gotta bigger chunks in my bowel movement" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Ha! That's really charming Lieutenant, I'd like to see you say that when they mop up what's left of you in the dirt" Surge laughed.

"Well looks like we got a big baby, right this way baby. Is it just you challengin' me? Or do you wanna go another round?" asked Surge pointing to the reluctant Ash.

"You think you can intimate us, your stupider than you look" said Harrison.

Brock, Ash and Misty were all shocked at what they had just heard.

"You know what, I respect what you kids just did der' standin' up to me, well right this way" said Surge.

Naruto walked right behind him.

"Naruto" Harrison tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-oh right" Naruto gently handed him the egg, Harrison, Brock and Misty all went up to the stands.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Vermilion Pokémon battle**

"You ready to lose kid?" asked Surge as he enlarged his Pokémon.

"My name is Naruto!" yelled Naruto.

"Hm...well Naruto" said Surge. "There is no time limit and its a one on one battle, ready" Naruto smirked.

Naruto tightened his gloves.

"Bring it" Naruto pulled out his pokeball.

"Go Raichu" said Surge.

"Let's go, Torchic!" Naruto threw out his pall as did Surge.

Raichu and Torchic appeared on opposite sides of the field.

"Rai, Rai!" said Raichu as it put its hands on its hips with a cocky smirk.

Torchic just glared at the electric mouse.

"Ha, so are all your Pokémon babies?" asked Surge.

"You need to be taken down to peg" said Naruto.

"By all means try" Naruto growled at Surge.

**...Like No One Ever was...**

"So what's Naruto's strategy?" asked Brock.

Harrison turned to him with the egg in his arms.

"Um...well, he doesn't have one" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"H-How, could he not!" yelled Misty.

"Well, it's just not Naruto's battling style, I guess he just figured out how he wins" said Harrison with a shrug.

"Yeah, but still...he, Surge is just too powerful!" said Misty.

"You know for a gym trainer you really don't comprehend how to bring out the full power of your Pokémon" said Harrison with a cheeky grin.

"Huh" said Misty.

"All you have to do is trust your Pokémon" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Crush'em Raichu" said Surge.

Raichu ran at Torchic.

Torchic jumped on top of Raichu and scratched its eyes and jumped over the mouse.

"Rai!" yelled Raichu in pain.

"Give it the mega punch" Raichu turned around with an angry look on its face.

Raichu punched Torchic sending it a few paces back.

"Torchic use ember attack!" yelled Naruto.

Raichu covered its hands over its body blocking the ember attack.

'Why didn't he just dodge it?' said Naruto asking himself.

"Okay Raichu give it the thundershock attack" Raichu sent a single bolt of lightning toward Torchic.

"Dodge it!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic jumped out the way of the lightning bolt. The bolt electrified the wall creating a reasonable sized hole in it. Torchic growled and glared fiercely at Raichu.

"We haven't had a battle like this in a while hey, Raichu?" asked Surge.

"Rai, Raichu!" yelled Raichu.

"Alright Raichu get in close and use the bodyslam!" Raichu ran at Torchic at a slow pace.

'It's slow!' yelled Naruto inwardly.

"Torchic use focus energy!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic glowed blue and glared at the incoming Raichu.

"Don't let it get any more power, Raichu get in there!" yelled Surge.

'More than enough time' thought Naruto with a smirk as Raichu charged at Torchic.

"Blow it away Torchic! Flamethrower!" a small fire appeared in front of Torchic's opened beak and two heat waves to either side.

"Torchic!" yelled Torchic as he fired his most powerful attack at Raichu who was just about to contact with his bodyslam but instead was pushed right back into the wall by the powerful attack.

"R-Raichu!" yelled Surge in shock Raichu had fainted.

"You did it Torchic" Naruto ran up to Torchic and picked up the shocked Pokémon.

It took Torchic a little while to register what had happened. But cheered when he felt Naruto throwing him up in the air in celebration.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Do you see now Misty?" asked Harrison.

"The fact that Torchic learnt a move that it learns when it evolves isn't a fluke, in fact it's quiet symbolic if you think about it" Harrison grinned. "Torchic learned that move so that Naruto would be proud of him, he did it because Naruto believes in him just like I believe in Pokémon" said Harrison standing up.

"Brock, hold Naruto's egg" Harrison turned and smiled at Ash.

"What Naruto figured out you'll have to do it on your own, just believe in yourself, Naruto will never admit it. But he already considers you as his equal and has already deemed you his rival, so next time you battle with us...you better be a whole lot stronger!" Harrison held out his hand and Ash shook it.

"You better be stronger to if you want to beat me Harrison!" challenged Ash as they shook hands.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Surge returned his Pokémon and turned to Naruto who was grinning at him wildly. Surge walked right up to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him not wavering. Surge raised his hand making him tense a little but it was a sign of respect, he held out his hand for Naruto to shake.

"You're no baby Naruto, you've got the right stuff to go all the way and for dat' here, you earned this thunderbadge" Naruto shook his hand and then he took the badge from Surge.

"Thanks Surge" said Naruto with a grin.

"I don't often give out respect but you've also earned that" Surge ruffled Naruto's hair. "Do your best in the Pokémon league kid" Naruto smiled.

"Well now I have to" said Naruto as Harrison put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"My turn" laughed Harrison.

"Oh right, well come join the victors seating if you win" Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

Naruto walked back up to the seating area and sat where Harrison was sitting.

"How was that?" asked Naruto cockily.

"Oh ha ha, now that I've watched you and Surge battle I'm better than both of you and when we battle again, I'll beat you" Naruto growled.

"Is that so, anytime you wanna go!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee and Pikachu smiled at each other.

"Would you two shut it!" yelled Misty as she grabbed both of their ears and began to twist.

"Ah...sorry, sorry!" yelled Naruto.

"Let me go man hands!" Misty's eyebrow twitched.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Ash's scream echoed through the gym.

"You sure you're not reeling to much from your loss?" asked Harrison as he threw a pokeball up and repeatedly caught it.

"Ha, don't get to cocky kid, I still have one Pokémon left so you better watch it, just don't go cryin' to your mamma when I wipe your ass" Harrison grinned at Surge.

"Well, then old man, bring it!" challenged Harrison.

"Go, Magneton!" yelled Surge as he threw out his pokeball, a Magneton appeared with a buzz and a shock of lightning.

Harrison pulled out his pokedex.

"_Magneton, the evolved form of Magnemite. Magneton are extremely powerful, they use their powerful electrical attacks to disable any opponent" said Dexter. _

"Cool, but...you're out match" Harrison threw his pokeball and Onix appeared.

'Oh boy' thought Surge.

"Onix use rock smash!" Onix swung its tail at Magneton.

Magneton narrowly avoided it.

"Magneton use zap cannon!" Onix was hit by the attack but wasn't affected at all.

Harrison smirked.

"To bad Surge! Onix use headbutt!" Onix headbutted Magneton making it fly back, it recovered but it was damaged.

"Alright Magneton, use thunder wave" Onix was hit by the thunder wave, he was effected by the powerful waves but not to the point of paralysis.

"Onix finish this up with an iron tail!" yelled Harrison. Onix swung his tail around clobbered Magneton sending it into the wall, it fainted on contact.

"Woohoo!" Harrison cheered.

"Onix you were awesome!" Onix roared at his trainer's praise as he beamed with pride.

Harrison returned his Pokémon. Harrison walked up to Surge.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, here" he handed Harrison the thunderbadge and shook his hand.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto from the stands.

"Eevee!" cheered Eevee.

'These two kids are something else' thought Surge, his pride cut down by two twelve year olds, yet he couldn't help but utter a small smile.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Woah a lot happened in that chapter, our heroes met and badges were won. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think kay. Torchic played a pretty big role in this chapter, he is the smallest and youngest of Naruto's Pokémon so learning a move that he wasn't suppose to learn after he evolved is a testament to his determination, which I think is pretty cool. Until Next Time.**

**Just an update on the teams of Pokémon **

**Naruto's Pokémon: Eevee, Pidgeotto, Torchic and Elekid.**

**Harrison's Pokémon: Trecko, Butterfree, Onix and Drowzee. **


	7. Eggmotions

**Yo guys exciting chapter comin' at ya. Please REVIEW it and tell me what ya think. I would really appreciate it. **

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"NARRRRUUUTTTTTOOOOOO!" Naruto fell off his seat in the Vermilion City Pokémon centre.

He had the bright idea of calling his auntie Tsunade...a few months too late.

Naruto scraped himself off the floor and back into the seat. Eevee then climbed onto his shoulder. Tsunade had an angry look on her face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a smile a nervous smile.

"I ah...hey" said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

"Naruto...I was worried about you, you idiot!" Naruto chuckled again.

"I was...busy ah...winning" said Naruto.

"Well at least you've won something, have you called your parents yet?" she asked. Naruto laughed even louder.

"I don't know their number" Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Look kid you may not get along but it has been a few months, you should call them" Naruto sighed.

"Well, I couldn't I have no idea what their phone number is, plus I want you to take a look at this" Naruto grabbed the pokeball next to the phone.

"That's yours?" asked Tsunade.

"Mhm, mhm" said Naruto with a smile.

"Wow, I've never seen one" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Seriously, you have a PhD and you haven't even seen a Pokémon egg" Tsunade growled menacingly at the screen .

"Now you idiot, that type of egg!" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Alright, you don't have to yell" he laughed.

"Do you know what kind of Pokémon will be hatching from it?" asked Tsunade.

"Ah no, I ah haven't I only got it a week or so ago" said Naruto. "Nurse Joy said that she could tell me but I think I want it to be a surprise" said Naruto with a smile.

"Alright well just make sure you're the first thing that, that baby Pokémon sees" Naruto nodded.

"Alright, why?" he asked.

"Because it'll think that you're its mummy" she laughed.

"I'm a boy!" he yelled.

"Yes, yes whatever, I had hoped that you would be a girl, but I tried my best trying to make you one. Remember when you played dress up and wore my makeup and-

"Auntie!" yelled Naruto flustered.

"Hey, Eevee was there" laughed Tsunade.

"Don't. You. Dare" said Naruto looking at his friend on his shoulder.

"Eee...vui" said Eevee with a sly look.

"Anyway, you really should call them and me as a matter of factly. I enjoy hearing from you. I gotta go okay, love you catch lots of Pokémon" Naruto smiled and waved as she hung up the phone.

"Hey, we have a problem" Naruto turned around as Harrison walked toward.

"Of course we do, it wouldn't be as entertaining if we had no problems" said Naruto as he got up.

"What's the problem?" asked Naruto.

"Well, to get to the next gym we have to cross the ocean, luckily there is this short cut through Lavender Town, it would have been easier if when we got here we bought a ticket to the St Anne. Anyway, the shortcut is through an Electrode field, ya know. The bomb ball Pokémon?" Naruto laughed nervous.

"But if they explode...

Naruto looked down at his egg.

"Yeah I know, so we have to be careful okay" Naruto nodded.

"Right then, did you get the supplies" Harrison growled.

"Is that all I am to you!?" yelled Harrison.

Naruto chuckled evilly.

"If I said yes...would you be angry with me" Naruto laughed.

Naruto ran out the centre with the egg in his arms and Eevee on his shoulder.

"Get back here!" yelled Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Ah, I'm so thirsty!" groaned the guard at the check point station. "If I don't get something to drink soon I'm gonna pass out" suddenly two kids walked past him. One with really bright blond hair, the other with dirty almost brown hair.

"Hey you two?" the two kids looked at him.

"What?" asked one of them.

"You can't go through-ah I'm so thirsty" the man groaned.

The boy with dirty blonde hair handed him a bottle of water.

"For me?" he asked.

"Sure we've got plenty" the man smiled.

"Thanks kids, you can go through" he said jugging the water.

"Wish more kids were like that these days" said the guard as the two kids past him.

"Oh...crap I wasn't supposed to do that" said the guard.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"What a nice man" said Naruto.

"Well apparently most people are nice in Kanto" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison walked along the path to Lavender Town. Naruto held his egg tightly with a smile, Eevee was on his shoulder as usual. Harrison observed the map next to them.

"Okay" Harrison put his map away and pulled out his handbook.

Harrison turned a few pages.

"Alright this book says that the field of Electrode used be right about he-

"There" said Naruto as he pointed to the large open field of Electrode. The field funnelled into another path.

"Alright, um we could go around, but that'll take us way out of our way" said Harrison. "Well we either go through or go around, maybe we should take the risk but-hey wait!" Naruto had already began to make his way through the field. Carefully stepping in between the sleeping, yet still volatile Electrode.

"Harrison come on, it's easy" said Naruto is a hushed tone.

"Ah...why do I even bother?" Harrison sighed as he began his trek through the bomb ball Pokémon. The pair of them comically made their way through the field until a gust of wind blew through the field, some pollen swished right into Eevee's nose.

"Oh no...Eevee, don't please" said Naruto.

"Eee...Eee...Eee...

Eevee looked like he was about to sneeze.

"Shh" said Naruto.

"Please don't" said Harrison.

Eevee couldn't help it and sneezed all over Naruto. Naruto moved one of his gloved hands and got the mucus out of his eyes.

"Eee, vui vee. Eevee, vee" said Eevee apologetically.

Suddenly many of the Electrode's eyes began opening, they were all bloodshot indicating that they were all tired and angry...and explosive.

"So what now?" asked Naruto.

"Well now...RUNNNNNNNNNN!" Harrison and Naruto sprinted through the field of exploding Pokémon. They both had tears in their eyes as they ran for their lives. Naruto and Harrison dived out of the field narrowly avoiding the last exploding Pokémon. They both panted as the smoking craters behind them sizzled. Naruto and Harrison were on their hands and knees panting.

"That...was...close" panted Naruto.

"Yeah...no...kidding" panted Harrison.

Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"Well, at least we're through" said Harrison.

"Eee, vui vee. Vee, vee Eevee" said Eevee rubbing up against his trainer's leg.

"Don't worry about it Eevee" laughed Naruto as he scratched behind Eevee's ear.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Well I guess we aren't far off the town" said Harrison.

"My, my, what charming children" an old woman stepped in front of their path.

She had a traditional Japanese garment on and wooden sandals. She was quite old, she had quite a wrinkly face and white hair.

"Ah...hi ma'am" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"Hi yourself kid, wanna battle?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't have to be rude" the woman rubbed underneath her nose.

"Kids today, so weak and sensitive" Harrison and Naruto both growled.

"Look you old crone if you wanna battle you better bring it!" yelled Naruto.

"That's more like it boy" Naruto and the old woman moved back several paces.

Harrison was caught in the middle.

"Why do you always have to pick fights?" asked Harrison.

"She started it" Naruto pointed accusingly at the old woman.

"The names Cassandra you insurable little runt" she pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Why you!" Naruto tightened his gloves and pulled out and enlarged one of his own.

"Bring it on sunny" challenged Cassandra.

"Go! Haunter!" she threw out her ball and a Haunter appeared.

Naruto pulled out his pokedex.

"_Haunter, the ghost Pokémon. Haunter are very mischievous and often play pranks on unsuspecting beginner trainer's" Naruto nodded at Dexter's deduction. _

"Alright, go Elekid!" Naruto threw out Elekid's pokeball.

"Ree, ree" Elekid clinched his fists and some lightning danced around him.

"Haunter use confuse ray" commanded Cassandra.

"Elekid quick give it a thundershock!" commanded Naruto.

Before Hunter could use his confuse ray he was electrified.

"Shake it off!" yelled Cassandra.

"Ha is that all you got, did you want to take a tea break" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Why you young idiot!" growled Cassandra.

"Haunter use tackle attack!" said Cassandra.

"Ree, ree!" yelled Elekid as thunder covered his right fist.

Elekid punched the incoming Haunter right in the face sending it into the floor creating a crater. Haunter had fainted into the crater.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto. "You learned thunder punch!" praised Naruto. He and Elekid fist pumped and he returned him. "You deserve a big rest" said Naruto.

"Well sorry there" Naruto chuckled.

"Ah shut up, I'm here to warn ya about the ghosts, you need a physic Pokémon. Good luck, stupid kid" Cassandra returned her Haunter and walked away.

"Well...maybe not everyone in Kanto has a nice disposition" said Naruto.

"Don't feel guilty that you beat her, she was just mean" said Harrison with a smile.

"I don't feel bad at all" said Naruto with a shrug.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Town**

"So this is Lavender Town, nice place" said Harrison as he and Naruto walked through the small town.

"So are we going to Saffron City right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, she's the gym leader in the next town over, apparently not many beat her" said Harrison.

"Ha well that doesn't matter, right Eevee!?" asked Naruto.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee in agreement.

"We'll heal our Pokémon and then we'll get back on the road" said Naruto.

"Alright" said Harrison as Naruto ran off.

Lavender Town wasn't like any other town that they had been to in Kanto so far, Harrison felt like someone was watching him. He pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go Drowzee" said Harrison. He threw out Drowzee's pokeball; the Pokémon looked around as if he saw something.

"I know right" said Harrison and Drowzee nodded.

"You think you could use your hypnosis waves to flush it out?" asked Harrison.

"Drowzee" said the Pokémon as he began to move his hands around. Blue waves emitted from the middle of his hands and then suddenly a something dropped into Harrison's arms.

"Wow, it's a Gengar" said Harrison.

"Was it you playing a trick on us?" asked Harrison.

"Gengar, Geng" said the small ghost Pokémon.

"Ya know you really shouldn't be playing pranks on people you really scared us" said Harrison. Drowzee looked at the Pokémon with curious eyes.

"Well go back with your friends now and try to be a little nicer" said Harrison as he let the Pokémon go. "Come on Drowzee" said Harrison as he returned the physic Pokémon.

"Cassandra was right, better watch out" Harrison walked into the Pokémon centre.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Naruto as he took the pokeballs off the tray.  
"Oh Naruto we ran a full diagnostic on your egg, it's getting ready to hatch soon, any day now in fact" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow, really" said Naruto.

"Yes and I recommend that you stay here until it hatches" Naruto nodded.

"So what kind of Pokémon is it?" asked Harrison.

Naruto waved his hands.

"Don't tell me!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh...okay, I won't but it's a very rare Pokémon" said Joy.

"Donnnn't tell me that!" yelled Naruto.

Nurse Joy giggled.

"Don't get flustered Naruto" giggled Joy.

"Give me a break Nurse Joy" said Naruto with an exasperated sigh.

"Come this way please" Harrison and Naruto followed her to the back of the centre. They walked past a room with a window and in a small room with an incubator was Naruto's crystal blue egg.

"Wow look" Naruto ran into the room.

"Yep this is it" Naruto saw the egg twitch.

"Hey it moved!" yelled an excited Naruto.

Harrison put his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Stop yelling" said Harrison.

"Yes it's important that you don't yell, or the baby might get traumatized" Naruto nodded.

"I don't want to hurt it, I'll be quite, I promise" said Naruto.

"Alright, come on. I'd like to run a few more tests" said Nurse Joy.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Pokémon Centre**

**Later That Night **

"The egg should be hatching any day now" said Nurse Joy. As she and Harrison walked down the hall. They both past the room where Naruto's egg was, Naruto and Eevee had both fallen asleep in the chair next to it. Nurse Joy saw the egg twitch a little more violently this time.

"I reckon that little one is eager to come out, maybe I was wrong. I think we'll see it in a few hours" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow, that's awesome" said Harrison.

"Yeah, Naruto doesn't know it yet. But that Pokémon we'll sure be a big handful. If he trains it right, it could be a very powerful Pokémon when it grows up" said Nurse Joy.

"You know how the saying goes...babies shouldn't have babies" Nurse Joy giggled at Harrison's comment.

"Yes I have heard something like that, but all you have to do is shower that Pokémon with love and it'll return it tenfold" said Nurse Joy with a gentle smile.

"Hmph, I'm sure he'll be fine" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**The Next Morning**

Naruto's egg twitched every few seconds now and it was really close to hatching.

Nurse Joy, Harrison and Eevee were all in the room with Naruto as he watched the little Pokémon try to struggle out of the egg. The egg began to glow and split. A small head poked through the top of the sky blue egg.

The small Pokémon cawed at Naruto softly. The Pokémon looked at Naruto and as a sign of life began to cry as the rest of the egg fell away. Naruto picked it up in a blanket and held it.

"Hi there" said Naruto.

The Pokémon stopped crying but its lip still quivered.

"Hey it's alright, everything is okay" said Naruto.

The Pokémon gave Naruto a smile.

Drantini called softly at Naruto, he smiled back.

Dratini looked like a serpentine Pokémon it has a blue body and a white belly. It has a white fin on either side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval and a big pair purple eyes.

The small dragon Pokémon giggled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and began rocking it up and down.

"My I never thought that I would get to see one" said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, they're really rare, you weren't joking" said Harrison.

"Wha?" asked Naruto.

"Dratini are really rare Pokémon Naruto, some consider them a myth and a legend, others don't think that they've ever existed" said Nurse Joy.

Dratini wailed in Naruto's arms.

"Hey, hey don't cry Dratini" said Naruto as he chuckled softly.

Dratini stopped again.

"Here Naruto, I have to run some tests" Naruto went to hand Dratini to Nurse Joy but he immediately began to squirm and cry.

"Oh my, Naruto you have to come with me it seems" said Nurse Joy.

"That's okay" said Naruto as he walked out with Nurse Joy followed by Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Lavender Pokémon Centre **

**1 Hour Later **

"Okay Dratini is a perfectly healthy baby Pokémon, now I want you to read this book" said Nurse Joy handing him a rather large book across the counter. "Harrison!" he yelled. Harrison quickly grabbed the book that Naruto couldn't manage with one arm.

"'How to look after your baby dragon Pokémon'" said Harrison.

"This isn't going to be easy" said Naruto as he held Dratini. The Pokémon cawed cutely at him.

"Just do your best Naruto, all the other Joy's will give you help if you need it" said Nurse Joy with a smile.

"Ah don't worry, I'm sure we'll be okay, right?" asked Naruto. Dratini smiled at him.

"Besides he'll have Harrison and Eevee to look after him right?" Naruto looked up at Eevee.

"Eee vui" said the evolution Pokémon with a smile.

"That's right" said Harrison.

"Oh and another thing, Dratini seems like a very fussy Pokémon so you'll have a little trouble with feeding but I'm sure you'll eventually get it, so don't worry about it" said Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, I got it Nurse Joy don't you worry, Dratini is gonna grow up strong and we'll be really strong one day, won't we" cooed Naruto.

Dratini smiled at him and cawed at him.

"Well you'll have to wait until he's strong enough to battle okay, you don't want to push him when he's just a baby" Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, we're not in a hurry" said Naruto.

"Okay, well speaking of battle, we have to get to the Saffron City gym" said Harrison.

"I thought you said that you weren't in a hurry" said Nurse Joy.

"Well at least I'm not anyway" laughed Naruto.

"Oh Nurse Joy it's terrible...the ghost Pokémon attacked my Krabby!" yelled a young girl as she handed the Nurse Joy her downed and dazed Pokémon.

"Oh my not again" said Nurse Joy.

"Seems like it's an ongoing theme in this town of theirs" said Harrison.

"Really? And ah, how so you know this?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I was being watched and scared when you ran off" said Harrison with a pout.

"Aw don't tell me you were scared" Naruto laughed.

"Hey kids" Naruto saw the door to the Pokémon centre open and Cassandra walked in.

"Ah...you!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes me you idiot, here!" Cassandra threw a telescope at Harrison who caught it.

"What the hell is this for?" asked Harrison.

"Go to the Pokémon Tower and you'll see?" Naruto shivered.

"Why would we want to go there!?" asked Naruto, more so demanded an answer.

"Well, you're strong and I'm too old, so you have to sort this out" said Cassandra.

"Oh, man...I don't think-

"Fine, we'll do it!" said Harrison with conviction.

"Hey, what do you mean we?" asked Naruto.

"I said we would do it, come on you big baby" Harrison walked out.

"What's got him?" asked Naruto.

Nurse Joy walked back out.

"Nurse Joy, apparently Harrison and I are going to take care of your Ghost Pokémon problem, can you look after Dratini for the day?" asked Naruto.

"Oh my yes I can, that old musty tower is no place for a baby" said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, Dratini, I'm going to go for a few hours...are going to be a good boy for Nurse Joy?" asked Naruto.

Dratini nodded and flew out of Naruto's hands. He rubbed up against Naruto's cheek and floated over into Nurse Joy's arms.

"Wow, it obeyed you" said Nurse Joy.

Naruto smiled and ran after Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Tower**

Naruto and Harrison climbed a flight of stairs. The place was deserted, not a soul...or a physical manifestation of one at least. They walked through rather calmly, par a few jitters and shivers. They climbed another flight of stairs.

"Leave now!" boomed a voice.

"Okay" said Naruto turning around, Harrison held him by the collar.

"Shut it" said Harrison.

"What!?" yelled the voice.

"Shut up" said Harrison walking along with a nervous Naruto behind him.

Harrison pulled out a telescope from his pocket as they transcended on more flight of stairs to the top.

"Why are you terrorizing these people!?" yelled Harrison.

"Help...people...baby" Naruto shivered.

"Eee, vui vee" said Eevee as he climbed into Naruto's jacket.

"I'll help you" Harrison opened his telescope and looked at the Pokémon floating in the air above him.

"It's a Rapidash" said Harrison. The angry ghost Pokémon floated above him.

"Why are you hurting people?" asked Harrison.

"Humans...hurt...baby" said Rapidash.

"Don't worry, I'll find your child...I can help you Rapidash, but I'll only help you if you rest" the wild Pokémon thrashed around.

"I promise you Rapidash, I'll look after your baby, I know where it is to. I know you died protecting your child. But I can look after it from here on out, I swear to you, just go to rest now" said Harrison with conviction. Harrison and Rapidash stared through each other until Rapidash relented.

The horse Pokémon, jumped around and then galloped off toward a grave disappearing. Suddenly the cold air disappeared and Naruto sighed, Eevee still stayed in his jacket though.

"How do you know where that Ponyta is?" asked Naruto.

"It's at the Pokémon centre, when you were watching Dratini I was helping Nurse Joy. They were attacked by poachers, Rapidash sacrificed herself for her child and Nurse Joy rescued the kid after poachers killed Rapidash. It wasn't good enough died so they hurt the baby and let the mother suffer and die!" yelled Harrison tears ran down the sides of his face.

"Harrison" Naruto put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"What happened, happened and it sucks but. You made a promise to a mother and all a mother wants to do is protect its child, Rapidash can't do that now, But you can, we can take Ponyta with us and we can raise it together just like Dratini" said Naruto with a smile. "You better keep your promise to" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Harrison nodded and smiled through his tears.

"Come on, let's get out of this old musty place and get back to the Pokémon centre" said Naruto making Harrison nod.

"Come on don't cry" laughed Naruto.

Harrison chuckled.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned at him.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre **

"We did it!" yelled Naruto.

"Well boys I'm surprised maybe you aren't as weak as I thought, there's hope for this generation after all" Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly a soft, cute roar echoed through the centre. The blue blur appeared in Naruto's arms.

"Well now, were you a good boy for Nurse Joy" the young dragon cawed at him and the rubbed up against his cheek.

"That's right" said Naruto.

"I bet you're hungry?" asked Naruto.

The baby dragon pokemon roared at him softly.

"Come on, I've gotta go get some for ya then" suddenly a cackle could be heard coming from Cassandra.

"I take what I said back, you're way to soft" Naruto's eyebrow twitch.

"Look you bag of bones do you want to step outside again!?" asked Naruto.

"Ha I'd be happy to mop the floor with you little bug" two lightning bolts clashed between them.

"Ha...stop fighting you're gonna set a bad example for Dratini" Naruto looked the other way in a huff.

"Nurse Joy, would I be able to take Ponyta?" asked Harrison.

"Yes you may, it's still in the pokeball you caught it with, I'll go get it" said Nurse Joy.

"You already caught it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, it was to heavy to move around" Naruto nodded at his answer.

"Here you are Harrison, look after it okay" Harrison nodded. "That goes for you to future Pokemon master" Naruto laughed.

"You got it I'll-

Dratini began wailing in his arms.

"Don't cry, you were good all day and you just decided to be bad for me?" Dratini wailed even more making everyone laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, surprise, surprise it was a Dratini egg. I always liked that pokemon, but the episode centred around it was only aired in Japan. Which I was always sad about, also why would Team Rocket be after just any old egg. Anyway please REVIEW and let me know what ya thinkin'. Until. Next. Time.**


	8. School of Pokemon

**Woohoo, quick update. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter ya know. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading them. So anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I read'em all and I like to know what you all think, so read and enjoy ya know, Here We Go!**

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

Naruto and Harrison walked along the road to Saffron City. Dratini hovered above them enjoying the sunshine. He roared occasionally as he did loop de loops. They walked along a flat dirt road with grassy fields to either side of the. Some Butterfree flew up ahead; Dratini chased them with a happy roar.

Naruto pulled out a pokeball from his belt, he touched the middle and it expanded. He held it forward and let out Elekid from his pokeball. He faced his trainer.

"Vee vee vee!" yelled Eevee up at Dratini telling him to use caution.

"Ah don't be such a stick in the mud" Naruto rubbed his Pokémon's ears.

"He's okay, we can see him so relax, alright" Naruto laughed.

"Eevee's really protective of Dratini isn't he?" said Harrison.

"Yeah, I guess he thinks he's older than he really is" laughed Naruto, Eevee bit his ear.

"Ouch...I deserved that" said Naruto.

"Vui" pouted Eevee.

"Elekid will you help Eevee watch Dratini, Harrison and I have to discuss the best way to get to Saffron City?" asked Naruto.

"Ree, ree" Naruto smiled and they fist bumped.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

"It's a nice day today, I'm glad to get out of that creepy town" said Naruto.

"It wasn't that creepy you big baby" said Harrison.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm not crazy enough to stand up to ghosts" said Naruto with a sigh.

"No but you're crazy enough to battle anyone who will challenge you" said Harrison.

"Yep!" laughed Naruto.

"Dratini, come down now, we're about to enter another town!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree!" called Elekid.

Dratini let out a soft excited roar and raced for Naruto.

"Oh...crap" said Naruto.

Elekid side stepped to the right.

Eevee jumped off Naruto just as Dratini tackled Naruto to the floor, Naruto was shocked at the power of the small dragon Pokémon. Naruto was flung face first into the dirt creating a nice big trench for himself his legs dangling above the dirt.

"That's gotta hurt" said Harrison with a wince.

"Vui, vee Eevee" laughed Eevee rolling around on the floor.

"You could really be a little more sympathetic" said Harrison with a sweat drop.

Harrison walked up to Naruto and grabbed his right leg with on hand.

"This is no time to take a dirt nap" said Harrison as he pulled Naruto out of the dirt.

"My head" whined Naruto as Harrison dropped him on the floor.

Dratini cawed softly and rubbed his face against Naruto's in apology.

"It's okay Dratini" Naruto sat up.

"You're really tough aren't you" said Naruto.

Dratini smiled and beamed at his trainer's praise.

"That's better you-

"That crash was out here!" yelled a childish voice.

"Oh yeah, I wonder if it was a Pokémon!" yelled another one.

"Children you must not run off like that" suddenly two young children came into view.

"Wow a Pokémon, oh it's an Elekid" the small auburn haired girl picked up Elekid making him put adopt an angry look. The small brown haired boy began pulling the electric Pokémon's arms and soon they began a tug of war with the electric Pokémon.

"Ah kids I wouldn't-

Began Naruto, but he was interrupted by the children's yells, Elekid's face began to get extremely sour and the sparks got a lot more violent.

"Oh no Elekid he's-

"Ree! Ree!" yelled Elekid in anger.

Naruto sprinted over there and grabbed Elekid holding him up in the air. Naruto was electrocuted for all that he was worth. He laughed in pain as his clothes were smoking from the electric charge.

"Elekid...that was a good one" Elekid chuckled.

"Ah...you don't ever hold back...do you Elekid" Naruto put Elekid down gently.

"Oh my children" a young woman in her mid twenties ran up to them.

"Eee, vui vee" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder and rubbed his cheek with his own.

"Children you shouldn't run off like that I'm terribly sorry about this" the young woman wore a white sun dress with a floral pattern and roman-style sandals. She had green eyes and flowing auburn hair.

"It's okay miss" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he looked at Elekid who just whistled innocently.

"My, are you two Pokémon trainers?" asked the young woman.

Naruto and Harrison nodded.

"Oh my where are my manners, my name is Cindy, I'm a teacher at the school just down the road" said Cindy with a small smile and a giggle.

"Hi, my name is Naruto and these are my partners Eevee and Elekid" Dratini flew into Naruto's arms.

"Oh and this is Dratini" said Naruto with a smile.

"And I'm Harrison" said Harrison with a smile.

"Would you mind doing me a favour?" she asked.

"Ah, sure" said Naruto.

"Would you mind coming in and showing us your Pokémon? The children would love it" she beamed.

"Sure we'd be happy to" said Harrison.

"Great!" she smiled.

"Yay!" the kids yelled.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**School of Pokémon**

Naruto and Harrison stood in front of a class of children indoors, the class was about 15-20 students large. She smiled at the class and most of them smiled back.

"Good morning everyone" said Cindy.

"Good morning miss Cindy" they all responded in kind.

"Alright class, today we have two visitors. Young Naruto and Harrison are all the way from the Hoenn region and they're Pokémon trainers" she explained.

Naruto and Harrison smiled.

"Hi there my names Naruto and this is my friend and partner Eevee" said Naruto with a smile waving his gloved hand.

"I'm Harrison, it's nice to meet you all" said Harrison.

"They have both one 3 badges in the Indigo League already" said Cindy. "Today they've both agreed to show us their Pokémon" all the kids yelled in excitement.

They all filed outside and gathered around Naruto and Harrison.

"Alright everybody, come out" Naruto threw out 4 pokeballs out.

Elekid, Torchic, Pidgeotto and Dratini appeared.

"You guys to" said Harrison.

Harrison threw out 5 pokeballs as well.

Trecko, Onix, Butterfree, Ponyta and Drowzee appeared next to Naruto's Pokémon.

Eevee jumped down from Naruto's shoulder.

All the children cheered again and they all began playing with the Pokémon.

"Playing with children help boost a Pokémon's happiness" said Harrison.

"Really?" asked Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Playing with children help boost a Pokémon's happiness levels" Naruto 'hmphed' and closed Dexter putting it in his pants pocket. _

Naruto smiled as all of the Pokémon, even Elekid were playing with the children. Naruto turned around to see a small girl in a sundress sat hugging her knees with her eyes closed. She sat against jungle gym equipment. She had blue eyes and medium length blonde hair.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that's Charlotte, she doesn't like Pokémon much. She was attacked by one when she was toddler and has never gone near one ever since, which is pretty hard in this world of ours" Naruto smiled.

"Eevee" said Naruto. Eevee ran away from the children earning some moans from the small children. Naruto held out his arms out hand Eevee ran up into them. Naruto held him with both his arms around his waist. Naruto walked over to Charlotte and bent down to her level making her look up at him.

"Hi Charlotte, my names Naruto and this is my friend Eevee" she shook her head and looked back into her knees again.

"Don't be afraid, I've been friends with Eevee ever since I was 6. Would you like to pet him he's very soft and fuzzy" said Naruto with a smile as he sat down.

"Eee, vui" said Eevee with a smile.

Naruto put Eevee down on the ground gently and he slowly made his way toward Charlotte.

"Don't be afraid Charlotte" said Naruto in a comforting tone.

Eevee nudged her leg making her wince. He looked back at Naruto who smiled and gestured with his head to keep trying.

"Vee, Eee vee vee" said Eevee with a sincere smile. Charlotte moved her head so she could see Eevee, she was a little frazzled but Eevee's happy aura calmed her nerves.

"I-If I pet you, will you hurt me?" she asked.

Eevee shook his head and smiled at the girl.

"Vui" he chirped.

She shakily held her hand out. She turned her head away in fear but Eevee rubbed her hand with his cheek.

"Eevee" said the evolution Pokémon.

Charlotte shakily rubbed Eevee's. She then looked at the smiling Pokémon.

"See, there's nothing to be afraid of" said Naruto with a chuckle and a smile.

She began rubbing a little more and then Eevee went and put his two front paws in her lap making her wince at first but she eventually cracked a smile and then stroked Eevee's ears.

"He's...cute" Naruto laughed.

"He is, but he's really naughty so you better watch out" said Naruto.

"Naughty?" she asked finally looking up.

"Yep, he's always getting into some sort of trouble, every Pokémon may not be friendly like Eevee, but if you treat them with respect and kindness, they're treat you the same and you'll have nothing to worry about" Naruto smiled.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Yep, now why don't you go play with the Pokémon and your friends" suggested Naruto. Eevee jumped off her and back onto Naruto's shoulder. She looked frightened for him but she looked shocked when he didn't even react.

"Go on, go have fun" said Naruto with a chuckle.

She got up and ran toward Harrison's Onix.

'The biggest one?' thought Naruto.

Cindy walked up to him with a beaming smile.

"That was very sweet of you Naruto" she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Vui" said Eevee with a sly grin.

"I do not!" he yelled making Cindy giggle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Have you found that kid yet?" asked the 'Iron Masked Marauder.'

"Vena, Venamoth" he sat on a log in the forest, eating an apple.

He smiled at his Pokémon as he got up.

"Show me" Venamoth flew away and he ran after it with an evil smirk on his face.

'That little brat, I'm going to annihilate him' he thought evilly.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**School of Pokémon**

"Okay kids that's enough, time for the next class!" said Cindy.

All the children moaned but nonetheless walked back inside the classroom.

Naruto and Harrison returned all of their Pokémon.

"Psycannon!" Naruto and Harrison turned around sharply covering their eyes.

Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder quickly.

Suddenly and explosion rocked the area and the front gates of the school was blown away.

"Booooooy!" Harrison growled.

"Cindy, lock the door to the classroom and don't come out until it's safe okay" ordered Naruto she nodded and she ran inside ushering some children in.

"You owe me a Pokémon runt and you" he turned to Naruto. "You owe me that rare egg, where is it?" Naruto turned to Harrison as the figure became clear in the smoke.

"You know this boob?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, he's the guy I told you about that tried to capture Drowzee" said Harrison.

"I'll admit that it took me a week or two to track you down, but I've found you know haven't I?" asked the 'Iron Masked Marauder.' He crossed his arms and adopted a smirk.

"Go, Scizor!" yelled throwing out his ball. Scizor glared menacingly at them.

Naruto and Harrison went for their pokeballs.

"Even if we beat him this idiot will still attack the school" Harrison smiled at his friend's comment.

"Then we just have to take him out to" Naruto smiled.

"I hoped that you would say that" Naruto enlarged his ball as did Harrison.

"Go/Go!" they both yelled as they threw their pokeballs.

Trecko and Pidgeotto appeared.

"Pidgeotto, close combat!" yelled Naruto.

"Pidgeottt!" squawked the bird as he flapped his wings back and then suddenly pushed forward tackling Venamoth to the ground.

"Go Trecko, use quick attack!" ordered Harrison as Trecko got on all fours and sprinted toward Scizor.

"Scizor use harden and Venamoth use fly" Venamoth narrowly dodged the incoming Pidgeotto and flew up swiftly.

"After it!" yelled Naruto. Pidgeotto steeled himself and kicked off from the ground after Venamoth.

Trecko shoulder tackled Scizor only to bounce off.

"Now use metal claw" commanded the man from Team Rocket.

He landed a critical hit on Trecko who fell backward. He rolled out of the way of the Scizor's glowing claw.

Trecko held his bruised shoulder and stood up.

"Ha, tough little Pokémon, but finish it with solarbeam!" commanded the 'Iron Masked Marauder.'

"Don't tell me you're going to let them win?" asked Harrison.

Trecko turned around to his trainer.

Harrison smirked at him.

"Shake it off and kick his ass!" he commanded with a smile.

"Trecko!" Trecko nodded and then began to glow, Scizor stopped charging his beam and stared at the evolving Pokémon. Trecko began to change shape and get bigger and more muscular. When he was finished he opened his eyes and glared at Scizor.

"Grovyle!" yelled the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Wohoo" said Harrison. "How do you feel?" asked Harrison.

"Grovyle" Grovyle spat out the twig in his mouth.

"Finish this with a leaf blade" ordered Harrison. The leaves on its forearms glowed and began to change into the shape of blades. He disappeared in a burst of speed and in a split second slid across the dirt from behind Scizor with a smirk on its face.

"Vyle" said Grovyle with a smirk.

Scizor feel to the ground fainted.

"Great job" said Harrison.

"Ah Scizor!" he yelled.

"Yes double team!" yelled Naruto. Pidgeottos appeared all around Venamoth.

"Now finish it with a wing attack" before Venamoth could react he was cut down.

Venamoth was slammed into the ground creating a small crater. Pidgeotto appeared in front Naruto and began pecking him in celebration.

"Hey, hey, you won I saw" laughed Naruto as he held his arm out and Pidgeotto landed on it.

"You brats!" Harrison smirked.

"Shut up!" he threw out another pokeball and Onix appeared.

Onix swung its tail taking Scizor, Venamoth and the 'Iron Masked Maurder' with it. They all blasted off in a similar.

Naruto and Harrison laughed.

"Four/Four!" Onix roared in approval.

"Not bad" said Naruto.

"Hey I thought it was pretty cool" they laughed and fist bumped.

"Vui" agreed Eevee.

Suddenly cheers all erupted from behind them and the students ran around Naruto and Harrison cheering for them.

Naruto and Harrison looked shocked but then smiled at each other.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"It was nice meeting you guys!" yelled Naruto as he waved behind him.

"Bye, bye!" yelled one of the students.

Naruto and Harrison walked away with smiles on their faces.

"Eee, Eevee!" said Eevee with a smile.

"Bye Naruto! Thank you!" said Charlottle running in front of the group.

Naruto laughed and waved back to her.

"Thank you for everything, thank you for saving the school!" yelled Cindy.

"Bub-bye" yelled both the young trainers as they continued their journey, finally turning around to move forward.

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Harrison's Trecko evolved...wonder how Torchic's gonna take it...anyway, thank you all for reading and please REVIEW I'd like to hear from all of and what your opinions are they really mean a lot. Until. Next. Time.**


	9. The Eevee Cup

**Hey ya guys. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter ya know. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I love reading them. Here We Go! Oh and just to clarify, Naruto's hair is blonde, I started off with red and then changed I couldn't make up my mind but ya know I've settled on blonde. So sorry to confuse some of you with it ya know. I also apologise for any grammatical errors and spelling errors.**

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

Naruto and Harrison walked on the dirt road to Saffron City, they were extremely close to the booming city but they were currently having lunch underneath a tree with blue apricorn. Dratini looked very curious about them. He smelled them and squealed in delight, Naruto and Harrison ate some stew. Harrison was a pretty good and he also made pretty good Pokémon food. They all were enjoying the nice sunshine when a yell interrupted their peace. Dratini was startled and quickly flew into Naruto's arms.

"What the hell was that thing trying to do!?" yelled a young boy. He had brown hair, a blue shirt and grey khaki pants on.

Dratini began to cry at the boy's words.

"The hell is your problem?!" yelled Naruto in an angry voice.

"Your stupid Pokémon was eating the apricorns that I was going to use to make pokeballs for my water Pokémon!" yelled the young boy.

"Pokeballs?" asked Harrison.

"Yep they're very useful, ya see this researcher in Johto called Kurt-you know what if you beat me in a match I'll tell you about them and I'll give you one each" Naruto smiled.

"Bring it then!" yelled Naruto as he pulled out a pokeball still holding Dratini.

The kid pulled out a pokeball of his own.

He quickly threw it out and a Blastoise appeared.

Naruto threw his out still holding Dratini.

Elekid appeared pumping his arms.

"Blastoise use hydro pump!" Blastoise leant forward and let out two powerful streams of water at Elekid.

"Elekid beat it back with thunder!" Elekid met Blastoise hydro pump with a powerful electric attack. They electricity travelled right up to Blastoise's guns on its back and electrocuted him.

"You know for kid with a high level pokemon you don't know much" laughed Naruto.

"Hey shut up kid! Blastoise use rapid spin!" commanded the angry pre teen.

"Counter with thunder punch clockwise to throw off that rotation" Elekid's fist was covered in thunder and punched Blastoise's shell. The attacks cancelled each other out.

"Wow, you're gettin' strong Elekid!" yelled Naruto.

Elekid beamed with pride.

"Alright lets use a thunderbolt" said Naruto.

"Ree!" Elekid sent a thunderbolt toward the Blastoise. It was super effective and it paralysed Blastoise.

"Alright Elekid follow up with a tackle" yelled Naruto.

Elekid charged at Blastoise.

"Ah...what do I do...I ah...wait! I surrender" Elekid stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face.

"O.K" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I didn't want to fight anyway" Harrison, Naruto and Elekid all fell over.

"Then why did you challenge me to a battle you moron!" yelled Naruto.

"I ah well, I just wanted to...act tough" Naruto hit himself in the face.

"Well the fact is, is that you really aren't, people who act tough usually are weaklings who just like showing off" said Harrison.

The young boy returned his Blastoise he really wasn't confident.

"The fact is that my grandpa trained this Blastoise and he only obeys me because grandpa told him to" said the young boy.

"Oh and here's another fact, you said that if I beat you" Naruto chuckled evilly. "That you would get us one of those special pokeballs" Naruto smiled.

"Ah...did I say that?" he chuckled nervously.

"Yes you did" Naruto laughed.

"Amari, what are you doing to these young kids?" asked an elderly man with a brown cardigan and a walking stick.

"Grandpa that stupid kid and his little flying snake tried to-

Dratini whimpered and then began wailing.

"You know" said Naruto with a frown as he bobbed Dratini up and down.

"If you think picking on babies makes you tough, I just might have to just show you what tough is!" yelled Naruto scaring the kid and making him fall backward.

The old man whacked him on the back of the head with the cane.

"The boy's right, there is no honour in picking fights with people weaker than you" scolded the old man. "I apologise young man for my young grandson, he's very brash and sometimes stupid" apologised the old man.

"That's fine, but you little boy should apologise to Dratini" said Harrison in a stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry" said Amari.

"Good, now. I overheard that my grandson promised the each of you a special pokeball if you were to defeat him...well I guess we'll have to make good on that promise then, follow me into town and I'll make the each of you a special ball of your choosing" said the old man turning around and relying heavily on the cane to walk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**30 Minutes Later**

"Oh you're an artisan" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison stood in the hold man's work shop. They all stood in front of a bench and a roaring fire station behind it.

"Now boys there are plenty of pokeballs you can chose from par the standard ones that everyone else use" said the old man. "You see there the apricorns are what I use to make different types of pokeballs and the different apricorns means a different type of pokeball" explained the old man.

"Okay what types of pokeballs can't you make us?" asked Naruto excited.

"Well young man I can help you make a repeat ball, a ball that works well on Pokémon you've already caught" Naruto and Harrison listened on.

"I could make you a heavy ball, that ball works great on Pokémon with a lot of mass" Harrison nodded as the old man continued to explain.

"I could make you a light ball that works well on pokemon with very little mass" said the old man.

"The last ball that I can make you at the moment is the lure ball, the lure ball is best for water Pokémon and I believe that you were eating the under the apricorns that are needed to make them this afternoon" Naruto looked intrigued at the notion of the blue lure ball.

"Alright, I'll take the lure ball" said Naruto.

"And I'll take the light ball" said Harrison.

"Very good boys, I'll have them for you at the end of the day, in the mean time why don't you go explore our little town" said the old man.

"Come on lets go get some ice cream!" yelled Naruto and ran out of the shop.

"Eevee, vee!" agreed Eevee sitting on his usual place.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Harrison sprinting after him.

"Ah to be young again" said the old man as he went to fetch the apricorns.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Ice Cream Shop**

"This is so good" said Naruto as devoured the ice cream. Eevee licked the ice cream from a small plastic cup. He had a little on his nose he attempted to lick it off but he fell off the seat.

"Smooth move" Naruto laughed.

"You know he'll get you back later on" said Harrison.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee as he jumped back up on the table.

"Come one, come all, the Eevee battle tournament featuring all of the evolutions of Eevee" Naruto turned to see a man handing out posters. Naruto ran up to him and grabbed one. He went back and sat down, Eevee finished his ice cream quickly and jumped on his shoulder.

"'Eevee battle contest, trainer's from all round the Kanto region compete to see who has the best Eevee for money, trophy and cash prizes" Naruto looked at Eevee and smiled, Eevee grinned back.

"You're going to enter aren't you?" asked Harrison.

Naruto nodded as he turned to Eevee but he fell off in pain.

"What's wrong-oh" Naruto busted out in laughter.

"That'll teach you not to eat your ice cream so fast" Eevee groaned in pain on the floor.

"Eee...vui" he groaned.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Small Town Stadium**

Harrison looked on from above as he saw the names on of the participants on the big titantron that could be seen in a position where everyone could see. The decent sized table of Eevee trainers. Naruto's name was on the far right and it looked like he was facing off against Gary Oak in the first round.

A few matches went by, some of the evolutions of Eevee were extremely powerful, it was a mystery in what Naruto wanted to do with Eevee when it came to evolution, knowing Naruto he hasn't even thought about it yet, but if he has he probably just wants Eevee to decide when the time comes.

"Would Naruto Namikaze and Gary Oak please make their way to the stadium ground" mutters and whispers erupted from the crowd, suddenly they roared in applause when Gary walked into the stadium his Eevee walking by him. Naruto then walked into the stadium and with Eevee on his usual spot on his shoulder.

They stopped at opposite sides of the field.

"You better just give up kid, you've got no chance" declared Gary as he pointed at Naruto.

The Gary cheer squad suddenly ran out onto the field.

"Gary, Gary he's our man if he can't do it no one can. Gary, Gary he's the best he'll beat all the rest, go Gary!" yelled the squad.

"Wow" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"Vui" Naruto's Eevee let out an exasperated sigh.

"I know right" said Naruto.

Eevee looked down at Gary's Eevee, he was only a young kid. He had a confident smirk on its face. Eevee smirked as he jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Talk is cheap chump" Naruto laughed and gestured for him to bring it.

"Why you little-

The referee threw his flags down.

"Eevee use tackle!" commanded Gary.

Naruto just observed, Gary's Eevee was only a baby.

Eevee just jumped on his face and back flipped over Gary's Eevee making it fall over.

"Don't stand for that Eevee use strength" commanded Gary.

"Stand your ground Eevee" commanded Naruto. Gary's Eevee went low to try and lift Eevee up but Eevee just skidded back a few paces.

"Alright Eevee use slam and follow up with skull bash" commanded Naruto.

Eevee slammed Gary's Eevee back damaging it badly. He then kicked off at impress speeds and force. He began to draw an aura of white around him and slammed into Gary's Eevee sending it flying fainted.

"The winner is Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee.-

"Eee, vui vee!" yelled Eevee as he ran toward his trainer.

Naruto held out his arms and he caught Eevee as he jumped into his arms.

"You did it Eevee!" yelled Naruto.

"Eevee, vee vee. Eevee" said Eevee as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"Wow that's one well trained Eevee" said Gary, he returned his with a sombre expression.

"Looks like you were right" said Gary as he walked up to Naruto and held out his hand.

Eevee scrambled up to Naruto's shoulder making him chuckle.

"Well it was nice battling, we should do it again sometime Gary" said Naruto taking his hand and giving it a firm handshake.

"Yeah, we should, laters Naruto" said Gary giving him a nonchalant wave as he let go of his hand and walked out of the arena followed by his cheer squad.

"Vui" said Eevee rubbing his cheek against Naruto's.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"That boy's got one powerful Eevee" said the old man from before.

"Oh...old man you startled me" yelled Harrison.

Jumping from the railing he was leaning on.

"Call me Turk young man, your pokeballs are cooling at home" said the old man.

"Yeah thanks" said Harrison with a laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

**Start of Round 2 (Quarter Finals)**

"Okay would Naruto Namikaze and Terry Yamamoto please report to the battle field" Naruto and Terry walked out to the battlefield.

Terry was a very large boy with very broad shoulders. He looked extremely angry and it made Naruto chuckle nervous.

"Go Flareon!" yelled Terry as he threw out his pokeball.

Naruto looked at Eevee with a smile.

"Eevee" he jumped off his shoulder and faced the Flareon.

"Begin!" yelled the referee.

"Use flamethrower" Flareon fired a flamethrower at Eevee who jumped out of the way.

"Flareon use quick attack!" yelled the angry trainer.

Flareon ran and headbutted Eevee making him skid back, he steeled himself and back flipped to recover.

"Vui!" Naruto smiled.

"Hit it back with your own quick attack!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee kicked off the ground. A white trail following him as he zig zagged.

"Use flamethrower!" commanded Terry.

Eevee jumped away from it and knocked Flarion away.

"Follow up with a skull bash!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee headbutted Flareon sending it back.

"Your Flareon is in bad shape, sure you wanna keep goin'?" asked Naruto in concern.

"Shut up kid, get up Flareon!" yelled Terry.

Flareon struggled to get up.

"Flareon is unable to battle the winners are Eevee and Naruto-

"No! We aren't done! Get up!" yelled Terry.

"No!" said Naruto as Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"You are done, you know you should really consider the wellbeing of your Pokémon" said Naruto as he walked away.

"The winners are Eevee and Naruto Namikaze" Terry growled in anger.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"Well it would seem that young Naruto has made it to the semi finals" said Turk.

"Yes well that's probably the most mature thing I've ever heard him say, come to think of it we've both grown up, if only a little" chuckled Harrison.

"That's what training Pokémon is all about boy, like how some species cannot survive without the other. Training Pokémon is the catalyst that all young trainers need to grow and mature" said Turk.

"You're very wise" chuckled Harrison as he leaned on the railing.

"Well the next matches are starting soon" said Turk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

**Start of Round 3 (Semi Finals)**

"Let the Eevee Evolution cup semi final match begin between Ashleigh Morrison and Naruto Namikaze begin" Naruto sized up the blonde girl with a calculating stare. Her Vaporeon, looked like it was a high level. Eevee had a very big grin on his face.

"Well you've done well to make it this far and you haven't even evolved your Eevee yet" she taunted.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and growled at Vaporeon.

"Eevee doesn't need to evolve to be strong" Naruto smiled.

"Well see, Vaporeon use your water gun!" commanded Ashleigh.

"Dodge it" said Naruto.

Eevee side stepped the powerful blast of water.

"That all you got?" taunted Naruto.

"Ha, we're just getting warmed up!" Vaporeon charged at Eevee.

'Vaporeon is obviously more powerful than Eevee but not smarter' Naruto smirked.

"Vaporeon use rain dance" suddenly it started raining, this only made Naruto grin.

"Eevee jump up as high as you can!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee did just that and jumped into the rain.

"Vaporeon be ready!" yelled Ashleigh.

"Come down with best slam you got a full power!" commanded Naruto. Eevee came down at full force he made the ground shake a little.

'Strong little Pokémon, but still he accomplished absolutely nothing I-

She gasped when Vaporeon's leg was caught in a small crack.

'He was waiting for me to change the field to my advantage' thought Ashleigh in shock.

"Finish this up with a skull bash!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee sprinted right for Vaporeon and skull bashed right past Ashleigh and into the wall.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle the winner is Eevee and Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smirked as he ran up to Eevee and picked him up. Eevee returned it with laughter.

"You did great Vaporeon" said Ashleigh as she returned Vaporeon.

'Naruto Namikaze, what an amazing trainer, he won because he has faith in his Pokémon. Vaporeon has never lost before' she sighed and looked at Naruto. A small blush crept upon her face. She turned around with a 'hmph' and walked off denying it.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Stadium Stands**

"That was genius" said Turk.

"Well it sure as hell was unpredictable" said Harrison with a smile.

"Yes, I'm impressed I've never seen that before if I'm honest" said Turk.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**30 Minutes Later**

**Start Round 4 (Final Round)**

"The final battle will be fought between the surprise finalist Naruto Namikaze and no surprise here the returning champion Derek Lovegood" the crowd roared as Naruto and Derek made their ways to their spots on the opposite sides of the stadium field.

"Well, you and that Eevee are pretty good" said Derek smiling. "But you'll never be able to beat my Jolteon" Jolteon ran out from behind his trainer with a cocky smirk. Derek was a very tall boy, he wore a yellow shirt and blue pants with sneakers. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder.

"Well you know beginners luck is always a thing you want on your side" said Naruto, Derek smirked at him.

"It'll take more than luck to beat us" Naruto smirked at the 'champ.'

"Well luckily we got the skills to Eevee use quick attack" commanded Naruto.

Eevee kicked off at tremendous speeds.

"Use pin missile" Jolteon's quills shot out at Eevee.

"Eevee!" yelled Naruto knowing that there was no way to dodge.

Eevee stopped and watched as imminent pain raced toward him. Suddenly a light screen appeared in front of taking all of the missiles, they all fell to the ground in a heap of broken shards.

"It would appear that Naruto's Eevee has just pulled one out of the bag and learned light screen" yelled the commentator.

"Alright Eevee use slam!" Eevee took off breaking through his own light screen charging toward Jolteon.

"Jolteon use thunder full power!" Jolteon dug his heels into the ground making it split a little.

He sent a massive amount of thunderbolts from a downwards angle toward Eevee.

"Use agility!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee disappeared and reappeared whenever he dodged the thunderbolts.

'Fast little Pokémon' thought Derek as Eevee sped toward Jolteon, who was out of puff and sweating profusely.

"Finish it off Eevee!" yelled Naruto.

"Eee, vui!" yelled Eevee as he slammed Jolteon, they both butted foreheads. Jolteon stumbled back and breathed in.

"Jolt...

He fell backward defeated for the first time as tournament champ in and out of the stadium.

"The winner and the new Eevee cup champion, Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee. The crowd erupted in applause and some surprised gasps.

"Jolteon, lost no way" Derek was astounded, this little blonde pipsqueak...this little runt, this...brilliant Pokémon trainer had defeated him. Derek smiled at Naruto.

"Eee, vui vee!" Eevee tried to run at Naruto but fell forward in exhaustion Naruto quickly ran over and picked him up off the ground.

"You were amazing buddy" Eevee gave his trainer a tired smile.

"You deserve a long rest champ" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee with a smile.

"Hey kid" Naruto looked up from Eevee to see a hand extended to him.

"You and Eevee battled great, Jolteon and I haven't lost in a long while" he chuckled. "But I'm glad that we lost to a trainer like you kid, you and that little Pokémon have got guts and that's all you need" Naruto smirked and shook his hand.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Award Ceremony**

"The winner and the new Eevee cup champion, Naruto Namikaze and his Eevee!" yelled the referee. The crowd erupted in applause again.

Naruto stood on the pedestal holding a trophy both his hands. The trophy had a sold gold Eevee on top of a varnished piece of wood with a plaque on it saying 'Eevee cup champion.' Derek stood to his right on a lower pedestal and Ashleigh to his left on an even lower one.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Well he won" laughed Turk.

"Of course he did" said Harrison with a chuckle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison stood in Turk's work shop again.

"Alright boys here are your pokeballs, Naruto your lure ball" Naruto took the lure ball out of his hand. The bottom half of the ball was white. The top half of the ball was red down in the middle and had dark blue on either sides of it. The colours were separated by a zig zag pattern and in the middle of the ball were three golden lines.

"And Harrison, here is your light ball" said Turk.

The light ball was black on the bottom and silver on top, it had 2 yellow rings around the top.

"Thanks old man" said Naruto with a smile.

"Yes thank you sir" Turk smiled.

"Alright you two better get going, Saffron City is just down the road from here, good luck with your gym battles" said Turk.

Naruto and Harrison nodded.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**On the road to Saffron City**

"Not to far now" said Harrison.

"Yeah, I'm getting so excited for my gym battle" said Naruto pumping his fist.

"Eee, vui!" agreed Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading you guys, don't forget to drop in a REVIEW and let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget Review, I'm counting on all of you! Until. Next. Time.**


	10. Combustible Situations

**Chapter 10 comin at ya in a big way. Hope you all enjoy the chapter its action packed, please REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter your opinions mean a lot. **

**Aj-Kun ... **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

"Those young kids" he sighed. "Wish I had as much energy as the pair of them" Turk sighed as he sat down on a cushioned chair in his living room. A loud beeping sound snapped him out of his thoughts, it was the video phone. He got up out of his chair and pushed the answer button on the desktop of the phone an old man in his mid 60's answered the phone.

"Oh hello the Kurt, what can I do you for?" asked Turk.

"Hello there old friend, I was just wondering how your pokeball making business is going?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, it's going great, I gave some pokeballs to an interesting pair of young Pokémon trainers the other day, they'll be great" he said with a fond smile.

"Really? Well I look forward to hearing that your pokeballs actually worked for once" Turk looked down at his feet.

"You keep bringing that up" Kurt laughed at his friends face.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Saffron City **

"Saffron City, nice place" said Harrison as he and Naruto overlooked the modern city from a hill.

"Yeah seems nice but we're here to beat the gym" Naruto clenched his fist; Eevee on his shoulder looked over the city in wonder as the wind blew through his silky fur coat.

"Well you know they say this gym is one of the hardest to get a badge from. The gym leader uses physic Pokémon, so I'll use Drowzee, but you don't have any Pokémon that would be a good choice" Naruto smiled and rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb.

"There's more to battling than just type ya know" said Naruto.

Harrison smiled at his friend.

"That there is, knowing your luck you'll probably goof it anyway" Naruto growled as a tick mark appeared on the top of his forehead.

"I won't you'll see, this badge is so mine!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah" said Harrison as he waved him off and began walking to the city.

"Hey don't run away, we're arguing here!" yelled Naruto running after his friend.

"You could argue with an apple about tasting bad, just come on" said Harrison.

"Whatever" grumbled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Saffron City Gym**

Naruto and Harrison stood in front of the Saffron City gym.

"The pair of you should turn away right now; you will only be made into toys" Naruto and Harrison around, an old man with a grey tattered jump suit on, a hat that covered his eyes and gloves that made him look like a labourer.

"Toys...did you take your meds this morning gramps?" asked Naruto making Harrison hit himself in the face.

"Eee vui" Eevee sighed and shook his head in embarrassment.

"No you little brat I don't have medication!" yelled the man making Naruto jumped back.

"Alright, alright take it easy gramps" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Look kids nobody challenges this gym and wins, not since Sabrina became gym leader" said the old man.

"Sabrina" said Harrison.

"Yes, Sabrina uses very powerful physic Pokémon" said the old man.

"You trying to scare us?" asked Naruto as he began twiddling his thumbs. "Because it's working" said Naruto with a nervous laugh.

"So you saying that she's never been beaten?" asked Harrison.

"That is correct, nobody has yet to beat her in her tenure as gym leader" Naruto smirked.

"I may be scared but that doesn't mean I won't step up to the challenge" said Naruto.

"Vui!" agreed Eevee.

"Just a minute ago you were scared" said Harrison.

"A minute ago I didn't know that she hasn't lost yet, I'm going to be the one to beat her" said Naruto with a fist pump.

"Well all the same, good luck to the pair of you. Even though you won't be able to beat her" the old man turned around and walked away.

"Well, my confidence is at an all time high" said Harrison sarcastically.

Naruto turned to look back at the gym; he clenched his fist and let a small smile grace his lips.

"I'm ready to win" said Naruto.

Harrison and Naruto both walked into the gym, they were greeted with a hallway with a stone floor. The hallway was narrow, they walked a few paces to their left was a window a myriad of people focusing on various things. Naruto and Harrison's jaws dropped when they saw one person levitated deck of cards just by looking at them.

"Who are you two!" Naruto and Harrison turned to a young man with long blonde hair, he wore a cape of sorts, long black pants and a black jacket.

"We're here for gym battles" said Naruto.

"Eee vui!" said Eevee with a smile.

"Ha, more victims of Lady Sabrina's physic power you mean" Naruto scratched the top of his head.

"So what are you her bitch or something?" he asked.

"No you little brat" a tick mark appeared on the young man's face. "I'm her assistant" he said proudly.

"But that's beside the point, follow me toys-I mean challengers" Harrison crossed his arms.

"You know if you underestimate every challenge eventually they'll be one to take you by surprise" said Harrison.

"I wouldn't count on it kid, follow" he said as they made their way to a dark room.

"Lady Sabrina I-

"Leave now" a feminie voice from the dark called with a bone chilling aura.

"Y-Yes ma'am" the man scrambled away.

"Sabrina, we're here for a battle!" yelled Naruto.

Suddenly all the lights were turned on to reveal a stadium.

Sabrina sat on a throne at the forefront of the room with a bored look on her face.

Sabrina was a very attractive young woman; she had an odd colour hair of purple. She had had a red tank top on that showed off her midriff, some skin tight jeans and two wrist bands on each wrist.

"I knew you two were coming... Three years ago I had a vision of your arrivals. You're both after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as a Leader to confer my Badge on anyone who has proven him/herself worthy. If you lose you have must stay here forever and become my friends" she said in a serious tone.

"Sure I'll be your friend" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harrison shook his head.

"She means prisoners" he said with a sigh.

"Can she do that?" he asked.

"If one of us loses I guess we'll find out" said Harrison.

"Since you wish it, I will show you my psychic powers!" she drew out two pokeballs.

"Wait aren't we going to take turns?" asked Naruto.

"It matters little; I have the ability to telepathically communicate with my Pokémon so whether there are thousands of you or only two, my opponents will be eradicated" Naruto smirked at her.

"Well if that's what you think then you aren't as smart as you look" Naruto tightened his gloves and drew a pokeball, enlarging it as he held it out. Harrison did the same a fiery look in their eyes.

"Bring it" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina drew out two pokeballs and threw them forward.

A Kadabra and Espeon appeared.

"An Espeon" said Naruto.

"Eevee" said Eevee in wonder.

Naruto pulled out Dexter.

"Espeon the physic Pokémon, Espeon is one of the evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is a very rare Pokémon as only the most skilled Eevee trainers have ever had their Eevee attain this evolution, Espeon is considered one of the strongest physic Pokémon" said Dexter.

"Cool" said Naruto as he closed Dexter over.

"Eevee, vui vee vui" said Eevee.

"Draw your Pokémon children!" commanded Sabrina.

"Go/Go" the pair of them yelled.

Drowzee and Torchic appeared.

"At least one of you has enough brain cells to understand" she looked at Harrison.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Naruto.

'Espeon use psycannon' thought Sabrina.

Espeon opened its mouth; different colours swirled around into an orb.

'She didn't even have to say anything' thought Harrison.

'It's strong' thought Naruto.

"Yes you are both correct" said Sabrina, Harrison's and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y-You read my mind" said Harrison in awe.

"You are correct again" Espeon fired the psycannon; it had the same destructive power of a hyper beam. Yet it seemed ominous.

"Drowzee use detect" said Harrison.

Drowzee struggled for a few moments but the attack was pushed away to the left, it blew a massive hole in the wall.

"Torchic use ember" commanded Naruto

Torchic jumped up and fired a myriad number of embers at Kadabra.

'Kadabra, use physic' thought Sabrina.

Kadabra's eyes glowed red.

Kadabra cancelled the attack. He then focused even more at Drowzee and Torchic.

Drowzee and Torchic were both engulfed in a red aura. Drowzee was hardly effected but Torchic screamed out in pain as he was forced to the ground.

"Come on Torchic!" yelled Naruto.

"Tor" groaned the small Pokémon in pain.

"Your Pokémon cannot handle much more, I suggest you-

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina looked shocked, for the first time in a long time her expression changed. Her face seemed fixed in the stoic position up until this point in the battle.

"Come on Torchic show me some of that determination, I know you won't give up!" yelled Naruto.

Torchic's eyes snapped open; his entire figure was engulfed in a red light. Torchic changed and in comparison to the little bird his evolved form was the equivalent to a small person.

"Combusken!" yelled the newly evolved fighting bird Pokémon.

"This cannot be" said Sabrina. "Was the future I saw...wrong?"

"Now who should fear who, Combusken use flamethrower!" Combusken opened his beak and three heat waves appeared on the bottom of his beak and to the sides. A small flame appeared in the middle. Combusken dug his heels in and fired an extremely powerful flamethrower.

'Stop it with physic' thought Sabrina.

Both Espeon and Kadabra's eyes glowed red as they attempted to stop the powerful current of flames. Espeon and Kadabra were pushed back; they were both burnt and badly damaged.

"Alright Combusken use double kick" commanded Naruto.

He kicked off at high speeds and kicked Kadabra twice sending it back. Espeon went to headbutt him when he was off balance.

"Drowzee use psywave" Drowzee shot a psywave at Espeon making it double back next to Kadabra.

"Combusken use another flamethrower, give it everything you got" yelled Naruto.

"Combusken!" yelled the bird Pokémon as he breathed in.

He shot out a flamethrower at Kadabra and Espeon, a mixture of white and red flame crashed into them.

"Finish it up Drowzee with confusion" Drowzee moved his hands up and down a blue aura surrounded both Espeon and Kadabra. Drowzee then extended his arms and flung them into the wall, the pair of them fainted as there last bit of energy and fight was sapped away,

"Espeon, Kadabra" said Sabrina.

Naruto and Harrison high fived and laughed in victory.

"I...lost, I lost to these children" she returned her Pokémon. She watched on as Naruto and Harrison hugged their Pokémon, they were all...happy. "Pokémon battling brought these children and their Pokémon closer together...I get it..." she spoke to herself as if she was having this big revelation.

"Get what?" asked Naruto.

"Your powers...they far exceed what I foresaw...Maybe it isn't possible to fully predict what the future holds... OK, you win" she relented with a sigh.

"You have both earned yourselves the Marsh badges" she said with a small smile.

"Woohoo!" yelled Naruto.

Sabrina walked over to them both and pulled out two Marsh badges from her pocket and handed one to each of them. They both took the badges with smiles.

"I failed to accurately predict your powers. That means that your powers are beyond my psychic ability. You both will become celebrated and beloved Champions!" she smiled at them, Naruto blushed a little. She was very pretty, up close like this she was even more beautiful.

"Your love for your Pokémon smashed my psychic abilities, Naruto" Naruto looked shocked and his blushed remained.

"Y-You know my name, I didn't tell y-oh right physic" he chuckled embarrassed.

"The ability to love, I think, is some kind of psychic ability...the bond you share with your Pokémon made you both strong, hold onto that and nothing will stand in your way and...thank you" she leaned down and kissed Naruto on the forehead, intensifying his blush.

"F-For what?" he asked.

"For showing me battles bring us together" Naruto sighed with a smile on his face.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison walked past the same old man from before who sat on a park bench.

"Old man, suck it!" Naruto held out his Marsh Badge and walked off with his head held high.  
"Ah...sorry mister" apologised Harrison as he ran after Naruto and Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre**

**Saffron City**

Naruto laid on the couch with a smug smile on his face. He looked up at his badge case, he now had a total of four badges. He was well on his way to competing in the Indigo Plateau.

"Ompf" Eevee jumped on his chest.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto with a smile.

Eevee turned around to see the badges that they won. He smelt them and turned back around.

"Cool right" said Naruto.

"Vui, Eee vui vee" Naruto chuckled and got up out of the couch.

"Half way there, only four more to go" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee with a smile.

Suddenly a loud boom rocked the area.

"What was that?" asked Harrison as he stopped talking to Nurse Joy.

Everyone in the centre panicked and was in the process of ducking for cover.

"Naruto we-

Harrison turned around to see Naruto running out of the centre.

"Of...course" said Harrison as he dashed out of the centre after him.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

A large mechanical monstrosity in the shape of a bulldozer with two mechanical hands, a cot pit, it had a cage at the back that the mechanical arms shovelled in pokeballs.

Harrison growled when he saw who was in the cot pit.

"You!" growled the shadowed figure. The cot pit opened and the 'Iron Masked Marauder.' stepped out.

"What the hell is wrong with, why won't you die?" asked Naruto, Eevee jumped down next to him.

"I won't die because I'm unbeatable" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Well...the score stands 2 us, 0 you" said Harrison.

"Not for long brat, I took this job because they told me it would be easy but now you're here at least I'll be entertained" he drew out two pokeballs.

"Well here we go again" said Harrison as he drew out a pokeball.

"Like said though, it is entertaining" laughed Naruto.

"That it is!" said Harrison as he and Naruto threw their pokeballs out.

A Sneseal and a Tyranitar appeared out of their dark balls.

Harrison's Ponyta and Naruto's Elekid appeared.

"Tyranitar hyper beam!" ordered the man from Team Rocket.

"Elekid get on Ponyta!" yelled Naruto.

"Gallop out of there Ponyta" the explosion rocked the area and smoke erupted everywhere. Naruto and Harrison were forced to cover their eyes. Sneseal jumped through the smoke and slash at Ponyta who jumped back and avoided it.

"Elekid hit that Sneseal with a thunder" ordered Naruto.

"Ree!" Elekid jumped off Ponyta's head after Ponyta catapulted him up.

Elekid shocked Sneseal making it faint.

"Tch, useless" he returned Sneseal.

"Ponyta use flamethrower!" commanded Harrison.

"Elekid get those pokeballs out of the cage" Elekid landed on Ponyta and jumped off before the flames on its back flared up. Ponyta let out a flamethrower at Tyranitar. The powerful jet of flames pushed Tyranitar back, Elekid followed up with a thunder punch to the face sending Tyranitar to the floor. He skipped over the Tyranitar and headed for the pokeballs. Naruto ran after his Pokémon and left Harrison to battle Tyranitar. Eevee followed him closely, he charged at Tyranitar and skull bashed it.

"No you don't!" a red tri pronged claw shot out at Elekid. Naruto jumped in front of him and grabbed two of the pikes. It was about to impale his stomach.

"Go, get the pokeballs!" ordered Naruto.

"Eee, vui vee!" yelled Eevee concerned for his friend.

Instead Elekid fired a thunderbolt at the machine control panels making it malfunction and explode. The Marauder was thrown to the ground and the force behind the claw ceased.

Naruto looked at Elekid who gave him the thumbs up. He turned around and jumped up at the cage, he thunder punched the bars away. Naruto let out a very exasperated and exaggerated sigh and fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Why, why you brats!" the smoke cleared and Tyranitar had been caught in the explosion making it faint.

The Marauder pulled out a pokeball and returned his Tyranitar with much difficulty.

"Get lost!" said Harrison.

"Ponyta use flame tackle!" Ponyta charged at The Marauder, upon making contact with him and the downed machine. The machine exploded catapulting him into the stratosphere.

"Ha!" yelled Naruto.

"Ree, ree!" Naruto turned around and smiled at his Pokémon

"Thanks buddy, but from now on don't be so quick to not obey" he laughed.

Elekid bashed his chest and they fist pumped. Naruto returned him into his pokeball for a rest.

"Eee, vui vee" Eevee jumped up into Naruto's arms. He rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"Hey, I'm okay" Naruto laughed as he held Eevee around his waist.

"What a night" said Harrison as he returned Ponyta.

"You said it, I'm going to bed" said Naruto as he walked off with Eevee.

"Yeah I'll-hey wait help me clean up all the pokeballs!" yelled Harrison.

He heard the Pokémon centre's doors close.

"Of course" he groaned.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading guys, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Until. Next. Time. **


	11. Beach Battles

**Chapter 11 comin' at ya, hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter it was great reading them all. Please continue to REVIEW I love reading them. Here we go!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Ah...it's so hot"

The sun was high in the sky and the waves were crashing against the shore in a peaceful rhythm. Naruto, Harrison and Eevee looked out to the large ocean and the highly populated beach town. The sun however seemed to beam down at a higher temperature at this particular place much to Harrison's dismay.

"Quick your whining, I love the beach" said Naruto with a smile.

"Eevee, vui" said Eevee with a smile agreeing with his trainer.

"You might like the beach but unlike you who I might add is deceivingly tanned a slightly darker colour than me does indeed in fact tan, on the other hand I Harrison shrivel up, burn to a crisp and end up looking like a sundried week old tomato" Naruto chuckled at his friend.

"Buy some sunscreen then" laughed Naruto.

"Good idea" laughed Harrison with a sheepish smile.

"Plus I bet well get to see a whole bunch of water Pokémon" said Naruto as he clenched his fist.

"I can try out my new lure ball" Naruto began walking forward toward the beach.

"Yeah well besides that we really should-hey!" Harrison ran after Naruto and Eevee.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto, Harrison and Eevee all lay on some deck chairs on the beach. They all had sunglasses on, even Eevee who enjoyed the rays. Naruto had orange board shorts on, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Neither was Harrison who was wearing a pair of blue board shorts.

"Even though it's hot, this is so relaxing" said Harrison.

"Yup" said Naruto as he looked up at the sun behind his sunglasses.

"Vui" Eevee yawned and opened his eyes from behind his little sunglasses.

"Hey you two!" yelled a feminie voice.

"Are you the ones who beat Sabrina?" asked a male.

Naruto removed his sunglasses by putting them on his head and looked up.

"Hey there" said Naruto as he sat up.

A blond girl with a large bust stared down at them. She wore a clad red she had a butterfly tattoo on her lower left hip, she had a figure that made most woman envious. Her male counterpart was tanned; he had rippling muscles and dark hair. He had a pair of black board shorts on.

"Vui" said Eevee as he looked up.

Eevee shook off his glasses and jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"What can we do for you?" asked Harrison.

"You guys wanna battle" the pair of teens enlarged their pokeballs.

"Do we wanna battle?" asked Harrison with a smile as he put his glasses on his head.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto sprung up from the deck chair.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The two teens lead Naruto and Harrison to a public arena on the beach, sand was all around and it was properly marked, it looked a little out of place but it was still cool to battle by the beach.

Naruto and Harrison stood on one side and the two teens on the other.

"Go/Go" said both the teens throwing out their pokeballs.

The boy's Pokémon was a Primape and the girl's Pokémon was a Golduck Naruto and Harrison smiled as Naruto pulled out his gloves from his board shorts back pocket and tightened them around his hands.

"You ready?" Naruto looked up to the little Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Eee!" Eevee smirked.

"I choose you, Butterfree" Harrison threw out Butterfree and Eevee jumped on its back.

A crowd began to gather around them as they battled.

"Butterfree use stun spore" commanded Harrison. Butterfree flapped its wings a yellow mist covered both Primape and Golduck.

"Get out of there?" commanded the boy.

"You too" said the girl.

The Pokémon jumped away.

"Butterfree use gust to blow the spore at them" Butterfree did just that, the stun spore covered both Pokémon making them seize up.

"Eevee use takedown!" Eevee jumped off Butterfree and landed on the ground, he gracefully continued toward Primape. He tackled it sending it into the sand. Primape bounced back and charged at Eevee with it fist cocked.

"Use double team!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee's surrounded Primape making it confused and angry.

"Now use headbutt!" commanded Naruto.

The Eevee's disappeared and Primape was headbutted from behind.

"Butterfree use gust" commanded Harrison.

Butterfree blew away Golduck into the Primape making the pair of them double over each other.

"Ready to give up?" asked Naruto with a cheeky smile.

"No way!" yelled the boy. "Primape use tha mach punch" Primape knocked Golduck off him making the girl yell in protest. Eevee back peddled and dodged the strikes from Primape's gloved hands.

"Jump!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee jumped and Butterfree caught him spraying some sleep powder on Primape making it collapse.

"Now use double tackle!/Now use double tackle!" yelled Naruto and Harrison.

Eevee and Butterfree both knocked over Golduck making it faint.

Naruto and Harrison high fived, Butterfree flew over to them. Butterfree landed on Harrison's head. Eevee jumped off Butterfree and Naruto caught him.

"Eee, vui vee" said Eevee.

He rubbed his cheek against Naruto's making him laugh.

"You were awesome" laughed Naruto.

Naruto and Harrison were broken out of their stupors when they heard clapping. They looked around at a rather large crowd of people were all cheering for them. Naruto laughed and waved at them. Harrison just looked sheepish.

"Well aren't we just famous" laughed Naruto.

"Yeah fifteen minutes of fame" laughed Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Enjoy your boat for the day young man, you and your young friend be careful now" Harrison and Naruto were in a boating store. Naruto looked around the shop with Eevee on his shoulder. Still clad in just his orange board shorts, he touched what looked to an antic. It snapped in half, he laughed nervously. He stepped back and pivoted away he began whistling nonchalantly.

"Don't worry sir, I know how to drive" the old man smiled and handed him the keys.

"I'll get the boat into the water for you" said the old man as he pulled out some car keys from behind the counter.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto stood on water board; he held a triangular handle that was attached to the back of the reasonable sized motor boat. Eevee sat on his usual spot on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had also put his black battle gloves back on.

"Hey Harrison!" Harrison turned around from his spot at the helm.

"Grab Dratini's and Pidgeotto's pokeballs from my belt and let them out" Harrison bent down and detached two pokeballs from Naruto's belt that was sprawled on the ground. He threw them and Dratini and Pidgeotto appeared.

Harrison started the boat.

"Wait a minute are you sure you can drive this thing?" Harrison turned around and smirked.

"I guess we're about to find out" he said with a wink.

Naruto smiled as Harrison he floored it.

Naruto was jerked forward, he laughed as the wind began to blow through his hair. Pidgeotto and Dratini chased him as they jumped and swerved through the waves.

"Vui!" shouted Eevee in pure joy as they jumped over a rogue wave.

Dratini roared cutely as he chased after Naruto. Pidgeotto was much faster than Dratini so he flew in front of Naruto occasionally crossing over the front of him. Naruto laughed making Harrison smirk. He made a sharp turn and rocketed off the other way.

"You asshole!" yelled Naruto as he whipped out to the side. Suddenly a blue buoy appeared in front Naruto he jumped to avoid it but he was hit by a torrent of water.

"Woh, hey!" Naruto's speech was interrupted by the very powerful blast of water he fell off the board. Harrison heard the splash and turned around. Naruto resurfaced he looked to Eevee who floated up next to him with a confused look on his face.

"Eee" suddenly a myriad of bubbles were provoked around them. The pair of them were shot up into the stratosphere. Harrison laughed as he saw his friend being shot up. But what intrigued him was the small blue funnel poking out of the water.

"It's a Pokémon" Naruto and Eevee splashed head first into the water.

"Oh no it's a Sharkpedo, we're done for it" Naruto hugged Eevee and yelped as he felt something brush his foot.

A small white fin began to circle them.

"Oh this it, the end!" yelled Naruto dramatically as he hugged Eevee.

"Horsea" Naruto opened his eyes to see a fierce looking Horsea, Horsea had its eyes narrowed at Naruto.

"I think it wants to battle" said Naruto.

Horsea fired a water gun at Naruto. Dratini batted it away with its tail.

"Dratini stay back, your not ready to battle yet" Dratini let out two caws in succession and flew back behind Naruto.

"Pidgeotto, use wing attack!" yelled Naruto.

Pidgeotto's wings glowed as he charged at Horsea. Horsea fired some ink at Pidgeotto who dodged it. Horsea dived underwater to avoid a Pidgeotto's wing. Pidgeotto climbed away from the water.

Horsea resurfaced and fired a bubblebeam at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto use agility" Pidgeotto disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Horsea. Pidgeotto tackled Horsea, while Pidgeotto were battling Naruto had swam onto the boat.

"What are you doing, that thing looks like it's ready to destroy" Naruto laughed.

"I know, cool right it loves to battle" Naruto laughed.

Dratini hovered above the boat.

He pulled off his lure ball from his belt and ran to the edge off the boat and Eevee jumped on the railing.

"Pidgeotto use quick attack to get it out of the water!" yelled Naruto.

"Geotto!" yelled the flying Pokémon as he disappeared in a burst, he reappeared in front of Horsea who dived down into the water just in time. Horsea reappeared a second later. He jumped out of the water and flicked his tail toward Pidgeotto. A small tornado shot out at Pidgeotto who barrel rolled to the side.

"Wow, it's so strong" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Pidgeotto flew after it now while it's vulnerable!" said Naruto. Pidgeotto quickly changed direction and knocked Horsea in mid air. Naruto threw the lure ball at Horsea; the ball came back at Naruto it shook as he caught it. It flicked for a few more moments before it stopped.

"Yeow! We caught a Horsea!" yelled Naruto as he jumped up with the lure ball in his hands.

"Pidgeotto you were amazing" said Naruto as blinked, he blinked again and was met with a barrage of happy chirps and pecks.

"Okay, okay" laughed Naruto as he returned Pidgeotto.

"You were amazing to Dratini, but you have to be more careful okay" Dratini cawed at Naruto and flew over to him rubbing his cheek up against his.

"Thanks" Naruto returned him with a smile.

"And that my friend is how it's done" said Naruto with a smile as he leaned on the rail.

Eevee smirked as he nudged him.

"You little-

"Vui" finished Eevee with a little naughty smirk. Naruto flew into the water, Harrison and Eevee laughed.

"This is what I get for being a show off" the lower half of Naruto's face submerged as he blew bubbles in defeat making Harrison and Eevee laugh even more.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison sat on a portable table and chair set. Naruto put an ice cream in the holder for Eevee. He put his front paws on the small table and began licking the chocolate treat. Naruto stared at the lure ball in front of him with a smile.

"Horsea sure is strong" said Harrison.

"Yeah, he sure is. I think he'll be great" said Naruto as he picked up the lure ball.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see Reggie with a smirk on his face.

"Oh it's you" growled Naruto.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" asked Reggie.

"No it's the way to talk to jerks like you" said Naruto in huff.

"Now, now pipsqueak. I just came over to see how you were doing" Reggie pulled out his badge case showing a Boulder Badge, a Cascade Badge and a Thunder Badge.

"I've won three badges and I've fully evolved most of my Pokémon" said Reggie as he showed off his badges.

Naruto laughed and pulled out his own badge case.

"Ha you loser, I've got four badges" he poked his tongue at him.

"Why you little! Alright then how bout a battle then! I bet my Pokémon are a million times better than your stupid weak Pokémon" Naruto growled and got up.

"Alright then how bout a battle!?" yelled Naruto.

"Ha alright then, but since we're near water, how bout a water Pokémon battle" Naruto clenched his lure ball" and smiled.

"Bring it on!" yelled Reggie.

Harrison just licked his ice cream and sighed.

"This is becoming a regular occurrence" said Harrison.

Eevee just licked his ice cream oblivious to the entire situation.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Reggie stood on opposite jetties they were parallel to each and a decent sized body of water.

"It'll be a one on one battle okay loser!" yelled Reggie.

"It doesn't matter what the rules are once a loser always a loser!" yelled Naruto.

Harrison and Eevee leant on some railing on the shore.

"Here we go again" said Harrison.

"Vui!" yelled Eevee in excitement.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Reggie enlarged a pokeball and threw it out.

"Go Poliwrath!" Poliwrath appeared in the water with its fists clenched.

"Scared little man?!" yelled Reggie.

"Ha, you're stupider than you look!" Naruto put his ball on the railing as he tightened his glove the ball began to shake.

"Huh?" said Naruto as Horsea jumped out of its pokeball and appeared in the water with an excited look.

"Ah Horsea" said Naruto.

"You wanna battle?" asked Naruto.

"Sea!" yelled Horsea.

"Alright Horsea lets fire some ink!" yelled Naruto.

Horsea shot some ink at Poliwrath, Poliwrath submerged into the water avoiding the ink.

Naruto smirked.

"Alright Horsea after it!" Reggie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think that Poliwrath is way stronger than Horsea?" asked Reggie.

"Actually I don't!" yelled Naruto.

Underwater Poliwrath had its back turned at Horsea as he retreated. Horsea tackled at Poliwrath from behind. Poliwrath was knocked into the wooden pillar of Reggie's jetty. Horsea appeared under Poliwrath and tackled it up out of the water.

"Ah Poliwrath!" yelled Reggie.

"Now Horsea use a twister from underwater!" a circle of rapid running water expanded underneath Poliwrath. He looked down and sweat dropped at the power of the attack. Poliwrath panicked and flailed in mid air trying to get away.

"Go Horsea!" a water tornado shot out a Poliwrath. He was bounced around and tossed out onto the shore fainted.

"Yehaw!" yelled Naruto.

Horsea appeared on the surface.

"Horsea!" yelled Horsea in victory.

"Great work Horsea, you were amazing" Horsea beamed at his trainer's praise as he was returned into his lure ball with a smile.

"Poliwrath return!" yelled Reggie.

"I can't believe he won again!" yelled Reggie as he stomped the ground.

"Looks like you've got some trainin' to do" Naruto poked his tongue out at him.

"Shut up you little twit! You just got lucky" yelled Reggie.

"Ha you wanna go again fat so! I'll take you anytime!" yelled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"My what foul language" Harrison turned around.

A young mother with a pram had been watching the battle her infant in the pram she was pushing clapped in her blanket.

"They're fond of each other really" laughed Harrison sheepishly.

"If I was their mother's I they would get quite a talking to" she said.

Harrison laughed again.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison walked on the road again.

Harrison read the map while they walked on the path.

"So where are we going to now?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to...Celadon City" said Harrison.

"Okay Cela-where city?" asked Naruto.

Harrison hit himself in the face.

"Celadon City" mumbled Harrison.

"Oh, okay" Harrison sighed.

"Hey wait, I've got a question" said Naruto.

"I said Celadon-

"No not that, when did you learn how to drive a boat?" asked Naruto.

Harrison tapped his nose.

"Some secrets are better left untold" said Harrison.

"Ah come on!" yelled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Chapter 11 all done, hope you all enjoyed it. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Until. Next. Time.**


	12. Positive Charge

**Chapter 12 comin' at ya guys. Hope you all enjoy reading it. Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I really enjoy reading what ****ya'll have all got to say. Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you're thinkin'**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"What a depressing little town" commented Naruto.

"Don't be like that" said Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison walked into a town that looked like it was poisoned. Despite the fact that it was eleven o'clock in the morning it looked as though it was night as the thick smog covered the entire area. At this point in time they walked down the main street, the town's centre was dominated by a power plant, yet there were zero lights about.

"Okay maybe you were right" said Harrison.

"It isn't very...welcoming" said Naruto.

The pair of them walked into the Pokémon centre, Nurse Joy and Chansey were at the desk. The pair of them smiled warmly as usual.

"Hey there, you two are the lucky 2nd visitors this week" Naruto gave her an inquisitive look.

"We are what?" asked Harrison.

"You're the 2nd group of visitors we've had this week" said Nurse Joy.

"I don't think that's something to be proud of" said Harrison.

Nurse Joy giggled.

"Well yes um, well it is around here" she said.

"Well maybe if this place wasn't such a dive there would-

Harrison covers Naruto's mouth making Eevee chuckle.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he hasn't taken his 'shut up when the grownups are talking' medicine' today" said Harrison with a nervous.

"Serious it looks like someone threw up in the sky" said Naruto in a muffled tone.

Nurse Joy and Chansey sighed in agreement.

"Yes unfortunately the power plant expels a lot of toxic waste, apparently some electric Pokémon have been causing a lot of problems for the past year. The owners want to do something about it but they're do a afraid that the electric Pokémon will get volatile and destroy the power plant" Naruto released Harrison's hand from his face.

"We'll help no problem" said Naruto.

"Why did I know that you were going to say that?" asked Harrison.

"Because you were thinking the same thing" said Naruto making Harrison smile.

"Well...

Harrison rubbed the back of his head.

"My that would be amazing, thank you both so much" Nurse Joy ran from behind the desk and with surprising strength hugged the pair of them. Eevee yelped as his tail was squeezed between Naruto's cheek and Nurse Joy's bicep.

"Oh sorry about that" said Nurse Joy.

"Alright let's get going then" said Naruto breathing in and out.

"Yeah let's" said Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Power Plant **

"Why is it always dark, why did it have to be dark" said Naruto with a groan as he and Harrison walked through the halls of the seemingly abandoned power.

"Don't be such a wimp" Harrison grabbed a pokeball, it opened Ponyta appeared. The entire hallway was illuminated.

"Happy now?" asked Harrison.

"Vui" said Eevee.

"I guess so" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Onward then" said Harrison.

"I wonder, how long and why this power plant keeps spewing out this crap?" asked Naruto.

"Well according to" Harrison put his bag down and pulled out the Pokémon Indigo League guide.

"Hey don't I have one of those?" asked Naruto.

"No you threw yours out" Naruto deadpanned.

'You idiot' thought Naruto.

"You're an idiot" a dark cloud formed over Naruto's head.

...Maybe" he replied.

"There's no 'maybes' about it" said Harrison as he turned another.

"Here it is" said Harrison.

Ponyta looked over his shoulder.

"It says here that this town has a booming economy and is known to produce and sell massive amounts of electricity. It also says that it's a huge tourist attraction-how old is this book?" he asked as he looked at the date.

It was printed and distributed almost 5 months, almost the exact same time they started their journey.

"So only recently this place has been going" Naruto whistled and motioned downward with his hand.

"I guess so. I wonder what has gone-

A loud screech boomed throughout the halls, it made the entire power plant shake. Naruto fell over, Eevee clung to his shoulder and Harrison leaned against Ponyta.

"What was that!?" yelled Naruto.

"I don't think we want to find out" said Harrison shakily.

A bolt of electricity shot at amazing speeds between them.

"Just one thing after another" said Harrison.

"Muuukkkk!" a grey slimy Pokémon crawled out of the darkness.

"Is that a Pokémon?" asked Harrison as he pulled out his pokedex.

"_Muk, the poison slime Pokémon. Muk has no bone structure, Muk's body slam attack is said to suffocate Pokémon" said his pokedex. _

"Wow" said Harrison. "But Muk isn't an electric type, so what-

Another thunder bolt shot between them.

"Magneton!" Naruto watched as a very experienced Magneton appeared in sight.

"So it was the pair of them causing all this trouble" said Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"_Ha, don't get to cocky kid, I still have one Pokémon left so you better watch it, just don't go cryin' to your mamma when I wipe your ass" Harrison grinned at Surge. _

"_Well, then old man, bring it!" challenged Harrison. _

"_Go, Magneton!" yelled Surge as he threw out his pokeball, a Magneton appeared with a buzz and a shock of lightning. _

_Harrison pulled out his pokedex._

"_Magneton, the evolved form of Magnemite. Magneton are extremely powerful, they use their powerful electrical attacks to disable any opponent" said Dexter. _

"_Cool, but...you're out matched" Harrison threw his pokeball and Onix appeared. _

'_Oh boy' thought Surge. _

"_Onix use rock smash!" Onix swung its tail at Magneton. _

_Magneton narrowly avoided it. _

"_Magneton use zap cannon!" Onix was hit by the attack but wasn't affected at all. _

_Harrison smirked. _

"_To bad Surge! Onix use headbutt!" Onix headbutted Magneton making it fly back, it recovered but it was damaged. _

"_Alright Magneton, use thunder wave" Onix was hit by the thunder wave, he was effected by the powerful waves but not to the point of paralysis. _

"_Onix finish this up with an iron tail!" yelled Harrison. Onix swung his tail around clobbered Magneton sending it into the wall, it fainted on contact._

"_Woohoo!" Harrison cheered. _

"_Onix you were awesome!" Onix roared at his trainer's praise as he beamed with pride. _

_Harrison returned his Pokémon. Harrison walked up to Surge. _

"_Alright, alright I'm sorry, here" he handed Harrison the thunderbadge and shook his hand. _

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

'Harrison battled Surge's Magneton' thought Naruto as he adopted a serious expression.

"Maybe, but Magneton and Muk don't screech" said Harrison.

"Well it's obvious that we aren't getting out of this without a battle" said Naruto. Eevee jumped in front of the downed Naruto as he got up.

"I guess not" Ponyta walked in front of Harrison his fiery mane whipped up as he adopted a serious look.

"Ponyta use Flamethrower" said Harrison as Ponyta shot a fiery blast that engulfed the entire hallway as it rapidly approached the two wild Pokémon.

Muk expanded and absorbed the flame in its entirety.

"Wow" said Harrison.

Ponyta stamped its foot in anger.

"Alright Eevee lets use skull bash" commanded Naruto.

Eevee flew passed Muk and headbutted one of Magneton's eyes.

"Mag, Magneton!" said the Pokémon in anger.

It charged up and shot a thunder and Eevee and in an enclosed space electrified Muk as well as Eevee.

"Ah Eevee" said Naruto in shock.

Muk was immobilised so Harrison took the opportunity and threw a pokeball at Muk. It was immediately captured in the ball. The ball flew back into his hands.

"Alright" said Harrison as Ponyta knead in happiness.

"Magneton" said Magneton as it continued to pour out the juice.

"Alright Eevee use reflect" commanded Naruto.

Eevee grunted under the brunt of the charged but opened and narrowed his eyes and called on the barrier around him. The electric charge shot right back through Magneton and was paralysed by his own electricity. Eevee suddenly opened his mouth and three dark spirals whirled around each other in a clockwise direction. They all added to a growing dark ball. The ball grew to a reasonable size and was shot right at Magneton.

"Shadow ball" said Naruto, he quickly regained his senses and threw a pokeball at the downed Magneton. He was also caught instantly it came back into Naruto's hand.

It disappeared though.

"You already have 6 Pokémon" said Harrison.

"Oh yeah" laughed Naruto.

Eevee run up and jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee" said the evolution Pokémon.

"I thought so, good job" said Naruto as he scratched behind Eevee's ears.

"Okay ready to see what all that screeching is. I think it's coming from the centre of the power plant.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto.

They both continued down the hall way suddenly a charge of electricity shot at their feet, it was followed by a screech from the darkness.

"Someone isn't very happy" said Naruto.

"You think" said Harrison.

"Alright should we or should we not stumble around in the dark with nothing but a horse light to be taken pot shots at by an angry Pokémon?" said Naruto.

"Well that's a good question" said Harrison.

"I still wanna see what it is" said Naruto with a smirk.

Harrison sighed.

"And here I thought that you were ready to give up on accounted of the _dark _situation" laughed Harrison.

"Oh that was lame" said Naruto as he walked into the darkness.

Ponyta snorted and followed.

"It wasn't that great but that's just cold" said Harrison as he followed after them.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Tsunade yawned as she read a book on her patio. She wore casual dress as it was here day off. A loud zapping sound caught her attention inside her lab. She put the book down and walked into the lab only to see a lone pokeball on the transporter. She looked on the screen above.

"Pokémon trainer Naruto Namikaze has exceeded his limit of six Pokémon" she read out loud.

"Well it was seem that he's getting on just fine" said Tsunade with a smile she took the ball.

"I wonder what Pokémon he caught" she grabbed the ball and released it.

"Magneton" said the electric Pokémon.

"Oh this is cool, hey there Magneton" said Tsunade with a friendly smile.

Magneton's eyes adopted a crescent moon shape indicating that it was smiling.

"We'll get you some yummy electricity to snack on okay" said Tsunade making the gender less Pokémon fly around her.

"Mag, Magneton" said the electric Pokémon.

"Well alright then" said Tsunade.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The electricity got more and more frequent as they walked into the power plant.

"Ya know if I had a nickel for every time I was almost hit by a thunderbolt, ol' Naruto would be rich right now" said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Yeah well ya don't and that-

A loud screech echoed through the power plant.

"Screech is getting a lot louder" said Harrison.

Naruto, Harrison, Ponyta and Eevee all walked into the core of the power plant. They looked up to see the source of the screech. There was a large hole in roof where the Pokémon had fallen in. It had fallen in an awkward place.

"No way" said Harrison.

"Yes way" said Naruto.

A loud screech was followed by a thunder storm than stretched in all corners of the room. It made everyone double over.

"Wow" as Naruto looked out to see a Zapdos' wing caught between two large gears.

"A Zapdos" said Naruto.

"Eee vui" said Eevee.

"We've got to help it" said Naruto as he walked forward only to be hit with a charge of thunder.

"Alright Eevee use quick attack" said Naruto.

Eevee ran forward avoiding all the electric attacks.

Eevee tackled the metal gear holding the Zapdos' wing.

Zapdos stopped struggling when he realised that they were here to help. It was shocked beyond belief that a pair of humans with a pair of trained lapped dog Pokémon.

"Everyone come out" Harrison and Naruto threw out every Pokémon that they had.

"It's okay Zapdos we're here to help ya" said Naruto as he ran up to the one of the gears and began to pull. Harrison and every single Pokémon began to pull on the gear. Zapdos screeched and sent a jolt of electricity through its wing everyone grimaced.

"I know it hurts Zapdos but we have to get you out of here" another shock made them all grunt as they all pulled. The bolt holding the mechanical monstrosity onto the wall began to buckle.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled and pulled the bolt right off its hinges.

Zapdos screeched as it began to flap its wings. Everyone fell back onto the floor. Zapdos screeched as its powerful thunder pierced the clouds above, slicing away at the dark clouds allowing the sun to shoot through.

Zapdos and Naruto made eye contact. Zapdos nodded at him as a thank you. It spread its wings and flew up into the clouds.

"Zapdos" said Naruto.

"Well you got a thank you from a legendary Pokémon, how do you feel?" asked Harrison as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Strangely satisfied" said Naruto.

He didn't get a chance to further elaborate as Dratini tackled him. He rubbed up against his cheek.

"Hey there" said Naruto in a strained voice.

Pidgeotto landed on his chest with a happy chirp.

"Ya I see you to" Naruto sighed making everyone laugh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Pokémon Centre**

"Oh my, you're back" Nurse Joy wrapped her arms around Naruto and Harrison.

Naruto and Harrison's faces were all scrunched up as they were lifted up. They kicked their legs as the surprisingly muscular Nurse Joy giggled at her town finally being back to its happy self. She finally put them down, the two young trainers and Eevee breathed in the biggest gasp of air before almost falling over as the blood rushed to their heads.

"Hey there Nurse Joy" said Harrison in a strained voice.

"Eee" said Eevee as he shook his head.

"We fixed the problem, turns out all extra electricity that the factory was out putting was causing it to pollute otherwise it would have exploded. So it expelled all the extra energy that the machines that powered the town in a noxious gas into the atmosphere" explained Harrison.

"Well aren't you just the smartest cutie" said Nurse Joy as she grabbed Harrison's cheeks.

Harrison yelped as his cheeks were stretched and pulled to the max. Nurse let them go and they comically retracted into his face. They were red and he rubbed them with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Harry Nurse Joy reminds me of you know who" laughed Naruto.

"I warned you to never speak about her every again" Harrison grabbed Naruto in a head lock. Eevee jumped down to observe the scene.

"You're just jealous that she liked me better than you" yelled Harrison.

"You're an idiot for having a crush on the teacher" Harrison's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You said that you wouldn't ever talk about that!" Naruto chuckled as Harrison held him in a head lock.

"And then when she told you that it wouldn't ever happened you cried like a baby" Naruto chuckled as he pushed Harrison. He ran out the Pokémon centre followed by Eevee.

"NARRRRUUUTTTOOO!" Eevee quickly jumped on Naruto's shoulder as he sprinted out of the Pokémon centre with Harrison hot on his heels.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**Well, you know ending on a high note I guess hahahaa. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and all that went down. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what ya think. **

**Team Update**

**Harrison**

**Groyvle , Onix, Butterfree, Drowzee and Muk **

**Naruto**

**Eevee, Pidgeotto, Combusken, Elekid, Dratini and Horsea**

**In rotation **

**Magneton **

**Until. Next. Time.**


	13. Season of Love

**Hey there guys. So sorry about the late update but here in the land down under exams are going on. So really it's not a good time so I decided to fuck off study and update yaay! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please leave a REVIEW!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Ya know you've really gotta let that go" whined Harrison. He and Naruto on this fine day were walking along a river bank; the forest was in the background as a clear path was ahead of them.

"Nope I'm never, ever going to let you forget it. The look on your face when she went, 'oh Harrison sweetheart, no honey no I-

He was silenced by a headlock.

"You blonde dolt if you don't shut up about it I'm going to strangle you to death" Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and giggled at his trainer's smirking face.

"Worth every single damn word" Harrison slipped on a slimy bit of rock and they both fell backward into the shallow water.

Three travellers from above on the higher path looked down with inquisitive eyes as they observed the best friends bickering while wrestling in the mucky water.

"You fuckin' dopy airhead!" yelled Harrison as Naruto tackled him.

"Shit for brains Romeo!" they continued to wrestle.

"Um...guys" said the childish voice of a boy.

"Ha no wonder she dumped you, you've got the upper body strength of Weedle" yelled Naruto as Harrison punched him in the gut. They both tumbled back into the water as they attempted to stand up.

"Guys come on, you've got stop, how bout we go into town together" suggested a mature voice of a male.

"Oh that's rich coming from the kid who also got the shit beat out of him and came crying to the principal because he was a little 'cutie.'" Naruto growled at Harrison's comment he was about to retort but an angry feminie voice stopped him.

"You both look like two kittens, the pair of you can't fight to save your lives so get out of the mud and stop being a pair of little whiny morons!" Naruto turned around and stood up.

"Uh, hey guys" laughed Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry you kind of caught us at a bad time" laughed Harrison as he put his right hand on his hip. The pair of them trying to maintain what little male pride they left but the cheeky and knowing smirk of the female crushed any hopes of that.

The 3 travellers that stood before them were none other than Ash, Brock and Misty.

"So where are you guys headed?" asked Harrison.

"Well we were headed to Saffron City to for Ash's 4th gym challenge, but we decided to take a detour and track back to this town for the Butterfree Festival" said Brock.

"You haven't won 4 yet?" asked Harrison.

"Ah, no...I-ah, wait you've already won 4, the both of you? he asked.

Naruto and Harrison smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Naruto shivered.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Harrison.

"Something just touched my leg" said Naruto.

"Well maybe you should get out of the water then" suggested Misty as she put her hands on her hips.

"Now, now, no need to get angry again" laughed Naruto as he made his way out of the sludgy water.

"Eee, vui vee" Eevee launched shadow ball it hit the water causing Naruto and Harrison to become even more wet, a cry of pain was heard and a Pokémon tumbled backward onto the other bank.

"Eevee, why did you try hit me?!" yelled Naruto.

"Pi...ka..CHUUUUUU" a thunderbolt shot past Naruto's face, hitting the same spot as Eevee's shadow ball dispersed.

"What's wrong with you Pikachu you almost hit Naruto!" yelled Ash.

Another rustle was heard as a Vaporeon appeared fainted having been stripped of the power to camouflage itself into its surroundings.

"You two idiots! Keep your Pokémon under control!" Naruto and Ash chuckled nervously.

"Relax Misty, they were just protecting their trainer's...the fact that it's a Vaporeon makes it a little worse for you but, your Pokémon would do the same" said Brock with smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Misty with a sigh.

"Still...Vaporeon don't just roam around in random places" said Naruto shaking of the sludge he still had on his soaking wet clothes.

"Well ya know maybe this one is and I've gotta catch it" said Ash.

"Well, it probably belongs to someone" said Brock.

"Well ya snooze ya lose" said Ash.

"Ash, you literally can't catch it if it belongs to someone, at least I've always thought that" said Naruto.

"Oh no my Vaporeon" yelled a feminie voice, her Butterfree flying above her.

She had chocolate and brown eyes; she had a red ribbon tied into her long hair. She wore a red sundress and had strap on opened toed shoes. This of course lead to a very familiar sight, Brock had hearts in his eyes.

"Miss...I'm Brock and don't worry I was just going to go rescue your Pokémon" Naruto and Ash laughed nervously. Misty stomped over to Brock and twisted his ear and pulled him back from his position on one knee.

"Why are you trying to pull his ear off?" asked Harrison.

"That looks pretty...ouch" said Naruto as he rubbed his ear. "Um you really should stop or you'll pull his ear off" said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

"You want to take his place?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Naruto and Harrison backed up next to Ash.

"She's kind of scary" chuckled Harrison.

"Yeah, no kidding" agreed Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto and Harrison immediately pointed to Ash.

"W-What, traitors!" he yelled in outrage.

The young girl ran through up to the river bank and returned her Vaporeon.

"We're really sorry miss, our Pokémon jumped to the conclusion that your Vaporeon was going to attack us" said Naruto with a sincere look of regret on his face.

"No it's okay" the Butterfree above her flapped its wings proudly.

"She's always getting into trouble, my names Veronica" Naruto smiled and held out his hand but quickly laughed realising that he was still wet.

"Sorry Veronica, names Naruto" he smiled.

"And I'm Ash, future Pokémon Master" said Ash.

"My names Misty, from Cerulean City" said Misty.

"Harrison" said Harrison with a smile.

"And I'm-

"Brock...yes so I've heard" she giggled.

"So are you guys here for the Butterfree season of love?" she asked.

"Season of love?" asked Ash.

"Free, free" said the Butterfree above her head.

"Oh my yes, all the Butterfree come around this time of year. They call it the season of love because the Butterfree all come to mate, once they find a mate they go off and have babies across the ocean" Harrison smiled at her.

"Maybe, my Butterfree could have babies" said Harrison.

"That would be so cool, we should go set Butterfree up" encouraged Naruto.

"You think so?" asked Harrison.

"Weren't those two fighting each other 5 minutes ago?" asked Ash.

"Yes well that's how best friends act, they fight one minute and they laugh the next" said Misty.

"Yeah, kinda like you and Gary" said Brock.

"Gary and I are not friends!" yelled Ash.

"Hey guys" said Naruto.

"We kinda have to go clean up and change our clothes, we'll meet up with you guys later" said Naruto.

"Oh well alright, you sure you guys don't wanna come with us into town?" asked Ash.

"You don't have sludge in your underpants" laughed Naruto.

"How charming" said Misty.

"Well, that's as charming as he gets, come one" said Harrison.

Naruto chuckled as he gestured at Eevee who without a second thought he jumped on his shoulder.

"See you guys later" said Naruto as he and Harrison walked up the bank and onto the path.

"See ya!" yelled Ash with a wave.

"I better get going to" said Veronica as she followed Naruto and Harrison's lead.

"Hey if Harrison's Butterfree can go and find a mate surely yours can to Ash" said Misty.

"You really think so?" asked Ash.

"Of course, I mean your Butterfree is pretty great" Ash pulled Butterfree's pokeball of his belt.

"Alright, let's do it Butterfree" said Ash as he squeezed the pokeball.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

**In Town**

Naruto and Harrison had both gotten a shower at the Pokémon centre and their attire was looking a million times better. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Nurse Joy handing him his pokeballs.

"The check up is complete Naruto, I must say all of your Pokémon are in pristine condition" comment Nurse Joy. Naruto began taking off the pokeballs out of the tray and reattaching them back onto his belt,

"Thank you Nurse Joy" said Naruto as Eevee jumped over the counter onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Well hello there" laughed Naruto as he rubbed behind Eevee's ears.

"My, you and that Eevee certainly are very fond of each other" said Nurse Joy.

"Of course I've known Eevee for basically my entire life" said Naruto as Eevee licked his cheek.

"Well I can see the pair of you are extremely close not many trainers can say that they have that kind of relationship with their Pokémon" comment Nurse Joy.

"Oh well thank you" replied Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now have a good day Naruto" giggled Nurse Joy as she went to serve another trainer.

"Oi, you gonna talk all day or are we going to find Butterfree the perfect girl?" asked Harrison with a smile as he walked up behind Naruto.

"Of course we're. How to purpose that we get close to the talent-wait...you've somehow acquired some inconspicuous vehicle that you apparently know how to drive?" Harrison nodded making Naruto sigh.

"Alright, then...let's go" beamed Harrison as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he dragged him out of the Pokémon centre.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison stood on a grassy cliff; all of the Butterfree hovered in the distance over the sea. Naruto and Eevee looked up to the blue hot air balloon.

"A hot air balloon, well you've out done yourself this time" laughed Naruto.

"Well, come on lets go" said Harrison as he jumped in the basket followed Naruto. Eevee jumped on the side of the basket with a smile on his face.

"You really shouldn't let him sit there" commented Harrison.

"Well...if he falls off he won't do it again" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Well, then" said Harrison in an unsure tone.

"What...he can swim" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Harrison pulled the cord and the flame in the middle of the balloon roared to life, the ascended amongst the other balloons. A lot of the other Butterfree were already off in pairs.

"So genius now that we're up at an extremely high altitude and the pressure is on, how are you going to get Butterfree to find a mate" Harrison smirked and pulled a pokeball of his belt.

"Well young Naruto" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "My Butterfree is superior because I raised it, it's been feed special Pokémon food, it gets plenty of exercise and its good looking" said Harrison with a confident smirk.

"Oh so really your Butterfree is the greatest and all of these other Butterfree should just go home because yours is the biggest, baddest and greatest Butterfree of all time, well alright then" said Naruto nodding his head.

"Do I detective a hint of sarcasm?" asked Harrison in a irritated tone.

"If you didn't get the hint then you were dropped on your head as a child" chuckled Naruto.

"Ha just you watch!" yelled Harrison as he expanded his pokeball.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Alright now that we're up here Butterfree will find a mate" said Ash.

"Ah this is so romantic" mused Misty.

"This is really romantic, only a true expert of romance can truly appreciate this romantic spectacle" laughed Brock.

"Master at loving not being loved" giggled Misty.

"Oh man...

Brock's features immediately changed.

"You don't have to be so mean" he groaned.

"Hey look, there's Naruto and Harrison!" exclaimed Misty as she looked out to the balloon nearest to them. Naruto and Harrison were conversing when Harrison threw out his Butterfree. With a confident stride it made its way over to the flock of Butterfree.

"You'd better hurry up Ash, Harrison's Butterfree is already ahead of you" giggled Misty as she pointed to the Butterfree making its way over to the bulk of Butterfree.

"Ha, his Butterfree's got no chance, go!" he yelled as he threw out Butterfree's pokeball.

"Go get'em!" yelled Ash as he pointed to the other Butterfree.

Butterfree let out a confident yelp as he made his way to the flock of Butterfree.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Harrison's Butterfree instantly attracted a mate and the pair of them began doing the courtship dance.

"Ha see, I told you Naruto!" yelled Harrison as he cheered for Butterfree.

Naruto gave Eevee a confused look to which he returned one of his own. They both turned back the action.

Ash's Butterfree struggled offering himself to myriad of Butterfree. He got shot down, time after time. Until he found a shiny Butterfree that really got his attention, with hearts in his eyes he raced over to her and began his courtship dance.

"Go get'em Butterfree!" yelled Misty. "That's it, loves all about being assertive, and get in there and claim your prize!" she coached.

"And how would you know?" inquired Ash.

Her face scarlet red she replied.

"Shut up, I have the right mind to throw you off this balloon!" she yelled.

"Easy now" laughed Brock.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**  
"He's not having much luck" said Harrison.

"Yeah kinda like-

"Don't you dare" said Harrison with a growl.

Naruto snickered.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Suddenly a helicopter appeared next to the flock of Butterfree with a large 'R' on it.

"_Prepare for trouble"_

"_Make it double"_

"_To protect the world from __devastation__"_

"_To unite all evils within our nation"_

"_Do denounce __the__ evils of truth and love"_

"_Do extend our reach to the stars above" _

"_Jesse"_

"_James"_

"_Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light" _

"_Surrender now or prepare to fight"_

"_That's right"_

"Team Rocket!" yelled Ash.

He was about to yell again but full blown laughter interrupted him.

"What the hell was that!" laughed Naruto.

"What a bunch of losers!" laughed Harrison.

Eevee giggled loudly.

"I will never look at that 'R' with fear again" laughed Naruto.

The trio in the balloon next to them looked confused.

"They, they don't seem worried" comment Brock.

"Yeah...they seem, amused" said Misty.

"Yeah" said Ash.

"Pika, Pika"

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"There laughing at us!" yelled Jessie.

"This is an outrage, our motto should strike fear and cause panic!" yelled James.

"Ha, well show'em" said Meowth as he pushed a large red button. A net deployed over the Butterfree and James pushed the gear stick forward as the rounded up the Butterfree.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto.

"Let' go, Pidgeotto!" yelled Naruto as he drew off his pokeball and threw out the balloon.

While Ash's Butterfree tackled the net, Naruto's Pidgeotto flew to the front of the helicopter and pecked the glass until it broke causing James to panic. He violently moved the gear stick to the left. He put his hand on the chasse stabilising himself. However, he pushed a very evil looking button. Two lower class explosive missiles shot out at Naruto and Harrison's balloon. Naruto grabbed Eevee as the balloon was blown to pieces. The basket plummeted to the ocean.

"What are you doing, we're thieves not murderers" yelled Jesse.

The trio in the balloon yelled in shock.

"Naruto!" yelled Misty.

"Harrison!" yelled Ash.

Pidgeotto raced toward them.

"Geotto!" his eyes narrowed but he wasn't fast enough or big enough.

Naruto yelled as he gripped the basket and Eevee.

Pidgeotto narrowed his eyes as he began to glow. His entire body covered in a light. His wing span tripled as he grew in speed and power. Once the light receded the basket finally broke from underneath them. The pair of them yelled as they fell toward the rock formations below. A blur appeared below them, the pair of them still screaming.

"Pidegot!" exclaimed the bird.

"Huh! I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" yelled Naruto.

He looked down as he grasped the soft feathers below him. The large bird turned its head and looked at him with a smile.

"Y-You evolved to save us?" asked Naruto.

"Pidego" said the bird.

Naruto's bottom lip quivered.

"Pidegot" Naruto hugged the bird's neck.

"Oh I love you so much!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh man" Harrison sighed. "Thank you Pidegot" said Harrison.

"Pidegot, whadda say we get some pay back?" asked Naruto wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Pidegot!" squawked the bird as he climbed very fast next to the trio's balloon.

"Wow" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu in awe of the bird. Harrison jumped in their basket as Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

Ash's Butterfree finally broke the net and all the Butterfree flew out.

"Why you little!" yelled Jesse.

"Pidegot! Wing attack!" Pidegot wings glowed and hardened as he took off at amazing speeds at the helicopter. He disappeared and the reappeared on the other side. Naruto and Eevee looked shocked as they looked back at where they were at the exploding helicopter. The trio of bad thieves were launched into the stratosphere.

"We're blasting off again!" they yelled.

"You did that on purpose" laughed Naruto as he rubbed the back of Pidegot's back.

"Vui" agreed Eevee.

"Pidegot!" exclaimed the bird in a gleeful tone.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The group stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. 4 Butterfree in pairs hovered above them.

"You're babies are going to be beautiful" said Misty.

"Yeah, I'll miss you" said Ash.

Ash's Butterfree said nodded as he and the pink Butterfree flew away. Ash's hat covered his eyes as tears fell from them.

"I'll miss you buddy, but I know this is what you want" Harrison's Butterfree rubbed his cheek and touched his nose.

"Free" he said as he took off with his mate.

"Look, the Butterfree are almost out of sight" said Misty.

Ash and Harrison raced to the edge of cliff.

"Goodbye Butterfree!" yelled Harrison.

"I'll miss you buddy!" yelled Ash.

It was hard to watch them fly away; each of them had caught a little Caterpie in the forest. The first Pokémon that the pair of them had caught. An experience that they shared together and one that they will never forget for as long as they live.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Well there ya go, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Again sorry about the late update, exams are kicking my ass right now. All Pokémon evolve at different rates, depending on their relationship with their trainer or a certain situation. So level wasn't really taken into account. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Until. Next. Time. **


	14. The Prized Pokémon

**Here we go again guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you to all those who REVIEWED the last chapter, it was 11 REVIEWS, which was freakin' awesome! Like Super Duper Awesome! So please REVIEW I really enjoying reading them, enjoy!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Harrison why are we here?" groaned Naruto.

Harrison had his face buried in his Pokémon league guide. A book that Naruto had neglected to even take from Professor Oak, insisting that they only needed one. He seemed rather intrigued about what the book had to say about this particular location. He was nodding to himself, pleased with his thought pattern. He and Naruto were in a large city surrounded by all manner of Pokémon accessories about with different shops and Pokémon salons to either side of the street.

"Come on, Naruto. You can't tell me that these Pokémon fashion parades don't intrigue you. Apparently fashion can increase a Pokémon's confidence and-

Naruto had already zoned him out. He looked up at a sleeping Eevee who rested on the top of his head he had a content smile on his face.

'Lucky little piece of Pokémon food' growled Naruto.

"So where...are we?" asked Naruto.

-and that can make them-Naruto, Naruto are you listening to me?" asked Harrison as he turned to his friend.

Naruto stared up at the sky his facial expressions changing every so often.

"You're not even paying attention!" yelled Harrison in annoyance.

Naruto turned to him with a bored look.

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Naruto.

Harrison's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm kidding, of course I heard what you said" said Naruto.

"Well what did I say then?" he asked with a stern expression.

"I dunno, some crap about fashion" he shrugged.

"I'll take that as a victory" sighed Harrison.

"You didn't answer my question, the hell are we?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you see all of these signs? Breeder Lane, your mum swears by it" said Harrison.

"I don't really much listen to what she has to say; mum is really all about Koyuki. So I wouldn't have a clue" said Naruto with another shrug.

"Oh please, she told you and you didn't pay attention" Naruto pouted. "Hey" he clicked his fingers.

"We can go see Susie, mum and her are friends. She has a shop doesn't she?" asked Naruto as the gears turned in his head.

"Ah, yes she does, your mum knows the famous Susie?" asked Harrison in a squeaky voice.

"Does your mum know who the famous Susie is?" he mimicked in a childish voice. "Of course she does, my mum knows everybody" said Naruto.

Harrison mumbled something.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"Oh-ah, the shop is down here" said Harrison as his pace changed.

"No you didn't" grumbled Naruto as he walked behind his friend, who had stars in his eyes and his sleeping partner adjourning his head. Using his soft hair as a pillow suited Eevee just fine.

They arrived at the famous salon to see Susie massaging a Pichu's electric sacks on either sides of its cheek. The Pichu lay on a table as she ran her hands gently up and down its cheek eliciting a soft coo from the mouse Pokémon.

"Hi Susie!" said Naruto with a bright smile.

Eevee opened his eyes awakened by his trainer's yell.

"Oh, Naruto!" she stopped massaging the Pichu and pulled Naruto into a hug. Eevee jumped on Harrison's shoulder as he was smart enough to know what was about to happen. Susie pulled Naruto right toward her and wrapped her slim arms around him tightly.

Susie wasn't a muscular woman by any means of the word. But she was strong, very strong, strong man strong. Naruto wasn't overly tall, this made Susie about a head taller than him.

Naruto was sandwich between two very ample bosoms. He didn't know whether to giggle perversely or panic at the lack of oxygen, which he was currently depriving his brain of. Either way he didn't really mind at this very moment as Susie hugged him, not having seen her in almost a year.

"Oh I missed you so much" said Susie as she finally let go of Naruto. Who sucked in the air like a fish that hadn't been in the water for a few minutes.

"G-Good to see you to Susie" he sighed.

She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Naruto, I've just missed you" she cooed making Naruto blush.

"Oh hey-ah, where are those...lovely Vulpix of yours" he said looking around for it.

"Oh, they're both sleeping. The female usually stays at home asleep on the counter and well, the male that you're so fond of its" she turned to the small bundle at the end of the shop. "Right over there" she giggled when Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh come on, you were both so little when it all happened you can't still be holding a grudge" Harrison laughed.

"Yeah, Naruto, what happened Naruto?" he asked with an evil face as he put his arm around his friend and continuously poked him in the cheek. "Huh, Huh what happened?" he chuckled.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh Naruto and that Vulpix have a rocky relationship" she giggled. "Ya see that Vulpix and I used to enter Pokémon contests and we used to train with Kushina a lot. That Vulpix and Naruto never got along, I reckon he lost his eyebrows every time we visited for training" Naruto growled at the memories that entered his head.

"I. Hate. That. Thing" growled Naruto as he tightened his fist. Eevee jumped back on Naruto's shoulder.

"Oh my what a precious Eevee, is this your partner Naruto?" asked Susie.

"Vui" beamed Eevee.

"My, he is certainly precious" said Susie.

"He thinks he is" said Naruto.

"My, he has a shiny coat, straight ears and a very straight fluffy tail. He is certainly well taken cared of" said Susie as he scratched behind Eevee's ears.

"Eee, vui" Eevee soaked up the attention.

"Where do you get his food?" she asked as she picked him up.

"I make it" said Harrison with pride in his voice.

"You're really talented then" she complimented.

"A-Ah thank you" he blushed.

"Even though Vulpix doesn't much like strangers, maybe you should let him try it" said Susie. "It'll be an interesting experiment" she said.

"Um, well okay" Harrison put his backpack down on the ground and pulled out a container. He took a small pellet and walked over to Vulpix.

"Hi there Vulpix, I know that you don't get along with Naruto. That means me and you have something in common, look I brought you some food" offered Harrison as Vulpix opened his eyes. He eyed the food suspiciously he was unsure. But the fact that he didn't like Naruto made him smile.

He took a smile bite from the pellet. He chewed and then swallowed. Everyone in the room eyed the scene with curiosity. Vulpix suddenly smiled and then took the entire pellet from Harrison's fingers.

"Vulpix, Vul" he said in delight.

"Ah, he likes it!" yelled Harrison.

Eevee jumped down from Naruto's shoulder and snuck out a pellet quickly swallowing it and jumped back on Naruto's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee" he shrugged innocently.

"Yeah right" sighed Naruto. "You really have an attitude problem" said Naruto as Eevee sharply turned his head the other way not liking the comment.

"I'm impressed Harrison, Vulpix never eats anything that I haven't made. He must really love it" she giggled. "Now try and pet him" she suggested.

Naruto chuckled evilly.

'Now you're in for it' he chuckled a little louder.

Eevee turned back to him.

"Eee, vui vee. Vui Eevee" said Eevee as he poked his tongue out.

"Don't turn this around on me" growled Naruto. "You were thinking the exact same thing" he said.

"Ah, okay. Vulpix. Would it be okay if I pet you?" asked Harrison.

The fox Pokémon contemplated this for a few seconds before happily smiling.

"Vulpix, Vul" happily replied the happy Pokémon.

Harrison rubbed behind Vulpix's stiff ears earning a soft coo from the fox Pokémon. Harrison laughed as he applied more pressure, Vulpix soaked up the attention from Harrison.

"My it seems that Vulpix has taken quite a liking to you Harrison" she smiled.

Harrison stopped, but to his surprise Vulpix jumped into his arms.

"Oh hi there Vulpix" laughed Harrison as he held the fire Pokémon in his arms.

"Looks like you made a new friend" said Susie.

Vulpix yawned and went to sleep in Harrison's hold.

"Well that was quick" said Naruto.

"Well the fact that we both usually pissed off about you, just makes it really easy because we have something in common" Susie giggled.

"He does have a point" giggled Susie.

Naruto sighed.

"So what are you up to these days?" asked Naruto.

"Well I've been promoting my store of course" she said with a smile.

"I've been pretty successful as of late" she clicked her fingers. "Hey did the pair of you know that there's a fashion parade, I was going to appear with Vulpix, but he seems awfully comfortable. How bout it Harrison, you wouldn't mind appearing with Vulpix?" asked Susie.

"I'd love to, would that be okay with you Vulpix?" asked Harrison as looked down at Vulpix who just yawned.

"I think he said yes" said Susie making Harrison chuckle.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Did you organise the flyers like I asked?" asked a cloak woman.

Her and her male counterpart stood in an alleyway cloaked, their faces hidden.

"Why has the boss asked us to come here anyway?" asked the male.

"Because we're here for that prized Vulpix, if it could take on Kushina Namikaze's Pokémon, it must be worth a fortune" said the female. "Ironically her kid and his friend are in town as it'll make for some very interesting situations that's for sure. He's already given those fools and The Iron Masked Marauder some trouble these past months" said the female with a giggle.

"Which will make it that much more sweeter when we get that prized Vulpix" said the male.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**A Few Hours Later **

"So you're really going to do this?" asked Naruto as he lay on a rooftop deck chair. The pair of them had hung out and relaxed at Susie's house for the majority of the day. They were both currently lounging on deck chair. Eevee was lying in Naruto's lap while Vulpix lay asleep on Harrison's lap fast asleep.

"Of course I am, Vulpix really enjoys the attention. That's why he loved being in contests, people from everywhere come to see him and Susie's busy. Can't let my fans down now can I?" chuckled Harrison.

Eevee and his trainer let out and exasperated sigh at the same time.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"Means that you shouldn't really put all your money on one horse, that stupid Pokémon doesn't know its tails from its ears" chuckled Naruto.

A flamethrower suddenly shot out from the fox Pokémon's mouth burning Naruto's face to a crisp. He let out an exasperated sigh as soot escaped his mouth.

"Comments like that must...burn, Vulpix up" chuckled Harrison.

"You're jokes are still lame" said Naruto with a groan.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a burnt face" he laughed as he stroked Vulpix.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Harrison walked through the main street with Vulpix walked next to him. There were all manner of dolled up Pokémon around him. He waved and Vulpix looked around soaking up the attention from the crowd. The crowd stretched all the way down to the end of the street, clambering for a photo, trying to get any of the Pokémon looking their way.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"This is a really big deal, isn't it" said Naruto as he and Susie stood in the front row of the crowd. Harrison and Vulpix had already passed them.

"Yes it is, people from all around the world come here just to get a glimpse of the Pokémon that are showcased inner beauties. They all want to watch it shine through and help their Pokémon be the best that they can be" said Susie with a smile.

"I remembered you being this crazy about showcasing Vulpix's inner...stuff" laughed Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head. Eevee watched the parade with curiosity from atop his usual place on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes, inner stuff. You're just like your mother" laughed Susie as he ruffled his hair.

Suddenly one of the many floats exploded. In its place was a large stage and two figures stood on it.

"Prepare for trouble..."  
"And make it double..."  
"To infect the world with devastation!"  
"To blithe all peoples within every nation!"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love,"  
To extend our wrath to the stars above!"  
"Cassidy!"  
"Butch!"  
We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!  
Surrender now to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!  
"That's Right!"

"Raticate"

"And here I though the lamest thing that I was going to hear today was Harrison's jokes" said Naruto.

"Team Rocket is here for that prized Vulpix" the crowd dispersed in terror of the explosion fearing for their lives.

Harrison jumped on the stage Vulpix stood next to him, proudly glaring at the two Team Rocket members.

"Now that the heroic little brat is here" said Cassidy as she pulled out a remote and push the button on it. The outer edge of the stage opened and a cage formed around them.

"Argh, Eevee used shadow ball" Eevee jumped off Naruto's and fired a shadow ball at the cage. It exploded but when the smoke cleared the cage bent a little under the strain but it held firm.

"That stuffs strong" commented Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee as he landed in front of Naruto.

"Vulpix, Harrison" cried Susie as Butch sent out a Primape.

Harrison reached for one of his pokeballs but stopped when he felt Vulpix tugged on his pant leg.

"Huh, what is it Vulpix?" asked Harrison.

"Vul, Vul Vulpix, Vul!" he said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Oh, you want to battle the both of them, are you sure?" asked Harrison.

Vulpix nodded firmly.

"Alright lets go then Vulpix" Vulpix jumped in front of Harrison.

"Raticate use hyper fang" commanded Cassidy.

"Primape use mach punch!" commanded Butch.

"Harrison watched out for Bob's Primape, it's a lot faster than Raticate" yelled Naruto.

"The names Butch you blonde idiot!" Naruto growled.

"I may be blonde but it looks like you have a weed growing from your fat head!" yelled Naruto.

Butch growled.

"I have the right mind to walk over there and knock some sense into you" Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry but, I think Vulpix will do that to you Bluff" chuckled Naruto afterward he adopt the most evil looking smile they've ever seen.

"Vulpix, use fire spin full power!" commanded Harrison.

Vulpix opened his mouth and fired a very power torrent of flames at the two charging Pokémon. The flames danced around each other forming a vortex. The vortex tore at the landscape and engulfed the two Pokémon. The torrent of flames exploded on contact with the Team Rocket members, blasting them into the stratosphere.

"That, I don't miss" said Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

Naruto, Harrison and Susie stood back in her shop. Susie had a backpack over her shoulder and a smile on her face as she looked at the two boys.

"I'm going on a trip soon and I can take either of my Vulpix with me. Seeing as this one" she knelt down and scratched his head. "Has taking a liking to you, Harrison, would you please take care of Vulpix for me?" asked Susie.

"Huh, me?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes you" said Susie.

"Vulpix" Harrison looked down to see him rubbing his face against his leg.

"Okay then" Harrison pulled out a pokeball and gently tapped Vulpix on the head.

"Well be great friends" said Harrison. "Plus he doesn't like Naruto, what's not to love about him" he chuckled.

"Hey!" growled Naruto.

"You two better get going; your next gym battles are in Celadon City, which isn't that far from here. You'd both better be careful, Erika is very strong" Harrison laughed.

"Well with my new fire Pokémon, we're gonna win for sure" said Harrison.

"You bet" said Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always, please leave a REVIEW. Oh and if you like Kingdom Hearts, check out my new story Number XIII. I mean it's really different, just looking for some more REVIEWS. Anyway guys, new chapter will be up in a bit so. Until. Next. Time.**

**Team Update **

**Harrison's Pokémon**

**Groyvle, Onix, Vulpix, Drowzee, Muk and Ponyta**

**Released **

**Butterfree**

**Naruto's **Pokémon****

**Eevee, Combusken, Pidegot, Elekid, Dratini and Horsea**

**In Rotation **

**Magneton **

**I feel that the teams thus far a pretty balanced, the fact that Ponyta and Dratini are both babies mean that they really can't battle. Onix and Pidegot are both acting as the powerhouses at the moment but once both teams are completed it'll pretty interesting seeing the evolution of both considering where they both might have gone and where they ended up. **


	15. At the End of the Rainbow

**Heya readers, hope you all had a good Christmas and wishing you all A Happy New Years! So gym badge number...5! Oh yeah, you know what that means off to Celadon City. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter.**

**I would really appreciate it if you readers could REVIEW this chapter, I love to read them! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again all you readers Merry Christmas and have A Happy New from Aj-Kun!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"There is a lot of green around here" commented Naruto.

"Well that would make sense, seeing as the gym leader in this city is a grass type gym leader" said Harrison as the pair of them looked over the city.

"I wonder what kind of grass types she'll use?" wondered Naruto, Harrison smirked at him with a knowing look adjourning his face.

"What?" he asked pulling away from Harrison.

"Well...by luck I would probably be the best term. I have two fire types, Ponyta and Vulpix. Plus Muk!" Naruto smirked back.

"Well you're team is unbalanced then isn't it" he crossed his arms. "I have a fully evolved flying type and a fire type in Combusken so" he stuck his tongue out at him and pulled his eyelid down.

"Don't be so juvenile" said Harrison.

"Me juvenile? What are you going to tackle me down a hill again because if I mention-

"Do it I dare you" Harrison pulled a pokeball off his belt. "I'll just choose Vulpix to burn your face off again, ha...the tables have turned!" yelled Harrison.

"Tch, whatever" said Naruto.

"Vui" sighed Eevee.

Naruto walked down the hill to the city with Eevee resting on his shoulder.

"What, now that I have a counter move you don't want to play anymore?" asked Harrison.

"Whatever!" he yelled back.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Thanks Nurse Joy" said Naruto as he handled the tray down onto the counter of the Pokémon Centre. He placed all of the pokeballs on his belt and Eevee jumped up from behind the counter and onto his shoulder.

"I must say Naruto, your Pokémon are in pristine health. Your Dratini is a very rare Pokémon, how did you manage to catch him?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh well, he was an egg. A guy from Team Rocket stole it, so I had to battle him for it. Then this fat idiot told me it was his so I battled him for it. I won the battle and we sort became friends. More like rivals and I promised him that I'd take care of whatever Pokémon hatched from the egg" explained Naruto.

Nurse Joy smiled at the young boy.

"My that is admirable Naruto; you even made a friend it sounds more like. You'll be happy to know that Dratini is in excellent health. I must warn you though, no battling. It's only a few months old from the looks of things. Even though you've done a great job, if he were to battle it could do him much more harm than good" warned Nurse Joy.

"I know that Nurse Joy don't worry, besides. I don't think he's much interested in battling anyway, he just likes to play at the moment" she smiled and nodded at the young trainer.

"Alright then, good luck in your battle against Erika today. You'll need it" she giggled.

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?!" Nurse giggled again at the young trainer.

"Well let's just say she likes to charm her male challengers" laughed Nurse Joy.

"Charm?" asked Naruto.

"She's known as the most as the most beautiful gym leader ever" Naruto suddenly looked up in thought.

"Well there's Violet, Lily and Daisy, they all seem to think they're" he said in thought.

"Oh my yes, have you won the Cascade Badge yet, from the Sensational Sisters?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh ya I did, but they aren't that sensational" laughed Naruto. "There was one who was pretty sensational though" he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh you mean the forth sister, what was her name?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh well the people in Cerulean City call her The Tomboyish Mermaid, her name is Misty. We've run into each other a few times" he laughed.

"Oh so you know here well?" Naruto put his gloved hand on his chin.

"Um yeah, I suppose you could say that" said Naruto with a small chuckle.

"My colleague in Cerulean City says she scares all the boys away, you must be very brave" said Nurse Joy.

"Oh well, she is scary. I mean I wouldn't cross her, but she's also pretty nice when she wants to be" said Naruto.

"Hey while you're busy talking about your girlfriend we have a gym battle to win" laughed Harrison as he put his arm around Naruto.

Eevee jumped on the counter and stared at his trainer's face in confusion.

"Aww Naruto" Harrison poked his friends red cheek in amusement.

"Get off me!" he yelled.

Everyone in the centre stared at him, some for his rudeness others in curiosity.

"Oh my I didn't know it was like that" giggled Nurse Joy. "How cute Naruto, you 2 make a lovely couple" Naruto's face got increasingly redder with each word.

"She's not my girlfriend, in fact she scares me a little!" yelled Naruto.

"Ah don't say that Naruto" Naruto elbowed him in the stomach and stormed out of the centre in embarrassment.

"You're insane, you're out of your mind!" yelled Naruto.

Eevee followed after him giggling to himself about his trainer's predicament.

Harrison followed after him; once he caught up to him he began walking at a normal pace. Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ya know, for someone who doesn't care you awfully seem to care a lot" said Harrison.

"Whatever, believe what you want. You're the most annoying person when you want to be" said Naruto.

Harrison sighed.

"Alright, now now. No need to get angry" Harrison smiled. "Look I know you're just embarrassed, anyways I want to do something that'll for sure cheer you up" said Harrison as he put his arm around his friend.

"And what's that?" asked Naruto.

"We're going to the perfume shop" Naruto looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not turning funny on me now are you?" asked Naruto.

"No you twit, it's a perfume shop for Pokémon" said Harrison as he pointed to the small building ahead of them on the right side of the road.

"Why would we use perfume on our Pokémon?" asked Naruto.

"Well I read in my" he pulled out a small book from his back pocket. "My Pokémon handbook guide!" he yelled.

"I hate that stupid book ya know" said Naruto.

"Yeah, well regardless of how you feel apparently it says right here" he furiously flicked through the pages. "That apparently if a Pokémon's smell is good it can provide a really good distraction and can give your Pokémon the advantage in battle" read Harrison.

They walked into the small shop and were immediately punch in the face, in a good way by all the fragrances stored in the store.

"I think I agree because I'm pretty distracted right now" said Naruto in a dreamy tone.

"I couldn't agree more, the book was right. Perfume can give you an advantage in battle" said Harrison.

"You're right, it can" a few young ladies walked into the shop. Each more beautiful than the last, Naruto and Harrison's eyes indeed wandered a bit, but the 3 girls didn't notice.

"Ya see we're from the Celadon Gym, you two look like trainers. Would you like to attend a class on Pokémon fragrance, the greatest gym leader of all time Erika will be teaching" said one of the girls.

"Erika is gonna be there?" asked Naruto in excitement.

"Ah duh, didn't I just say that" the lead girl giggled.

"I know, I'm only a little excited because we're both here for a gym battle" he 'hmmed.' "I may be a bit of a sceptic when it comes to perfume and Pokémon. But I'm always up for learning something new" beamed Naruto.

"Well alright then its settled, we'll come" said Harrison.

"Great come to the gym in about 10 minutes we're Erika will be teaching" they all filed out.

"So not so funny now is it?" asked Harrison.

"I still think you're a fucking weirdo" laughed Naruto.

"Easy now Naruto, you wouldn't want me to call Misty would you, ya know. So she can come sort you out" laughed Harrison.

"Watch it" growled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Why hello there" said Erika.

Naruto and Harrison stood in the Celadon Gym. The gym did remind them of a greenhouse; the greenery flourished and grew all around the gym. The pair of them studied the gym leader carefully.

Erika looked very ladylike, and from what they had heard she is teacher on Pokémon fragrance, using the skill of flower-arranging as her prime teaching tool and apparatus. She seemed very as she spoke to them quite softly quiet girl, but every they've come across in Celadon City have known her name so she's well-known.

Eevee looked at the pretty Pokémon around him, they looked awfully beautiful and they smelt great. His hyper sensitive nose picked up on this as soon as they walked through the door.

By the looks of things Erika only collects Pokémon if she considers them attractive, though her definition of attractive seems to include varieties only a botanist could love. Seeing as they were all grass type Pokémon, which made perfect sense seeing as she was the Celadon Gym leader.

"Hi, I'm Harrison" said Harrison.

"And I'm Naruto and this is my partner Eevee" said Naruto.

"Eevee" said Eevee with a smile.

"It's my understanding that you two are here for a gym battle" Naruto and Harrison nodded. "I'll battle the pair of you after my lesson on Pokémon fragrance, okay?" she suggested.

"No problem, we're both looking forward to it" said Harrison.

Erika smiled.

"Well thank you both, I'm glad you could come, follow me to the greenhouse" she turned around and began walking down a hallway connecting to the green house. Naruto and Harrison followed after her with smiles on their faces.

Naruto and Harrison walked into the greenhouse with smiles on their faces. All manner of trainers sat in a circle with 1 Pokémon out in front of them.

"Hmm, well I guess if we're getting Pokémon involved, go!" Harrison unclipped a ball from his belt and threw it out. Vulpix appeared making every audible 'aww' at the fox Pokémon. Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'I. Hate. That. Thing' he inwardly said.

"Well now that everyone has arrived, let's begin" Naruto and Harrison sat down in the circle next each other. Eevee lay down in front of Naruto and Vulpix snuggled into Harrison while on his lap.

Eevee at times could be a weird Pokémon, sometimes he liked to be held, others he'd give you the 'ol Eevee glare that meant. 'Go away, like right this minute.' So really it depended on his mood, he was an odd Pokémon.

Erika went on to explain all the different fragrances and what kind of purpose that they served. She used the flowers to demonstrate on her Pokémon. One fragrance made her Vulplume attract all manner of bug type Pokémon. Another fragrance repulsed all the Pokémon in the area. Naruto and Harrison sucked up the information like sponges. They hadn't known that the olfactory sense could be used in battle so effectively.

"Okay, now" said Erika, she pulled a small vile of red liquid.

"This is a new fragrance, it has the power to amplify a pokemon's attack power tenfold. Would someone like to try it?" she asked.

She got a multitude of responses, but she handed the vile to Naruto.

"You've certainly been paying attention and I can tell that you've got what it takes to become a lot stronger" Naruto smiled.

"Okay, I'll try it. But I want to share it with Harrison" he looked at his friend. "If it wasn't for you reading that stupid book, we would have never have come here. So it's only right that we share this" smiled Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto" laughed Harrison as they high fived.

"Okay, all you have to do is spray it on your Pokémon and tell them to use an attack, you'll be amazed" said Erika.

"Okay!" they both exclaimed.

They both sprayed their Pokémon and they watched...and watched...and watched...and a simultaneously sweatdrop occurred between everyone in the room.

"Uh...Erika...

Started Naruto, but he was interrupted.

"You have to call an attack" she said.

"Okay then, Eevee. Use Shadow ball!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee opened his mouth and a shadow ball twice the normal size appeared in front of him. He fired it out into the brush and obliterated more than a few trees and some of the roof. Erika was obviously shocked as was the class.

"Wow" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee in amazement.

"Alright then, Vulpix. Use your flamethrower!" Vulpix fired a flamethrower at the far end of the tree clearing, yet it still managed to reach into the brush and the same results occurred the trees were destroyed...yet. Fire and kindling wood have a really combustible relationship. An explosion of flames rocked the area.

"That was a bit of miscalculation" said Naruto.

"Oh my, I should've known better. I didn't expect the flamethrower to reach so far that it would cause a fire" exclaimed Erika.

The fire blazed around the gym's plants.

"We've gotta get the Pokémon out of here" said Erika.

The trainers all grabbed their Pokémon and made a b-line for the doors. Naruto and Harrison scooped up Eevee and Vulpix into their arms and ran out the doors. Everyone made it outside safely.

"If any of you have water Pokémon, use them now" Naruto put Eevee down and pulled out his lure ball. About a dozen water Pokémon appeared in front of the group of trainers.

Naruto threw his ball up and Horsea appeared. He caught him as they faced the burning gym.

"Okay, Horsea. Use your water gun!" yelled Naruto.

A much larger spray of water than all of the other Pokémon erupted from Horsea's mouth.

"Go, Onix" yelled Harrison.

Onix appeared towering over the buildings in sight.

"Use sand attack on the flames to stop them spreading" Onix dug his tail in the soil and flung the earth onto the fire extinguishing it.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"You know, I should be furious with the both of you for destroying my gym" Naruto and Harrison winced. As the two of them stood in front of a frowning Erika, burnt debris around to the left of them.

Her expression suddenly softened.

"But it was on my word that I gave you that fragrance, I am honoured to have met you both, such amazing and inspiring young trainers and for that" she pulled out 2 rainbow badges from each of her kimono sleeves.

"I award you both, the Rainbow Badge" Naruto and Harrison looked stunned. The pair of them smiled.

"Alright! We got...Rainbow Badges!" they yelled.

"Vulpix!"

"Eee vui!"

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. And yes, the gym in Celadon once again...managed to burn down. Now don't jump to conclusions on the pairing. I assure you all its undecided as of right now. However, I do have a pretty good idea of who it's going to be, for the both of them that is. But as I said, I'm still undecided and it might change or it might not. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think, I love to read them. Until. Next. Time. **


	16. Ready, Set, Pokérace!

**Heya guys ready for another chapter?! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all to who REVIEWED last chapter you guys are awesome. Please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you think I would really appreciate it if you did. I just love reading them! Enjoy guys!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Wow, what a pretty lake" commented Naruto.

Naruto and Harrison both stood together both overlooking a shinning lake. The lake was located in the middle of a clearing in the small forest that they were in, in between Celadon City and Fucsha City.

Naruto and Harrison looked at each other and smiled, both thinking the exact same thing.

"Alright everyone, come out/Alright everyone, come out" Naruto and Harrison detached all of their pokeballs from their belts and threw all up in the air. One by one the younger trainer's Pokémon appeared.

"Combusken!"

"Pidegot!"

"Dratini"

"Horsea" Naruto made sure to throw his ball in the lake.

"Ree, ree!"

"Eevee!" said Eevee atop his usual place.

Harrison's Pokémon appeared in a similar fashion.

"Grovyle!"

Onix roared loudly.

"Drowzee"

Ponyta neighed loudly

"Vulpix"

"Muk!"

"Alright guys lets have some fun, kay?" suggested Naruto.

All the Pokémon yelled in agreement as they all began to play with each other. Eevee jumped off Naruto's shoulder and jumped into the water followed by Grovyle. Eevee grabbed onto Horsea as they raced through the water. Grovyle followed suit with a smile on his face.

"What a nice day, nothing can ruin it" laughed Naruto.

"Whenever you say that, something is bound...no most assuredly is going to happen to ruin it" said Harrison with a sigh.

"You always have to be such a pessimist" scowled Naruto.

"In this case more of a realist" Naruto sighed at his friend's comment.

Harrison chuckled as Vulpix jumped into his arms.

"Aww and how are you doing today?" asked Harrison.

"Aww poor little Vulpix" muttered Naruto as he got in the fox Pokémon's face. "But deep down, you and I both know that you're an evil little piece of work you-

Vulpix's flamethrower lit up Naruto's face.

"See, told ya...evil" he fell backwards with a groan.

"Maybe I was wrong, some good can come of today" laughed Harrison as he cradled Vulpix in his arms.

"I beg to differ" growled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**1 Hour Later **

"Okay, come and get it!" yelled Naruto who for once wasn't sporting his black gloves. Yes he did take the off to eat.

Within seconds everyone of their Pokémon was around the plates set out for them.

"That was disturbingly quick" said Naruto.

"What can I say...I'm a fantastic cook" laughed Harrison.

"Well you've gotta be good at something" chuckled Naruto.

"You struggle to make cereal without spilling it. I wouldn't get to cocky" said Harrison crossing his arms.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so cocky if you didn't think that you should have your own cooking show!" he yelled.

"That's because...I do" Naruto sighed at his friend and pinched the bridge of his nose. His stomach grumbled at him in need of sustenance.

"Alright, alright" Naruto walked over to their makeshift table and began eating.

Halfway through their meal, Ponyta neighed very loudly startling most of the Pokémon.

"What is it Ponyta?" Harrison got up and put his hand on Ponyta's long nose and began stroking him.

Suddenly a herd of Ponyta raced through the area at break-neck speeds. The ground shook as did some of the food and plastic plates of the table.

"That's a new one" said Naruto as he stabilized himself.

"A herd of wild Ponyta, awesome" said Harrison.

"Hey you two trespassin' varmints!" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a young ginger haired girl. She rode in on a Ponyta, without getting burnt which was an incredible feat of trust. Her long hair was braded into 2 pigtails. She had a blue bib and brace on with black leather boots.

"Varmints? Who are you calling a varmint you bumpkin?" said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Watch ye'self city slicker" she jumped off the horse Pokémon and got in Naruto's face.

"Or else, I'll tie you up by your scrawny ankles. Tie the rope back on Ponyta here. And drag your sorry excuse for an ass naked across the fields!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

He was about to retort but Harrison got in between the pair separating them.

"Easy now guys, we're sorry miss we didn't know that we were trespassing, we're sorry" he said calmly.

"Yeah well-hellllooooooo handsome" Harrison chuckled nervous.

"Come again?" he asked backing away.

She stepped forward.

"Ruth" she said pointing to herself.

She stepped forward.

"Harrison" he said pointing to himself.

He stepped back.

"Ruuuuth" she said sensually.

She stepped forward.

"Harrrrison" he said confused.

He stepped way back.

"Listen bright eyes, I-

She was interrupted by her Ponyta neighing. She turned around to see Naruto stroking her on the neck. She seemed to adore the attention she was getting, Naruto chuckled.

"Hey!" she yelled.

She marched over to him and pushed him away, causing Ponyta to whimper in confusion.

"Who said you could touch my prize winnin' Ponyta?" she crossed her arms.

"First of all" Naruto poked her in the forehead. This caused her to stumbled back 2 paces. "The names Naruto, and second of all. What prize?" he asked.

"Ah, so you did catch at, you ain't as stupid as you look, 'ruto" she giggled.

"Naruto!" he yelled.

"Dats what I said 'ruto!" she yelled back.

"No, N, Naruto, N is for Naruto!" he yelled.

"Now you're not makin' any sense" Naruto hit himself in the face.

"Alright whatever, now about this prize?" he asked.

"My Ponyta here is a world champin' in the wondrous sport of Pokémon racin'" she said with pride in her tone.

"Pokémon racing huh? Can we enter?" asked Naruto.

"Sure if you can ride your Pokémon you can enter this race bein' held at the world famous Pokéracer track down the road" she said.

Naruto turned around and looked at his Pokémon.

There was Eevee, Elekid, Combusken, Dratini, Horsea and Pidegot.

He clicked his fingers.

"Say, can the Pokémon I enter...Does it have to run, or can it fly?" asked Naruto.

"Sure I guess, ain't no rules bout dat" she spoke in her heavy southern accent.

"Alright then!" he yelled.

"You're gonna enter?" asked Harrison.

"Am I gonna enter...Pidegot?" he turned to his fully evolved Pokémon. Pidegot answered by spreading its wings to full span which seemed to scare Ruth a little.

"Gogggootttoo!" he exclaimed.

"I think he's up for it...you alright. We city slickers didn't scare ya, did we?" mocked Naruto.

"Hey you and half bad 'ruto, you and bright eyes can come stay the night at my farm just up past this line of trees. We got the whole day to practice" Naruto and Harrison nodded as they returned their Pokémon.

Eevee jumped back on Naruto. Naruto chuckled and scratched behind his ears, making Eevee smile.

"Goldie locks and bright eyes, you two are ya regular odd couple" she giggled as she walked forward, her Ponyta following faithfully behind.

"This girl creeps me out" whispered Harrison.

"Well if you're nice we won't have to sleep outside tonight, so...go ride'em cowboy. Just take this one for the team, 24 hours, not including that awesome race that I'm gonna win" laughed Naruto as he followed her and Ponyta.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Well this is our farm, I live here with Ma and Pa" she said as she outstretched her arms.

The farm was pretty open, it had an open field in which Ponyta, Taurus and Rapidash roamed freely in.

"Ruth! Where have you been and who are these two!?" Naruto and Harrison were broken out of their trances by the male's voice.

"Ah, Pa these here fellas are racers like me" she said.

The man wore a red undershirt and a flannelette shirt over the top with blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Oh I see ya made yourself some friends" he said as his facial features were breaking into a smile.

"It's nice to meet you boys" said the middle aged man as he shook Naruto and Harrison's hands.

"Ruth I'd like you to get on with your chores please, if we want your mamma to make a good dinner tonight we better not give her a reason to yell at us" laughed the man making his daughter nod in agreement.

She turned to Naruto and Harrison as her father walked away. They were both staring at their Taurus.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Wow, so that's a Taurus" said Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Taurus the bull Pokémon, Taurus' takedown can destroy cars. When Taurus become enraged and charge nothing can stop them" said Dexter. _

"Awesome" said Naruto.

Ruth coughed breaking both of them out of their stupors.

"Alrighty then, I'm goin' to finish up doin' my chores, you two should get to practicin' if you're hopin' to beat me and my Ponyta" she said jumping the wooden railing and disappearing into the farm.

"Well, come out Pidegot" said Naruto as he threw out the pokeball.

Pidegot appeared in front of him with an eager smile on his face.

"Seeing as we haven't really had a long distance ride together, whadda ya say we go for a bit of a warm up. Remember though, you can't fly to high otherwise we'll get disqualified" he nodded at his trainer as Naruto climbed on his back. Eevee sat on Naruto's shoulder as the hovered a few feet of the ground.

"Alright Pidegot, just stretch your wings out. Say, why don't you fly to that apple tree" said Naruto pointing to the tree about 200m away.

"Alright...go" he said he was prepared for the amazing burst of speed that instantly made him fly off the giant bird's back. He landed face first eating a whole lot of grass. Eevee of course landed on his feet with a smile on his face.

"Eee vui vee" he said nudging his trainer's side.

Pidegot stopped and turned around landed next to his trainer. He towered over Naruto and Eevee; he had an apologetic look on his face.

"Right, while you sort yourself out" Harrison pulled a pokeball off his belt and threw it up in the air. Ponyta appeared a lot more excited than usual; he stamped his hoofs and jumped up and down.

"Oh well I see you're ready to race" he got a loud neigh in response.

"Alright Ponyta, whadda ya say we got for a gallop around the track, to get a feel for it. See ya later, Goldie locks" laughed Harrison as he climbed on Ponyta's back.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto as he got up and wagged his fist.

"Pidego" said Pidegot apologetically.

Naruto smiled and turned around.

"It's alright; I know you're not really used to having something on your back. But we've got all day to practice. So come on don't be sad" Naruto stroked his Pokémon's feathers. The large bird nodded as Naruto climbed back on his back, he spread his wings and like Naruto asked before he took off at a moderate pace to the far tree.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Thank you again for letting us stay" said Naruto with a smile.

He and Harrison sat around the dinner table with Ruth and her parents.

"Oh it's really no bother you 2 are welcome anytime such sweet boys" said Ruth's mother.

"Thank you ma'am" said Harrison.

"So it seems like you've been on the road for a long time" said Ruth's father.

"Ah, yeah 7 months and a bit" said Harrison.

"My and where are you both from?" asked Ruth's mother.

"We're both from Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region" said Naruto with a proud look.

"The Hoenn region, that's a long ways away ain't it?" asked Ruth.

"Uh yeah you could say that, it's the southernmost region in the entire world so ya know" chuckled Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is it different from the Kanto region?" asked Ruth's father.

"Well the truth is neither of us have seen much outside of Littleroot Town on some small islands along the coast other than that, neither Naruto or I could tell you much about it" said Harrison.

"Aw, that's to bad I was lookin' forward to hearing about it" said Ruth's mother. "Oh, I hope you 2 boys don't mind sharin' a bedroom?" Naruto and Harrison shook their heads.

"I'm the only one in the universe that can put up with Harrison's snoring" laughed Naruto.

"At least I don't sleep talk...oh, go Eevee, I'm gonna be the Pokémon Champion" laughed Harrison.

Everyone joined in much to Naruto's dismay.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

A decent sized crowd rallied in the stands of the racing park. All manner of Pokémon lined up at the start line. There were 10 combatants in this race for the grand prize, Ruth, Naruto and Harrison were among them.

"What's this now, you babysittin' today Ruth" Naruto and Harrison's thoughts were broken as they both turned around as did their Pokémon to see Ruth and Ponyta facing a boy with a cocky looking smile atop an Arcanine.

"Tch, these 2 are in much better shape then you and that flea riddin' Pokémon you call a racer" Arcanine growled at her.

"Hey, easy boy. I'm sure these 2 babies will be crashin' before the race as even begun" he laughed.

Both Harrison's and Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"Look here you freak! Pidegot and I are going crush you and your little house pet" Pidegot spread his wings proudly to get the point across.

"Tough talk from a city boy" Harrison chuckled.

"Tough talk from sorry excuse for a trainer, I've seen Arcanine that would eat yours for an appetizer" said Harrison, Ponyta neighed happily in agreement.

Ruth giggled which made the boy flush in embarrassment.

"You both take those things you just said back!" he marched over to them.

"Racers please take your places!"

"I'll see you on the track!" he yelled as he turned and jumped onto his Arcanine.

Naruto and Harrison did the same as they got onto their Pokémon's backs.

"Good luck handsome" said Ruth as she got on her Ponyta.

"Alright racers when you hear the Pidgeotto that'll be your que to get to racin'" said the announcer.

**Pokémon theme **

3 Pidgey sat in a row on the railings the last Pokémon was a Pidgeotto.

Naruto tightened his gloves as he looked to his right. Harrison smiled at him then looked forward as did Naruto.

"Pid"

"Pid"

"Pid"

"Pigeoooo!"

"Let's go Pidegot!"

All the Pokémon raced off the starting line.

"That all ya got!" yelled the cocky boy as his Arcanine took the lead.

"That's kick it Pidegot!" yelled Naruto as Pidegot took off after Arcanine.

Harrison kicked his heels on Ponyta's sides; he neighed loudly and picked up the pace. Ruth and her Ponyta trailed behind them a few paces.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Vui, Eee vui vee!" cheered Eevee as he sat on Ma's lap.

"Young Brandon is causin' trouble again" said Pa.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

The racers came to a large cliff. Rocks stuck out of the sides of the cliff acting as platforms in which the were supposed to jump down. A girl on a Dugtrio had to drop out as she tailed Brandon who was currently in first place. As he jumped off the rock he order Arcanine to use flamethrower on it injuring the tri-headed bird Pokémon who was next to jump onto it. Naruto and Pidegot had the advantage in this type of situation as they just weaved through the rocks but Brandon wasn't making it easy for them as he destroyed most of the rocks on his way down. The debris flicking up making it hard for Pidegot but none the less he was able to dodge them all.

Harrison's Ponyta leaped gracefully down the cliff tailing Pidegot and Ruth tailing behind. By the time they had gotten down onto the flat ground and onto the path Pidegot began making his move as he flapped his wings fast propelling himself forward. Arcanine noticed this and so did his trainer.

"Arcanine use sand attack!" he commanded.

Arcanine kicked his back paws and flicked sand Pidegot's way, he barrel rolled to the side avoiding the sand attack. Ponyta and Harrison ducked but Ruth's Ponyta was hit and she tumbled to the ground Harrison heard her scream and he urged Ponyta to stop.

Naruto turned around to see that Harrison had stopped to help the injured girl and Pokémon. He heard Brandon ahead of him laugh.

"Why you!" yelled Naruto.

Pidegot narrowed his eyes as he and Arcanine flew across a lake, which Arcanine cleared in one jump.

**End Theme **

"I hate to break it to you kid, but this is where we take over!" yelled Naruto as Pidegot picked up the speed passing Arcanine.

"No way!" he yelled.

Arcanine kept up the pace making Naruto smile.

"Pidegot lets go now!" Pidegot flapped its wings sending a powerful gust of wind behind him knocking Brandon and Arcanine into the dirt.

Naruto and Pidegot raced toward the finish line with the crowd cheering them on.

"Okay Pidegot you can slow down now!" they crossed the finish line when Pidegot stopped abruptly the crowd roared and Naruto fell off.

"Nice one" groaned Naruto.

Pidegot picked up him up by his collar with ease as he dusted himself off.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

"The new Pokéracer champions Naruto and Pidegot!" the announcer put a gold medal around Naruto's neck and raised his hand.

Pidegot spread his wings behind him as the photographer took a photo and the crowd cheered.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

Harrison helped Ruth onto the stretcher as the medical staffed helped her into the ambulance.

"Harrison what happened?" asked Ma as she and Pa ran up behind him.

"She fell off Ponyta, she should be right...over...there" said Harrison as he watched his Ponyta rub his head against Ruth's Ponyta trying to cheer her up.

"My look at that, the Ponyta are in love" said Ma.

"In love?" asked Harrison.

"Yeah son, look your Ponyta is awfully worried about Ruth's Ponyta" Harrison watched his Pokémon comfort Ruth's.

Harrison smiled at his Pokémon.

"I think it would be best that Ponyta grow up in a place like this" said Harrison.

"Huh, are you sure son?" asked Pa.

"Yeah, he's not really that old and he doesn't like battling much either. I think he'd be better off staying on this farm where he can run around and really be happy, Ponyta just doesn't belong with me" he sighed. He pulled a ball off his belt and handed it to Pa.

"Are you sure that, that's what you want?" asked Ma.

Harrison nodded.

"I'd better say goodbye" said Harrison as he walked up to the 2 Pokémon.

"Hey there Ponyta" Ponyta neighed in response. "Listen buddy, I have a job for you to do. I need you to stay here with Ruth's Ponyta and protect this farm, can you do that for me buddy" Harrison searched Ponyta's eyes for an answer.

Ponyta neighed loudly and nodded.

Harrison smiled and rubbed his head.

**...Like No One Ever Was... **

Tsunade sipped her coffee her at her desk. An email appeared on her screen, she opened it. Tsunade smiled when she saw the image it was of Naruto in the winner's circle with Pidegot.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Well there ya go, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please REVIEW and let my know what ya opinion is please thanks guys!**


	17. Cycle Bridge

**Yo guys, another chapter comin' at from Aj-Kun, destination, Like No One Ever Was! I'd like to start off as always by thanking those who REVIEWED you guys are awesome, you know who you are! So please REVIEW guys, EVERYONE, it makes writing a lot more exciting y'know. Plus ya know I like to chat and it helps critique and whatever. So in this chapter introducing somebody new, this will infer some past happenings back when they were little Naruto and little Harrison. So enjoy and let me know what ya think!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"So to get to Fuscha City we have to cross this bridge?" asked Naruto.

"That's what the map says, then it's only a day's to Fuscha City and then next gym battle" said Harrison excitedly.

"Do you think we'll make it before night?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say so. The bridge closes at night and judging from how long it is, no. We should probably find a place to stay" said Harrison as he began scanning his map.

Naruto and Harrison were in a port town off the coast of Kanto on their way to their next gym battle. But to cross the large cannel that filtered into the ocean, to get to the opposite side there was a bridge available that connect to each side of the harbour.

They both walked along the board walk overlooking the ocean. The sea air filling their lungs as they watched the Pidgey fly above them squawking loudly at each other.

A drop of water fell on Eevee's nose. He shook his head; Naruto looked to him with a smile.

"What's a matter? Don't like the water?" chuckled Naruto.

"Eee vui!" he said angrily.

"Alright, alright I know you don't, you don't have snappy about it" laughed Naruto. "Speaking of which, that bath that you were supposed to get today" he smiled evilly.

Eevee shook his head furiously.

"Don't be such a baby you're-

The rain suddenly began to fall; Naruto and Harrison instantly began running.

"I take it back, you can have one know!" yelled Naruto as his feet stamped against the puddles forming on the ground.

"So does it say on that stupid map of yours where a nearby Pokémon Centre is?" asked Naruto.

"Eee vui!" said Eevee obviously distressed.

Harrison stuffed the map in his bag and then flung it back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, there's one just by that bridge" they continued to run until they reached the centre. By the time they stepped through the doors they were saturated and cold to the bone.

"Damn it" said Naruto as he took of his gloves.

Eevee jumped off his shoulder and shook furious, when he was done he smiled. But he sweat dropped when he saw Naruto and Harrison glaring at him.

"Vui" he rubbed up against Naruto's pant leg.

"Oh please" he said with a sigh.

He held his arm down and Eevee ran up it and back onto his shoulder.

"Eee vui vee" he rubbed against Naruto's cheek.

"Alright, alright enough fake apologises" said Naruto with a small chuckle as he walked to the front desk with Harrison.

Nurse Joy smiled at them.

"My you 2 look like you're enjoying the rain" she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah everyone's a comedian" said Naruto.

"I was only joking" she giggled.

"Nurse Joy do you have any spare rooms?" asked Harrison.

"Yes we do" she bent down picked up a key from behind the desk.

"Here you go" she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you" Harrison took it with a smile.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"I'm so glad to get a shower" said Naruto as he came out the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He wore a white undershirt and a pair of orange boxer shorts. Harrison was dressed in a similar manner but had blue boxers on.

Naruto collapsed on the bottom bunk on his side of the room. Eevee jumped up next to him, he looked up at his trainer.

"Oh now you want a brush? I washed you first while freezing cold and now you want a brush?" asked Naruto with a sly smile.

"Eevee vee" he said batting his eyelashes.

"I'll give you a brush but only because you need it" he said Naruto making Eevee perk up.

Eevee jumped up and rested his head into Naruto's stomach.

"Eee vui vee" he said in delight.

Naruto chuckled and picked him up as he walked over to his bag. With one hand he rummaged through it until he found Eevee's brush. He walked back over to his bed and began brushing Eevee's back much to his never-ending gratitude going on by the content noises he was making.

"You spoil him" laughed Harrison.

"So, he's way better than your little brat" scowled Naruto.

"Vulpix may be a brat but come on he isn't so bad" laughed Harrison.

"He burns...my face, he opens his mouth flames come out, said flames burn...my face" he pointed to his face for emphases.

"There , there Naruto I'm sure Vulpix will like you one day...one day, very, very, very...very" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Very long time away" chuckled Harrison.

"Yeah, yeah like I'd care if your stupid little Pokémon likes me, I've got Eevee" chuckled Naruto as he hugged him close.

Eevee soaked up the attention from his trainer.

"At least Vulpix isn't an attention whore" shot Harrison.

"Ha, Vulpix is the very definition of an attention whore!" Naruto poked his tongue out at Harrison.

"Vulpix is way better" laughed Harrison.

"Oh you care to battle tomorrow and we'll see whose better" challenged Naruto.

"Vui!" agreed Eevee with fire in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Harrison.

"You bet it is!" yelled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Alright Eevee we can't lose this one, our pride is on the line as future champions!" yelled Naruto.

"Eevee!" said Eevee as he got fired up.

"Alright Vulpix we gotta beat Naruto and Eevee!" yelled Harrison.

"Vullll" agreed Vulpix with a determined look.

Naruto and Harrison stood on opposite ends of the battlefield.

"You ready to lose?" asked Harrison.

"That's terrible banter from the ugly one the dark side of the field, Eevee use quick attack" Eevee took off right at Vulpix.

"Aw the emotional dumbass thinks he's clever, Vulpix use ember lets go" Vulpix opened his mouth and embers came out. Eevee dodged and weaved between the embers and knocked Vulpix back. He recovered and back flipped back onto his feet.

"Okay Vulpix lets use flamethrower" commanded Harrison.

"Eevee counter with shadow ball!" the two attacks collided and exploded after a brief struggle.

"Vulpix use quick attack!" commanded Harrison.

Vulpix charged through the smoke at Eevee.

"Eevee use double team" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee as Vulpix was about to connect he disappeared then myriad of Eevee's appeared around him.

"Now use tackle" commanded Naruto.

The Eevee's disappeared; the real one was left standing behind Vulpix. Eevee tackled Vulpix from behind sending him back.

"Vulpix use flamethrower" ordered Harrison.

"Use-

Before Naruto could call the attack Eevee borrowed underground.

"No way, he learned dig. In a battle no less!" yelled Naruto. "More proof Eevee is way better" Naruto poked his tongue out.

"Please, with an attitude like that no wonder you'll never be champion" Naruto and Harrison turned to the back entrance of the centre.

A boy stood there with his arms crossed. He wore a yellow under and a black opened jacket over it. He wore black pants and sneakers. He had a belt with two holsters on each side, each one holding 3 pokeballs. He had a black and yellow cap on backward hiding majority of his black hair.

"Hey there Naruto, I'm surprised you made it this far y'know without calling big brother to come save you" he laughed.

"Tyson" scowled Naruto.

"The one and only" he laughed.

Eevee not hearing an attack from his trainer resurfaced and jumped into his trainer's arms.

"Oh my God, you're actually friends with your Pokémon" he laughed.

"Eevee!" growled Eevee angrily.

"Talk is cheap, asshole!" yelled Naruto.

"He's right, either put up or shut up" challenged Harrison.

Both Naruto and Harrison drew 2 pokeballs from their belts and expanded them.

"Pfft, if my pokemon were to battle yours they'd catch loser" he laughed and waved them off.

"Oh yeah! How many badges do you have?" asked Naruto.

"Well" he cockily pulled out his badge case.

"6, what about you?" he challenged.

"5...5 badges" grumbled Naruto.

"Only 5 what a loser" he laughed.

"What do you want Tyson?" asked Harrison.

"Oh nothing, just checking on my fellow trainer's from the Hoenn Region" he chuckled.

"Oh please" said Harrison crossing his arms as Vulpix stood beside him.

"If came to fight I'd be happy to knock your head of your shoulders" challenged Naruto.

"No thanks, I'm just checking up on you like I said. I can't have the strength and reputation of my home region tarnished by wimps like you 2" he hmped when he finished.

"Well you do realise that one day I'm going to be champion whether you think so or not!" yelled Naruto.

"You, champion?" he chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, you struggle to tie your shoes" Naruto shrugged.

"You only say that because you know I'm smarter than you and all your little cronies back home put together, you're just jealous that my last name is better than yours" he smirked.

Harrison knew Naruto hated using his name to get credulity, hell the whole reason they started their journey out in Kanto is because they knew travelling together in Hoenn would hinder their progress as trainers. But seeing at a time like this when your credibility as a trainer was being insulted Naruto played the one card that Harrison rarely ever heard him play.

"You can't keep hiding in the shadow of your family forever!" Tyson pointed toward Naruto.

"Well if it'll shut up, I'll remind you every time you insult my Pokémon, because they're my _friends_ you asshole!" yelled Naruto.

Tyson scowled and turned. He walked away with a dismissive wave.

Naruto growled.

"I. Hate. Him. So. Much!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't get so worked up, it's what he wants" said Harrison with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But I'd really like to curve stomp him" said Naruto as he put Eevee down. "So are we going to finish our battle?" asked Naruto.

"Actually the bike rental shop opens soon, if we want to get to Fuscha City soon we better get going now" Naruto sighed.

"Plus if we go we'll catch up to Tyson" suggested Harrison knowingly as he nudged Naruto in the ribs.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" Naruto's eyes lit up with fire.

"Why am I not surprised that, that would work" Naruto ignored him with vengeful thoughts on his mind.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"So are you ready?" asked Harrison.

Harrison stood behind his friend at the start of the giant bridge with 2 bikes to his side.

"What bike shop-where do you get these things?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah know...around...people...inconspicuous means" he laughed.

"Y'know on second thought I really don't need to know" he sighed as he hopped on his bike. Eevee jumped in the basket on the front of Naruto's bike.

"Let's go" said Naruto as the 2 of them pedalled past the bridge guard's booth.

"You be careful out there you 2" said the guard.

Naruto and Harrison waved to him and he waved back. The made it halfway across the bridge. A small tent on the side of the bridge sold hot chocolate and cakes. Harrison and Naruto decided to take a break. They both sat on the portable chairs on the side of the road sipping the drinks, their bikes rested on the railing. Naruto had set a small bowl aside for Eevee on the table of hot chocolate so he could drink from it.

"Everybody get in the tent now!" yelled the young female store clerk.

The people around Naruto and Harrison clambered into the tent, the pair of them blinked in confusion when they heard some death metal obviously being played out a pair of speakers at full volume.

A bicycle gang came pedalling down the bike track they all stopped in front of the stand all the people watched from the tent. The lead biker slammed his hand on Naruto and Harrison's table making Eevee's hot chocolate spill all over the floor.

"Eevee!" he growled as he headbutted the teenager.

"You lil'punk" he growled.

"Beat his ass boss!"

"Yeah get him" shouted a female biker.

"So...you think you're pretty tough don't you?" asked the teenager.

"I um...I guess so" responded Naruto unsure of what to make of the situation.

"This is our bike lane" said the girl.

"I think the Kanto Government funded this bridge" said Harrison also unsure as the girl got in his face similar to Naruto.

"You think you're pretty tough to huh kid?" asked the girl.

Harrison shrugged at the question.

"I ah, don't know what to tell you miss" he laughed nervously.

"Okay how bout a battle" Naruto snickered at the offer.

"Something funny dope-boy?" asked the male leader.

"It's just that, I'd take you a whole more serious if you didn't have a all those stickers on your bike" he chuckled at all the pokeball stickers and Kanto League Tournament stickers littering the frame of the boys bike.

"Boss he's ragging on your stickers" shouted a large boy.

"Okay kid you asked for it, I'm going to beat your ass. Me and Mandy challenge you both to a Pokémon battle!" yelled the boy slamming his hand on the table again.

"First of all, names Naruto and Harrison and I accept your stupid challenge. If we win you'll say you're sorry. You'll leave us and these people alone and you'll buy Eevee some more hot chocolate" the boy smirked.

"Alright then! But if we win, you and your little friend will give us your bikes and all your money" Naruto smirked.

"Alright you're on!" challenged Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"That all you got?" asked Naruto as Eevee vaulted over Golem and Harrison's Muk laughed as he was hit by another razor leaf from a Weepinbell.

"You guys aren't doing that great!" yelled the girl .

"Finish it with shadow ball!" ordered Naruto.

"Muk, let's use sludge bomb" the 2 attacks landed critical and both Golem and Weepinbell. Both Pokémon were sent flying into their trainer's bikes completely destroying them.

Naruto laughed at them.

"Go ride bikes somewhere else" he laughed.

"Ah...Naruto" said Harrison poking him in the arm.

The bike gang was becoming increasingly angry.

"Naruto" he continued to laugh.

"Naruto!" yelled Harrison.

"What!?" yelled Naruto.

"RUN!" yelled all the people in the tent.

Naruto and Harrison turned to see the angry bike riders.

"You trashed my bike, I'll crush you, you blonde rat!" yelled the girl.

"Kid, you've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" Harrison returned Muk.

"Yeah well, the thing is guys...look a shooting star" said Naruto pointing to the sky behind them.

"Huh" all the bikers turned around.

"What a minute it's the day time...that means that...

Naruto grabbed Eevee and he and Harrison took off on their bikes away from the bike gang.

"Hey I don't see any shooting star" said one bike gang member.

"Yeah...hey kid your eyes" they all turned around. "Hey!" in place of Naruto and Harrison was a cloud of dust and an echo of 'losers' throughout the area.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Well they weren't very smart were they...ahahahaaha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, about the pairings...well keep on guessing bwhahahaha it depends on how this all plays out. So in the mean time ya never know you might find yourself tossing up between a few ideas and one might just come out on top. So did you like Tyson? I hope not because that was the point, or if you just always support those types of people in the plot...well I hope you liked him. He's going to be a very important character when it comes to developing Naruto, in that he'll act somewhat like Gary did Ash. He was a hurdle to climb and in the end Ash got totally stronger, y'know Silver Conference and all. So please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Until. Next. Time. **


	18. Learn to Fly

**Chapter 18 damn didn't think that I'd take this thing this far. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter I really appreaciate it you guys are so awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Guys please REVIEW this chapter and let me know what you all think! **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Aw I can't believe you got us lost" said Naruto.

The dynamic duo were trudging through a forest path on their way to their next gym and well a few wrong turns later they've ended up somewhere not on Harrison's map.

"You're the navigator, you're the one who is supposed to know where we're going!" yelled Naruto.

"Well there is a first time for everything!" yelled Harrison surveying the map as they walked.

Eevee just sighed in frustration a top his usual place.

"You're one to talk you blonde moron, you got lost when you were trying to find a good tree to piss on when you woke up yesterday morning" Naruto growled.

"That will only ever happen once...and it was still dark" he grumbled.

"Luckily Elekid cares enough that he actually went out and searched for you" said Harrison.

"If he hadn't found me, I'd be one of those cave skeletons in the Indiana Jones movies" laughed Naruto.

"You're such a dork-hey I think I've found us a way out" said Harrison. "All we have to do is go through-

Suddenly a pink tumble weed rolled out in front of them.

"What...is that?" asked Naruto.

The small round pink Pokémon had a portable microphone in its right hand as it looked up the 2 trainers.

"Jigglypuff" said the outwardly absorbed Pokémon.

"Hey it's a Pokémon" said Naruto as he pulled out Dexter.

"_Jigglypuff, the song Pokémon. Jigglypuff's powerful sing attack can put people to sleep with just a few notes" said Dexter. _

"Wow, so it can sing" said Naruto.

"That would explain the microphone, I wonder what it's doing out in the middle of nowhere like this?" wondered Harrison.

"I've never seen one before out of all the places we've been. Maybe it's a wild Jigglypuff, that means" Naruto pulled out a pokeball. "I can catch it" he was about to throw it when Harrison caught his hand.

"I wouldn't piss this one off, it doesn't really look all that happy" said Harrison.

"Well...maybe we can make friends with it" Naruto looked up at Eevee who nodded and jumped down from Naruto's shoulder. He cautiously made his way over to the pouting Pokémon.

"Eevee, vee. Eevee vui vee vee, vui. Eee vui vee vui" explained Eevee. (What are you doing out here all by yourself, my friend Naruto and I can help you if you'd like?)

"Jiggly!" replied the Pokémon.

Eevee sweat dropped.

"Eee vee, vee"

"Jiggly, Jigglypuff"

"Vui?"

"Jigglypuff, puff jiggly"

"Vee"

Naruto and Harrison observed the situation carefully.

"You can understand him, what did he say?" asked Harrison.

"We want to help you and then he….agreed to do something" said Naruto with a shrug.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't to major. I mean, what damage could a little Pokémon like that do?" asked Harrison.

"Nuhuh" said Naruto with a shrug.  
They watched Jigglypuff breath in.  
"Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff"

"Oh...wha, sleepy time" said Harrison as his eyes began to droop.

"I could go...for a *yawn* nap right about now" said Naruto wavering.

"Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuff, Jigalypuuufffff" Naruto and Harrison's eyes were beginning to droop.

"Nighty night" said Harrison as he fell to the ground.

"Down I go" said Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee followed suit.  
"Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff, Ji-ga-ly-i-puufff, Ji-ga-lyyyy-i-i-puufff,  
Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Ji-ga-ly-puff, Jiga-lyyyyyyy" sung the Pokémon.

Jigglypuff looked around to see the 3 audience members, all of which had fallen asleep where they were standing.

"PUFF!" the Pokémon pulled off the marker lid with a vengeance and began to draw all over the travelling company's faces.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

A black boot stamped next to Naruto's face, who was still sound asleep.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves some trespassers" these words were followed by a soft coo.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Let me go you idiot before I rip your face off!" yelled Naruto as he struggled against the ropes binding him and Harrison to a tree. Eevee was in a cage next to them.

The man that had caught them trespassing was a disgruntled old man to say the least. He had a cowboy hat on with grey pants and suspenders over his button up shirt.

"You're in no place to make threats" the man moved his hand over the holstered gun on his right hip.

"Did I say rip your face off I meant rub your face off, nothing like a good massage" he chuckled nervously.

"Shut up, twerp" Naruto gulped as he stamped on Harrison's foot.

"Get up now" said Naruto.

"Huh was-at" Harrison opened his eyes.

"Oh well this is a new one" said Harrison with a sigh.

"Somehow I knew that you'd be of little to no help!" yelled Naruto.

"Well y'know I'm really not surprised with any situation we end up in now, I mean take today for example. We were ambushed by a singing cotton candy ball, knocked out by its singing into a marker and carted away by an old cowboy and tied to a tree outside the-

Harrison's eyes widened at the large sign in the distance.

"The Safari Zone! I've always wanted to come here!" yelled Harrison.

"Oh so you've heard of this place huh?" asked the old man.

"Yeah, I-ohhh you're Buck" said Harrison.

"This isn't really the time to be star struck!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh so you heard of me huh, you must also know then trespassers without a pass will be shot, luckily you're a bunch of kids or you would be having a conversation with your great grandparents right now" they both laughed nervously.

"So…ah Mr Buck, sir. You could-I mean could you ah….find it in your heart of gold to let us go?" asked Naruto with a very wide smile.

"Yeah, we got lost-

"Thanks to him" added Naruto.

"Well you both seem like good kids, I'm sorry for tying you up. But y'know I take my job as park ranger of The Kanto Safari Zone very seriously" suddenly he pulled out his gun with lightning speed and shot it at Naruto and Harrison. Both their eyes bulged out of the back of their heads.

The rope fell down to their ankles and the pair of them slumped to the ground breathing heavily.

"Are you trying to give me a panic attack!" yelled Naruto.

Buck chuckled as he fired off another shot at the lock on the cage housing Eevee. The lock fell off Eevee ran out the cage and scampered over to Naruto who scooped him up rather quickly.

"So you 2 are lost huh?" they all nodded quickly.

"Well if you'd like you can go take a look around the Safari Zone, maybe catch a few Pokémon?" Naruto suddenly stood to his feet.

"Okay you got it!" Buck chuckled.

"Yeah alright, alright here are your passes" Bucked handed the both of them passes.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Buck showed them around the place and then guided them actual entrance of the Safari Zone.

"Alright let's go y'know" said Naruto as he smiled for real probably the first time today.

Harrison and Naruto walked out onto the path.

"So he gave us these special overnight passes, considering we only have a few hours of daylight left, let's go find a good place to camp and then get a good start in morning" yawned Harrison.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Naruto and Eevee both washed their faces in the running stream as they prepared to head out again in the Safari Zone.

Naruto stretched out with a smile on his face and Eevee mimicked him.

"Hey look an Oddish" said Naruto as the small Pokémon walked out treeline.

Naruto pulled Dexter out of his back pocket and pointed the device at the grass type Pokémon.

"_Oddish, the plant Pokémon. Oddish's sweet scent is used in some antibiotics, it's a very common Pokémon in almost every region" said Dexter as Naruto put him away. _

"Hey there little guy, you lost?" he asked as he approached the startled Pokémon.

A vine shot out of the trees it wrapped itself around Oddish pulling it back into the forest.

"What was that?" asked Naruto jumping back as another vine hit him on the side of the cheek pushing him back.

"Argh whatever Pokémon did that come out now!" he yelled irate at his stinging cheek.

A small Pokémon walked out the tree line with a look of steel on its face.

"Hey wait, I know what you're" said Naruto.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Hello...hello...Professor, are you in there?" Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hold on, hold on, don't break my door down!" yelled a voice from inside.

"Now what do yo-Naruto Namikaze" Naruto smiled at the Professor.

"Hey Doc, Auntie Tsunade told us to come here first" Samuel Oak smiled.

"Yes, she did inform me you were coming, your Auntie and I have worked together for a long time, oh where are my manners, come in, come in" he said ushering the pair of them in.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"That's where I remember seeing you before, you're a Bulbasaur. You're one of the starter Pokémon that Professor Oak gives to beginner trainers" said Naruto.

"Bulbasaur" said the small bulb Pokémon.

"Oh, you wanna battle huh. We must be in your territory, we don't mean any harm Bulbasaur we were just passing our way through-

Another vine shot out and slapped Naruto on the other cheek. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as his eyes Naruto and he growled at the Pokémon who stared back at him.

"If you wanna fight so bad you should have asked!" he pulled out his gloves and tightened them around his hand as he pulled a pokeball of his belt.

"Let's go, Combusken!" Naruto threw the ball out and the young fowl Pokémon appeared.

The Bulbasaur fired a razor leaf at Combusken who side stepped them.

"Fight back with flamethrower at its feet" Combusken shot a flamethrower at Bulbasaur's feet causing it to jump up.

"Ha, now we got you. Combusken use double kick" said Naruto.

Combusken jumped up and kicked Bulbasaur twice sending it back. Bulbasaur did an air recovery and shot a vine whip right at Combusken who was hit square in the chest. Combusken was sent back down and dug his talons into the ground preventing him from falling back into his trainer.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Busken!" he yelled.

"Alright then, let's use flamethrower again" Combusken opened his mouth and shot a flamethrower at Bulbasaur.

The flames landed a critical hit sending the bulb Pokémon backward.

"Go, pokeball" Naruto threw the ball at Bulbasaur once he was sucked in.

The ball rocked back and forth beeping for a few seconds then it stopped.

"Alright, I caught a…Bulbasaur" said Naruto as he lifted up the ball, only for it to disappear.

"Oh, right….6 Pokémon" he laughed sheepishly.

"I leave you alone for an hour *Yawn* and you catch a Bulbasaur?" asked Harrison as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well you went back to sleep not my fault you're behind the 8 ball my fine feathered morning person of a friend" laughed Naruto. "Good job Combusken you take a rest" said Naruto as he returned his Pokémon.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison walked by a river, Eevee ran around chasing the flower petals.

"So now the score stands 1-0, when are you planning to hit back?" asked Naruto as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh I'll-right now!" Harrison ran up to the river as he pulled out his pokedex.

A small Pokémon floated in the shallow water of the river.

Harrison pointed his pokedex at the water Pokémon.

"_Clampearl, the shell Pokémon, Clampearl are known for have a good iron defence and often dwell at the bottom of lakes or the ocean" _ said the pokedex.

Harrison put it back into his pants pocket and pulled a pokeball off his belt.

"Let's go Drowzee" said Harrison as he threw out the ball.

"Use physic" commanded Harrison.

Clampearl was hurt by the physic attack as his body was engulfed by the blue aura.

"Okay now use phybeam" a beam shot from Drowzee's right hand landing a critical hit on Clampearl.

"Go, pokeball" he threw it at Clampearl, the water Pokémon was engulfed in a red light as he was sucked into the ball. It landed on the river bank swaying from side to side. It stopped and Harrison calmly walked back over to the pokeball he picked it up and turned to the smiling Naruto.

"Back to 6" he laughed.

"Yeah you-

A ball on Naruto's belt suddenly opened and in a bright light a pokemon appeared.

"Horsea get back-Dratini what are you doing out?" asked Naruto.

Dratini cooed softly and as quick as the coo something burst through the water.

"What's that?" Harrison.

"No way…

Two Dragonair floated above the water.

One bigger than the other. The smaller of the 2 had a pink bow on top of it's head.

"You 2 get back in the water!" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see Buck running toward them.

"What did you 2 twerps do!" he accused.

"Nothing Dratini….Naruto remember Team Rocket they stole Dratini's egg" Naruto's eyes widened as he looked down to his friend.

"So these are your parents?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, his sister and mother" said Buck. "Ol Drago….well let's just say he ain't around anymore" said Buck solemly.

"So this is your home Dratini?" asked Naruto.

Dratini shook his head and quickly hovered over to Naruto's face height.

"Y'know you belong with your family" Naruto smiled as a tear escaped his blue eye. He chuckled quickly composing himself as he wiped a tear away.

Dratini whimpered as he rubbed his cheek against Naruto's.

"No…..you can't stay with me, you have to go be with your family" the 2 Dragonair hovered over to Naruto and Dratini. The bigger of the 2 Dragonair spoke softly. Dratini looked up to his mother and slowly hovered over to her. He looked back at Naruto who smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Eee vee vee, vui" said Eevee with a smile as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

The 2 dragon Pokémon hovered away into the distance but they both stopped when the Dragonair with the pink bow didn't move.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

The Dragonair spoke to him and then cocked its head to the side.

"I suppose it's about that time eh" said Buck.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Ya see when Dragonair come of the right age they leave their parents and go out into the world. Young miss Dragonair is just about that age, there's an ol saying, the Johto dragon Pokémon champion Lance says the dragon Pokémon chooses it's trainer'" said Naruto.

Naruto smiled.

"You aren't quite old enough, but when you get a little bit older we'll battle together, promise. Does that sound good girl?" asked Naruto as he stroked Dragonair's muzzle.

Dragoniar cooed in happiness making Naruto laugh. He pulled out a pokeball and tapped her on the muzzle engulfing her in a red light. Once she was captured he threw here out again. He handed the ball to Buck.

"Take good care of them" said Naruto as he looked Buck in the eyes.

Buck stared into Naruto's eyes and smiled.

"You're a real gutsy kid you know that, nobody has earned my respect in a long time" they both shook hands 3 loud roars echoed through the valley.

Everyone turned around to see 3 silhoutes disappear above the clouds.

Another tear slipped down Naruto's face.

"Don't you forget me Dratini!" yelled Naruto as he waved to the sky.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Suddenly a large splash interrupted him, Naruto and Eevee looked up at the water.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Eevee?" he looked at it curiously.

"Eevee grab it!" yelled Naruto.

The object went under the water, Eevee dived underneath the water and with a few powerful kicks, Eevee swam underneath the round object. He then swam up to the surface with the round object on his back.

"Hey Naruto we-

Eevee swam to the shore and Naruto picked it up off his Pokémon's back. Eevee jumped out of the water and shook of the water.

"Vui" Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah...this is pretty random, what is it?" asked Naruto as he looked it over.

"It's a Pokémon egg" said Harrison.

"A Pokémon egg, huh?" said Naruto in wonder

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"The egg should be hatching any day now" said Nurse Joy. As she and Harrison walked down the hall. They both past the room where Naruto's egg was, Naruto and Eevee had both fallen asleep in the chair next to it. Nurse Joy saw the egg twitch a little more violently this time.

"I reckon that little one is eager to come out, maybe I was wrong. I think we'll see it in a few hours" said Nurse Joy.

"Wow, that's awesome" said Harrison.

"Yeah, Naruto doesn't know it yet. But that Pokémon we'll sure be a big handful. If he trains it right, it could be a very powerful Pokémon when it grows up" said Nurse Joy.

"You know how the saying goes...babies shouldn't have babies" Nurse Joy giggled at Harrison's comment.

"Yes I have heard something like that, but all you have to do is shower that Pokémon with love and it'll return it tenfold" said Nurse Joy with a gentle smile.

"Hmph, I'm sure he'll be fine" said Harrison.

…**.Like No One Ever Was…. **

Nurse Joy, Harrison and Eevee were all in the room with Naruto as he watched the little Pokémon try to struggle out of the egg. The egg began to glow and split. A small head poked through the top of the sky blue egg.

The small Pokémon cawed at Naruto softly. The Pokémon looked at Naruto and as a sign of life began to cry as the rest of the egg fell away. Naruto picked it up in a blanket and held it.

"Hi there" said Naruto.

The Pokémon stopped crying but its lip still quivered.

"Hey it's alright, everything is okay" said Naruto.

The Pokémon gave Naruto a smile.

Drantini called softly at Naruto, he smiled back.

Dratini looked like a serpentine Pokémon it has a blue body and a white belly. It has a white fin on either side of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval and a big pair purple eyes.

The small dragon Pokémon giggled at Naruto.

Naruto smiled back and began rocking it up and down.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Eevee jumped off Naruto just as Dratini tackled Naruto to the floor, Naruto was shocked at the power of the small dragon Pokémon. Naruto was flung face first into the dirt creating a nice big trench for himself his legs dangling above the dirt.

"That's gotta hurt" said Harrison with a wince.

"Vui, vee Eevee" laughed Eevee rolling around on the floor.

"You could really be a little more sympathetic" said Harrison with a sweat drop.

Harrison walked up to Naruto and grabbed his right leg with on hand.

"This is no time to take a dirt nap" said Harrison as he pulled Naruto out of the dirt.

"My head" whined Naruto as Harrison dropped him on the floor.

Dratini cawed softly and rubbed his face against Naruto's in apology.

"It's okay Dratini" Naruto sat up.

"You're really tough aren't you" said Naruto.

Dratini smiled and beamed at his trainer's praise.

…**.Like No One Ever Was…. **

Another roar echoed through the valley as Naruto looked up at the sky. A small smile crept up on his face.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Woo a lot happened in that chapter, a trip down memory lane huh? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Until. Next. Time.**

**Team Update**

**Harriso's Pokémon **

**Groyvle, Onix, Vulpix, Drowzee, Muk and Clampearl**

**Released **

**Butterfree, Ponyta**

**Naruto's pokemon **

**Eevee, Combusken, Pidgeot, Elekid, Horsea and Bulbasaur **

**In Rotation **

**Magneton, Dragoniar **

**Released **

**Dratini**


	19. The Virtue of Patience

**Woohoo chapter 19 coming at ya, almost an even 20. Thank you to all those who reviewed last chapter it really means a lot to hear from you all. Please REVIEW this chapter, it would be greatly appreciated. Okay, here we go!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"See the sights you said, take the long way you said, don't be such a whimp Harrison you said. Well now look at us Naruto, we're on the side of cliff hanging on a bridge built a billion years ago!" groaned Harrison as he clung to the splintered wood above Naruto. Eevee rested in Naruto's other arm clinging to his friend.

"Well, look on the bright side. We've got a really great view of the river and Bulbasaur said hello to me this morning" Harrison groaned again.

"Your Pokémon's attitude problem is hardly a bright side….is there even a fucking bright side right now" Naruto chuckled.

"Well I might have a way out, Eevee you think you can tap on Pidgeot's pokeball so we can get the hell out of here?" asked Naruto.

Eevee nodded and wiggled slightly in Naruto's grasp. He stretched his left leg down to Naruto's belt and tapped a pokeball, he reached a little too far and Naruto lost his grip on him.

"Eevee!" he yelled, but that cry of terror turned into a cry of pain.

The only way Eevee could have possibly warded of the drop was to bite Naruto on the ass.

"Eevee!" Naruto cried.

Pidgeot appeared below them in a bright light. He looked around for Naruto but couldn't find him, but he sure as hell could hear his shrill screams.

"Eevee, let go of me right now! Pidgeot catch him!" ordered Naruto as Eevee let go and landed on top Pidegot's.

"Eevee vee vui" said Eevee.

"Geotto" replied the large bird Pokémon.

Naruto then let go having complete trust in his Pokémon, he landed on Pidegot's back with a smile.

"Thanks Pidgeot" said Naruto with a sigh a relief as he stroked his neck.

"Pidgoo" replied the Pokémon beaming at his trainer's praise.

"Okay Harrison now you-

Naruto was just about to order Pidgeot to climb so Harrison could step onto him but he was interrupted by Harrison's voice.

"I wouldn't dare, look here you fluffy little tumbleweed if you touch that rope you'll regret it" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Naruto casually pulled out Dexter and pointed it to the Pokémon above.

"_Flaaffy, the sheep Pokémon. Flaaffy has the ability to store electricity in its wool and release it at a very high voltage" said Dexter as Naruto put him back in his back pocket. _

"Y'know I really gotta sort out my priorities here" said Naruto as he saw Flaaffy undo the one not that was holding the bridge to the cliff. Harrison screamed as the bridge fell away. Pidgeot reacting fast flew below him, he landed behind Naruto.

"Get me back up there!" he yelled.

"Ah….I don't hear a thank you" said Naruto.

"GET ME BACK UP THERE NOW!" Naruto jumped back a little.

"Alright, alright sheesh" Naruto gently tapped on Pidegot's neck and he ascended above the cliff fall.

Flaaffy was rolling around on the floor snickering.

"You think this is funny?!" yelled Harrison as he stepped.

"Flaa Flaa Flaa" laughed the sheep Pokémon.

"We'll see who's laughing when I catch you" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You want to catch a sheep?" Flaaffy growled and fired of a thundershock at Naruto on Pidgeot who dodged it with little to no difficulty.

"Okay, so not so friendly" Naruto poked his tongue out at Flaaffy who did it back.

"Oh and Bulbasaur has an attitude problem, at least Bulbasaur isn't a piece of work like that fuzz ball" Harrison smiled.

"Hey she might have just tried to kill me but she's quite clever" he enlarged a pokeball.

"Well isn't that commitment. A strong Pokémon tries to kill you and want to catch it, this I gotta see" he laughed still sitting on Pidgeot hovering behind Harrison.

"Let's go Vulpix" said Harrison as he threw out the fox Pokémon pokeball.

"Come on Vulpix, use quick attack" the fox Pokémon took off toward Flaaffy who vaulted him and used thundershock.

"Counter with flamethrower!" yelled Harrison.

The attacks exploded on impact Flaaffy was blinded by the dust.

"Vulpix use firespin" Vulpix landed a critical hit on Flaaffy sending her to the floor.

"Okay, go pokeball" said Harrison as he threw a pokeball at Flaaffy, the pokeball swallowed her up. It landed on the ground, Naruto watched cross legged on top of Pidgeot with a grin. The ball suddenly stopped and Harrison smiled the ball disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well there you go, you caught it and now what?" asked Naruto as he jumped of Pidgeot, then giving him an appreciate pet.

"Contact The Professor and change out" said Harrison.

Naruto returned Pidgeot with a smile and Eevee jumped on his shoulder.

"See I told you today was going to be a good day" said Naruto as he put his arm around Harrison's shoulder.

"We almost died…..again!" he shouted.

"Y'know you you've got some temper my friend. You've gotta relax, take a load off" laughed Naruto.

"I am relaxed!" yelled Harrison.

"Easy, easy I think you have what they call 'little man syndrome'" laughed Naruto.

"Little? Listen you-

"Who goes there!" Naruto and Harrison instantly broke apart and scanned the forest in front of them.

"How could this day possibly get any worse, we've almost died today already" groaned Harrison.

"Ah come on you can't tell me this isn't cool" Harrison chuckled.

"No….I guess you're right, I am pretty cool" laughed Harrison.

"That's not what I said you stupid-

"Enough of your senseless nonsense small one" a feminine figure covered in head to toe in a black ninja outfit. Her facial features covered.

"A ninja! So cool you-hey! Who the hell are you callin' small?!" yelled Naruto.

"You waste words, you waste breath. Even more so than your friend wastes time battling with such sloppy technique" she said accusingly pointing at Harrison.

"Look you here you freaky-lookin'-

"Care to prove it?!" asked Harrison as he pulled a pokeball from his belt.

"Gladly, go Venonat" she called as she threw a pokeball out.

"Venonat?" asked Harrison as he pulled out his pokedex.

"_Venonat, the physic-bug Pokémon. Venonat are very skittish at times when startled, Venonat have said to have the best radar in the Pokémon world able to see over long plains" said the pokedex. _

"Wow, okay go Groyvle" said Harrison.

"You have a fire type and you use a grass type? You are foolish!" she laughed.

Groyvle sweatdropped.

"Groyvle use bullet seed" Groyvle quickly fired a bullet seed at Venonat who was hit right between the eyes.

"Venonat use psybeam" said the ninja.

"Dodge it and use quick attack" Groyvle quickly jumped up and charged at Venonat. He shoulder tackled Venonat sending it into a tree; it fainted as it hit the ground.

"Wow…is that all mighty ninja" taunted Harrison still sore at his battle technique being critiqued so harshly.

"Oh Venonat" she ran over to the injured Pokémon as she pulled her mask off.

A blush appeared on Naruto's face.

"Wow is right" said Naruto.

"Vui" Eevee whacked Naruto's face with his bushy tail.

"That isn't funny" growled Naruto.

"Eee, vee vee vui" he smirked.

"I was not staring and who are calling a perv?!" yelled Naruto.

The ninja turned around after returning her Pokémon.

"You have humbled me, I sincerely apologise" she bowed.

"Oh no worries, Harrison is a pretty bad battler anyways" she gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for the kind words, my name is Iia" said the young ninja.

"It's nice to meet ya, I'm Naruto and this is my partner Eevee" said Naruto.

"And I'm…Harrison" said Harrison with a scowl.

"Oh yes, I apologise Harrison. I must however inquiry as to why you two are out in these parts of the woods?" she asked.

"We're here to challenge the Fuscha City Gym!" yelled Naruto.

She looked at him with a curious eye.

"You two wish to challenge my master's gym?" asked the young ninja.

"Yes!/Yes!" they both exclaimed.

"You both have spunk I'll allow you that. However, your efforts will be in futile against my master. The gym is on the other side of the small canyon if you still wish to go through with this" she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That is really annoying" said Naruto as he blew the smoke away from his face.

"She had smoke bombs in her pouch" coughed Harrison. "Classic trick" he spluttered.

"Well, she really was pretty" said Naruto as grin appeared on his face.

"Yeah, to bad she told me I was a bad battler" growled Harrison.

"Beauty speaks the truth" laughed Naruto as he threw Pidgeot's pokeball in the air. The large bird appeared and both friends jumped onto his back. Pidgoet swiftly flapped its wings and they travelled over to the other side with little difficulty. They both jumped down onto the other side.

"Thanks buddy you've been a real big help today" said Naruto as he returned him to his pokeball.

"Come on, onward to the gym!" said Harrison.

"Y'know we would've ran into it if the bridge didn't give out" said Naruto as they began walking.

"Ya, I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with it" growled Harrison.

"You're just upset because I had to save you" laughed Naruto.

"No I'm upset that, that sorry excuse for a ninja almost killed me!" he yelled.

"Man you really are having a bad day" laughed Naruto.

"Laugh it up dope boy" Naruto's laughter turned into a snicker when the gym came into view.

"There it is" said Naruto as they both came up to a front gate.

"So…..ah…should we knock?" asked Harrison as he went to knock but the gate opened by itself.

"That's….creepy" said Naruto as his face went a pale shade.

"Stop being such a baby" said Harrison as he stepped through the front gate followed closely by Naruto. Suddenly the door slammed behind them with a loud bang.

"That's a little bit creepy" said Naruto with a nervous chuckle.

Eevee's nose twitched and he made a content noise. He jumped off Naruto's shoulder and ran into the large building.

"Oh no….get back here" yelled Naruto as he followed after the naughty Pokémon.

"Hey! We shouldn't be running in a place like this!" yelled Harrison as they sprinted across the courtyard.

Eevee reached his goal, a large delectable dish of berries on the front porch. As Eevee ran up the stairs he tripped over a wire and trap door opened in front of him. He frantically struggled to stop himself but it was to late he fell off the edge, he closed his eyes but suddenly he bounced up and down after hitting something. He opened his eyes to see large pikes protruding from the ground below.

"You are in so much trouble" growled Naruto as he pulled him back up, he quickly climbed up to Naruto's shoulder in a panic.

"It's alright" reassured Naruto as he scratched behind Eevee's ears.

"See what I mean, don't run, walk calmly. They're ninjas and they're very good at depiction" said Harrison a little frazzled from the ordeal.

"Well" Naruto gulped. "If we die my only regret is that I didn't eat more chocolate cake" Naruto cried, well until Harrison hit him over the head.

"Why did ya do that for!" growled Naruto rubbing his head.

"Get it together you wuss, this morning I was the whimp, remember?" he smirked at Naruto challengingly.

"What you think you can beat this gym before is that it?" asked Naruto.

"No, I know I can because you'll get yourself killed if you run around yelling for a challenge" Naruto was about to retort but sighed instead.

"I guess you're right, how bout we take it one crazy trap at a time" suggested Naruto.

"I believe that's the best idea you've had all day, who say's you're a dumb blonde" said Harrison patting Naruto on the head.

"Oh well for one that teacher thought I was really smart, remember her Harrison?" chuckled Naruto.

"You swore to never mention her again!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Don't dish it out if you can't take it" said Naruto as he walked into the gym.

Harrison growled and followed suit.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The hall was reasonably large there was an absence of people however. The floor was layered with tatami mats so Naruto and Harrison left their shoes and socks on the floor boards leaving them bare foot.

"Hey we might die but when they find our bodies they can't say we had bad manners" said Naruto trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny" Harrison leaned against the wooden wall beside him only to fall through the revolving structure.

"Wow….that's kinda cool" said Naruto.

"I'm glad you're amused!" yelled a voice from the other side.

Naruto poked the door and the revolving door veered off revealing Harrison sitting on the dirt floor with his arms crossed.

"That wasn't funny" said Harrison as he stood up and walked through the hole in the wall.

"Be more careful y'know" said Naruto as they both walked down the hall. Suddenly Naruto's foot sunk into the floor.

"Oh crap" he said as a plate on the roof opened up and a Voltorb landed in front of them.

"Oh crap is right" said Harrison as and Naruto closed their eyes waiting for the explosion. Voltorb just rolled the other way.

"Well that was…anticlimactic" said Naruto.

"Hmm" said Harrison as they began walking down the hall following Voltorb down and into a dojo. A man sat cross legged with a Iia next to him.

"Have you come to challenge me, the poison master Koga?" asked the man. He had spiky brown hair and a purple ninja outfit.

"You bet I have!" yelled Naruto.

"You certainly are loud just as my sister has said. I instantly knew who you were son of Kushina Namikaze" Naruto tightened his fist at his side.

"My name is Naruto!" he yelled.

Koga smiled.

"My you certainly take after your mother, your bark is plentiful but do you have a bite to match?" he asked as he pulled out a pokeball.

"You bet I have" said Naruto as he tightened his gloves.

"We shall have a 1 on 1 Pokémon battle to determine if you get my Soulbadge, boy" Naruto growled as Koga smiled.

"Being rash and charging in will only serve to get your Pokémon hurt" said Koga as he expanded his pokeball.

"Well see" said Naruto as he pulled out a pokeball of his own.

Iia stepped in the middle of the dojo to judge.

"Let's go, Bulbasaur" said Naruto as he threw out a pokeball.

"Wait, you're gonna battle with Bulbasaur?" asked Harrison worried.

"Of course I am!" yelled Naruto as Koga threw out a Pokémon of his own.

"Go Golbat" said Koga.

"You didn't even wait until I chose my Pokémon" said Koga with a chuckle.

"Whatever, Bulbasaur use tackle" said Naruto.

Bulbasaur turned around and looked at him.

"That wasn't a suggestion, come on Bulbasaur tackle!" yelled Naruto.

Bulbasaur relented and charged at Golbat who hovered above the dojo floor.

"Come now Naruto-boy, this isn't the way to win" said Koga as he pointed at Bulbasaur.

Golbat used air cutter on Bulbasaur who was directly hit.

"Ah, Bulbasaur" said Naruto as Bulbasaur skidded back along the floor before regaining his footing.

"Bulba-

Naruto stopped mid-command. Bulbasaur turned around with a confused look on his face.

'Rash, if Bulbasaur charged in he'll get hurt again' Naruto chuckled making everyone look at him with confusion.

"Bulbasaur…..do, nothing" said Naruto with a smile.

"Bulba?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have to trust me buddy" said Naruto.

Bulbasaur seemed to contemplate this for a few moments and then nodded his head.

"Alright!" said Naruto.

"No way, that Bulbasaur trusts Naruto?" asked Harrison in wonder.

"Alright, if you will not come, I will come to you" said Koga as he pointed forward.

"Use wing attack Golbat!" Naruto smirked.

"I knew you were gonna do that. Bulbasaur use vine whip Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur grabbed Golbat with his vines.

"Ah Golbat, no!" Naruto smirked.

"Bulbasaur send it flying" said Naruto.

"Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur threw Golbat into the wall. It hit the wall hard and it toppled onto the ground.

"It seems that you're learning, Golbat use poison sting" Golbat fly up and opened its mouth sending the poisonous needles at Bulbasaur.

"Alright Bulbasaur counter with razor leaf" both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Now let's get in close Golbat, use quick attack then mega drain" Golbat's fangs began to glow as it charged at Bulbasaur.

"That's just gross, Bulbasaur use leech seed" a seed appeared in the opening of Bulbasaur's bulb. Bulbasaur launched it at Golbat, it was wrapped in vines as it strength was sapped in a red glow. It hit the deck as it began losing energy.

"Bulbasaur finish this up with a tackle attack!" yelled Naruto as he pointed forward with a smile.

Bulbasaur charged at Golbat and tackled it back to Koga. When Golbat hit the floor again it had fainted.

"You did well my friend, return" said Koga as he returned Golbat.

Koga looked to see Naruto pick up Bulbasaur and hug him. He smiled at the young trainer as he and his Pokémon both laughed in delight.

"The winners are Naruto and Bulbasaur" announced Iia.

"Alright now it's my turn" said Harrison.

"No" said Koga sharply. "You young Harrison have already defeated my sister in battle, that is more than enough proof that you're deserving of the Soulbadge" Koga walked up to the 2 trainers with a smile.

"Young Naruto, I pray that you have learnt the virtue at patience at my gym" said Koga with a smile.

"Uh yeah, I have" he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Bulbasaur agreed on as he stood next to Naruto.

In a puff of smoke a scroll appeared in Koga's right hand, the scroll unravelled to reveal 2 Soulbadges.

"You have both battled well, here is the fruits of your labours. You have both earned the Soulbadge" said Koga as Naruto and Harrison both took the pink badge.

"Alright!" said Naruto as he held the badge out in front of him.

"Bulbasaur!" said Bulbasaur in celebrating.

"You both have a challenging road ahead, recommended that you both test your skills at the gym on Cinnabar island, only the most skilled trainers are victorious there, go forth and test your metal" said Koga with a smile.

Naruto and Harrison smiled back as Eevee ran and jumped back up on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" asked Naruto.

"Vui!" said Eevee.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Hope you all enjoyed that, don't forget to leave a REVIEW y'know. Until. Next. Time.**


	20. Is Evolution the Solution?

**Wow, sorry guys for the late update but y'know life all work and no play at the moment. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter I really appreciate it!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Wow, I've never seen one this big" said Harrison in awe.

"It goes above the clouds, it's like bigger than the ones at home" said Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee in agreement.

"This is the biggest one on the entire region map" said Harrison as he surveyed his map of Kanto.

"What's it called?" asked Naruto as he and Eevee looked over Harrison's shoulder.

"Evolution Mountain, where Pokémon come to evolve" read Harrison.

"You think they might mine evolution stones?" asked Naruto.

"I think that, that's the jist of what it says here. You better hold Eevee close or he might evolve without you knowing" laughed Harrison.

"I like Eevee the way he is so nobody will touch him. Hey! What about your creepy little fox!" yelled Naruto.

"Leave him out of this. Your complexion is a lot better these days y'know" laughed Harrison.

"That stupid little-

Naruto's profanity was interrupted by a loud squawk.

Both Naruto and Harrison turned their head simultaneously behind them, then up.

"A Fearow" said Harrison.

"Yup" said Naruto.

"It's coming this way" said Harrison.

"Yup" responded Naruto.

"It looks angry" said Harrison.

"Yup" said Naruto.

"Shit" said Harrison.

"Yes….shit indeed….RUN!" they both turned around and sprinted down the path.

"I HATE FEARRROOOWWWW!" screamed Naruto.

Eevee clung to Naruto's shoulder for dear life.

They both screamed again as the Fearow tried a drill peck. They both ducked as the Fearow flew back up into the sky and began to circle around.

"If you wanna fight you stupid-

"Don't do that!" yelled Harrison.

"Why not!?" yelled Naruto.

"Because Fearow don't just attack for no reason which, means that we might have wondered into his territory" Naruto shook his head.

"Aren't you supposed to know where we're going!? Y'know map dude, seriously!" yelled Naruto.

"How the hell am I supposed to know something like that? I can't know where we are 100% of the time!" yelled Harrison.

"Oh….well I can tell you where we are now Harrison…..we are now in a forest, about to get our heads taken off!" yelled Naruto as they both ducked again the dived Fearow over their heads and flew around again.

"What do we do if we can't battle it?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, we can't…we-

"Wait! Did you see that?" asked Naruto as he looked to Harrison.

"See what?" replied Harrison.

"The thing in its chest, the black card?" Harrison shook his head and looked up to the circling Fearow.

"What the hell are you on about?" asked Harrison.

"Ah…you're so useless sometimes y'know that" Naruto pulled out a pokeball and enlarged it.

"It's an anger problem, obviously because of that card" said Naruto.

The jet black card was moderately sized, a few sizes bigger than a normal playing card. The card suddenly spurred a red pattern digitised pattern over it. The Fearow was engulfed in red lightning, the lightning receded and the Fearow made a dive for them again.

"Maybe it does have something to do with it" said Harrison.

"Eevee use shadow ball" said Naruto as he pointed at Fearow.

Eevee fired off a shadow ball at Fearow, it landed a critical hit and Fearow doubled back.

"Good work, let's go Pidgeot" said Naruto as he threw a pokeball in the air. Pidgeot appeared with his wings proudly spread.

"Pidgeot take that black card out with a wing attack!" Pidgeot flapped his wings and propelled himself toward Fearow. His right wind was engulfed in a bright light and he slashed the card in half. It disappeared in digital bits. Fearow quickly shook his head and flew away in confusion.

Naruto returned Pidgeot and thanked him.

"Fearow, scare me" said Naruto as he shook his head, his bangs comically swayed form side to side.

"Well….y'know that black card thing was interesting" said Harrison.

Eevee jumped back up on Naruto's shoulder.

"Just another day on our road full of adventure" laughed Naruto as he walked forward with his arms swaying.

Harrison laughed.

"Does anything ever bother you?" asked Harrison.

"Nope" chuckled Naruto.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Stop that Meowth"

"Shut up Jessie you're stepping on my tail"

"Oh quite your whining pussycat and stop clawing my face"

"Argh I can't take this anymore!"

"Well that goes for me to!"

"Me Three" whined a voice.

Naruto and Harrison stared at a square and badly painted rock in front of their dirt path.

"Are they….are they serious?" asked Harrison.

Naruto walked up to the square rock. He went to say something, then he stopped, went to say something again but he sighed and shook his head.

Naruto just walked on with Harrison in tow.

"Not even going to bother?" chuckled Harrison. "I feel so sorry for Ash, Brock and Misty having to deal with those idiots on a daily basis" he smiled at Naruto.

"They aren't really a threat though are they?" laughed Harrison.

"Nope, but they do provide comic relief" smiled Naruto.

They both laughed.

"But what about that black card? Think they'll be a problem?" asked Naruto.

As he heard the chorus of profanities and threats behind him.

"Well, we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it. No sense in worrying about it, if we find any Pokémon with a black card affecting them we'll just destroy the card" said Harrison as he punched his open palm.

"Vui!" Naruto looked at Eevee.

"You say something?" asked Naruto.

Eevee shook his head.

"Are you sure? I don't think Harrison makes that noise" said Naruto.

"Hey, wait a minute if you didn't say something then another…..Eevee" Naruto looked around.

"Over there" said Harrison as he pointed to a tree off the main path.

They both ran into the forest. An Eevee stood with a cute expression on her face.

"One was enough" sighed Naruto.

"Eevee vui!" Naruto chuckled.

"What are you doing all tied up?" asked Harrison.

"Maybe we should take it to a Pokémon centre, Nurse Joy will now what to do with it" said Harrison as he untied Eevee and picked her up.

"Look she's wearing a collar, it's got an address on it" said Naruto.

They both waked back onto the main path with Harrison carrying the evolution Pokémon.

"I saw the way you were looking at her" giggled Naruto mischievously.

Eevee looked shocked.

"Vui vee, Eevee vee!" Eevee hmphed and turned his head.

"Now, now don't be like that. I'm sure you'd make a great couple" giggled Naruto.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Harrison.

"Oh, nothing, just discussing girls, right?" asked Naruto as he looked at his furry friend.

"Oh I wasn't aware that you'd hit puberty yet?" asked Harrison.

"I'm 13…..so…..maybe….I ah…I don't know the specifics but I know I'm way more mature and have more puberty than you!" yelled Naruto.

"You have _more _puberty than me?" asked Harrison. "You can't even speak proper English!" laughed Harrison.

Naruto blushed and turned his head in a similar fashion as to Eevee.

"Shuddap/Vui" Harrison and the Eevee being held by him laughed.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"So ah….Pokémon centre?" asked Naruto as he looked around for one.

"Na, I reckon we should just go to the address on the collar" said Harrison.

"Right" said Naruto.

Both Harrison and Naruto walked into a town below Evolution Mountain. There wasn't much to it a few houses here and there. Some shops but there didn't seem to a Pokémon centre.

"Alright well, 12, Evolution way" said Naruto as he read off a note he made of the address.

They walked for a while and by manner of luck found Evolution way.

"Hey look, I found it" exclaimed Harrison.

"Oh yeah like you found love with-

"Don't say it mop-head!" Naruto chuckled and waved him off.

"Now, now, just because she dumped you" he walked on with a steaming Harrison behind him.

"Why do you insist on bringing that up!?" he yelled.

"Because….it amuses me" beamed Naruto.

They walked to the biggest house on the street.

"Heya, we have a-party?" wondered Naruto as he looked on over the festivities.

"Vui" said Eevee.

Naruto walked in.

"Hey that's rude you just can't-why do I bother anymore?" said Harrison.

"Vui, vui" said the female Eevee.

When Harrison caught up to Naruto the female Eevee jumped out of his grasp in favour of a young girl.

"Oh Eevee, why are you here?" asked the young girl as Eevee jumped into her arms.

"I told you to wait at the tree" she said with a frown.

"Excuse me, this your Eevee?" asked Naruto.

"Um, yeah, Hi….you, you're Naruto Namikaze!" exclaimed the girl.

Everyone looked at them with surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh no I'm-

"Naruto Namikaze, well, well, well" said a voice from the crowd.

"The Naruto Namikaze who trains an Eevee" said another voice.

"The very same" 3 boys stepped out of the crowd.

Each boy had a different evolutionary form of Eevee and the type of their Pokémon reflected their taste in fashion.

"Thanks for returning our kid sister's Eevee" said the boy with red hair.

"Yeah, no problem" said Harrison.

"So Naruto, we threw this party for a little sister Jess. So she could evolve her Eevee" said the boy with blue hair.

"Oh?" he asked as he looked at Jess who just looked down and gripped her Eevee.

"So what are you going to make Eevee evolve into?" asked the yellow haired brother.

"Uh…

Naruto scratched the top of his head.

…..uh-huh" he shrugged.

"You mean you don't know?" asked the yellow haired brother in astonishment.

"Uh….yeah" Naruto looked at Eevee who shrugged as well.

"I guess we don't know, we never really discussed it or have given it…any thought really" laughed Naruto.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID/ HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID/ HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" they all yelled.

Naruto fell back and Harrison caught him.

"Hey…words hurt y'know" he chuckled nervously.

"You telling we've been hearing about you guys going around Kanto beating all the gyms and you haven't even evolved your Eevee. It looks so strong, just imagine how much stronger it'll be when you evolve, evolution is what Pokémon is all about" said the yellow haired brother.

"Eevee doesn't need to evolve to be strong" said Naruto.

"WHAT/WHAT/WHAT!" they all yelled Harrison had to catch Naruto again.

"Look you freaks would you stop yelling at me!" exclaimed Naruto as he blew a strand of hair out of his face.

"The hell are you so anger about, sheesh you've got a temper just like your mother's" said the blue haired boy.

"Yeh, yeh I get it, you know all about my family and how great they all are and blah, blah, blah" he pointed at the trio. "If Eevee and I take you all apart one by one, you lay off the evolution crap" challenged Naruto.

"You're not serious you're challenging all 3 of us to a battle?" the yellow haired brother asked.

"We'll take you 3 morons on no sweat!" said Naruto as he pointed at them.

"You're on, get ready to experience the power of evolution!"

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Naruto stood across from the 3 brothers.

Jess watched from the side of the clearing holding Eevee close to her chest. Some of the party guests had made their way over to the grassy field.

"The 3 on 1 Pokémon battle between the battling Eevee brothers and Naruto will now commence with one brother switching out after another. The battle will be fought with no time limit and no substitutions, now begin!" announced Harrison.

"Let's go Flareon!" shouted the red haired brother.

"Use flamethrower" he commanded.

Eevee dodged it and smiled.

"Use quick attack" commanded Naruto.

He kicked back off the ground and zig zagged toward Flareon.

"Okay Flareon use flamethrower again" commanded the red haired boy.

"Reflect!" yelled Naruto.

'That's new' thought Harrison.

Eevee suddenly charged forward with the barrier surrounding him. The flamethrower continuously hit the barrier but had no affect and bounced off barrier in the wind that speed Eevee was moving.

"Oh no, Flareon!" cried out the boy.

Eevee tackled him and the Flareon fainted.

"Flareon is unable to battle, the winners of the first match are Eevee and Naruto" announced Harrison as Eevee took his place on the battlefield again.

"Flareon, return" said the boy begrudgingly.

"Ha, I knew Flareon was the weakest Eevee evolution if the pre-evolved Eevee can defeat it" laughed the blue haired boy.

"Yeah well, I had him I-

"Lost" he cut in as he poked his tongue out, taking his brother's place on the battlefield.

"Let's go Vaporeon" said the boy as he threw out his pokeball.

Vaoperon appeared with a determined look.

"Begin!" announced Harrison.

"Vapoeron use double edge" Vapoeron charged at Eevee.

"Shadow ball" said Naruto.

Eevee launched a shadow ball at Vapoeron who took a critical hit and doubled back.

"Okay Vapoeron use water gun" commanded the blue haired brother.

"Quick attack then shadow ball" said Naruto as Eevee fired a shadow ball at stream of water making it dissipate.

'To slow' though Harrison as he watched Vapoeron.

He jumped through the water and tackled Vapoeron making it fly through the air and on impact with the ground fainted.

"2 for 2, you alright Eevee?" asked Naruto.

"Vui!" replied Eevee.

Naruto laughed.

"Still going strong" he said with a smile.

"Vapoeron is unable to battle, the winners of the second match are Eevee and Naruto" announced Harrison as Eevee jumped back to his place on the battlefield again.

"Well it's time to show you the strongest evolution of Eevee, get ready kid!" shouted the yellow haired brother as he past his other brother.

"Kid!" yelled Naruto.

"You're like 2 years older than me and you've got 1 pokemon!" yelled Naruto.

"It's quality not quantity!" yelled the yellow haired boy.

"Right, that's your excuse, look at your freakin' house, pokeballs aren't that expensive!" yelled Naruto.

"No, they're the same price as a haircut" smiled the boy as he poked his tongue.

"Why you! Your hair looks something out of a manga comic!"

"You guys wanna begin yet?" asked Harrison meekly.

"YES/YES!"

"Begin" he announced.

"Jolteon, use thunderbolt full power!" commanded the yellow haired trainer.

The thunderbolt was launched in all directions covering the field.

"Use dig!" yelled Naruto frantically.

"Jolteon concentrate the thunderbolt into the hole" Jolteon did as he was commanded and focused his thunder.

Eevee jumped out of the hole and backflipped puffing.

"You okay?" asked Naruto.

"Vui" said Eevee.

"Alright, won't be much longer now, look at Jolteon" said Naruto.

Eevee looked up at Jolteon and smirk.

He was on his last legs, sweating and about to collapse.

"Alright, finish this with shadow ball!" commanded Naruto.

Eevee quickly charged up a shadow ball and fired it at Jolteon who was unable to dodge and at that moment unable to battle.

"The winners of the 3rd and final are Naruto and Eevee" Naruto laughed as he ran up to Eevee and scooped him up.

"Great job" said Naruto as he held Eevee close.

"Naruto" Naruto looked up as the yellow haired brother. The blue and red brothers stood next to him.

"We all owe you an apology"

"That's alright" said Naruto with a smile.

"You annihilated all of us with your Eevee, how?" asked the yellow haired brother.

"Because, we train hard everyday" he chuckled. "But you shouldn't be apologising to me, you should apologise to Jess. I'm sure you can guess why she tied her Eevee up, she didn't want to evolve it. Eevee is her Pokémon, Eevee also has to have some say in what it becomes, at least that's what I believe" Naruto smiled down at Eevee.

"Well…see ya!" he chuckled as Eevee jumped back on his shoulder.

Harrison handed him his bag and he put the strap around his right shoulder and under his left arm. They both walked away with smiles and waves from the crowd.

"He's quite a guy" said the yellow haired brother.

"Thank you Naruto!" yelled the little girl with her Eevee at her feet.

"Vui vee!" shouted the Eevee.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up and he and Harrison both continued forward to Cinnabar Island.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land

searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Well there ya go guys, please REVIEW and let me know what ya think. Until. Next. Time. **


	21. What Makes you so Strong?

**Hiya guys, been awhile hey? Sorry for the late update, but y'know doing other stuff. Anyways, so chapter 21, enjoy and please REVIEW and let me know what you think. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and all the chapters before!**

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Food!" yelled Naruto as he devoured the rice ball.

"Y'know you don't have to stuff your face like you've never eaten before", said Harrison as he put another plate on the table.

The Pokémon were happily eating out of their bowls around them.

"Mphmhhpmp….mphphphh mmph", laughed Naruto as food spluttered all of over his mouth..

"Show come manners!" yelled Harrison.

Naruto swallowed.

"I have manners" he chuckled. "But it's actually liberating when we camp outside instead of a hotel, so no manners!" Harrison sighed at his comment.

"Also because we spend all our money on food" said Harrison as a rain cloud formed over the top of him.

"Y'know we win a lot of battles but we never seem to have any money" said Naruto as he shoved another rice ball in his mouth. "I wonder why that is, where does all the money go?" he wondered.

"I'll tell you where!" exclaimed Harrison.

"In that bottomless pit you call a stomach. Ironically enough, to make sure that, that hollow space where your supposed brain is, actually works" said Harrison as he knocked on Naruto's head.

Naruto slowly ate his rice ball with an irritated look on his face.

"Your sense of humour is gradually losing its magic for me" he grumbled and swallowed.

"Okay! Now time for training" said Naruto as he put his gloves back on.

"Horsea!" exclaimed the sea horse Pokémon.

"Oh you wanna train?" asked Naruto as he looked down to the sea horse Pokémon who ate next to Eevee.

"Horsea, sea sea" replied the water Pokémon.

"Hmm, I think, I remember a stream up path there, wanna go?" asked Naruto.

"Busken" said Combusken chiming into the conversation.

"You wanna battle to? Alright we'll go together", he chuckled.

Horsea nodded and Naruto returned him along with the rest of his Pokémon.

Eevee yawned.

"Alright, we can battle, Clampearl and Flaaffy need to do some training", said Harrison.

Naruto nodded as Harrison returned the rest of his Pokémon.

"Let's go!" yelled Naruto as he ran off into the forest with Eevee in toe.

"Don't you have an off button!" exclaimed Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Harrison laughed as he chased Naruto with Combusken and Flaaffy in tow.

"That's not good enough!" yelled an angry voice defining the laughs of Naruto and Harrison.

"You say something?" asked Naruto trying to compose himself.

"Yeah…..someone sounded a bit pissed" said Harrison.

The two of them and their Pokémon strolled through the brush to the clearing with a stream running through it.

Harrison watched as the young woman barked orders at her Pokémon. She commanded her Pidgeotto with malice in her voice, who was trying to learn aerial ace.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"_Hey did you two say you're going to Pewter?" asked a feminine voice. _

_Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a young school girl smiling at them. She had a short skirt on with a white button up top and a small tie. She had chocolate coloured hair and brown eyes. She wore knee length socks and some black shoes. She was pretty attractive. _

"_Yeah we are" said Naruto. _

"_That's so cool, are you guys trainers?" she asked. _

_Harrison and Naruto nodded. _

"_Well then you better quit while you're ahead" Naruto and Harrison sweat dropped. _

"_The gym leadership in Pewter recently changed and a trainer with years of experience took it up, you two wannabes don't stand a chance" she giggled. _

"_Oh yeah, well if you think so then lets battle" challenged Harrison. _

"_I'd be happy to put you beginners in your place" she growled. _

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Oh my God, the people you run into it's that crazy chick from Viridian City" said Naruto clicked his gloved fingers.

The young woman turned toward the small group.

"Who are you-you're that stupid looking pair of kids from Viridian" she crossed her arms.

"So….

She started.

"So…what?" asked Naruto.

"The hell do you want?" she asked.

'Sheesh bitch much', thought Naruto.

"Nothing….we were just going to train", responded Naruto with a smile.

"Why don't you go over there", she pointed to the far end of the clearing. "The water is shallow over there", she giggled to herself.

"By the sound of it so is your mental capacity", mumbled Harrison.

"Just because you mumble something brat, doesn't mean I can't hear you!" she screeched.

"My name is Harrison and-

"I'm Naruto", he cut in.

"I was just going to say that", said Harrison.

"Yeah and I can speak for myself", Naruto poked his tongue out.

"Vui", said Eevee looking at the worn out bird Pokémon.

"Alright, in future you can introduce yourself", said Harrison.

"Yes well, I could have introduced myself just then but-

"Would you two morons shut the hell up!" yelled the young girl.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry/Sorry!" they both bowed.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto.

"Nunya", she said.

"Nunya?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah…Nunya….Nunya business brat!" she laughed.

Harrison chuckled.

"I assume it starts with a 'B', on account of that necklace", said Harrison pointing to the golden 'B' on her necklace.

"So what if it does", she said.

"Okay, well, 'B'-girl, do you mind if we share?" asked Harrison.

"You have half and we have half", suggested Harrison.

"Fine! But if you get in my way-

"Eee, vui vee" Naruto looked at Eevee. "Eee, vee vui vee", said Eevee.

"Oh your name is Bailey", said Naruto with a smile.

"You can understand that rodent, how?" she asked astonished.

"Uh…well, I…..just can", said Naruto with a shrug as he walked over to the other side of the lake.

"Bailey…that's a nice name", he commented.

"Shut up! It is not!" she yelled flustered.

"Okay it isn't", Harrison shrugged and followed Naruto.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

The clearing had all manner of burnt and charred holes in it, all of them in Naruto and Harrison's side. The two boys lay on the floor with their Pokémon on either side of them. The sun started to set over the forest, leaving the sky an orange colour.

Naruto and Harrison had big smiles on their faces, despite their clothes being all torn and all manner of grazes, dirty marks and bruises on their bodies.

"That got pretty intense", commented Harrison.

"Yeah it did", said Naruto with a laugh.

"You guys take a long rest, good work today", said Naruto as he sat up and pulled two pokeballs of his belt, returning both Combusken and Horsea.

"Same goes for you guys", said Harrison as he did the same thing; however, Flaaffy shook off the red beam.

"Huh, what's wrong?" asked Harrison.

Flaaffy was engulfed in a bright white light; she changed shape and got increasingly taller. When the bright light receded Flaaffy had evolved.

"Wow an Ampharos", exclaimed Harrison as he pulled out his pokedex.

"_Ampharos, the bright light Pokémon, Ampharos gives off so much light that it can be seen even from space",_ _said the pokedex._

They both laughed in good spirits but were both soon shocked by the newly evolved Pokémon.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Bailey watched with her Pidgeotto at her side from her side of the clearing. Her arms wrapped around her legs.

"What makes them so strong?" she asked.

She looked at Harrison who pat his newly evolved Pokémon.

'He's stronger than me, I can see it as plain as day, why, how?' she clenched her fists on the grass below her, removing them from her legs.

"How are they so strong?" she asked.

**...Like No One Ever Was….**

Later that night Harrison and Naruto had walked back to wear they had made camp before and were both enjoying relaxing time in front of the fire.

"Hey Harrison, how come your girlfriend is staring at us from the bush over there" commented Naruto as he ate a leg of meat.

"How did you know she was there?" asked Harrison.

"She's loud", he said.

"Are talking about behind the bush over there", said Harrison as he pointed in the far off direction.

"Mhm, how did you know she was there?" asked Naruto.

"Because she stomps when she walks", chuckled Harrison.

"She does doesn't she. Oi! Crazy chick, you wanna come have dinner with us?" asked Naruto.

"Vui!" shouted Eevee.

"I'm not crazy!" said Bailey stomping over to them.

"Then why are you stalking us?" asked Naruto.

"I wasn't stalking you! You're both like 14!" she yelled.

"Actually 13", said Harrison.

"Yeah well I'm 15, the two of you are like kids", said Bailey.

"You're actually like a kid to y'know", said Naruto with a shrug. "Hey guys say hello!" called Naruto as all his Pokémon looked up from their dinner bowls.

Eevee, Combusken, Pidegot, Horsea, Elekid and Bulbasaur all said hello in their respective calls making her wave back sheepishly.

"You lot to", said Harrison.

Grovyle, Onix, Drowzee, Muk, Vulpix and Clampearl all called out to her in friendly tones making her shake her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Harrison.

"What do you mean what's wrong, why are you all….so…..happy, it's off putting", she explained as she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with being happy y'know, if you don't enjoy being a trainer and raising Pokémon then the hells the point?" asked Naruto with a small shrug.

"Well ah it's just strange, what do you have to be so happy about?" she asked her curiosity evident in her tone of voice.

"It's strange to be happy, right because you're making sense", said Naruto in a sarcastic tone.

"Watch it brat, I'm twice your size and double your age!" she pointed angrily at the blonde boy.

He growled and stood up.

"You're like no even a foot taller than me! And double, you're like a year and few months older than me", he scoffed. "If you were as half as smart as you think you are you would have thought that one through!" he yelled.

"Quit it", said Harrison as he poured a ladle of stew into the makeshift bowl. "We invited you to eat not tell Naruto how much of an idiot he is", said Harrison as he handed her a bowl of delicious contents.

Naruto mumbled something incoherently but shrugged it off.

"To answer your question we're happy because we're out here with our closest friend. We're out here training with our Pokémon and we've both made loads of friends and met heaps of interesting people", he rubbed his forearm nervously.

"So I guess we're more than happy, we're thrilled to be out here!" he chuckled at her dumbfounded expression.

"Is that what makes you both strong?" she asked.

"It's because we believe in our Pokémon and they trust us", said Naruto. His Pokémon cheered in agreement making him laugh.

"You're a bunch of strange kids you both know that?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well maybe we wouldn't be so weird if you cracked a freakin' smile for once, sheesh stop acting like it's you against the world", she nudged her in the arm playfully.

She groaned and looked down. Harrison and Naruto both looked at her with anticipation. Her head shot up giving them both a ridiculous ear to ear grin. They both looked at her with questioning looks. Her smile soon faltered until she watched them both fall backward off the logs laughing.

"O-Oh w-wow put that away I can't stand it!" laughed Naruto.

"Now that's one big smile, almost to big!" Harrison hit the ground and held his ribs.

"This is why I don't smile!" she huffed.

"The main thing is you tried!" Naruto's laughter increased in volume.

She sighed in defeat.

"Little wise ass, that mouth will get you in trouble one day", she warned Harrison stopped laughing and thought back to all the frightening and death-defying situations he and Naruto had been in. Most of which were catalysed by a smart-ass comment.

"Hey! She's right, you've almost killed us with that fat mouth of yours!" he pointed accusingly at him.

"Wait a minute what about all the times your curiosity has gotten us in trouble! Or what about your stupid vehicles!" he yelled in mock anger.

"Yes well! I'd like to see you acquire a boat in a matter of 30 minutes!" he exclaimed.

The pair glared at each other for a few seconds then began laughing again.

Bailey sweat dropped at the scene.

'They're both so weird', she thought.

**Like No One Ever Was **

Harrison and Naruto stood in front of Bailey on the path to the shoreline.

"We're both going to challenge the Cinnabar gym, you're going the other way so I guess this is goodbye", said Harrison with a frown.

"Hello", she said.

Eevee jumped Naruto's shoulder.

"I think the word you're looking for is goodbye", he pointed out with a smile.

"No it's hello, I hate saying goodbye so I say hello", she explained with a blush of embarrassment.

"Hello", said Harrison with a smile of his own. "We'll see you again; don't worry, if you can manage to get all eight badges before the season is up. Then we'll see you at the Pokémon league", said Harrison with a hint of fire in his voice.

"Oh please like you to kids could beat me", she challenged.

"We'll have to wait and see, well until then, hello", he chuckled softly.

"Eee, vee", said Eevee with a smile of his own.

They both nodded and turned around.

She watched them disappear along the road.

'Those two are weird, but good', she though simply with a rare smile of her own.

**Like No One Ever Was**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry again for the late update, please REVIEW I can't wait to hear from you all again! Until. Next. Time!**


	22. A Warm Welcome

**Hiya guys, hope you enjoy chapter 22, woohoo, so pumped! **

**On another note, I do have a good idea on the pairing just to keep you all in the loop. **

**Thank you all to who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. **

**REVIEWS are what keeps on encouraging me to write this story, so please keep them coming! **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Come on Harrison we're gonna be late on the fairy if you don't move it!" screamed Naruto as he ran for all he was worth along a wooden pier.

The pair had gotten lost on the way to the town, opting to take a 'shortcut' through the forest. Little did they know that the path had taken them completely the wrong way. It was quite the comical sight to see to the two adolescent teens weaving around the people enjoying the sun. The only people in a panic for miles, people gave them strange looks as they raced toward the docked fairy.

"We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!" Harrison cheered with exuberance.

"Vui, vui", cheered Eevee on Naruto's shoulder.

"You seem quite happy up there!" shouted Naruto as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "If I throw you in the ocean we'll meet you at Cinnabar!" he grinned evilly at the transform Pokémon.

Eevee shook his head furiously.

"Well if you want a free ride", he panted. "You've got to do extra training afterward", he laughed sadistically.

Eevee shook his head and ran beside him with a happy smile.

"You've got to be the laziest Pokémon I've ever met!" Naruto accused as he suddenly bumped into someone falling flat on his face. The other person, who appeared to be a female dressed in a sundress.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow", he whined as he sat up and rubbed his face.

Harrison turned around to see his friend on the floor whining in pain. Also a young female rubbing her posterior, Harrison ran over and helped his friend up then he quickly helped up the young lady. A female Delcatty stood proudly beside her ready to strike at any moment.

"Watch where you're going y'know!" she screamed.

Naruto growled as he made his way to his feet.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you're standing in a stupid place y'know", Harrison sweat dropped and he slapped his forehead. The girl had blond hair and fiery violet eyes. She had a round face and proclaim coloured skin. She walked over to him and punched him on top of the head.

"You should watch where you're running y-

She looked down at the boy she had just hit.

"W-Wait Naruto", she grabbed him and lifted him up off the ground.

He was dazed as stars danced around his head.

Eevee jumped back on his shoulder looking at the strange woman in front of him.

"The hell is wrong with you, you crazy lady!" he yelled in anger.

"Listen little brother you really shouldn't speak to a lady like that", she put her hands on her hips. Naruto really wasn't very tall, as he just came up to her breasts.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his elder sister smiling at him.

"What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed as he pointed accusingly at her.

"Oh well that's a nice welcome", she frowned and sighed.

"S-Sorry I was just shocked to see you here", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Hiya Koyuki", he smiled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment.

"I see you've picked up that habit from dad", she pointed out with a small giggle of her own.

His eyes widened as he grabbed his hand and set it down to his side.

"You're not funny", he pouted.

"Hi Koyuki", said Harrison with a small wave.

She smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again, you keeping my little brother out of trouble?" she asked.

"I do try but, it's extremely difficult", he grinned.

"Don't encourage her", he sighed. "So uh, what are you doing here exactly?" he asked politely.

"Well if you must know kiddo, I'm just hanging around killing time before I enter my next contest", she smiled.

"Where is that?" asked Harrison.

"Well it isn't for a few weeks, it's in Slateport City back home in Hoenn", she smiled. "You should come back and visit, mum and dad really miss you", she commented as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know they do", he sighed. "I will come home, but not after I'm done here", he said with a determined look.

"You're set on taking this course of action aren't you?" she asked eliciting a nod from her little brother. "Hmm, well you seem quite determined to see this through", she poked him in the forehead making him stumble back.

"I can tell you've grown up quite a lot, but you've been out here for almost a year now. You haven't called much and when you do it's only to talk to the professor", she sighed.

"You're one to lecture me about keeping in touch", he grumbled.

"No you're wrong, Izuna and I did run off to travel", she crossed her arms. "So I'm in the perfect position to lecture you!" she growled.

The fairy pushed off the dock, now beyond their reach.

"Aw man we missed it", he sighed.

"There's always tomorrow", commented Harrison.

"Now look what you did", growled Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure I stopped you from doing something stupid", she waved him off.

"Not funny", he frowned.

"Tch you certainly look like dad but you really took after mum like me y'know", she giggled.

"Don't talk down to me!" he exclaimed in fiery anger.

This only made her laughing increase in volume.

"Of ya you're mum all over little brother", she smiled at him.

He sighed in defeat.

"I guess we can ride Pidgeot over there", suggested Naruto.

"Were you going to Cinnabar Island?" asked Koyuki.

"Yeah, we're going to challenge the gym over there", explained Harrison.

"Vui!" exclaimed Eevee.

"So you're both trainers now huh?" she asked.

"Why do think we came here for?" retorted Naruto with a sarcastic look.

"Alright point taken", she shrugged.

"If you can make it to the Pokémon league", she smirked challengingly. "I'll come watch you participate", she offered making him smile.

"You will?" he asked hopefully.

"You bet I will", she smirked. "I won't keep you waiting any longer, go get that badge", she encourage.

Naruto nodded as he tightened the gloves around his hands. He then pulled a pokeball off his belt. He then threw it out over the water's surface; Pidgeot appeared in a bright light, spreading his wings proudly.

"My you've raised that Pidgeot well, I can tell", comment Koyuki.

Naruto caught the pokeball and blushed at the praise.

Pidgeot beamed in pride as he flew in and landed on the wooden railing displaying his shiny feathers will a proud smirk.

"It certainly is a very proud Pokémon", she stepped over to him and stroked his right wing.

He soaked up the attention.

"That's all he needs, another person stroking his ego", said Naruto as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"He's quite big", she commented as she looked him over.

Pidgeot looked at Naruto square in the eye.

"Uh-oh….oh no", in a flash Pidgeot appeared in front of Naruto and began pecking him in the face. He squirmed and squealed on ground as Koyuki and Harrison laughed.

"Although it really could use some more training", she laughed.

"I prefer to call it a good morning kiss", chuckled Harrison as he observed the scene before his eyes.

"Tough love", she chuckled as Pidgeot finished and stepped aside.

Naruto's outstretched arm trembled dramatically.

"W-Why must you do t-that?" he whimpered.

"Geotto!" he exclaimed.

Harrison laughed.

"I think he said 'because I love you'", he chuckled when Naruto glared at him. He stood up and looked at his sister.

"Well I'll leave you two to it", she waved.

"Alright, I guess I'll see at the Indigo Plateau", she smiled at him comment.

"Of course", she smiled and walked over to the young trainer. She kissed him on the forehead making him blush in utter embarrassment.

"Aw why did you that for?" he asked as he looked at his feet.

"You're so adorable", his blush intensified. "Because I'm your big sister and want you to do well, so like Pidgeot my kiss was also for love but as a bit of luck", she smirked as she looked at him, he was dumbfounded.

"Don't forget what I told you", she scolded. "Stay safe and Harrison…make sure he doesn't do anything stupid", he nodded making her giggle.

**Like No One Ever Was **

"_I will come home, but not after I'm done here", he said with a determined look. _

"_You're set on taking this course of action aren't you?" she asked eliciting a nod from her little brother. "Hmm, well you see quite determined to see this through", she poked him in the forehead making him stumble back. _

"_I can tell you've grown up quite a lot, but you've been out here for almost a year now. You haven't called much and when you do it's only to talk to the professor", she sighed. _

"_You're one to lecture me about keeping in touch", he grumbled. _

"_No you're wrong, Izuna and I did run off to travel", she crossed her arms. "So I'm in the perfect position to lecture you!" she growled. _

**Like No One Ever Was **

"Yeah, yeah I remember", he grumbled.

"Good, I'll see you around little brother, bub-bye now", she waved as she walked off her Delcatty following her.

He rubbed his forehead. Naruto felt Harrison smirking behind him.

"Don't. Say. It", he growled.

"Say what hmm?" Harrison's smirk increased.

"Don't…..just…don't", he grumbled.

"You're lookin' a little ah….hot in the face there ay….Naruto", he chuckled softly.

"Yes…..I know, you're starting to piss me off", he mumbled as his friend rested his forearm on his shoulder.

"Let's just…..get going", he sighed as shook his head.

He brushed off his arm and walked up to his Pokémon. He put his gloved hand on Pidgeot's chest.

"Think you're up for a flight to Cinnabar Island?" asked Naruto.

Pidgeot outspread his wings and loudly announced that he was ready.

"Thought so", he smiled as he climbed on top of Pidgeot.

Harrison then gently climbed on top of the flying Pokémon behind Naruto. Eevee jumped down in front of Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright! Let's get going", he smirked as Pidgeot took off making Naruto and Harrison laugh. They sped across the surface of the clear blue ocean as they were sprayed by the cool breeze and water.

**Like No One Ever Was **

They had past the fairy about half an hour ago. Harrison sat with his legs crossed on Pidegot's back as they glided calmly through the air. He observed the refection of Pidegot's large wing span on the water. Eevee was having a nap on the crook of Pidegot's neck, whilst Naruto looked forward with his legs on either side of Pidegot's neck. He smiled as the brave bird pokemon rode the wind current.

"You're getting better at conserving your energy when flying", he praised.

"Pidgeo", replied the dual type Pokémon.

"Hey Harrison?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you feel that sudden change in the wind?" he asked.

Harrison looked at him strangely and paused for a second.

"Yeah-

"Pidgeot!" shouted Naruto as Pidegot narrowly avoided a wing attack from an unknown flying Pokémon.

The Pokémon was a similar size to Pidgeot. The Pokémon had sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. It snout was ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Its wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. It also sported clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet that looked capable of scooping up small prey and tightly clutching it to death.

"What in the hell is that thing!?" asked Naruto as the Pokémon glared ferociously at them.

Harrison pulled out his pokedex and opened it up.

"Aerodactyl, the fossil Pokémon, said to be extinct 100 years ago, this Pokémon is capable of flying as well as hand to hand combat", explained the pokedex.

"But it doesn't have hands", commented Naruto.

"Who cares, lets catch it", said Harrison.

"So who gets to catch it?" asked Naruto.

They both glared at each other until a silent agreement was made.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"/ "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"/

They both began to play and the fossil Pokémon sweat dropped. It roared in disapproval hoping to gain their attention but they continued on.

"This time…..damn"

"I got this…..oh come on"

Again and again the same result occurred a draw.

"I guess it's gonna have to be who catches it first", challenged Naruto.

"To bad you're going to lose", challenged Naruto.

"Oh what who you gonna use out here, Muk?" Naruto laughed mockingly.

"Oh crap! I don't have a flying type Pokémon", he whined.

The Aerodactyl charged up a hyper beam making them both stop bickering.

"Tell you what it must have a home on Cinnabar Island, if we can make it on land we'll be able to fight it without the fear of falling to our doom, go!" ordered Naruto as Pidgeot took off.

He fly around the beam and passed Aerodactyl with a smirk.

The Aerodactyl turned around and raced after him. However, it soon became apparent that Pidegot's natural talent for speed became much too great for the fossil Pokémon to overcome. Pidgeot dodged a last minute attempt a large blue beam flew to their right. The Pokémon roared disapprovingly and gave up the chase.

"We kicked your ass!" laughed Naruto. "Maybe you should have stayed extinct!" he yelled out to the roaring Pokémon.

Pidgeot squawked loudly in agreement.

"Man I really wanted to catch it", whined Harrison.

"It can stay in the air forever, it's gotta come down. From what little I've seen of them on the professor's whiteboard. It seems to be only a baby, which means the mother is around here somewhere, wouldn't want to pick a fight with her", explained Naruto.

"Yeah I guess, I don't want to be stuck around riding Pidgeot again if we have to go back, plus a flying type would really increase my team's balance", he growled.

Naruto chuckled as Cinnabar Island came into view. Pidgeot gracefully flew down as Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto and Harrison stepped off Pidgeot and both of them skidded along the ground.

Pidgeot landed on the sand bringing his wings into his sides.

"Thanks for the ride buddy", Naruto stroked his feathers.

He smirked and poked him on the nose.

"Do you have to", he said whist nursing his sore facial feature and returning him.

"Oi you brats!" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a young man glaring at them. He wore a cap backward, cargo shorts, a buttoned up black top with a pocket on its right. He also sported thongs. His long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and he had a pair of glasses covering his face.

"Who you callin' a brat freak?" asked Naruto rudely.

He pushed his shades up.

"The man with the plan, the ladies are all my fans, names Dan, Dan 'the man!'" he announced with a thumbs up.

Naruto, Harrison and Eevee cocked their head to the right in confusion. A few moments passed before Harrison piped up.

"So that Pokémon was something else right?" he asked.

"Yeah its lookin' for a fight that's for sure", said Naruto.

"Don't ignore me!" he yelled in protest.

"Hmm, did you say something?" asked Naruto.

Dan 'the man' face vaulted into the sand. He quickly sprung back to his feet.

"What are kids doing on my beach!?" he asked in annoyance shaking his fist.

"I don't see your name on it", said Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"Move!" he exclaimed in fiery anger.

"Ah…..nope…I ah don't see that happening", said Naruto with a smirk.

"I'll make you move!" he challenged as he pulled a pokeball out of his pocket.

"Look we just got here do you really have to-

"Bring it freak!" he pulled of a pokeball from his belt with a challenging smirk.

"I guess you do", Harrison sighed.

"Let's go, Elekid", Naruto threw out his pokeball and Elekid appeared flashing his muscles.

"Go Cloyster", said Dan as the shell Pokémon appeared.

Naruto pulled out Dexter and scanned the dual type Pokémon.

"_Cloyster, the hard shell Pokémon. Cloyster shells are extremely strong, however their moment on land is limited", explained Dexter as Naruto put him in away. _

He looked up to see Cloyster struggling to move in the sand.

"It's my only Pokémon, okay!" shouted Dan as he cried.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"If you want you can let your Cloyster get to the water", said Naruto as he pointed to his left.

"Y-You'd do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's the point in battlin' someone who can't fight back", Naruto smiled at him.

"T-Thanks", he cried. "Cloyster, get to the ocean!" he ordered as the dual type Pokémon struggled toward the ocean.

The hard shell Pokémon made little to no progress.

"Ah….Elekid….you ah wanna y'know", Naruto made a pushing motion to his Pokémon. Elekid understanding helped pushed the oversized oyster into the ocean.

Elekid jumped back as Cloyster submerged and the reappeared a few feet away.

"Ready?" asked Naruto.

"Yes!" he shouted in determination.

"Alright, Cloyster use ice beam", he commanded as Cloyster fired a beam at Elekid on the shore.

Elekid quickly sidestepped the attack.

"Use electro ball", said Naruto as Elekid held his hands out in front of him. Cloyster submerged in the water but was hit regardless with enough brunt to bring it to the surface.

"Now use thunderbolt", commanded Naruto as Elekid shot a thunderbolt at the hard shell pokemon.

"Cloyster use withdraw", Cloyster withdrew into its shell repeling the attack, however it still took damage. "Okay no follow up with another ice beam", said Dan as Cloyster's ice beam hurtled toward Elekid.

"Counter with light screen", said Naruto quickly as Elekid held his hands out reflecting the attack and negating it.

"Alright, now use thunder punch on the water!" commanded Naruto as Elekid jumped up channelling electricity into his right fist.

"Ree, ree!" he exclaimed as he slammed his fist into the soft sand and water.

The electric current travelled through the water to the hard shell Pokémon electrifying him. Cloyster rolled over on its side fainted.

Harrison sighed.

'You didn't really give him much of an advantage by letting him get in the water', he observed the scene with a smile.

"Elekid you were awesome!" cheered Naruto as he ran to congratulate his Pokémon. However, he was stopped a blinding light as Elekid's body was engulfed in a bright light.

"W-What the-" Naruto asked as Elekid's body changed shape.

When the light receded the newly evolved Electabuzz pumped its arms.

"Electabuzz!" exclaimed the newly evolved Pokémon.

"Woo hoo, hoo, hoo, Electabuzz!" cheered Naruto.

"Vui!" said Eevee.

Naruto opened Dexter again.

"_Electabuzz the electric current pokemon. Electabuzz are known to have a love of battling and are often extremely hard to catch due to their fighting spirit", explained Dexter as Naruto closed him._

"Awesome!" cheered Naruto.

"Cloyster return", said Dan as he held the pokeball out calling the fainted Pokémon back.

"Hey no hard feelings Dan", offered Naruto as he held his hand out.

"Yeah, whatever", he slapped Naruto's hand in a high five.

"Ah okay", said Naruto as Electabuzz tapped him on the back with his tail.

"Electabuzz", he pumped his arms.

Naruto chuckled.

"No you better rest, we'll test out your new power later okay?" offered Naruto as the electric Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"I'll forgive you this time, but don't let me catch ya on my island bro", he waved and stuffed his hands in his pockets and he walked back up the beach.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful day", said Harrison as he walked up next to his friends.

"I'll say", said Naruto with a yawn as the sun began to set.

"Vui", said Eevee in agreement.

Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder as they made their way to the island's Pokémon centre for a good nights rest.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. **

**Team Update**

**Harrison's Pokémon **

**Groyvle, Onix, Vulpix, Drowzee, Ampharos and Clampearl**

**In Rotation **

**Muk**

**Released **

**Butterfree, Ponyta**

**Naruto's Pokémon **

**Eevee, Combusken, Pidgeot, Electabuzz, Horsea and Bulbasaur **

**In Rotation **

**Magneton, Dragoniar **

**Released **

**Dratini**


	23. Cinnabar Island's Volcano Festival

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, quick update's always go down well in my opinion anyway. To those who REVIEWED last chapter, you guys are bloody awesome and I hope to hear from you again this chapter. On that note, please REVIEW it's always nice to hear what you all think. Now enjoy the chapter! **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto and Harrison had woken up early that morning to explore the island. Apparently they had arrived at the right time because who island was in a celebrative mood.

"Hey Naruto?" addressed Harrison as his friend looked toward him.

The pair of them were strolling down the main street at a casual pace.

"What is it?" asked the young blonde curiously.

"I've just read a page out of my-

He posed dramatically.

"Don't. Say. It!" warned Naruto.

"Trusty, Pokémon handbook guide!" he held it out in front of him as it sparkled.

"Really….really?" asked Naruto sarcastically.

"Really, really and it says that", he turned to the page in question. "We've arrived on the day before the Volcano Festival!" he said excitedly.

"Volcano Festival? What are they celebrating exactly, the first time the volcano erupted?" he asked with a scoff.

"No, they're celebrating when the island rose out of the sea a hundred or so years ago. It just so happens that the volcano below erupting was responsible for that", explained Harrison.

"They all seem to be pretty happy about it", said Naruto as he observed the islander's around him as he walked along with Harrison.

The islander's festivities were about to be in full swing as they setup for they set annual Volcano Festival. All throughout the island lanterns, game stalls, markets and eateries were being erected for the start of the festival tonight.

"Woo, hoo hoo", said Naruto as he and Harrison walked around surveying the island.

Eevee sat atop his usual place with a small smile on his face.

"I think that I don't want to challenge the gym today", said Naruto.

"Huh, what why?" he asked.

Naruto twiddled his thumbs.

"Could we…ah maybe go to the festival?" asked Naruto sheepishly.

"Oh you just want to goof off", Harrison huffed. "And I completely agree with you", he laughed making Naruto smile.

"Well great minds think alike. I just really need today and tomorrow to prepare as well", said Naruto with a sigh.

"What do you exactly mean by prepare?" asked Harrison. "Since when do you even prepare, you sort of just go…gung ho in every battle", said Harrison with a small chuckle.

"Well this time is different", he huffed.

"How is it different from any other gym battle, are we going to burn down the gym again?" he asked with a loud laugh.

Naruto returned his laugh in kind with his own.

"No, no nothing like that….well it'll be awesome", he clicked his fingers. "I've heard that battles at this gym are two on two. Also that it's a fire type gym, but only one other person has actually beaten this gym before", said Naruto as he put his hands behind his head.

"Who's that?" asked Harrison.

"I'll give you one guess", Naruto chuckled giving Harrison a knowing look.

"No way….are you serious?" he asked.

"As a heart attack", said Naruto with a nod and a smile.

"Your mum really did a number on Kanto didn't she?" asked Harrison as he scratched his neck.

"Oh yeah she did, what did you expect from _my _mum", said Naruto with pride evident in his voice.

"I thought you said that she was a coordinator?" wondered Harrison.

"Well she is, but she started out as a trainer. Then when she started travelling with dad, she switched to contests because she felt they were better suited for her", he explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She's the only Namikaze to travel through Kanto, aside from me of course", he gave him a beaming smile.

"Seems like you admire her a lot", said Harrison.

"I do admire her a lot, but she's never really around", he sighed. "Oh well, I guess this journey has been good for me. I've just…accepted that, that's the way things are between us. And I don't mind", he said with a shrug.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the not so dynamic duo", Naruto and Harrison stopped walking and focused on the person in front of them.

"Oh it's _you_, I knew I smelt failure in the air", said Harrison spitefully.

Tyson stood in front of them with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

'I hate this kid', thought Naruto in anger as he recalled the last time they met.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"_Hey there Naruto, I'm surprised you made it this far y'know without calling big brother to come save you", he laughed. _

"_Tyson", scowled Naruto. _

"_The one and only", he laughed. _

_Eevee not hearing an attack from his trainer resurfaced and jumped into his trainer's arms. _

"_Oh my God, you're actually friends with your Pokémon", he laughed. _

"_Eevee!" growled Eevee angrily. _

"_Talk is cheap, asshole!" yelled Naruto. _

"_He's right, either put up or shut up", challenged Harrison. _

_Both Naruto and Harrison drew 2 pokeballs from their belts and expanded them. _

"_Pfft, if my Pokémon were to battle yours they'd catch loser", he laughed and waved them off. _

"_Oh yeah! How many badges do you have?" asked Naruto. _

"_Well" he cockily pulled out his badge case. _

"_6, what about you?", he challenged. _

"_5...5 badges", grumbled Naruto. _

"_Only 5 what a loser", he laughed. _

"_What do you want Tyson?" asked Harrison. _

"_Oh nothing, just checking on my fellow trainer's from the Hoenn Region", he chuckled. _

"_Oh please", said Harrison crossing his arms as Vulpix stood beside him. _

"_If came to fight I'd be happy to knock your head of your shoulders", challenged Naruto. _

"_No thanks, I'm just checking up on you like I said. I can't have the strength and reputation of my home region tarnished by wimps like you 2", he hmped when he finished. _

"_Well you do realise that one day I'm going to be champion whether you think so or not!" yelled Naruto. _

"_You, champion?" he chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, you struggle to tie your shoes", Naruto shrugged. _

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"If you're here to make trouble why don't you just piss off", said Harrison in an angry tone.

"It does take quite a lot to get you seriously angry, Harry. I must have a gift for it", he chuckled.

"Nobody calls me that but Naruto you pompous weakling", he pointed to his side at Naruto.

"Beat it Tyson, if you came here to battle then I'd be happy to oblige, if not why don't you go jump into the volcano", said Naruto with a scowl.

"Vui", agreed Eevee.

"Oh and there it is. Another totally pathetic threat that was given in the hopes that I wouldn't battle you, how cute", he grinned.

"Who says it was an empty threat", he shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't battle worms like you", he waved them off.

"Oh ouch", said Naruto sarcastically.

"Yo mumma", said Tyson as he crossed his arms.

"Okay that's it!" Naruto went to take a step but Harrison held him in place. "Listen you smug bastard, let's battle, c'mon Tyson I challenge you to a battle!" announced Naruto.

"You know what Naruto….I accept", he said his expression suddenly turning serious.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Harrison stood behind Naruto as he faced off against Harrison on the beach that they had arrived on.

"I hope you're ready to see your shitty Pokémon get defeated!" shouted Tyson.

"Whatever, how bout just one on one, looking at you too much makes me nauseous", Naruto pulled a pokeball from his belt.

"Let's go, Scizor!" said Tyson as he threw out the ball aggressive and an intimidating Scizor appeared.

"Impressed?" he asked.

"Hardly", said Naruto confidently

Naruto expanded the pokeball in his hand and threw it out over the hard sand.

"Combusken!" the dual type Pokémon landed confidently on the sand.

Scizor glared at Combusken, which he returned in kind.

"You can make the first move", said Tyson as he and Scizor made the 'come here' gesture in tandem.

"Gladly!" shouted Naruto. "Combusken use flamethrower", commanded Naruto as he pointed toward Scizor.

"Scizor fly up and use steel wing", said Tyson calmly.

Scizor effortlessly dodged the stream of fire and flipped forward. His wings glowed and hardened as he dived toward Combusken. Scizor landed a critical hit on Combusken and he skidded back holding his injured ribs.

'I hate to admit it, but he's trained that bug well', thought Naruto with a growl.

"We've got to step it up Combusken, let's go, close combat!" ordered Naruto as Combusken pushed off the hard sand at Scizor.

"Counter with metal claw", said Tyson quickly.

The two Pokémon began trading blows until Combusken landed a hit on Scizor in stomach.

"Follow up with blaze kick", commanded Naruto as Combusken's right foot was engulfed in fire. He pivoted on his heel and kicked Scizor straight in the face. Scizor's head was knocked to the side but a smirk soon appeared on its face.

"What?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"You're Pokémon are weak because your resolve is weak Naruto", said Tyson with a stoic look.

"H-Huh?! What the hell are you on about?" he asked in anger.

"Think about it. Think about how many trainers that actually become Champions then think of the select number of them that are actually remembered after they're beaten by a challenger. Those odds equate to about one in a million, do you really believe that you can become Champion just by trying. Look at you, I can see it in your face, despair. Because you doubt your abilities as a trainer, you and I both know that you can't beat me", Naruto's eyes widened as his mind went in shock.

"Busken?" Combusken turned around with an unsure look aimed at his trainer.

'Oh no, he senses my doubt', he thought frantically.

"You're weak Naruto just face it, you don't see anything", Naruto clenched his gloved fists and growled.

'Have I really only come this far because I'm lucky?' he thought.

Harrison watched helplessly as Tyson tore strips of his friend. Eevee looked confused; he had never seen his friend like this before.

"Stop it!" yelled Harrison.

"Scizor finish this trash with hyper beam", Scizor's claw opened up and he charged the powerful attack up.

"Busken", Combusken eyes widened as he was blown away the powerful attack.

"Combusken!" yelled Naruto in a concerned voice.

Naruto shielded his eyes as he ran through the smoke toward his injured Pokémon. Combusken had fainted and he lay on the wet sand bruised and beaten.

"I-I'm so sorry Combusken", he cried as tears streamed down his face.

Tyson returned his Pokémon with a smirk on his face.

He was about to speak but Harrison interrupted him.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" he asked in a solemn tone.

"I believe I've made my point", he said in a calm tone.

Naruto looked up at him with a furious glare. Tears streamed down from his cerulean pools.

"Bastard!" he shouted.

Tyson merely shrugged and grinned smugly.

"You'll always be a loser Naruto", Naruto chocked on his words as Tyson turned heel and walked away.

Naruto growled and punched the sand as the water soaked his clothing.

He returned Combusken.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you got hurt", he mumbled to the ball.

"C'mon we should get him to the Pokémon centre", said Harrison comfortingly as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Naruto just nodded and stood up gripping the pokeball tightly. Eevee jumped on his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his in an attempt to console him. Naruto scratched behind his ears in gratitude.

"Eee, vui vee", he spoke his friend's name.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Naruto had handed Combusken's pokeball over to Nurse Joy at the Pokémon centre. He currently sat at the video phone. He dialled in the number that he desired and the screen flashed indicating that it was ringing.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Izuna walked into the living room of the professor's house. He was here to pick up some of his Pokémon for training, whilst he planned out where he was going to go next on his journey. Suddenly the professor's video phone started to ring, after the 3rd ring his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over and sat down at the phone. He pushed the answer button; he smiled at the person that popped up on the screen.

"Look who it is", he chuckled.

Naruto's face lit up in excitement.

"Izuna!" he exclaimed.

"Long time no see little brother, I hear your journey has been going pretty well, at least that's what Koyuki told me", he smiled but it disappeared when Naruto looked down with a disappointed look.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure she would have picked up on it if you weren't having a good time out there", he chuckled trying to lift his spirits.

"Well….I was…..but I lost", said Naruto saddened and frustrated.

"You're supposed to lose all the time your first time around", he chuckled at his little brother's expense.

"For your information I've lost heaps-wait that isn't the point", he shook his head. "I lost to Tyson, badly", he admitted with a sad look.

"Oh I see, let me tell you something Naruto", Naruto looked up as he held back his tears.

"Don't be such a wimp", Naruto gasped a little and bit back his retort. "I'd imagine that, that's pretty hard for you to hear but let me tell you something. If you're our mother's son the next time you battle him you'll kick his ass", he said with fire in his voice.

"I don't know-

"Oh please, you've inherited our mother's personality to a T!" he shouted. "You're brash, stubborn, hot-headed but most importantly, you've got that spunk and confidence that'll drive you to become stronger", he scowled. "What's this doubting yourself crap, next time you've just got to change up your strategy", he assured with a grin.

"Y-You think so?" asked Naruto.

"Hell yeah! Next time you'll kick his ass", he pumped his fist.

"Yeah…yeah! Next time I see that smug bastard!" he gripped his fist in front of the screen.

"Thanks Izuna, I have to go train for my gym battle, see ya later!" the screen shut off.

Izuna sighed and smiled.

"Sheesh, he could have at least waited until I said goodbye, little idiot", he chuckled to himself.

"Well, well, well", Izuna fell backward off the chair startled.

"The hell professor!" he growled.

"Don't take that tone with me brat, what are you doing here?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"To get some of my Pokémon!" he answered as he picked himself up.

"Oh well why didn't you say so in the first place?" she giggled and patted him on the back making him wince.

"Well, I kind of did", he mutter.

"Izuna", she started. "Naruto's lucky to have you as his elder brother", he smiled at her comment.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

The next day after Naruto's battle and talk with his brother his mood brightened up. The fire had returned to his eyes and he had been out all day the other day training on the beach.

Currently they both sported kimonos for the special occasion as the island partied into the night.

"Hey it's those two!?" Naruto and Harrison turned around to see a girl about their age running toward them. The girl had exotic pink hair and she wore a mini skirt with bike shorts underneath. She also wore a t-shirt with the kanji for fire on it, her emerald eyes sparkled with excitement. A red ribbon was tied into her pink hair holding her hair out of her forehead. She also sported a pair of black sandals that clipped up on her ankle.

"Hiya….um-

"Sakura", she said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you both, Naruto, Harrison", she giggled sweetly.

"Hi Sakura-how do you know our names?" asked Harrison as he raised an eyebrow.

"The Pokémon Fan Club", she spoke as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Sheesh, everyone says you're dense but-I didn't expect this", she sighed.

"What! Who's callin' me dense!?" shouted Naruto in anger.

"I've also read that you're pretty easy to fire up, judging from your reaction I'd say that, that's about true", she smiled at the duo. "You're so cute", she said with a blush.

Naruto spluttered out some incoherent words, he was starting to notice girls. However, when it came to the opposite sex he was as dense as an anvil. He really hadn't a clue about relationships; unless you count the ones that he's formed with his Pokémon.

"I-I am not cute!" he said loudly in protest.

"There's that temper again", she giggled as huffed.

"Well….it isn't untrue I guess", he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh and this is Eevee", said Sakura noticing the evolution Pokémon on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ee vui", greeted the Pokémon. "Eee, vui vee vui", he laughed.

"It isn't funny you hair ball!" he yelled

She giggled again.

"Well it was nice meeting you two, I'm a huge fan of both you!" she chirped.

"Hey look at that, I have a fan", announced Naruto with pride.

"She's my fan to jackass", shot Harrison in a smart tone.

"Yeah, yeah", he waved him off. "Do I have to, do something for you. Is that how this fan thing works?" asked Naruto with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no", she waved her hands in front of her. "But could I please have your autographs?" she asked as she seemingly pulled out a notepad and marker out of thin air from behind her.

"An autograph?" asked Harrison.

"Sure!" chirped Naruto as he gently took the notepad and pen from her.

"Na…ru…to", he finished signing his name and he added a small smile face doodle. Underneath it he wrote, 'Future Pokémon League Champ'. He then handed the pen and pad to Harrison who signed his name and wrote, 'To my first fan who isn't my crazy sister'. He handed her the notepad and she giggled when she read Naruto's making him smile. She read Harrison's and looked up at him with an inquisitive look.

"Crazy?" she asked in curiosity.

"You have no idea", said Naruto with a boisterous laugh.

"Thank you both so much", she kissed Naruto and Harrison on the cheeks in gratitude.

Naruto and Harrison rubbed their cheeks as she skipped away.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better", laughed Harrison as he pointed at Naruto's face.

"Yeah, yeah asshole, we'll call this one a draw", he smiled.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**That hurt me to write that! Every fibre of my being was just telling me to let Naruto beat Tyson. However, that's pretty dull in terms of character development. Building up Izuna and Naruto's relationship is always good thing in my opinion. Oh and Sakura appeared, yeah I'm not sure whether I'll use her character in the future. But you never know, anyway please REVIEW and let me know what you all think. Until. Next. Time.**


	24. Hot Blooded Challenge

**Hello readers! Hope you're all pumped for this chapter! So have you seen it! You so should have if you haven't um click on the awesome cover art for this story. How cool does it look? My best friend's girlfriend drew it for me, she's awesome. Her name is Nicole and she's an aspiring artist. I recommend that you check her out here: **

_Diamond dragon art on Facebook!_

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

"Oh man I am so pumped for this battle", Naruto clenched his gloved fists in front of his face.

"Vui!" agreed Eevee as Naruto and Harrison walked over to gym on the outskirts of the island.

"I'm going to miss this island", commented Harrison.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Well….for one, we haven't almost died in a few days, that has to be some sort of record!" cheered Harrison.

"What! We don't almost always die", argued Naruto.

"Oh please we've almost died into total about…one hundred and eighty seven times this past year", said Harrison as he counted on his hand.

"Yeah, yeah", Naruto waved. "You're such a baby, if there wasn't any danger there wouldn't be any adventure y'know", he chirped.

"We don't have to almost die to have an adventure", said Harrison with a sigh.

"C'mon, the gym's this way", cheered Naruto as he ran toward the gym doors. He suddenly stopped when he realised that the gym was completely destroyed.

"Wow, what a trash heap, I did all of that training to battle in a garbage dump!" he yelled in anger. An out of place book shelf was stationed in front of the heap. Harrison walked over to the neatly arranged pamphlets and picked one out.

He read aloud the opening paragraph.

"This pamphlet will be your guide to The Cinnabar gym", he spoke. Naruto and Eevee looked at him with inquisitive expressions.

"The Cinnabar gym is a high-tech affair featuring a series of sealed doors", Naruto scoffed.

"I don't know what exactly qualifies as high-tech these days obviously", he crossed his arms as he kicked a lone plank off wood out of the sand. Regardless of Naruto's complaints he read on, ignoring his friend's whining. Ironically he was the 'baby'.

"Trivia questions about various Pokémon must be answered to unlock the doors. However, when the player, or players in some cases fail to answer a trivia question correctly they must return back to the start", Harrison laughed.

"Well if this gym is about intelligence then you're royally screw!" he mocked.

A dark cloud appeared over Naruto's head.

"Why", he said miserably.

"Pokémon Quiz! Get it right and the door opens to the next room! Get it wrong and face an embarrassing ride back to the beach", spoke Harrison with an eyebrow raise.

"Embarrassing ride?" he repeated in confusion.

He surveyed the next page.

"Oh I see so the questions are in order, each question opens a different door and the gym leader must be all the way at the end", deduced Harrison.

"Yes, yes that's all well and good but there is no gym", said Naruto as he gestured to the wreck in front of them.

"Well somebody has obviously gone to the trouble to put this odd bookshelf here, why would they do that without a reason. Maybe there is a gym around here somewhere", wondered Harrison.

"Right I'm sure a door will open magically", retorted Naruto in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Okay well maybe we should answer the first question", Naruto tried to look over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, get your own you cheat", moving away in annoyance.

"Asshole whatever", he walked over and grabbed his own pamphlet.

"Okay first question…Does Caterpie evolve into a Butterfree?" he asked himself.

"Oh yeah of course, yes it does duh", he mocked and scoffed.

"Nothing happened, big shock, c'mon! I wanna battle!" he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Will Pikachu evolve into Raichu if you give it a water stone, leaf stone or thunderstone?" Harrison asked himself. "The answer is a thunderstone", said Harrison with confidence.

A small rumble followed and small rectangular door space opened in the volcano to the side of wrecked gym.

"Wha?" asked Naruto. "I answered the question correctly, the hell is my door?" asked Naruto in anger.

"I don't know you obviously didn't answer the question correctly, they all seem pretty basic, maybe you should of paid attention a little more when the professor taught you about Pokémon", mocked Harrison.

"I did…sometimes", he mumbled.

"Well while you figure that out, I'm gonna beat the gym leader first!" he poked his tongue out at him and walked through the opening.

"Ah the answer is BUTTERFREE!" he screamed.

"Ee, vui vee", Naruto looked at his partner.

"What?" he asked.

"Vee vui, vee", Naruto nodded.

"You're right, this is a stupid question. Wow this gym leader is pretty smart, I guess he uses this trick to stump trainers who are overconfident", rationalised Naruto.

Eevee chuckled.

"Vui, vee", Naruto blushed.

"I am not overconfident", he said in mock anger.

"Okay so if it isn't Butterfree then the stupid answer is Metapod", but still nothing happened.

"Are you freakin' kidding me, that's the only other logical answer!" a loud rumble followed his outburst and a doorway similar to Harrison's opened up on the other side of the wrecked gym.

"Well now, now we're gettin' somewhere", he chuckled as he walked through the doorway.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Harrison walked in the dark tunnel squinting his eyes as purple dots entered his vision.

"Yeah, not good", he looked back to see that only a small glimmer of light now pierced the darkness.

"Come out, I need your help", he pulled a pokeball from his belt and expanded it by pressing the small activator in the middle. He threw the ball out an Ampharos appeared with a gleeful smile.

"Ampharos can I get some light?" he asked kindly.

She cooed and giggled playfully as her tail lit up the dark cave.

"Thanks Amphy", he chuckled as he began to walk forward again. Ampharos outstretched her tail tripping Harrison over. He mumbled some incoherent words and stood up. Ampharos giggled and playfully jabbed him with the tail.

"Yes I know you want to play but we can't let Naruto beat us!" he announced. She looked shocked at first but then she let out a determined cry as she began trudging forward.

"He wait for me!" he called.

After a few moments of walking together they came to another wall of rock.

"Ah alright", Harrison looked down at the paper in his hands with a curious expression.

"Okay, next question", he began to survey the paper with ease thanks to Ampharos' tail. "Oh it's a riddle", said Harrison.

"A Pokémon who eats anything, sleeps anywhere and is as strong as everything", Harrison shrugged and scratched his forehead.

"I guess they ran out of 'ings", he chuckled to himself.

"Okay so a Pokémon who eats anything", he scratched his head again. "Hmm, if we were talking about humans I'd have to go with Naruto", he commented making Ampharos giggle.

"Damn, why can I never think of these when he's around. I really should make a list", he said.

"Okay the next clue is sleeps anywhere", he hmped in wonder. "This Pokémon really sounds like a real lazy piece of work", he crossed his arms.

"Okay…so a Pokémon who sleeps and eats a lot", he put his hand on his chin.

"There are tons of Pokémon that do that, Eevee does that, Vulpix does that, hell even Naruto does", he sighed in frustration.

"Okay and the last clue, and is as strong as everything", he looked at Amphoras who appeared to be also thinking.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt _if_ I had a guess", he looked at the wall.

"The answer is…..Rapidash. Because they eat a lot, they sleep a lot and they are extremely strong", he rationalised.

"Oh well I guess that isn't the answer, hmm-maybe-

He was cut by another rumble, followed by a heavy whistle from above him a small vent opened and he was blown back albeit he struggled but he wasn't sent flying with Amphoras on his butt.

"Oh….okay, embarrassing ride", he recited and growled as he stood up to his feet. The doorway in front of him closed.

"Ah okay, thunderstone", he said remembering the answer before. Nothing happened making him frown.

"Alright I have to go get another one", he picked out another pamphlet.

…**.Like No One Ever Was…. **

"Bastard!" Naruto and Electabuzz breathed heavily as the lay on the cool sand.

"I think I may have picked up the easiest set of questions first", he breathed.

"Electabuzz", agreed the electric Pokémon. "Electa!" he yelled as he charged up some electricity.

"Hey, hey now!" Naruto chuckled and patted Electabuzz on the shoulder. He breathed out a calm breath, getting the hint Electabuzz calmed down. Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder with a smile.

"I doesn't matter anyway because…THE GYM LEADER IS PROBABLY TO SCARED TO FACE ME IN A BATTLE ANYWAY!" he challenged. Electabuzz and Eevee sweatdropped at their trainer's actions.

"Who says I'm afraid you're just stupid. Who said you could come skulking around here anyway, nobody challenges this gym", spoke a voice from behind him.

He turned and around to meet the grin of an old man.

"And just who are you?" asked Naruto.

Hah! Feast your eyes kiddo! I'm Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon are all ready with intense heat! They incinerate all who think they can challenge this gym! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!" he pointed at him with a large smirk.

The old man wore a smirk on his face that didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. He had white hair and glasses. He sported a black and white tuxedo and leaned a fraction on the wooden walking stick in front of him.

"Why are you're wearing that, it's like 40 degrees out here?!" asked Naruto in a squeaky voice.

"Because it's the style", he retorted still sporting his smirk.

"Uh yeah sure whatever, I'm sure it was 50 years ago old man", he shot back quickly.

"Cheeky brat, hey, wait a minute. You're Kushina son there's no mistaken it. That attitude you've definitely inherited that from her, you also have her nose and mouth", Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of weird old man", he crossed his arms.

"I guess, but I've known you since you were a just a wee thing", he commented with a kind old smile. "Oh yes I remember your mother showing you off to all the Kanto gym leaders", he sighed in nostalgia.

Naruto on the other hand frowned.

"Whatever, I'm here to battle you y'know for a volcano badge", said Naruto still sporting his small frown.

"Ahhh…..y'know huh, you've also inherited her verbal tick of 'y'know' of all the things. You're Kushina's son alright", he let out tiny chuckle.

"Look I don't care about that! Yes I am her son, but my name is Naruto! If you're done with your trip down memory lane can we please battle!" he yelled as Electabuzz flexed his muscles. Naruto pulled a ball from his belt and expanded it.

"Oh no boy, we'll battle somewhere special, up there", he pointed to the volcano.

Naruto's features sharpened as he narrowed his eyes.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Harrison went on to answer all the questions. The last doorway opened leading him to a platform overlooking a marked out battlefield. Below was the bellowing contents of the volcano. Lava spat up angrily up at him, he narrowed his eyes as Ampharos looked down at the substance with curious eyes.

"Hey kid, the hell are you doing in me gym?" asked an angry voice from the other plateau on the opposite side of the field.

The boy looked to be about 16-18 years of age. He was of medium build he sported a pair of thick rimmed circular glasses. His hair was a fiery red colour, in contrast to his black eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and orange shorts as well as a pair of sandals. He also sported a belt with pokeballs attached.

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader, I answered all your dumb questions", he grumbled with his arms crossed. "If you're the gym leader, can we battle for a badge?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes! Young challenger I am the gym leader, the names Justin! The 'fiery fighter' and future fire Pokémon master!" Harrison sweatdropped.

"I'm Harrison….nice to meet you Justin", he waved a scratched his cheek.

"Well even if he's a little weird I still bet Naruto here!" he chuckled.

"It's a 2 on 2 battle, right?" he asked.

"Yes that's the gym rule, only you can substitute as well okay, let's go!" Justin pulled a ball of his belt.

"Let's go Rapidash!" he laughed in excitement as he expanded the ball and threw it dramatically onto the field. Rapidash appeared and a spot light amazing appeared behind him as his fiery mane wisped up in the non-existent wind.

"Um…okay", Harrison cringed at the sight.

"Wooo go Rapidash, entrance….perfect 10!" he praised making the Pokémon neigh loudly.

"Ampharos let's go!" he pointed forward and the electric Pokémon jumped onto the field.

"We'll start! Use flamethrower", commanded Justin. Rapidash opened his mouth and fired off a strong stream of fire.

"Okay Amphy use charge to block it", said Harrison as Ampharos built up a wall of electricity around herself cancelling out the hot attack.

"Ohhhhh so coooool!" said the boy with a loud cheer and clap.

Harrison was about to call and attack but he stopped when he heard the praise.

"Hey are you taking this seriously!" Harrison shouted as he shook his fist.

"Man you're really serious about this, okay then, Rapidash use quick attack", commanded Justin. The horse Pokémon charged at Ampharos who was headbutted in the tummy. She doubled over but quickly regained her composure.

"Now use thunderbolt", he commanded.

The powerful attack travelled rapidly toward the fire Pokémon.

"Stomp that attack out", Rapidash stomped on the lighting cancelling it out.

'That was good but this isn't the time to get impressed', thought Harrison as he narrowed his eyes.

"Okay Amphy let's go quick attack", he ordered.

Ampharos took off at high speeds and shoulder tackled the horse Pokémon in the side.

"Follow up with thunder!" he commanded.

Ampharos charged up electricity quickly and unleashed a barrage of lighting at Rapidash who felt the full brunt of the attack.

"Now finish it with headbutt", he commanded as Ampharos headbutted the horse Pokémon on the side of the face sending it back. He feel to the ground fainted.

"Alright Amphy, good job girl!" he cheered he held the pokeball out.

"You really should take a rest you were very helpful today", Amphoras was engulfed in a red light as she receded back into her ball.

"Return", said Justin as he returned his Pokémon with a smile. "You were amazing, take a rest", he chuckled as he looked up at Harrison.

"You're an amazing trainer, but her come my little bro!" he threw the ball out and a Magby appeared with a smile.

"Oh cool Magby", he held out his pokedex.

"_Magby, the volcano Pokémon. Magby are like to live in hot climates as it helps regulate their body temperature. They have a very strong affinity for fire", said the pokedex. _

"Sounds tough, but you're not as tough as my big buddy, go", he threw out a ball and Onix appeared with a roar.

"Use rock throw", commanded Harrison.

Onix smashed his tail into the ground and flung rocks at Magby who looked shocked.

"Use flamethrower, c'mon Mags", he encouraged.

The Pokémon let out a large and unexpected flamethrower that burned all the rocks. They scattered all around the field.

"Alright Onix, let's follow up with dragon breath", he ordered pointing forward.

Onix opened his mouth and the lime attack shot forward at Magby who jumped over the attack skilfully.

"Use flamethrower Magby", commanded Justin.

Harrison smirked as Onix took the attack and shrugged it off with a roar.

"Atta boy! Now you've gotta give me rock tomb!" he ordered.

Onix hurled boulders at his target. Magby became trapped in the rocks.

"Oh no Magby, use fire blast to blow them away!" Magby did just that and blew the rocks away with the powerful attack. However, the attack took a lot out of the Pokémon.

"Now use flamethrower!" ordered Justin.

"Use rock polish and follow up with bind!" said Harrison quickly.

Onix's body glowed a shiny shade and he slithered away from the powerful attack and wrapped Magby up and began to squeeze.

"Magby, can you get free buddy?" asked Justin.

Magby struggled extremely distressed.

"Okay Harrison stop please!" shouted Magby.

"Onix that's enough!" he yelled and on command Onix let go.

On that que Ampharos came out of her pokeball.

"What you didn't think we'd win?" he asked.

Onix roared as if he was saying 'Yes I just kicked ass'.

Justin jumped down and picked Magby up.

"You were great pal, take a rest little bro", he returned the Pokémon in his arms.

"Harrison you were awesome!" he cheered in praise as Harrison and Ampharos jumped down onto the field.

Harrison began to sweat from the heat.

"Thanks", he chuckled. "Onix you were amazing, thank you for a great battle", he chirped and Onix roared in thanks.

"Oh, this is yours now", Justin fished out a volcano badge from his pocket. "Before you take this, I have to confess, I'm not really the gym leader _yet_", he chuckled.

"I'm actually Blanie's apprentice, I'm taking over when he retires in a few months", he smiled sheepishly.

"Does that mean the badge doesn't count?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course not, it's an official badge, I've handed out a few. They're completely valid", Harrison went to take it butt Ampharos snatched it up with her mouth playfully.

"Hey Amphy you can't have that", she giggled as she ran away with it in her mouth.

"C'mon why are you always so hyper you just battled", he whined as he chased after her.

Justin chuckled at the comical sight as Harrison struggled to catch his playful Pokémon.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

**Thanks for reading, you all know the drill leave a REVIEW….pretty please. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned next chapter for Naruto vs Blaine! **


	25. Volcano Battle

**Hiya guys chapter 25 coming at ya! Sorry for the late update, hopefully you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you all think! **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Naruto stood across from Blaine, the wind picked up as he struggled to keep his footing on top of the boiling rock beneath him. The sun blared down on his back as Eevee clung to his shoulder, his eyes swaying rapidly. Below Naruto was a series of protruding rocks, which were stationed in a pool of molten lava, it spat violently at the rocks singing them. Blaine had led our young hero to the top of the volcano on Cinnaber island, which housed his secret gym field, which he only battled those who he deemed 'gutsy enough'.

The old gym leader crossed his arms laughing as Naruto covered his face from the wind with his forearms.

"What's wrong Naruto, weren't you gonna kick me ass?" he challenged adding a laugh for good measure.

"I'll….get around to it, don't rush me!" retorted Naruto angrily standing to a vertical base with difficulty.

Blaine smirked as his hand hovered over his pocket.

"This will be a simple one on one battle. The first Pokémon to be deemed unfit to continue will lose, if you win you get a volcano badge, but if you lose you'll just have to find some other gym to challenge", he laughed pulling out a pokeball from his pocket.

"Fine by me, the less time I spend here with you the better", he said tightening his gloves around his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the gym leader, grabbing a ball of his belt with an audible 'click'. "I've been saving you for a long time, let's make it a good battle okay", he said talking to the pokeball.

"Such passion you remind me so much off-

"Naruto! My name is Naruto Namikaze! I could care less about who you think I remind you of", he growled gripping the ball in his hand tightly.

"Ha! You want acknowledgement don't you? To step out of your parents' shadows, to be your own person? I can see it. Let's battle now! Show me your guts!" he said throwing out his pokeball onto a pillar in front of him.

"Magmar!" roared the fire Pokémon, appearing in a bright light.

Magmar is a bipedal Pokémon with a red body that has yellow flame designs on it. A row of red spikes runs down its back, and there are two lumps on its forehead with a flame on top of each one. It has a puckered, yellow beak and small eyes. Its thighs are yellow, and it has red feet with two, clawed toes each. Its arms are covered in rigid, red scales and it has red hands with five, clawed fingers. It has black, metal shackles on its neck and ankles. At the tips of its yellow tail is a flame

Naruto pulled out Dexter from his back pocket, taking an image of the fire pokemon.

"_Magmar, the volcano Pokémon. Magmar's body temperature is nearly 2,200°F. Magmar is famous for its fire-spewing abilities. Along with this, it is also a considerably quick Pokémon, and usually possesses impressive physical capabilities", he explained as Naruto put him back in his place. _

'Turns out that this isn't going to be easy', he though biting his lip.

"Getting second thoughts?" taunted Blaine.

"Tch, you're getting senile", shot back the young 13-year-old throwing out his pokeball.

In a bright light Naruto's Dragonair appeared with a radiant flick of her tail. Her pink ribbon tightened to her forehead.

"Ah a young Dragonair, I can see you've cared for her very well. You should be proud to own such a Pokémon", said Blaine.

"I don't own any of my Pokémon, we're friends", said Naruto. "And my friend _is _going to kick your ass", he declared. Dragonair backing him up with a defiant coo.

"You've got spunk! Magmar use flamethrower!" commanded Blaine pointing forward for good measure.

Magmar let out a large stream of fire, it rocketed toward the dragon type Pokémon.

"Use safeguard", said Naruto as Dragonair was engulfed in a brilliant green light. The violent flames past to either side of her. "Now it's your turn use aqua tail", said Naruto announcing their counter-attack.

Dragonair cooed as the bottom of her tail was covered in a flowing steam of water, it bubbled as the strength of the attack increased. The dragon type flew toward Magmar, whipping her tail with ferocity. Naruto smirked, but Blaine remained unimpressed. His faithful partner caught her tail making her eyes widen.

"Now send her flying!" ordered Blaine as Magmar began swinging the dragon Pokémon around in a circle. She let out a strained noise as she began to fell dizzy.

"Use thunderbolt!" ordered Naruto as Dragonair's eyes narrowed. She let out a determined noise and her and Magmar were engulfed in a lightning. Magmar screamed in pain, he then let go of Dragonair. In a daze the Pokémon fell off the rock into the lava below. With a loud splash he fell below the violent liquid.

Dragonair flew back to her original spot. She looked back at Naruto who narrowed his eyes, as did Eevee.

"This isn't over, be sure to lookout for Magmar", advised Naruto earning a nod from the dragon Pokémon.

With a loud laugh from Blaine cueing Magmar's re-entry into battle. He appeared behind Dragonair as her safeguard wore off.

"Now not only to physical attacks hurt, now special attacks are effective! Let's go Magmar use quick attack!" ordered Blaine as Magmar shoulder tackled Dragonair off the rock pillar.

"Dragonair!" he shouted.

"Now grab her and dive into the lava!" he said following up his assault. Magmar jumped and grabbed Dragonair's body. She squirmed and cried in pain as Magmar dove into the water digging his claws into her.

"Hang tough girl!" encouraged Naruto as Dragonair stopped their descent before they hit the lava. Magmar's eyes widened in shock, with him baring down his full wait she was able to stop.

"Now fly!" ordered Naruto as Dragonair let out a determined noise. She began climbing past the rocks and into the sky. "That badge is mine old man! We won't lose now!" declared Naruto with a defiant look.

"Now throw him!" shouted Naruto above him. Blaine looked on with frustrated look plastered on his face.

Magmar plummeted toward the lava at break-neck speeds.

"Now finish it with hyper beam!" said Naruto with finality. Dragonair's collar jewel ignited to life with fiery energy. The yellow ball of energy appeared above her mouth, she let out a loud noise and fired the large beam down at Magmar. The beam caught him mid-air, hitting him in the stomach.

Magmar rocketed toward the ground at a faster speed, slamming into the lava making all of it move around him until the floor was visible. Magmar hit the floor of the lava bed making the molten rock crack.

"Return!" said Blaine quickly before Magmar could be touched by the lava. Magmar disappeared in a red light into his pokeball.

He glared at Naruto, which made the young trainer glare back. A few tense moments past before Blaine smiled, the smile turned into a grin, which was followed by a very loud and happy laugh. He earned a confused look from Naruto.

"Not bad kid! Not bad at all!" he laughed.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Naruto I present you with the volcanobadge", said Blaine as he handed Naruto the flame shaped badge.

He and Blaine stood adjacent from one another on the beach in front of the ruined gym. Dragonair floated behind him, Eevee grasped his shoulder as the three of them looked at it intently.

"You're certainly going to make a name for yourself young man. I was wrong about you…..you're not like your mother, you're pretty unique", he chirped earning a confused look from Naruto.

"I'll take it as a compliment", he chuckled earning another laugh from the old gym leader.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"All ready to head out again?" asked Naruto as he sat across from Harrison in the Cinnabar Pokémon center.

All manner of trainers and injured Pokémon raced around the busy lobby. Eevee jumped up onto Naruto's head, peeking his head out of his blonde locks.

"You really need a haircut", said Harrison pointing out his friend's spiky locks.

"Yeah….haven't gotten around to it", he laughed scratching Eevee behind his ears earning a happy coo from the young normal type. "Eevee seems to like it", he laughed.

"He would", huffed Harrison. "Alright shall we take the boat or ride the Pokémon express?" asked Harrison with a smirk.

"Pokémon of course", laughed Naruto.

"Couldn't we just relax with a nice boat ride?" he asked.

"Ah….stupid question harry-boy, we got one more badge to win each and then Pokémon league!" he cheered loudly.

"I guess, but I really think we should take some time out to relax once in a while", he expressed with an eyebrow raise.

"I'll relax sure", said Naruto making Harrison smile. "When I win the Pokémon league", he laughed making a dark cloud appear over his friend's head.

"Do you ever stop?" he whined.

"Nope", replied Naruto simply with a shrug standing up. "Say…where are we headed next?" asked Naruto.

"You don't know?" Harrison shot back with a knowing smile. Standing up to vertical base.

"I dunno, you're the one with the map and-

Harrison quickly pulled his town map out holding it in a way that Naruto could see. He had made notes in all of the places that they'd been and information that he'd picked up from other trainers. Naruto's blue eyes wondered around the map, Harrison had charted the best routes…although most of them ended in an almost died note. Naruto pointed to one circled route with a fond smile.

"Remember the field of Electrode and Voltorb", he laughed making Harrison frown.

"Focus!" he scolded pointing to their intended route.

Naruto narrowed his eyes scrutinizing the path. Harrison watched as his face contorted in myriad expressions. Until finally he smiled at Harrison, Harrison smiled back until Naruto grabbed his collar with both hands causing him to drop his map.

"My map!" he shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me about the gym in Viridian!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Well for a start we would have gotten destroyed anyway because it's the strongest gym in Kanto!" he pushed Naruto off of him. "Secondly, I was kind of distracted by Bailey and her psycho attitude!" he yelled making Naruto sigh.

"Yeah…she's a funny one, really nice though", he chuckled.

"So Viridian it is?" he asked earning a nod from Harrison.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

The wind blew through the trio riding on Pidegot's back. The soothing sea air clearing their minds as they raced over the top of the water. Pidegot glided over the surface, occasionally placing his foot in the water or playfully shaking. To which of course, Naruto scolded him about but he never took any heed.

"Aero! Aero!" everyone's heads perked up at the strange noise.

"What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know….was it your stomach?" asked Harrison hopefully.

"My stomach doesn't shout pokemon speak…..was it you?" asked Naruto looking at Eevee.

"In situations like these….always assume the worst", said Harrison.

"What kind of pessimistic talk is that?!" shouted Naruto with a pout.

"Well because when it comes to us….nine times out of ten the worst outcome happens!" he shouted as Pidegot barrel rolled a swooping Pokémon.

Pidegot's eyes narrowed.

"I completely forgot about this guy", said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"The Aerodactyl", said Harrison grabbing a pokeball.

"Oh I know where this is going", said Naruto crossing his legs.

"Aero! Aero!" roared the prehistoric Pokémon.

"Quiet the angry fellow isn't he", Naruto watched as the Pokémon turned and stretched its wings as if to say 'you can't pass'. "I think he wants to battle, well who are we to deny him", said Naruto earning a squawk from Pidegot who readied for battle.

"No way!" exclaimed Harrison grasping a pokeball in his hand. "I'm catching this one", he said determined.

"Well you can battle him if you want to I guess, but you should consider letting Pidegot lead him to dry land", suggested Naruto looking back at him.

"We're fine here, he's at a disadvantage, just like us. He can't rest out in the open sea and besides. Clampearl needs some battle practice", said Harrison throwing out Clampearl's pokeball onto the water.

"Do what'cha gotta do", said Naruto with a shrug rubbing the back of Pidegot's neck softly.

"Clampearl use water gun!" commanded Harrison as Clampearl shot a stream of water at Aerodactyl. The Prehistoric Pokémon lifted himself above the small water gun barrel rolling to the side.

"It's fast", commented Harrison.

"Hadn't noticed", said Naruto blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

Aerodactyl dove toward the water with a screech.

"Okay Clamperal use bubblebeam!" said Harrison pointing forward. Clampearl breathed in a fired in a rapid succession bubbles from his mouth. Aerodactyl was caught off guard and took a few direct hits to the body.

He shook it off and continued his descent.

"Quick Clampearl dive below the water!" ordered Harrison as Clampearl shot below the waves. Aerodactyl became frustrated and fired off a hyper beam at the water.

"Ah Pidegot!" yelled Naruto as Pidegot climbed out of the way.

"Hang tough Clamperal! Use confuse ray!" Harrison exclaimed from Pidegot's back. A ball of energy shot out of the water hitting Aerodactyl right in the face. He teetered back in forth in the air, unsure of his apparent surroundings.

"Now finish this with hydro pump!" said Harrison as a large stream of water shot out of the surface of the ocean.

The large jet water attack hit Aerodactyl in the mid-section, he was hurtled upward, losing the strength to maintain flight any longer. Once the steam of water stopped he fell to the water's surface.

"Go pokeball!" Harrison threw a ball upward once and then straight at the Pokémon. He was engulfed in a red light, being pulled into the ball. The red and white pokeball swayed in mid-air three times, shaking as Aerodactyl struggled against its confines, until finally a loud capture noise sounded. Clampearl appeared unharmed, catching the ball before it hit the water. Once it hit his shell it disappeared in a white light earning a sigh from Harrison.

"Good job", he said with a smile. "That was a tough one", he commented.

"He certainly has a tenacious attitude, it's surprising that you caught him so quickly", said Naruto putting a hand on his chin.

"Type advantage had a lot to do with it, the combination of Clampearl' strongest attack and confuse ray is winner for sure, now I have a flying type Pokémon to ride around on!" cheered the boy grabbing his friend in a headlock.

"Now we can race!" he laughed rubbing his knuckles into Naruto's head.

"Please Pidegot wins hands down each time!" he earned a resounding squawk from the flying Pokémon.

"We'll see, now onward to Viridian city. Our last gym battles await!" exclaimed Harrison with a laugh.

"What happened to your big idea about relaxing", said Naruto with a sigh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, again sorry for the late update but I've be pretty active with my other stories. You know how it is when you jump from one fandom to the next, if multiple ones catch your interest. **

**I've recently received a couple of PM's about Harrison, asking if he's my OC or not. To answer you all simply, no he isn't, he's actually a character in the Pokémon canon. He and Ash battled at the Silver Conference. **

**So please REVIEW and let me know what you all think!**


	26. The Magical Mermaid

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I really appreciate every reviewer for taking the time out to leave their opinion. It makes writing worth it. Anyway please REVIEW and enjoy this chapter, hopefully you get some nostalgia feels! **

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Viridian city was just as vibrant as ever. The people were bustling and going about their daily routines with smiles on their faces. Naruto and Harrison had arrived in the city close to Pallet a week and a half ago. Harrison had bought up the fact that they never truly stayed in one place for very long and hadn't slowed down in their time in Kanto since in arriving in Pallet a year ago. The pair had come to a mutual decision to stay in Viridian for a little and enjoy what the city had to offer.

At the moment however, Naruto was enjoying the park, in particular the soft grass, the warm breeze and the fact that he had spent the entire day asleep. He lay on a nice, secluded patch of grass, underneath a shady tree with Eevee and his bag beside him. The duo snored lightly as the warm wind blew their clothes and hair around.

"Pichupi!" Naruto was startled as a yellow blur landed on his chest,

He let out a surprised noise and awoke from his slumber.

"Wha-ah….a Pikachu?" he asked yawning.

"Pikachu", chirped the electric type.

"You're-Ash's Pikachu", the young blonde looked around but couldn't see and sign of the little mouse's wayward trainer.

Eevee still snored, he was promptly awoken by a flick to the ear from Naruto. He growled and looked up to see Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"I think Pikachu is lost, mind translating for me?" asked Naruto.

Eevee looked toward Pikachu whose ears dropped down, he adopted a sad look.

"Vui Eee, vee vui vee?" Eevee asked in Pokémon speak stretching out his limbs.

"Pipika pi, chu chu-ka", explained the yellow mouse addressing Naruto's partner. Eevee then looked toward Naruto, looking at him inquisitively he encouraged Eevee to relay Pikachu's message to him.

"Eee vui vee, vui vui vee", Naruto scratched the side of his head.

"If I spent as much time with Pikachu as I did you this wouldn't be an issue. So he and Ash got separated in the markets because you went off to….steal-tomato-sauce…..did I get all that?" asked Naruto looking to his partner, earning a nod.

"Okay then", he said standing up.

Pikachu stepped off his stomach and onto the soft grass. Naruto picked up his bag and slung it over his right shoulder, letting it sit on his stomach and chest. Without a second thought Eevee jumped up on the same shoulder, back in usual spot.

"C'mon Pikachu, let's go find him", said Naruto holding his left hand out toward the electric mouse.

"Pika", squealed the pudgy mouse jumping up his arm and onto his left shoulder.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Really so now you guys can't find him?" asked Harrison.

He, Ash, Misty and Brock sat around a fountain in the middle of the city square. Harrison had recently stumbled into them on his way back to the Pokémon center. Misty sat on the concrete pool with her Horsea looking downtrodden in the water. Misty's Togapi sat on the water's edge. Her and Misty and developed some-what of a mother-baby relationship, much to the young red head's delight.

"Aw Horsea, you're so sad. I bet it's because you haven't had much exercise lately", she surmised. Her mouth tightening into a frown.

"Misty this is serious, Horsea is gonna be fine", cried Ash. "But where's Pikachu!? I shouldn't have let him out of my sight" exclaimed as looking frantically.

"Pikachu will be fine Ash, it's not like he could have gotten far and he can take care of himself", said Misty as she smiled at her Pokémon, returning the female Pokémon to her pokeball.

Harrison's eyes squinted before sighing.

"What is it?" asked Misty.

"Typical", he said with a small chuckle.

"What do you mean typical?" asked Brock.

Harrison simply pointed behind the three to one of the many paths leading to the fountain. Naruto walked with Eevee and Pikachu on his shoulders. He hummed an up-beat tune as he took long strides. Pikachu and Eevee hummed along with him, giggling every few notes when Naruto would let the note run for a long time dramatically. His hand swayed exaggeratingly at his sides.

Harrison sighed again and smiled, shaking his head in the process.

"Hiya guys!" chirped Naruto arriving in ear-shot. He waved as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and into Ash's arms.

"Buddy I'm so glad you're okay!" he shouted hugging the life out of his friend. "Thanks for finding him", said Ash as Pikachu retook his spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Well he sort of found me…but no worries", smiled the young blonde.

"Thank goodness", said Brock.

Misty let out a sigh of relief at Pikachu's return.

She smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

"Hi Naruto", said Brock waving back.

Naruto chuckled and walked over to Harrison with a spring in his step.

"Did you get the food I asked for?" he asked hopefully.

"No I forgot, sorry", said Harrison apologetically with a sad smile. He rubbed his arm sheepishly. "We couldn't really afford everything you asked for…..

He trailed off laughing holding up his grocery list, some items unticked.

Naruto sighed as his stomach growled.

"That's okay, I'll just go get a burger for lunch instead" said Naruto as his stomach let out another loud gurgle making him wince in embarrassment.

"Did you just say burger?" asked Ash perking up.

"I can make everyone my special poke-burgers if you'd like?" offered Brock with a smile.

Ash and Naruto gushed with beaming grins on their faces.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

The group of friends made their way back to the secluded area of the park. Not having much money to spend on food, having Harrison just spent much of their earnings on supplies. In Ash's group's case, having to feed three trainers and all of their Pokémon, not to mention that Misty and Brock only battled on occasion, meant for a tight budget. They all sat underneath a tree around Brock's makeshift table, with each trainer's Pokémon spread around them, enjoying the vibrant atmosphere.

"Uh Ash…don't you think you should slow down, not being able to keep up with Naruto isn't something to be ashamed of", Harrison patted the young boy on the back. "You just need to relax, many have tried and many have failed…trust me", the young dirty blonde haired boy sighed.

Naruto just continued to munch away, he noticed Ash groan from the corner of his eye and sit back.

"Soft", he said reaching for Ash's plate eating the burger that Ash's was struggling to finish.

"Oh man my stomach is going to burst", whined Ash placing his head on the table.

"Serves you right for being so immature", said Misty with a sigh. "You really shouldn't overeat just because you're afraid of being out-done", she scolded feeding Togapi some Pokémon food.

Naruto finished the burger and immediately went to grab another one from the middle of the table.

"He's still eating?" said Brock from his seat in a wondering tone.

"Now you know why we're always broke", Harrison slapped his own face. "He literally eats all the money we win from battles and selling TM's", the dirty blonde munched politely on his burger sadly.

"Okay!" said Ash regaining his fire, standing to his feet. "Everybody stand back I have to feed a super dangerous Pokémon lunch", he declared pulling a pokeball off his belt.

"What kind of Pokémon", said Naruto in a muffled tone.

"Oh the strongest…bestest...greatest-

"Charizard" said Brock, guessing the name of this wayward Pokémon.

"No way-you have a Charizard?!" asked Naruto in an excited tone.

"Oh yeah he's pretty great", said Ash. "Wanna see'em?" he asked.

"Sure!" said Naruto excited at the prospect, standing up.

"Okay-ready for-

"Ash shouldn't you rethink this…Charizard is….less than obident and he could hurt someone", said Misty in a worried tone.

"Don't sweat it Misty", said Ash throwing the pokeball out.

Charizard appeared in a bright light as Ash caught his pokeball. He let out a proud roar, Eevee scampered up onto Naruto's shoulder with a curious look. Charizard blinked a few times and noticed the unfamiliar people and….food. He took off, flapping his wings and rushing past Ash.

"Charizard no!" screamed Ash. It fell on deaf ears as Charizard charged through the air. The only person in the way of Charizard and the food was Naruto.

"Uh….

Naruto was unsure on what to do, he didn't want to hurt his friend's pokemon. But he and Eevee could certainly get hurt if Charizard didn't stop. Naruto's thoughts were broken when a strong gust of wind blew through the opening. Charizard looked to his right only to have the wind knocked out of him. Pidegot's beak firmly wedged in the lizard's stomach. Charizard was sent flying into a nearby tree as Pidegot stood in front of his trainer with narrowed eyes.

"Oh that's gotta hurt", said Harrison wincing.

"What a mess", said Naruto rubbing the back of his head. He walked up to his Pokémon and stroked his feathers.

"Thanks boy", he said gratefully earning himself one of Pidegot's 'kisses' for his trouble.

"Are you guys okay!?" exclaimed Ash racing toward the group.

"Do you ever listen", grumbled Misty shaking her head.

"Maybe we should feed Charizard later", suggested Brock.

"I'd have to agree", said Harrison with a nervous laugh.

Ash quickly returned Charizard and faced Naruto.

"You're Charizard is pretty strong Ash, he almost had Eevee and I for lunch", joked Naruto with a chuckle.

"Oh man…I'm sorry, I thought I could finally handle Charizard", Ash sighed sadly. "But he just doesn't respect me, I'm sorry", apologised Ash.

"It's okay", he comforted. "Nobody-well not nobody, Charizard got hurt. But other than that….everyone's cool", Naruto laughed. "Don't look so worried", he said punching him in the arm.

"How do you get Pidegot to listen to you?" asked Ash. "I mean all of your Pokémon", he said looking at the group of wary Pokémon.

There was Bulbasaur, Dragonair, Electabuzz, Horsea, Pidegot and Eevee.

Then he looked at Harrison's, Groyvle, Vulpix, Ampharos, Clampearl, Drowzee and Aerodactyl.

"They're all so strong but….they listen to you….are you sure we started at the same time?" enquired Ash accusingly.

"Of course", Naruto raised his hands defensively. "We started at the exact same time", he pressed with a nervous smile.

"Then why do your Pokémon listen to you and mine don't listen to me!?" he shouted in frustration.

"Well-uh…..you have to..uhuh", said Naruto with an unsure shrug. "I'm not sure why….they just do. And I don't see it as they have to listen to me….I listen to them, we're one big team", Naruto smirked happily as his Pokémon cheered.

"I'm sure Charizard will come around", encouraged Harrison.

Naruto's lopsided grin never left his face.

"Now that, that crisis has been averted…..can I…suggest something", voiced Misty with a smirk of her own.

"What is it?" asked Harrison still munching on his lunch.

"I called my sisters earlier and they said they were okay if we went and visited home", she said beaming at the males. "I haven't been home and I miss it and Horsea needs some exercise!" her excitement alerting them to her expectancy.

"Cool!" said Ash. "We can take a detour before challenging the gym here", said Ash.

Naruto and Harrison looked at each other and smiled. Naruto nodded at Misty who squealed and jumped for joy.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**A few days later**

"Here we are guys….the Cerulean gym!" exclaimed Misty with Togepi in her arms. The group of friends stood in front of the Cerulean gym, the Dewgong on top of the circular building sparkled, newly cleaned.

"Hasn't changed much", said Naruto scrutinizing the proud building.

"Hey guys look at this", Ash walked over to the bulletin board that stood outside the entrance to the gym. He scanned the large and only notice.

"Underwater Pokémon ballet", he read aloud.

"A returning star comes to bring smiles to all the little princess' in Cerulean", Misty's eyes scanned the paper and the picture of a beautiful young mermaid.

"If her hair was shorter she'd look like you Misty", said Harrison pointing toward the female protagonist of the story.

"It must just be one of those dumb coincidences", she surmised with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The group stepped through the doors to the Cerulean gym. Misty jumped through practically in her excitement.

"Everyone!" she called. "I'm home!" she chirped.

"Where have you been!?" Misty's three sisters stormed from around the corner toward her. Daisy led the charge with Violet and Lily bringing up the rear.

"We thought you were going to come straight home", said Daisy.

"Yeah like-oh my God!" Lily and Violet squealed grabbing Naruto and Harrison's hands.

"Like hi Naruto", said Lily holding his hands tightly.

Naruto blushed at the contact and smiled.

"Like hi Lily y'know", he chuckled nervously.

"Cutie-pie did you miss me?" sung Violet holding Harrison's hands.

"O-Oh….yeah", he flushed like his friend.

Brock tightened his fists in jealously.

"They're so lucky!" he shouted in anguish.

"I half expected you to yell and scream. Or at least tell me how strong you've gotten", mocked Lily still holding onto the young blonde's hands.

"Well that was a long while ago", he stressed with a furrow in his brow.

"Sure it was sweetie….you're just so adorable", she gushed pulling his cheeks.

"Vui", Eevee chuckled making Lily change her attention.

"Oh how could I ever forget about you!" she squealed doing the same to him. "You're so soft and precious", she kissed the pair on their foreheads.

"Oh I almost forgot!" yelled Misty in revelation. She grabbed a pokeball from her pocket, holding Togepi with the other. She ran into the pool area with others following her. She opened the pokeball in her hand and Horsea appeared in the pool looking rather sad.

"There now, you enjoy a swim", encouraged Misty earning a content squeak from the seahorse.

"She's lookin' better already", commented Ash with a smile.

"Pi-ka", agreed Pikachu sitting atop Ash's head.

"So as I was sayin' Misty, we're doing an underwater ballet and we need your help", stressed Daisy with a firm look. Misty in turn looked at her inquisitively pulling Togepi to her chest.

"Sure I'd be happy to help with whatever I can", said Misty with a cheery smile.

"Well you're actually the main character…..

Daisy trailed off.

"M-Main character", shrieked the adolescent.

"Cool, you get to be in a play", said Naruto resting his hands behind his back.

"I don't want-

"Please Misty", Violet drew out.

"Yeah like please….the reputation of the Cerulean gym is on the line!" pressed Lily dramatically.

"Please Misty we need you", said Daisy grabbing her baby sister's hands.

Misty cracked and sighed.

"Fine….I'll do it", she mumbled.

The three sensational sisters cried in happiness at being able to manipulate the fiery girl.

"Well that was an inevitability", said Harrison with a small chuckle.

"Yeah no kidding, they know how to push Misty's buttons", Brock joked earning low growl from the red head. He shuffled back behind Harrison whose eyes widened in fear.

"Aw you'll do great Misty, I can't wait to see it!" encouraged Naruto.

"Y-You really think so?" she asked hopeful he was true to his words.

"Of course, you're gonna be great, what's the story about?" asked Naruto bobbing up on his heels with a smile.

"Glad you asked cutie", said Daisy. "It's about a mermaid princess and a prince, it's called the magical mermaid!" she continued in a dramatic tone.

"Cool", said Naruto cocking his head to the side.

"Vee vui", agreed Eevee as his ears twitched.

"So the magical mermaid is playing with all the Pokémon in her lagoon, but two evil Pokémon poachers appear and try to steal all the Pokémon. But then a brave prince comes along and saves the day", said Daisy with a dramatic pose.

"Plot holes much", said Harrison.

"I think it's meant to be aimed at kids", said Naruto swaying back and forth.

"Yeah it's better to keep things simple", commented Brock with a smile.

"Wait-why can't the mermaid defend herself! What?!" she exclaimed at her sisters' strange looks. "Just because she's a girl?" enquired Misty.

"Now that comment was an inevitability", laughed Naruto earning a punch in the ribs from Misty.

"Well I'm lookin' forward to seeing it besides all that", said Ash with a smile.

"C'mon like-we have the perfect story written already-not to mention that opening night is tomorrow night", said Daisy holding a script to Misty.

"Oh and like, we're gonna record it so your kids can re-watch it!" chirped Violet.

"What have I gotten myself into", Misty sighed whining.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Misty peaked her head out through the red curtains above the Cerulean gym. She wore a jacket over the top of her bikini top and mermaid tail. She had hair extensions fastened tightly in her fiery locks, they cascaded down to her mid back elegantly.

"There sure are a lot of people", commented in a hushed tone as she observed all the talking people that had entered the small stadium.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

Naruto munched on some popcorn as he held his large slurpie up to Eevee who sipped out of it. He, Ash and Harrison all sat in the stands together with Togepi on Harrison's lap.

Suddenly audible clicks echoed through the stadium and a large square glass erected out of the stadium floor. The room was filled with a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs'. A spot light turned on illuminating the floor of water Pokémon.

"Once upon a time, in an underwater kingdom the water Pokémon danced and played in the peaceful clear water with one another. Their friend magical mermaid loved to play with them as well, all the water Pokémon loved her!" another spotlight made its way to Misty who stood on the diving board's edge with her hands held up.

The crowd cheered for her as she jumped into the water elegantly. She entered with a small splash and began dancing with other water Pokémon, the crowd was filled with compliments of beauty for the young trainer, who had completely forgotten about the audience.

From behind the curtain Violet and Lily watched intently.

"Wow they're eating it up", said Lily observing the crowd.

"I'm starting to regret not being the princess now, her costume is much, much nicer than ours", said the bluenette sister. "Plus I don't know if I want to be the bad guys anymore", said Violet regretfully.

"Oh we can fill in", chimed in a female's voice behind them.

"Yes and we wouldn't even have to act", said her male counterpart stepping forward.

Lily's and Violet's eyes were suddenly filled with horror.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Once the day was over, the magical mermaid and her friends drifted off into a peaceful slumber", Daisy's voice boomed over the mic.

Misty yawned dramatically as she rested her head inside a clam prop. The water Pokémon all fell asleep around her, dropping were they floated. The giant clam closed and Misty was able to bring a respirator to her mouth, sucking in a deep breath as she did so.

"When all of a sudden two evil villains appeared", Naruto nearly choked on his popcorn when Jessie, Mewoth and James appeared on the diving board. James sported a frilly ballerina outfit and Jessie wore a skin tight noble suit complete with a tie.

"It's Team Rocket!" exclaimed both Ash and Brock simultaneously.

"Well-obviously", droned Harrison shaking his head.

"Toki toki", chirped the baby Pokémon in his lap as he bobbed her up and down.

"Enough talk we're on", said James as he and Jesse both gripped respirators in their mouths.

"They must have some sort of plan to ruin the show!" shouted Brock.

"Really….I just thought they were here to catch the first act", Harrison sarcasm was met with a jab to his arm by Naruto.

"Remember we all stated the obvious by telling you that the teacher didn't like you-quit talking like an ass", reprimanded Naruto stuffing his face full of popcorn.

"I wish you wouldn't talk about that in front of other people", whined Harrison holding his teeth together angrily.

"Let's go!" Ash stood to his feet with a fist pump.

"Can't we just have a normal day for once", Harrison sighed as Naruto patted him on the back roughly, causing him to wince uncomfortably.

"C'mon", said Naruto shoveling his mouth full of popcorn one last time before running after Brock and Ash with Harrison in tow, clutching a giggling baby Pokémon to his chest.

Jesse and James surprisingly skillfully jumped into the water. Daisy's pre-recorded voice then spoke over the P.A system.

"The two evil Pokémon thieves crept into the lagoon at the dead of night. Misty's Horsea's right eyelid slid open. Once she saw the two 'real' villains her eyes shot open shock.

"Hor-sea!" she cried, panicking and frantically head-butting Misty's clam. Her trainer opened it giving her a confused looked until her eyes wondered up at the two Team Rocket members kicking toward them.

"What are you two doing here!" she exclaimed angrily through her mouth piece.

"Prepare for trouble"

"Better make that double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all evils within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"That's right" said Mewoth from the platform above the pool.

The crowd began to cheer and wave to them in adulation. Much to Misty's chagrin, however she momentarily remembered that these people had no clue that Team Rocket were _actually _villians and _actually _wanted to steal the water Pokémon.

"Now it's time to do what Team Rocket does best", said Mewoth with a small chuckle. "Steal the show!" he exclaimed, pushing a small button on the remote he clenched tightly in his hand.

The result reaction caused the roof to fall to the side of the pool, narrowly missing some of the spectators. Team Rocket's balloon floated down until the green basket floated in front of him. He snickered like a cat and jumped into the basket ungracefully.

"Bring'em up!" he shouted holding one paw to the side of his mouth.

Jesse and James nodded in conformation as they both pressed individual buttons on their costumes. Two nets wrapped around the stirring water types, the whined and struggled as the duo pulled them away.

"You can't have these Pokémon!" argued Misty grabbing hold of the opposing side of the net in a vice-like grip.

"Let go twerp!" shouted Jesse.

"You let go you old hag!" argued Misty narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"Why you-

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

Daisy stood in front of her open locker behind the curtains to the diving board. She was adjourned in her prince costume, slipping the crown onto her tied up hair. She drew her sword and smiled.

"Here we go, Daisy to the rescue-

"Daisy wait!" Ash's voice broke her out of her stupor. She turned around to see the foursome of males running toward her. Pikachu and Eevee ran at their feet, keeping pace.

"Those are real bad-guys", stressed Ash running past her.

"Let us take care of this", said Brock winking at her stopping abruptly.

"Keep moving!" yelled Naruto pushing his back forward.

"Hold her", said Harrison softly putting the baby Pokémon into Daisy's grip as they all ran past the curtains.

With respirators firmly placed into their mouths the group jumped into the water. Naruto and Ash had taken off their jackets leaving them only in their respective black and white undershirts. Even Eevee and Pikachu had used the device, following after the trainers.

Down on the bottom of the pool Jessie threw out her only pokeball into the water.

"Go Arbok!" she encouraged as the purple serpent appeared.

"Go Horsea!" Misty pointed forward as the crowd began to get more riled up at the sight of the battle.

"Use bubble attack!" commanded Misty as Horsea let out a small bubble attack. The snake Pokémon wasn't effective in the slightest. Horsea looked shocked as Arbok smirked evilly at her. He let out an angry call as he charged the scared pokemon.

"Horsea use head-butt!" a loud voice from behind Misty ordered.

Naruto's Horsea appeared in a burst of speed to Arbok's right side, making contact with its head sending it away. Eevee swam after Naruto, not much liking the water and Pikachu settled next to Ash.

"You okay?" asked Harrison as he, Ash and Brock appeared next to Misty.

"Yeah, I'm okay", she reassured hugging Horsea close.

"Does Naruto-

"He doesn't-but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let him have all the fun!" declared Harrison holding out a pokeball from his belt.

"Go Clampearl!" shouted Harrison as the water Pokémon appeared next to Horsea.

"I'll handle this", said James holding out a pokeball of his own.

Wheezing appeared…..however, the poison type Pokémon was less than unfit for underwater battle and simply floated to the surface.

"Outta breath", commented Mewoth.

"You're actually out of the luck", said Naruto clearly hearing Mewoth's voice over the microphones around the diving platform.

"Uh oh", said Jesse.

"Yeah….uh oh right", said Harrison as he and Naruto looked at each other. Both boys giving each other a respective nod.

"Water pulse/Water pulse!" the both commanded as two small balls of water gathered at the snouts of their two water types. Both barreled through the water and hit Arbok in the chest. The fainted Pokémon then travelled toward Team Rocket, the trio gathered Wheezing on their way up onto one of the large coral cultures on top of the pool. The small group of trainers then gathered up onto the coral on the opposite side of the pool.

"Okay Pikachu….you're up and make it a good one!" yelled Ash boldly pointing at them.

"Pi-ka….chu!" Pikachu lit up the pool in an astonishing light show. The charge then gathered onto Team Rocket who were sent skyward toward their balloon.

"Hey! Hey! Get away-

Mewoth cried but the rest of his team hit the bottom of the basket with such force that they were sent through the roof and off into the distance. The crowd roared and clapped at the makeshift finale. The group in the pool looked at each other in shock but shrugged.

"It always turns out I guess", said Harrison making Naruto laugh as Eevee jumped on his shoulder, shaking his fur dry.

"Quit it!" he growled.

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

"Wow look at the line", commented Ash as the sensational sisters stood with the group of trainers in the gym lobby.

"Yeah, the show was like…a hit", said Violet.

"We've got people coming in from all over to see us perform", commented Daisy gleefully.

"But now that Misty's gone we don't have enough Pokémon to do the show", stressed Lily with a pout.

"Well we were discussing it earlier, and we'd be happy to stick around for a few days", said Brock earning nods from Misty and Ash.

"You guys will!?" shouted Daisy in excitement.

"Yeah, we don't mind", said Ash earning a grateful smile from Misty.

"What about you guys, I'd be great if you could stay", said Misty hopefully looking at Naruto. A pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Naruto looked at Harrison who gave him a sad smile. Eevee jumped on Naruto's shoulder looking at the girl with a cute smile.

"Hmm…nah we've decided that we're gonna hit the road", explained Naruto shoving his gloved hands behind his neck.

Misty looked down at her shoes saddened.

"Don't get sad", said Naruto with a reassuring chuckle. "We'll see each other soon, kay!" he smiled at the group earning nods from them.

"When we meet you both again….let's battle", challenged Ash earning an amused noise from Harrison.

"You can't catch us kid", said Harrison with a wink. The trio turned around with their backpacks fastened on their backs.

They offered waves of goodbye behind them.

"Just you wait! I'm gonna beat you both!" declared Ash waving his fist at the trainers.

"Boys…..so strange", commented Misty with a sigh.

**...Like No One Ever Was...**

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

I wanna be the very best  
like no one ever was.  
to catch them is my real test  
to train them is my cause.  
I will travel across the land  
searching far and wide.  
teach pokemon to understand  
the power that's inside.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
its you and me.  
I know its my destiny!  
Pokemon!  
Oh your my best friend  
in a world we must defend.  
Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all!  
a heart so true  
our courage will put us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
po-ke-mon!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
Gotta catch'em all!  
POKEMON!

…**.Like No One Ever Was….**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. It's actually based off, of an episode from canon, 'Misty Mermaid'. Check it out, it's a pretty cool episode. As usual please REVIEW and expect responses! Until. Next. Time. **


End file.
